


По уши

by AlterE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Graduate School, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship, background stormpilot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 89,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterE/pseuds/AlterE
Summary: — Тебя точно всё устраивает?Возможно, вопрос и звучит слегка требовательно, но Рей убеждает себя: это из-за того, что ей пришлось понизить голос при разговоре.— Или может ты хочешь разыграть фиктивное расставание?Пару секунд Бен молчит. Но потом, когда доктор Фазма берёт микрофон, чтобы поблагодарить выступающего и поинтересоваться, есть ли у аудитории вопросы, Рей слышит его ответ:— Нет. Нет, я не хочу разыгрывать фиктивное расставание.Они же не встречаются по-настоящему, верно?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head over feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149329) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo). 



> Гамма: [Carlie_Hessenthaler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler)
> 
> Эстетика: Anna Gelman
> 
> Перевод на ficbook: [По уши](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8704520)

В защиту Рей — он не слишком-то и возражает против поцелуя. 

С минуту он подстраивается, что, учитывая обстоятельства, вполне естественно. В этот дурацкий, неловкий, отчасти мучительный момент, Рей буквально ударяется своими губами о его, одновременно пытаясь дотянуться на цыпочках максимально высоко, чтобы её рот оказался на одном уровне с его лицом, а не с грудью. Вероятно, со стороны, поцелуй выглядит неуклюже, будто они столкнулись лбами, и Рей начинает беспокоиться, что не сможет провернуть всё это. Хакс, которого она заметила на своём пути несколько секунд назад, с первого взгляда поймёт, что у них _явно_ не разгар свидания. Он выведет её на чистую воду и устроит сцену. 

Это будет _унизительно._

Затем, мучительно долгая минута проходит, и поцелуй становится каким-то… о, да. 

Иным. 

Мужчина резко вдыхает и слегка наклоняет голову, отчего Рей чувствует себя совсем крошечной — макакой, взбирающейся на баобаб. Его руки, такие большие и восхитительно тёплые в чрезмерной прохладе кондиционируемого коридора, обнимают её за талию, а затем скользят выше и обхватывают под грудью, притягивая к себе. Не слишком близко, не слишком далеко. 

_Идеально._

Он почти не шевелит губами, лишь слегка приоткрывает их. Поцелуй скорее похож на продолжительный чмок, но, откровенно говоря, вполне неплох. И через несколько секунд у Рей вылетают все мысли из головы: о том, что она целует случайного парня; о том, что этот парень, безусловно, понятия не имеет, кто она такая; и даже о том, что изначально весь этот цирк устроен только в надежде избежать другого парня — рыжего. 

Но именно поэтому поцелуй так хорош: на какое-то время, пусть и не очень продолжительное, он заставляет забыться. Рей понимает, что просто тает на его широкой, крепкой, но не выказывающей никакой отдачи груди. Ладони соскальзывают со скул, пальцы зарываются в его волосы на затылке, подмечая их удивительную густоту и мягкость, а потом… Потом она слышит собственный вздох, будто бы у неё сбилось дыхание. В этот момент, как обухом по голове, приходит осознание того, что… нет. Нет. 

Нет, _нет,_ нет. 

Она _не_ должна этого делать. Незнакомый мужик, и вот это всё. 

Рей охает, отстраняется от него, и лихорадочно оглядывается по сторонам. В ночном голубоватом освещении лабораторного коридора Хакса нигде не видно. Странно. 

Зато прямо перед ней стоит тип, с которым она целовалась; его губы приоткрыты, грудь тяжело вздымается, а в глазах мерцает странный огонёк. И именно в этот момент до Рей доходит вся чудовищность происходящего. _Кого_ она только что… 

К чёрту эту жизнь. 

_К чёрту. Эту. Жизнь._

Доктор Соло — известный мудак. 

Этот факт сам по себе не столь примечательный, так как в университетском научном сообществе любая должность, выше аспиранта, требует определённой степени мудачества, которую необходимо поддерживать на соответствующем уровне. И преподавательский состав находится на самой верхушке этой пирамиды. Однако, доктор Соло исключение. Он уже по-своей-сути — психоделический мудак высшего пилотажа. 

Благодаря ему Финну пришлось полностью отказаться от своих двух исследовательских проектов, и теперь он окончит университет на год позже; только он виноват в том, что Снап вынужден отложить защиту своей диссертации; и именно из-за него Роуз стошнило от волнения перед комплексными экзаменами. Кайдел не рассказала, что произошло на последнем заседании студенческого консультативного комитета, но Рей видела её сразу после этого, и глаза Кайдел выглядели красными и опухшими. Ласло (раньше она была в выпуске Рей и каждый вечер четверга брала её смотреть европейские фильмы в плохом качестве с нечитаемыми субтитрами), работала в лаборатории Соло, но после шести месяцев аспирантуры решила всё бросить по «обстоятельствам». Джесс ещё здесь, но её руки постоянно дрожат, и она часто выглядит так, будто не спала целый год. 

Он заносчивый и сверхпридирчивый, а по его поведению и речи становится ясно, что он считает себя единственным человеком, достойным заниматься наукой на кафедре. Да и вообще во всём _мире._ Походу, даже другие преподаватели считают его ужасным — потому что он _такой_ и есть. Угрюмый, несносный, жуткий придурок. 

Доктор Соло — известный мудак, а Рей только что поцеловала его.

Она не знает, сколько длится молчание — но именно он его нарушает. Его челюсть слегка напрягается, и Рей узнаёт это движение, она наблюдала его на факультетском семинаре. Обычно оно предшествует тому, как он поднимает руку, чтобы указать на предполагаемый фатальный недостаток в работе выступающего. 

_«Бен Соло — разрушитель научных проектов»,_ — однажды услышала Рей слова своего куратора. 

Ничего страшного. Всё в порядке. Всё _в полном порядке._ Она просто сделает вид, что ничего не произошло, вежливо ему кивнёт и на цыпочках свалит отсюда, а потом… 

— Вы… только что поцеловали меня? — его голос звучит озадаченно, и, возможно, немного хрипло. А как выглядят его губы… _о, боже._

Рей не может просто взять и уйти, отрицая то, что натворила. Однако, попытка не пытка. 

— Нет. 

Поразительно — но, кажется, это работает. 

— А, ну ладно. 

Доктор Соло кивает и разворачивается. Он делает пару шагов по коридору и добирается до фонтанчика для питья. Наверное, изначально он туда и направлялся — кто знает? — Рей понятия не имеет. Она действительно начинает верить, что её пронесло, как вдруг… 

...он останавливается и поворачивается со скептическим выражением лица. 

— Вы точно уверены, что этого не делали?.. 

_Блядь. Твою мать. Какашка._

— Я… — Рей закрывает лицо ладонями. — Это не то, что вы думаете. 

— Вы меня _поцеловали,_ не так ли? 

Рей кивает, уткнувшись в ладони. 

— Ладно. Я… Ладно, — неторопливо повторяет он. Вблизи он ещё более устрашающий, чем она запомнила. И ведь Рей даже не смотрит на него. Однако, его голос звучит так, будто у него вот-вот закончится терпение. А может _уже_ закончилось. — Что происходит? 

Она просто никак не сможет это объяснить. Любой нормальный человек счёл бы её ситуацию странной, а Бен Соло, который наверняка считает сострадание абсурдом, а не признаком человечности, _никогда_ не сможет её понять. Рей опускает руки и делает глубокий вдох. 

— Ничего. 

Он фыркает. 

— Я… Слушайте, не хочу показаться грубой, но это действительно не ваше дело. 

Мгновение он пристально смотрит, а потом кивает. 

— Да. Конечно. — По-видимому, он возвращается в своё привычное русло, потому что его тон утрачивает долю удивления, становится сухим и лаконичным. — Тогда я просто вернусь в кабинет и начну работать над своей жалобой по Разделу IX. 

Рей с облегчением выдыхает. 

— Ага. Было бы здорово, потому что… подождите. Вашей _чего?_

Он склоняет голову набок. 

— Я думал, что в последнее время подготовка по вопросам сексуальных домогательств была обязательной. Раздел IX — это Федеральный закон, который… 

— Я _в курсе_ о Разделе IX. 

— Понятно. Значит вы решили сознательно им пренебречь? 

— Я… Что? _Нет._ Нет, это не так! 

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Значит, я ошибся. Наверное, на меня напал кто-то другой. 

— Напал? Я не _нападала_ на вас! 

— Вы поцеловали меня. 

— Но не _по-настоящему._

— Без моего предварительного согласия. 

— Ой, да ладно! 

Он выгибает бровь, и на мгновение Рей позволяет себе помечтать о том, чтобы кого-нибудь утопить. Доктора Соло. Или саму себя. Оба варианта заманчивые. 

— Слушайте, давайте просто забудем об этом? 

Он довольно долго её изучает, его угловатое лицо выглядит серьёзным, но в нём сквозит что-то ещё. Рей не может разгадать, что именно, потому что слишком занята, подмечая, насколько он чертовски _высокий и широкий._ Она знала это и раньше, встречая его на кафедре или перемещаясь по кампусу, деля с ним лифт. Но до этого они никогда не общались. Никогда не находились _так_ близко друг к другу. 

_Разве что минуту назад, когда ты почти засунула ему в рот свой язык…_

— Что-то случилось? — Его голос звучит почти обеспокоенно. 

— Что? Нет. Нет, всё в порядке. 

— Но, — невозмутимо продолжает он, не обращая на неё внимания, — поцелуй с незнакомцем в полночь, посреди научной лаборатории, говорит о том, что не всё в порядке. 

— Ничего подобного. 

Доктор Соло немного скованно кивает. 

— Чудесно. Тогда ждите письмо в ближайшие дни. — Он обходит её. 

— Как… Вы даже не знаете, кто я! 

— Уверен, я смогу это выяснить. Учитывая тот факт, что вы, вероятно, использовали свой пропуск, чтобы попасть сюда в нерабочее время. Спокойной ночи… 

— Подождите! 

Рей подаётся вперёд и тормозит его, схватив за запястье. Он тут же останавливается, хотя очевидно, что ему не требуется никаких усилий для освобождения. Она смотрит туда, где её пальцы обхватывают его кожу — прямо под наручными часами, которые, наверное, стоят половины её зарплаты аспиранта. А может, и всей. 

— Думаю, это добавляет ещё больше материала для моей жалобы. 

Рей сразу же отпускает его и отскакивает на один шаг. 

— Нет, я… Я не собиралась… 

— Целовать меня? Объяснитесь тогда. 

Рей прикусывает нижнюю губу, понимая, что по-настоящему облажалась. Она должна рассказать ему, сейчас же. Нет _никакого_ желания говорить об этом, но, чёрт возьми, она _должна._

Рей глубоко вздыхает. 

— Хакс. Рыжеволосый мужчина, который проходил мимо. Он постдок на кафедре… 

— Я знаю Хакса. — Тон доктора Соло становится жёстче, чем прежде. 

— Он… — Рей на секунду закрывает глаза. Вот тут история становится слегка неловкой. Так сразу и не расскажешь. Уж кому-кому, но только не этому человеку. — Он предлагал встречаться. Ну, в смысле, звал на свидания. Несколько раз. Честно говоря, у меня _нет_ желания с ним никуда идти… по многим причинам. Наверное, даже не смогу их все перечислить. Разве что я…

— _Вообще не умею решать конфликты, ужасно закомплексованная в определённых ситуациях, и поэтому часто предпочитаю сладкую ложь горькой правде. — …_ я правда не хочу, чтобы Хакс меня возненавидел, потому что он один из немногих на кафедре, кто практикует в настоящее время оптогенетику*, и кто может помочь мне с проектом. Я плохо умею отказывать парням, поэтому кормлю его стандартными оправданиями будто бы встречаюсь с кем-то другим. И что у меня уже есть планы. — Рей сглатывает, хотя во рту пересохло. — Сегодня... Сегодня он снова хотел пригласить меня на свидание. 

— Вот как. — Губы доктор Соло вытягиваются в тонкую линию. 

— На самом деле, нет, ни с кем я не встречаюсь. И никуда не планировала идти сегодня. Поэтому решила зайти проверить, как там мои мыши, и заметила, что Хакс тоже здесь. Идёт прямо сюда. Я поняла, что он увидит меня в лаборатории, _одну,_ и подумала… ну... — _Боже._ Рей проводит по лицу ладонью. — На самом деле, я совсем не подумала. 

Доктор Соло не говорит ни слова, но в его глазах можно прочитать всё, что он думает. 

— _Разумеется._

— Мне просто нужно было убедить его, что у меня кто-то есть. 

Он кивает. 

— Поэтому вы поцеловали первого попавшегося человека в коридоре? 

— Я… да. — Рей морщится. — Я так понимаю, что вы посчитали это не самой удачной идеей. 

— А разве не так? 

Рей игнорирует вопрос. 

— Ну, она не такая и плохая. Теперь Хакс подумает, что мы вместе и больше не будет ничего предлагать. Не станет злиться, что я… 

Он фыркает. 

— Да уж. Не станет. 

Рей хмурится. 

— Что вы имеете в виду? 

— Да он просто взбесится. 

— С чего бы ему… 

— Мы… Я не очень-то лажу с Хаксом. 

— Оу. — Рей этого не знала. — То есть, даже _меньше,_ чем с остальными? 

Он прищуривается и… ой. Чёрт возьми, Рей только что сболтнула лишнего, не так ли? Походу, живой ей отсюда не уйти. Набирающая обороты фантазия тянет её ко дну. 

— Слушайте… я очень, _очень_ сожалею об этом поцелуе. 

Его челюсть напрягается. 

— Да неужели. 

— Пожалуйста, не надо подавать в суд. Клянусь, я не хотела… 

Вдруг до неё доходит вся чудовищность того, что она только что наделала: поцеловала случайного парня, даже не обмолвившись с ним ни единым словом, а тот оказался самым скверным преподом на её факультете. Она это сделала, и теперь он так странно смотрит, так близко стоит, и… 

_Чёрт._

Может быть, всё потому, что уже почти полночь. Может быть, потому, что Рей с обеда ничего не ела, а последний раз пила кофе шестнадцать часов назад. Может быть, всё из-за того, _как_ Бен Соло смотрит на неё. Но, внезапно, она срывается. 

— Ладно, хорошо. Если вы чувствуете, что я до вас домогаюсь, может и правда _стоит_ подать в суд. Это справедливо, хоть я и не хотела… В моих намерениях не было подобного посыла, это скорее ваше восприятие… — _Блядь. Блядь, сука, блядь._ — Я пойду, ладно? Спасибо и… Мне очень, очень, _очень_ жаль. 

Рей медленно пятится назад, не особо успешно пытаясь оторвать от него взгляд. Когда это становится невыносимым, она разворачивается и бежит по коридору, направляясь прямо к выходу. 

— Рей, — она слышит, как он зовёт её. — Рей, подожди… 

Не реагируя на зов, Рей несётся по лестнице на первый этаж, затем выскакивает из здания и пересекает дорожку перед скудно освещённым кампусом, пробегая мимо женщины, выгуливающей свою собаку, и кучки студентов, громко болтающих у библиотеки. Она продолжает бежать, пока не оказывается перед дверью своей квартиры, остановившись только лишь для того, чтобы открыть её. И в надежде избежать Финна и того, кого он, возможно, привёл домой сегодня вечером, Рей напрямик мчится к себе. 

Только когда она падает на кровать, уставившись на светящиеся в темноте звёзды, приклеенные к потолку, Рей понимает, что так и не проверила своих мышей. А ещё она оставила ноутбук на скамейке, а свитер где-то в лаборатории, и совершенно забыла зайти в магазин купить кофе, который обещала Финну к завтрашнему утру. 

_Чёрт возьми! Какой паршивый, адски паршивый день!_

И до Рей так и не доходит, ни в ту ночь, ни в последующие месяцы, что доктор Бен Соло — известный мудак — назвал её по имени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Оптогенетика — методика исследования работы нервных клеток, основанная на внедрении в их мембрану специальных каналов — опсинов, реагирующих на возбуждение светом.


	2. Chapter 2

Рей ещё три года учиться в аспирантуре. На их факультете около шестидесяти аспирантов на каждом курсе, а студентов, обучающихся по различным специальностям, кажется, что несколько миллионов. Она не имеет ни малейшего представления, сколько именно на кафедре преподавателей, но, судя по количеству почтовых ящиков в копировальной комнате, можно смело предположить: чересчур много. 

Рей размышляет о том, что если ей за два года так и не посчастливилось контактировать с Беном Соло до той Ночи (прошло всего несколько дней с… ну, с того инцидента, но она уже знает, что будет думать о прошлой пятнице как о «Ночи» до конца своей жизни), то, вполне возможно, она сможет окончить аспирантуру и не пересечься с ним снова. На самом деле, Рей совершенно уверена, что Бен Соло не только понятия не имеет кто она такая, но и не горит желанием это выяснять; да и наверняка уже совсем забыл о произошедшем. Хоть та Ночь и была ужасным испытанием — всё позади, и велика вероятность, что она больше никогда его не увидит. 

(Если, конечно, она категорически не ошибается и он всё же подаст иск по Разделу IX. В таком случае _есть_ шанс встретить его снова. В Федеральном суде.) 

Рей считает, что могла бы тратить своё время беспокоясь о судебных издержках, или сосредоточившись на более насущных проблемах. Например, на том факте, что её нокаутные мыши демонстрируют фенотип, полностью противоположный проводимому ею научному исследованию; или на утренней новости Финна об увиденном им таракане, снующем под холодильником; или на подготовке примерно пятисот слайдов для уроков по нейробиологии, которые она, как ассистент, запланировала использовать будущей осенью. 

Либо же, можно было бы беспокоиться по поводу Хакса. 

Он, между прочим, не очень-то и верит, что она с кем-то встречается. Рей начинает догадываться об этом, когда замечает, как он смотрит на неё во время совместного лабораторного собрания — так, будто подозревает её в активно готовящемся убийстве Миллисент (чего она _никогда_ бы не сделала). А ещё Снап как-то невзначай упоминает, что Хакс расспрашивал о её личной жизни — в частности о том, встречается ли она с кем-нибудь с кафедры. И, вдобавок, Хакс уж слишком торжествующе ухмыляется, услышав, как Рей говорит Роуз, что да, конечно же, она сможет присмотреть за собакой в выходные — у неё всё равно _нет_ планов. 

Впрочем, во всём этом она убеждается, когда забегает в комнату отдыха налить себе чашечку кофе со вкусом лесного ореха — поистине лучшим ароматизированным кофе — и, обернувшись, обнаруживает Хакса прямо у себя за спиной. 

Она вздрагивает так сильно, что чуть не обжигается кипятком. 

— _Господи Боже!_ — Рей хватается за грудь, делает глубокий вдох и крепче сжимает кружку со Скуби-Ду. — Хакс, ты меня до смерти напугал. 

— Привет. — Рот Хакса искривляется в одной из его самых гадких улыбок-гримас. Рей заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ, надеясь выглядеть убедительнее. 

— Привет. Я как раз собиралась отправить тебе электронку. С моими мышами происходит что-то странное, и Холдо сказала спросить у тебя. Не мог бы ты… 

— В ту ночь… 

_Твою мать._

— …э-э, не мог бы ты помочь мне с поведенческими тестами? 

— …с Беном Соло… 

_Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт._

— Эм, да? И что… что с ним? 

— Я видел вас вместе. 

— Серьёзно? — Удивление Рей звучит до боли наигранно даже для её собственных ушей. _Какашка. Грёбаная какашка._ Возможно, в старших классах стоило записаться в театральный кружок, вместо того, чтобы заниматься всеми доступными видами спорта? 

— Да. Здесь, на кафедре. 

— Оу. Офигеть, э-э, я тебя не видела, и… 

— Не видела? — Левая бровь Хакса так высоко приподнимается, что почти касается линии волос. 

Рей бессмысленно перекладывает кружку в левую руку — просто, чтобы выиграть время. 

— Э-э, нет, я… 

— Любопытно, весьма любопытно. 

Она сглатывает. 

— Разве? 

— Да. Может, мне просто показалось… — Вряд ли Хакс думает, что ему показалось. — …но я уверен, что ты смотрела мне прямо в глаза. 

— Это… этого не может быть. Когда ты… 

— Прямо перед тем, как поцеловать доктора Соло. 

— А… Ах, это? Это был просто… 

Хакс кивает, как бы побуждая Рей закончить предложение. Когда становится понятно, что она не в состоянии этого сделать, он продолжает: 

— Это был самый… странный поцелуй, который я когда-либо видел. 

Чёрт. 

— Сомневаюсь, — парирует Рей, хоть и неубедительно. — Вспомни перевёрнутый поцелуй Человека-паука — это куда страннее, чем… 

— Всё выглядело почти… Как это называется? Ах да. Без обоюдного согласия. 

_Спокойно. Сохраняй спокойствие. Он не знает. Он не может знать._

Рей выпрямляется, борясь с охватившим её чувством неловкости. Она делает вдох, напоминая себе, что стоит почти у выхода, и значит не заперта здесь. С Хаксом. День уже клонится к вечеру, но не настолько, чтобы кафедра опустела. Всё в порядке. Идея так себе, но в перспективе она может слинять. 

Ладно, она _не может_ слинять, потому что ей нужна помощь Хакса с этим грёбаным проектом. Но она могла бы. Теоретически. Наверное. _Чёрт!_

— Я не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — говорит она, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. 

Он фыркает. 

— Рей, прекращай. Немыслимо, чтобы твоим парнем был Бен Соло. 

— Ну, я… 

— Не может быть, чтобы Бен Соло стал встречаться с тобой. 

На самом деле, это обидно. Очень. 

— Прошу прощения? 

— Да брось, Рей. Я не идиот. Представление, которое ты устроила в пятницу вечером, было по мою душу, верно? Ты пыталась избежать меня. 

_Чёрт. Чёрт. Твою мать, какашка, чёрт._

Вот что случается, когда Рей врёт. В итоге, ей приходится врать ещё больше, чтобы скрыть первоначальную ложь. Получается у неё просто _отвратительно_ , а это значит, что каждая последующая ложь ещё хуже и неубедительнее предыдущей. И, чёрт возьми, это _какашка._

Ей ни за что не провести Хакса — он отлично чует ложь. Теперь он точно не поможет с проектом. Рей вылетит из аспирантуры, потеряет визу и единственный источник дохода. Потом вернётся в Великобританию, где _вечные_ дожди, монархия и… 

— Нет. Нет… Слушай, я понятия не имею, с чего ты это взял. Но… клянусь, что нет. Это было не для тебя. Это для меня. И… для него. Я имею в виду поцелуй. Может, выглядело нелепо, но только потому, что я не мастер во всём этом, поэтому… 

Даже не ощутив каких-либо тревожных сигналов, Рей понимает — что-то происходит. Потому что в одну секунду Хакс смотрит на неё сверху вниз со своим привычным наклеенным на лицо снисходительным выражением, а затем его взгляд скользит выше. Как будто в нескольких сантиметрах над головой Рей в его поле зрения появляется что-то новое. Она уже собирается обернуться и посмотреть, не залетела ли в комнату отдыха гигантская летучая мышь, чтобы спасти её от собственной болтовни, когда что-то большое и тёплое внезапно останавливает её — твёрдым, но едва ощутимым давлением в центре поясницы. 

— Привет. 

Доктор Соло. 

Нет, вообще-то, нет. Это рука доктора Соло. Примерно в паре сантиметрах от её задницы. 

_Чёрт возьми._

Рей поворачивается, поднимает голову выше… и выше. И выше. И ещё чуть-чуть и… смотрит на него. 

— Ой. Э-э… Привет. 

— Всё в порядке? 

Он произносит это низким, интимным тоном. Будто они одни. Будто Хакса там нет. От этого Рей должно стать неловко, но ничего подобного не происходит. По какой-то необъяснимой причине она наоборот успокаивается, хотя ещё секунду назад жутко паниковала. Возможно, одна паника нейтрализует другую? Звучит как увлекательная тема для исследования, стоящая, чтобы её исследовали. Может быть, Рей имеет смысл оставить биологию и переключиться на психологию? Может быть, стоит извиниться и поискать это в базе данных ПабМед? Или же умереть на этом самом месте, чтобы больше не попадать в подобную ситуацию, в которую она сама себя загнала. 

— Да. Да, всё _замечательно_. Мы с Хаксом просто… болтали. О наших… выходных. 

Доктор Соло смотрит на Хакса так, словно только что осознаёт его нахождение в кабинете, признавая факт его присутствия одним из тех кивков, которым мужчины приветствуют друг друга. Его рука скользит чуть ниже по позвоночнику Рей — возможно, на сантиметр? — как раз в тот момент, когда Хакс натянуто кивает в ответ. 

— Вам что-нибудь нужно, доктор Хакс? 

Рей признаёт, что у него неплохо получается. Ведь она уверена что, с точки зрения Хакса, всё выглядит так, будто Соло её лапает, но на самом деле нет — Рей едва ли чувствует на себе его руку. 

Ну, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть. Тёплое лёгкое давление и… 

— Нет. Ничего, — отвечает Хакс ледяным тоном. Они с Соло _действительно_ плохо ладят. Да, определённо меньше, чем с другими людьми. — Я уже собирался уходить. Да, Рей, наверное, я должен перед тобой извиниться. 

Он выходит из комнаты прежде, чем она успевает ответить. То, что он ушёл — к лучшему, но одновременно и к худшему: теперь она и доктор Соло стоят слишком близко в совершенно пустой комнате, которая, определённо, больше любой из комнат в приюте, где росла Рей. 

Рей всё бы отдала ради возможности сказать, что именно она создаёт между ними дистанцию, как только опасность минует, но обескураживающая правда заключается в том, что доктор Соло первым отстраняется. Достаточно, чтобы предоставить ей личное пространство, в котором она нуждается. И даже больше. 

О, боже. Она явно жаждет, чтобы эта дурацкая жалоба по Разделу IX была всё-таки подана против неё, не так ли? 

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он снова. Его тон всё ещё… мягкий. 

— Да. Да, я просто… — Рей отмахивается, — …я… спасибо. 

— Не за что. 

— Вы слышали, что он сказал? Насчёт пятницы и… 

— Слышал. Поэтому я… — Он смотрит на неё, а потом на свою руку — ту, что несколько секунд назад согревала её спину. И до Рей сразу же доходит. 

— Спасибо, — повторяет Рей. Да, Бен Соло может быть и _известный мудак_ , но прямо сейчас она чертовски ему благодарна. — Кстати, не могу не заметить, что за последние семьдесят два часа ни один агент из ФБР не постучал в мою дверь, чтобы меня арестовать. 

Уголок его рта слегка дёргается. 

— Неужели? 

Рей кивает. 

— Невольно задумываешься, что, возможно, вы всё же не подали жалобу. 

Он ничего не отвечает. 

— Так что, спасибо вам. За это. И… за то, что вмешались сейчас. 

Доктор Соло долго на неё смотрит, и его взгляд внезапно становится похожим на тот, что появляется у него во время семинаров, когда люди путают слово «теория» и «гипотеза», или когда не признаются, что используют метод анализа полных наблюдений вместо метода подстановки. 

— Зря я вмешался. 

Рей напрягается. Точно же, _известный мудак._

— Ну, я не просила вас это делать, я сама бы справилась… 

— Ты не должна лгать о своих отношениях, — продолжает он. 

Оу. 

— И не обязана терпеть чьё-либо внимание ни на работе, ни где-либо ещё. Он тебя преследует и… 

— Я знаю. — Рей поднимает руку, прерывая его. — Я знаю, но… _действительно_ нуждаюсь в нём. Что и говорить, он хорош в своей работе, а моё положение дел слишком шаткое. Я хочу, чтобы проект не провалился, и… мне просто необходимо закончить оптогенетическую часть, после чего наше взаимодействие прекратится… 

_…и я, наконец-то, смогу послать его куда подальше._

На скулах доктора Соло проступают желваки. 

— Я собираюсь заявить на него. Недопустимо, что ты ощущаешь, будто… 

— Он думает, что мы встречаемся, — выпаливает Рей. По большей части, чтобы отвлечь его от этого странного гнева, который он, кажется, нагнетает на себя из-за неё. И чтобы не заострять внимание на очевидных для них обоих вещах. Тем не менее, произнося эти слова вслух, всё становится ясно как день, и… 

О, боже. 

Слишком нелепы последствия, чтобы их выдержать. Настолько нелепые, что Рей даже не позволяет себе задумываться о них. 

— Разве не в этом была цель? 

— Да. — Она кивает, а потом вспоминает о кофе и делает из кружки глоток. Он всё ещё тёплый. Разговор с Хаксом длился не более пяти минут. — Да. Наверное, так и есть. Кстати, меня зовут Рей Сандерс. На случай, если вы всё ещё заинтересованы в подаче жалобы. Я аспирантка в лаборатории доктора Холдо… 

— Я знаю, кто ты. 

— Оу. — Может он действительно наводил о ней справки? Рей пытается представить, как на сайте её факультета он прочёсывал всех текущих студентов. Фотография Рей сделана её руководителем по программе на третий день учёбы в аспирантуре, задолго до полного осознания того, что её ждет. Она улыбалась. Настоящей, искренней улыбкой. — Ладно. 

— Я — Бен Соло. Преподаю в… 

Она начинает _хохотать_ прямо ему в лицо. И тут же жалеет об этом, замечая его наполовину растерянное, наполовину обиженное выражение лица. Он всерьёз думает, что она не в курсе, кто он такой? Не понимает, что он один из самых выдающихся учёных в своей области? Не знает, что люди всё время говорят о нём? Рей резко прекращает смеяться и прочищает горло. 

— Ну, право. Я тоже знаю вас, доктор Соло. 

— Тебе, наверное, лучше называть меня Беном. 

— О! Ой, нет. 

Это слишком… На их кафедре так не принято. 

— Я никогда не смогу… 

— Если Хакс окажется поблизости. 

— О! Эм, да. 

Ну, это кажется вполне логичным. 

— Спасибо. Я об этом не подумала. 

_И ни о чём другом тоже. Видимо, три дня назад мой мозг вообще перестал работать, когда я решила, что поцелуй с тобой ради спасения своей задницы — хорошая идея._

— Я… я пойду домой, если вы не против. Я немного стрессанула от этого всего и… 

_Мне и правда необходимо поваляться на диване и минут двадцать попялиться в «Американского воина-ниндзя», поедая Финновы охеренные чипсы «Doritos». Они настолько вкусные, что ты даже представить себе не можешь._

Он кивает. 

— Я провожу тебя до машины. 

Рей хмурится. 

— Я не настолько расклеена… 

— На случай, если Хакс снова тебя побеспокоит. 

— Оу. 

Это, надо признать, очень любезное предложение. Как ни странно. Особенно, учитывая то, что оно исходит от Бена «я слишком сексуален для этой кафедры» Соло. Рей знает, что он говнюк, и не может понять, почему сегодня он… не такой? Наверное, это из-за Хакса. В сравнении с ним любой бы выглядел лучше. 

— Благодарю. Но в этом нет необходимости. 

По выражению его лица видно, что он не хочет настаивать, но не может ничего с собой поделать. 

— Мне будет спокойнее, если всё же позволишь проводить тебя до машины. 

— У меня нет машины. 

_Я аспирантка. Я зарабатываю тридцать тысяч долларов в год. Моя арендная плата составляет две трети от зарплаты. Я ношу одну и ту же пару контактных линз с мая этого года, и чтобы сэкономить на обедах посещаю семинары с бесплатными закусками и напитками._

Но она не утруждает себя произнести это вслух. Она понятия не имеет, сколько лет доктору Соло, но наверняка он и сам не так уж давно был аспирантом. 

— Ты ездишь на автобусе? 

— На велосипеде. Он стоит прямо у входа в здание. 

Он открывает рот, а затем закрывает его. И снова открывает. 

_Ты целовала эти губы, Рей. И поцелуй был хорош. Как ни крути._

— Здесь нет велосипедных дорожек. 

Рей пожимает плечами. 

— Люблю жить с риском. 

_Дёшево_ , — хотела она сказать. 

— И у меня есть шлем. И как я уже сказала, мой велосипед стоит снаружи. Так что я пойду, и… 

— Я всё же провожу тебя, если… 

— Нет, спасибо, — настойчиво повторяет она. А потом поворачивается, чтобы поставить кружку на первую попавшуюся поверхность. Она заберёт её завтра. А может её кто-нибудь стащит и она этого не сделает. Какая разница? Рей сама украла её у постдока, который бросил заниматься наукой и стал ди-джеем, и ей даже не нравится Скуби-Ду. 

Уже второй раз за неделю Бен Соло спасает её задницу. И второй раз она не может выдержать с ним наедине и секунды. 

— Увидимся, ладно? 

Его грудь поднимается, когда он глубоко вдыхает. 

— Да. Хорошо. 

Рей вылетает из кабинета настолько быстро, насколько может.

Талли ведёт себя странно. 

Хотя это и не удивительно, потому что Талли всегда была слегка с приветом, но сегодня она кажется ещё более странной, чем обычно. Она заходит в кофейню кампуса, где Рей пытается прочесть статью, которая, судя по всему, позаимствована из её исследования, и пристально смотрит на неё в течение двух долгих минут. 

Трёх. 

_Пяти._

Когда это становится совсем нелепым, Рей отрывает взгляд от монитора и машет ей рукой. Талли слегка краснеет, берёт со стойки свой латте и идёт искать столик. 

_Чудачка._

Не проходит и двадцати минут, как появляется Каре, которая работает с По Дэмероном в фармакологии. Она садится рядом с Талли и всё становится ещё страннее. Кажется, они о чём-то перешёптываются, косясь на неё. В любой другой день, вероятнее всего, Рей встревожилась бы и даже слегка расстроилась от происходящего, но сейчас эта кучка датских учёных её никак не волнует. Захлестнувшая ранее волна облегчения не даёт о чём-либо переживать… вообще ни о чём, реально. 

Может, Каре и Талли обсуждают, что Рей нужно постричься (а нужно ей это позарез). Может, им нравится значок с Луизой Белчер*, который она нацепила на свой рюкзак. А может, у неё зубная паста на лице. Какая разница? 

Она учится в аспирантуре. И всё это не запрещается. 

Спустя пару часов, за три минуты до начала, она заходит на собрание ассистентов кафедры, и в аудитории внезапно воцаряется тишина. Рей видит, замерев в дверях, что на неё таращится пятнадцать пар глаз. И это не та реакция, к которой она привыкла. Совсем не та. 

— Э-э… Привет? 

Пару человек с ней тоже здороваются, но большинство отводят взгляды. 

_Крайне странно._

Рей оглядывается в поисках свободного места, убеждая себя, что ей, наверное, просто померещилось. Низкий уровень сахара в крови. Потому что не позавтракала утром. 

— Привет, Рей. — Семикурсник из лаборатории доктора Акбара, который раньше в упор её не замечал, поднимает свой рюкзак с соседнего сиденья. — Как дела? 

— Хорошо. — Она осторожно садится, стараясь скрыть подозрение в голосе. — А у тебя? 

— Отлично. — В его улыбке что-то проскальзывает: похотливое, фальшивое и хищное. Рей почти решается спросить его об этом, но Джено наконец-то удаётся заставить проектор работать, привлекая внимание аудитории к собранию. 

_Как же странно._

После этого всё становится… ещё страннее. В лабораторию заходит Холдо и интересуется у Рей, не хочет ли она о чём-нибудь поговорить. А затем Уол разрешает ей воспользоваться аппаратом для полимеразной цепной реакции, хотя обычно он трясётся над ним, как пятиклассник, который купил его на сэкономленные с обедов деньги, а руководитель лаборатории подмигивает ей, вручая стопку чистых листов для ксерокса. 

_Как же. Всё это. Дико. Странно._

А потом… Потом она совершенно случайно встречает Роуз в уборной, и всё сразу же _становится на свои места_. 

— Чёрт возьми, Рей! — вопит Роуз. Она закрывает ладонями рот и смотрит на Рей так, будто у неё только что выросли антенны. _Что за бред?_ — Я писала тебе весь день! 

— Оу. — Рей похлопывает по заднему карману джинсов, потом по переднему, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз видела свой телефон. — Наверное, оставила мобильник дома. 

— В голове не укладывается! 

— Почему ты кричишь? 

— Не могу поверить, что ты… 

_Да в чём дело?_

— Я не понимаю, почему ты… 

— Я думала, мы подруги! 

— Конечно, подруги. 

— Точнее, что мы _близкие_ подруги! 

— Так и есть! 

— Я не могу поверить, что мне приходится слышать это от Джесс, которая слышала от Снапа… 

— Да что слышала? 

— … а он услышал… я даже не знаю от кого. Наверное, от Хакса. А я-то думала, что мы подруги! 

По спине Рей ползёт что-то ледяное. Неужели это… Нет. _Нет._ Не может быть! 

— Что ты… Не могу поверить, что узнала это из третьих рук! 

_О, нет._

— Роуз, ты слышишь? Что узнала? 

— Что ты встречаешься _с Беном Соло_.

Она пошла бы искать Соло в его кабинете, но понятия не имеет, где тот находится. А её телефон, наверное, где-то в подушках дивана в паре километров от кампуса. Конечно, она могла бы посмотреть его ведомственную страницу на своём компьютере. Но для её поисков ей придётся вернуться в лабораторию, и наверняка пересечься с кем-то, кто думает, что она _встречается с Беном Соло_. Это звучит так же приятно, как воткнуть себе иголку в глаз. 

_Срань господня._

Ладно. Всё нормально. К нему в кабинет не пойдёшь, но можно поискать его в лаборатории. Рей никогда там не была, но знает, как её найти: просто потому, что это самое просторное и самое функциональное место для исследований во всей кафедре. Предмет вожделения для каждого и нескончаемый источник ненависти к доктору Соло. Рей один раз сканирует пропуск, потом второй, чтобы получить доступ (при обеих попытках закатывая глаза). Вторая дверь ведёт непосредственно в лабораторию нереальных размеров. Видимо, под стать своему хозяину — такому же высоченному и огромному, как гора Эверест. И первое, что она видит — это его. Он всматривается в вестерн-блот**, стоя рядом с Алексом — законченным лохом, который на год отстаёт от Рей. Бен поворачивается, когда она входит. Рей слабо ему улыбается — по большей части от облегчения, что нашла его. 

Теперь она выложит ему слова Роуз, и, вне всякого сомнения, он сочтёт ситуацию _категорически неприемлемой_ и всё уладит. Так как Рей точно не сможет провести три года в аспирантуре в окружении людей, которые думают, что она… 

Ей требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что доктор Соло не единственный, кто замечает её присутствие. В лаборатории более дюжины мест, и как минимум десять человек работают за ними. Большинство из них _(все)_ пялятся на Рей. Видимо, многие _(все)_ слышали, что она встречается с их руководителем. 

_Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Какашка ._

— Можно, э-э, вас на минутку, доктор Соло? 

Ясное дело, Рей в курсе, что помещение обставлено не так, чтобы в нём можно услышать эхо. Тем не менее возникает ощущение, что её слова отскакивают от стен и повторяются раза четыре. 

Доктор Соло озадаченно кивает, протягивает Алексу вестерн-блот, и направляется к ней. Он либо не замечает, либо просто не обращает внимания, что почти половина сотрудников лаборатории глазеет на него. В то время как другая половина чуть ли не на грани геморрагического инсульта. 

— Здесь будет нормально? — спрашивает он, понизив голос. 

Рей оглядывается. 

— М-м… Думаю лучше куда-нибудь нам… 

Он снова кивает и ведёт её в конференц-зал рядом с главной лабораторией. Рей идёт за ним, стараясь не зацикливаться на том, что дюжина человек, думающих, что она и Бен Соло встречаются, только что видели, как они вошли в отдельную комнату. Одни. 

Это худшее, что могло случиться. _Самое худшее._

— О чём ты хотела… 

— _Все знают_ , — выпаливает Рей, как только за ней закрывается дверь. 

С минуту он озадаченно изучает её. 

— Ты в порядке? 

— Все знают. О нас. 

Он наклоняет голову и скрещивает на груди руки. Прошло чуть больше недели с тех пор, как они в последний раз контактировали — точнее, восемь дней — но, по-видимому, этого достаточно, чтобы Рей позабыла о его… его… _харизме_. Чем бы оно ни являлось, это заставляет её чувствовать себя маленькой и хрупкой в его присутствии, хотя Рей прекрасно понимает, что она для него никто. 

— О нас? 

— О нас. 

Он выглядит сбитым с толку, поэтому Рей уточняет. 

— Мы ведь встречаемся. Ну, не то чтобы встречаемся, но Хакс явно так думает, и он рассказал… — Она понимает, что слова вылетают невпопад, и поэтому заставляет себя сбавить темп. — …всем. Он рассказал всем, и теперь все знают. Или думают, что знают, хоть знать _абсолютно нечего_. Но это только мы знаем. 

На секунду он немного смущается, но затем медленно кивает. 

— А когда ты говоришь, что все… 

— Прямо _все_. — Рей показывает в сторону его лаборатории. — Эти люди? Знают. Студенты из моего выпуска? Тоже знают. Секретарша кафедры Шери? Уж _точно_ знает. Сплетни на кафедре — это просто кошмар. 

Он кивает. 

— Ага. 

Как это ни странно, но, кажется, его не волнует весь этот пиздец. И Рей тоже бы должна успокоиться, но это только усиливает её панику. 

— Зачем ему… Ладно, мне очень жаль, что так случилось. Это полностью моя вина. — Рей проводит рукой по лицу. — Но зачем Хаксу кому-то рассказывать? 

Доктор Соло фыркает. 

— А почему бы и нет? 

Рей поднимает взгляд. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Я преподаватель, а ты студентка. Я предстаю не в лучшем свете. Почему бы ему не распространить слух, который может потенциально подгадить мою репутацию? 

Рей качает головой. 

— Да никогда. Он не такой мелочный. 

— Неужели? — Он приподнимает бровь. — Не такой мелочный? Парень, которому ты боишься отказать в свидании, потому что думаешь, что он будет мстить, и твоя карьера… 

— Ладно, ладно. Поняла намёк. — Рей делает глубокий вдох и начинает расхаживать по комнате, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как доктор Соло изучает её, как он невозмутим, скрестив на груди руки и прислонившись к столу для совещаний. Он _не должен_ быть спокойным. Он — известный мудак с проблемой управления гневом. Это несправедливо, что все тяготы паники ложатся исключительно на её плечи. — Это… Мы должны что-то сделать. Однозначно. Мы должны всем сказать, что это неправда, и что всё это выдумки. Они же ещё и подумают, что я чокнутая, а может, и вы тоже. Поэтому нам нужно сочинить какую-нибудь историю. Да, точно, скажем всем, что мы больше не вместе… 

— И что станет делать Хакс? 

Рей останавливается. 

— А? 

— Разве Хакс не начнёт снова тебя доставать, решив, что мы больше не вместе? 

Она об этом не подумала. 

— Ну… возможно. Может быть, но… 

Надо признать, что за последнюю неделю общение с Хаксом стало не таким… угрожающим. Он ведь думает, что она в отношениях. И всё же. 

— Неважно. 

— Ты собираешься доложить на него? 

Рей качает головой. 

— Нет. Не сейчас. 

— Я могу это сделать, если… 

— Нет. Нет, я… 

_Боже._ Этот проклятый проект по оптогенетике. 

— Может, мы просто скажем, что я порвала с вами? 

— Как лестно, — невозмутимо отвечает он. Рей не может понять, шутка это или нет. 

— Ладно. Можем сказать, что вы порвали со мной. 

— Звучит правдоподобно, — сухо бормочет он, почти беззвучно. 

Рей не уверена, правильно ли его расслышала и действительно не понимает смысл этих слов, но начинает чувствовать себя слишком расстроенной. Гораздо больше, чем когда отыскала его. Отлично, _она_ первая поцеловала его. _Господи, она поцеловала Бена Соло. Это её жизнь, она такая, какая есть, и случившееся, конечно же, не улучшает ситуацию._ Он мог бы выказать хоть какое-нибудь подобие беспокойства. По всеобщему мнению, он встречается с той, у кого всего полторы публикации — да, все эти пересмотры и подачи повторных поправок засчитываются только наполовину. Вряд ли ему так уж плевать на общественное мнение. 

— А если мы скажем, что это было обоюдно? 

Он кивает. 

— Звучит неплохо. 

Рей приободряется. 

— Правда? Тогда отлично! Мы… 

— Можем попросить Шери добавить это в информационную рассылку кафедры. 

— Что? 

— Или думаешь, будет лучше публично объявить новость перед семинаром? 

— А… нет. Нет, это… 

— Может, нам стоит попросить университет разместить это на главной странице? Так все узнают… 

— Ладно, ладно, хорошо! Я поняла. 

Какое-то мгновение он просто спокойно изучает её, а когда начинает говорить, тон его голоса рассудителен и спокоен, что точно не ожидаемо от Бена Соло. 

— Если тебя волнуют люди, болтающие о твоих отношениях с профессором, то боюсь, поезд ушёл. Новость о нашем расставании не отменит того факта, что мы встречались. 

Рей чувствует, как поникли её плечи. Её бесит, что он прав. Она даже чуть-чуть его ненавидит. 

— Тогда ладно. Если у вас будут идеи получше, как со всем этим покончить, я открыта для… 

— Мы можем позволить им и дальше так думать. 

На секунду ей кажется, что она неправильно расслышала. 

— Чего… _Что?_

— Пусть все продолжают думать, что мы встречаемся. Это решает твои проблемы с Хаксом, а с точки зрения репутации… — он произносит слово «репутация» слегка закатывая глаза, как будто со времён появления гомеопатии нет ничего тупее мнения окружающих, — …хуже для тебя стать уже не сможет. 

_Это…_

_Всё…_

_За свою жизнь Рей ни разу…_

_Это просто…_

— Что? — переспрашивает она ещё неуверенней. 

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Думаю, это беспроигрышный вариант. 

Только вот Рей так не думает. Ей кажется это абсолютно тупиковой, безвыходной, патовой идеей — настоящим _безумием._

— То есть… вы имеете в виду… навсегда? — Её голос звучит плаксиво, но, возможно, это лишь кровь стучит в висках. 

— Ну, это уже слишком. Может, пока не уйдёт Хакс? Как только закончишь свой проект и почувствуешь себя увереннее, не знаю, пошлёшь его или заявишь. Как посчитаешь нужным. 

Он… Он настроен _серьёзно._ Он не шутит. 

— Разве вы… — Рей понятия не имеет, как об этом спросить, — …типа не женаты? 

Ему, должно быть, как минимум тридцать с небольшим. У него потрясающая работа, он высокий и умный. Да, он угрюмый засранец, но найдутся девушки, которые не станут против этого возражать. А кому-то даже _понравится_. 

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Думаю, жена с близнецами не будут против. 

_О! О, чёрт!_

Рей чувствует, как её бросает в жар, и понимает, что вспыхивает румянцем, а потом… Потом возникает желание умереть, умереть от стыда и потрясения, разочарования и растерянности. Потому что… она заставила женатого мужчину поцеловать её, и теперь все думают, что у них вроде как роман. Его жена, наверное, плачет в подушку, а дети из-за этого вырастут с психологической травмой и… 

— О, господи! Я… Боже, я не… Мне так стыдно… 

— Да я шучу. 

— …я правда не знала, что вы… 

— Рей, это _шутка_. Я не женат и у меня нет детей. Даже девушки. 

Её захлёстывает волна облегчения, а за ней неистовый гнев. 

— Доктор Соло, не думаю, что стоит шутить такими вещами… 

— Тебе пора бы называть меня Беном. Мы же якобы встречаемся уже какое-то время. 

Рей медленно выдыхает, сдавливая переносицу. 

— Почему ты вообще… Что ты получишь с этого? 

— Получу с чего? 

— Притворяясь, что встречаешься со мной? В чём твоя выгода? 

Доктор Соло — Бен — открывает рот, и на секунду Рей кажется, что он собирается сказать нечто важное, но: 

— Ну, например, мне очень нравится идея побесить Хакса. 

— Это как-то совсем уж мелочно, нет? 

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Я простой человек. С простыми желаниями. 

Он выгибает бровь, но Рей не обращает на это внимания. Забавно, как она раньше боялась его. Теперь он единственный человек в мире, который знает, в какой жопе она оказалась. Поэтому в такой ситуации трудно чувствовать себя запуганной. 

— А что ещё? 

Он отводит взгляд. 

— Ничего особенного. Тебе ведь это поможет. — Мгновение он колеблется. — И у меня есть свои причины. 

Рей прищуривается. 

— Какие причины? 

— Разные. 

— Это… Если это какой-то криминал, я бы предпочла не участвовать. 

Он слегка улыбается. 

— Нет. 

Очевидно, Рей больше ничего от него не добьётся. Но опять же, это наверное и не имеет значения. Возможно, он всё время кого-то достаёт. А может, он хочет увидеть, как Хакс по полной облажается. Вдруг он втихаря крутит роман с деканом Каната и хочет отвлечь внимание? Какая разница, что у него за причины? Она не единственная, кто извлечёт из этого выгоду. Верно? 

Нет. Да. Нет. 

Она совершенно спятила, если решила просто даже подумать над этим. Рехнувшаяся психичка. Но: 

— Это будет сложно. 

— Что именно? 

— Притвориться, что мы встречаемся. 

— Неужели? _Так сложно_ заставить людей думать, что мы встречаемся? 

Ох, он просто _невозможен_. 

— Ладно, я тебя поняла. Но будет трудно проворачивать это убедительно в течение долгого времени. 

Бен пожимает плечами. 

— Пока мы говорим друг другу «Привет» при встречах в коридоре, и ты при этом не называешь меня доктором Соло — всё будет хорошо. 

— Вряд ли люди, которые встречаются, просто… говорят другу-другу… «Привет». 

— А чем занимаются люди, которые встречаются? 

Рей теряется. У неё в жизни было ровно три свидания, причём на последнем парень рассказывал в жутких подробностях о замене тазобедренного сустава у его бабушки. От мысли, что это может повториться, ей становится плохо. К тому же аспирантура и свидания плохо сочетаются, и видимо поэтому доктор Бен Соло, лауреат стипендии Мак-Артура*** и исключительный гений в свои тридцать с небольшим, стоит здесь и спрашивает у Рей, чем люди занимаются, будучи в отношениях. 

_Учёные, дамы и господа._

— Ну… разным. Всякими штуками. — Рей крепко задумывается. — Они… они куда-нибудь ходят и чем-нибудь вместе занимаются. Тем, что им обоим интересно. Например, играют в сквош или рисуют, потягивая вино. 

_Это так тупо_ , — думает Рей. 

— Это так тупо, — говорит Бен, пренебрежительно жестикулируя своими огромными руками. — Можешь сказать Хаксу, что мы пошли и нарисовали Моне. Уж он-то позаботится, чтобы всем разболтать. 

— Дело не только в этом, — настаивает Рей. — Люди, которые встречаются… Они… они разговаривают. Много. Гораздо больше, чем просто обмениваются приветствиями в коридоре. Они знают любимые цвета друг друга. И где они родились. И они… они… они держатся за руки. И целуются. 

Бен поджимает губы, словно пытаясь подавить улыбку, и смотрит на свои ботинки. 

— Что ж. Этого мы делать не сможем. 

Рей чувствует, как её поглощает очередная волна унижения. 

— Я сожалею о поцелуе. Я правда не думала и… 

Он качает головой. 

— Всё в порядке. 

Он и впрямь кажется непривычно равнодушным, особенно для человека, который, как известно, бесится, когда кто-то делает ошибки в стиле АПА****, или получает неправильное атомное число селена. 

Нет, он не равнодушен. Его это _забавляет._

— Тебе… тебе это нравится? 

— Ну, «нравится» — не совсем правильное слово, наверное. Но, согласись, это довольно увлекательно. 

Рей понятия не имеет, о чём он говорит. Нет ничего увлекательного в том, что она случайно поцеловала преподавателя на своей кафедре, не спросив согласия. И теперь результатом этого ядерного идиотизма является повальный слух, что она встречается с тем, с кем виделась до этого ровно два раза… 

Ошеломлённая абсолютно невероятнейшей ситуацией, она начинает хохотать, даже не закончив ход своих мыслей. Это _её_ жизнь. И _её_ выбор. 

Когда она, наконец, снова в состоянии говорить, Рей вытирает глаза, чувствуя, как болит пресс. 

— Хуже уже не будет. 

Он улыбается. 

— Да. 

— Это я во всём виновата. 

— Почти. В смысле, я вроде как тоже недавно подразнил Хакса… Но да, можно сказать, что ты во всём виновата. 

Фиктивные отношения. С мужчиной. С Беном Соло. 

Боже. Должно быть, Рей просто сошла с ума. Причём два раза. Она, конечно же, не желает зацикливаться на этом, но весь этот план… выглядит вполне сносно. 

— Ты преподаватель, я студентка. Разве это не проблема? 

Он наклоняет голову, становясь серьёзным. 

— Это будет выглядеть не очень, но… Я так думаю, что нет. Поскольку у меня нет над тобой власти. Но я могу поспрашивать и выяснить что к чему. 

Это катастрофически плохая идея. Самая ужасная идея, которая когда-либо возникала в эпически скверных историях о плохих идеях. Хотя это решило бы все её насущные проблемы одним махом. Все до единой. В обмен на то, чтобы раз в неделю говорить ему «Привет» и постараться при этом не облажаться и не назвать его доктором Соло. 

Сделка не так уж и плоха. 

— Можно… можно мне подумать? 

Пару секунд он изучает её. 

— Конечно, — спокойно отвечает он. Обнадёживающе. 

Она и не предполагала, что он может быть таким. После всех этих историй и его вечно хмурого выражения лица, она действительно не думала, что он будет так себя вести. Даже несмотря на лёгкое недопонимание, что всё это значит. 

— И, спасибо тебе. За предложение. В отличие от меня, тебе это не принесёт пользы. Бен. — Последнее слово она произносит как будто запоздало. 

Стоит попробовать. 

После долгой паузы он кивает. 

— Без проблем. Рей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Луиза Белчер — персонаж из анимационного ситкома «Закусочная Боба». Носит зелёное платье и розовую шапку с кроличьими ушами.  
> **Вестерн-блот (белковый иммуноблот) — аналитический метод, используемый для определения в образце специфичных белков.  
> ***Стипендия Мак-Артура — награда, которая ежегодно предоставляется фондом Джона и Кэтрин Мак-Артур гражданам или резидентам США, обычно от двадцати до сорока лет, работающим в любой отрасли и «демонстрирующим исключительные достижения и потенциал для долгой и плодотворной творческой работы». Иногда награду называют «грантом для гениев».  
> ****Стиль АПА — широко распространённая в общественных науках на Западе форма оформления академических работ, разработанная Американской ассоциацией психологов.


	3. Chapter 3

Рей ни разу не была в кабинете Бена, но всё же вмиг его узнаёт. Неопровержимым доказательством становится испуганная и заплаканная студентка, которая вылетает оттуда и тут же убегает. Не говоря уже о том факте, что одна лишь дверь в коридоре полностью лишена фотографий детей, животных или «второй половинки». Не висит даже копия его статьи, которая стала обложкой научного журнала «Технологии для наук о живых системах» — Рей узнала об этом, когда накануне наводила о нём справки в «Академии Гугл». Просто тёмно-коричневое дерево и металлическая табличка с надписью: _Бен О. Соло, доктор философии._

Прошлым вечером Рей чувствовала себя немного не в своей тарелке, изучая профиль Соло на сайте факультета и просматривая нескончаемый список из, наверное, миллиона его публикаций. Она внимательно разглядывала его фото, которое явно было сделано где-то в походе, а не официальным фотографом университета. Однако, она быстро подавила это чувство, сказав себе, что вполне логично тщательно изучить его академическую биографию, прежде чем ввязываться в фиктивные отношения. 

Рей делает глубокий вдох и стучится. Услышав от Бена «Войдите», она снова вдыхает и, наконец, заставляет себя открыть дверь. 

_Представление начинается._

Бен не сразу поднимает голову, продолжая набирать текст на своём компьютере. 

— Мой рабочий день закончился пять минут назад, так что… 

— Это я. 

Его руки прекращают печатать, зависнув над клавиатурой примерно на сантиметр. Затем он разворачивается на стуле к входной двери. 

— Рей. 

В его голосе есть _нечто необычное._ Возможно, просто акцент, а возможно — тембр, интонация. Рей не совсем понимает, _что именно,_ но в том, как он произносит её имя, определённо, _что-то есть._ Ясность. Глубина. И это не похоже ни на что другое. 

— Что ты ей сказал? — спрашивает она, стараясь не думать о том, как он говорит. 

Бен растерянно на неё смотрит. 

— Кому? 

— Той девушке, которая выбежала отсюда. 

Кажется, ему нужно время, чтобы сосредоточиться о чём спрашивает Рей — на факте, что меньше минуты назад в кабинете был кто-то ещё. 

— Ах да. Это одна из моих новых аспиранток. Я просто высказал своё мнение о её работе. 

Рей кивает, безмолвно благодаря всех богов за то, что Холдо её куратор (представить невозможно, чтобы та повысила голос), и начинает оглядываться по сторонам. Естественно, у него угловой кабинет. Два окна вместе составляют, наверное, семьдесят тысяч квадратных метров стекла. Здесь настолько много света, что Рей начинает подозревать: сразу у двадцати человек одновременно можно вылечить осеннюю депрессию, если просто поставить их посреди комнаты. Он получает гранты, вместе с ними и престиж, и вполне логично, что ему предоставили хорошее место. В кабинете у Рей нет окон и там странно пахнет. Скорей всего из-за того, что делит его ещё с тремя людьми, хотя он определённо рассчитан максимум на двоих. Впрочем, это может быть связано с расположением в ветхом крыле здания, которое признано непригодным для размещения лабораторных животных, и быстренько подсунуто аспирантам. 

Трудно сказать. 

— Я собирался написать тебе на почту. Я поговорил с деканом, — сообщает Бен, и она оглядывается на него. Он жестом указывает на стул напротив своего стола. Рей отодвигает его и садится. 

— О чём? 

— О тебе. 

— Оу. — Рей чувствует, как сводит живот. Она предпочла бы, чтобы декан не знал о её существовании. Впрочем, и вместе с Беном Соло в одной комнате предпочла бы не находиться. А ещё, хотелось бы, чтобы семестр начался только через несколько дней, или изменение климата не стало такой злободневной темой последнее время. В общем, эта неделя явно не её. 

— Ну, о нас, — уточняет Бен. — О правилах общения. 

Довольно непросто разобраться в том, что допустимо, а что нет, в рамках отношений между преподавателями и студентами. Рей это знает — она выясняла. Точнее выяснила, когда Хакс впервые пригласил её на свидание (а затем приглашал снова, и снова), и она стала искать способы от него отвязаться… Но в этом ужасном переплёте оказался выход только один: взять и _отказать_ ему. Она очень расстроилась, узнав, что постдоки едва ли считаются на ступень выше аспирантов. 

— Что она сказала? 

— Что нет никаких правил, запрещающих нам с тобой встречаться, поскольку я не твой руководитель проекта. 

Рей переполняет чувство облегчения. Но её это не удивляет: в конце концов, она пришла сюда по вполне конкретной причине. 

— Однако, есть пару моментов, которые стоит учесть. Я не смогу с тобой сотрудничать в каком-либо официальном качестве. И я вхожу в состав комитета по присуждению наград, а это значит, что мне придётся как-то оправдываться, если тебя номинируют на стипендию или на другие подобные привилегии. 

Рей кивает. 

— Вполне справедливо. 

— И я точно не смогу стать членом твоей диссертационной комиссии. 

Рей фыркает от смеха. 

— Что ж, с этим проблем не будет. 

Он смотрит на неё, хлопая глазами. 

— Не будет? 

— То есть… только без обид. Но я не собиралась приглашать тебя в свою комиссию. 

Он прищуривается. 

— Твоя работа полезна с позиции компьютерного моделирования… 

— Да, но я так же хочу получить диплом. И по возможности не рыдать в туалете после каждого заседания комиссии. 

Он по-прежнему пристально смотрит, и поэтому Рей пожимает плечами. 

— Я простая девушка. С простыми желаниями. 

После этих слов он опускает голову, но Рей успевает заметить, как дёргается уголок его рта. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, выражение его лица становится серьёзным. 

— Итак… ты приняла решение? 

Рей поджимает губы, пока он невозмутимо на неё смотрит. 

— Да. Да, я… Я хочу этого. Это и впрямь хорошая идея. 

По многим причинам. Это избавит её от Хакса, а так же… от всех остальных. Кажется, что с тех пор, как слух начал распространяться, люди стали опасаться Рей, вместо того, чтобы как обычно подсовывать кучу дерьма. Митака отказался от попыток переставлять её заседания ассистентов с подходящих 14:00 на ужасные 8:00 утра. Хаддин перестал вклиниваться впереди неё в очередь за электронным микроскопом, а двое преподавателей, с которыми Рей пыталась связаться вот уже как _пару недель,_ соизволили ответить на электронные письма. Немного нечестно — пользоваться случившимся огромным недоразумением, — но жизнь её и так особо не баловала, и она научилась брать от жизни всё, что только можно. И если некоторые… ладно, _все_ студенты на кафедре странно на неё смотрят, потому что она встречается с Беном Соло… так тому и быть. Её друзья, кажется, не против, хоть и слегка в недоумении. 

Кроме Финна, который избегает Рей, словно у неё чума, и уже целую неделю старается не смотреть ей в глаза. Но Финн — это Финн, он оклемается. 

— Ну, очень хорошо. — Бен абсолютно невозмутим. Пожалуй, даже _чересчур_ невозмутим: будто это пустяки и ему реально всё равно; будто, если бы она отказалась, это ничего для него не изменило. На секунду Рей задумывается: не пытается ли он что-то скрыть? Но тут же отметает мысль, ведь она совершенно уверена, что вся эта неразбериха не так важна для него, как для неё. 

Каковы бы ни были его _причины._

— Но… я много об этом думала… — Он терпеливо ждёт, когда она продолжит. — …и решила, что будет лучше, если мы установим некоторые основные правила. Перед тем, как начнём. 

— Основные правила? 

— Да. Ну, знаешь, что стоит делать, а что нет. И на что мы можем… рассчитывать. 

Он, видимо, обдумывает это, а затем медленно кивает. 

— Да. Вообще-то идея неплохая. 

По его тону кажется, что он произносит это слегка натянуто, но Рей решает не зацикливаться. 

— Это вполне стандартные правила перед вступлением в фиктивные отношения. 

Он склоняет голову. 

— Сколько раз ты это делала? 

— Нисколько. Но с тропом* я знакома. 

— С… чем? — Он озадаченно хлопает глазами. Рей решает не обращать на это внимания, и продолжает: 

— Ладно. — Она делает глубокий вдох и поднимает указательный палец. — Во-первых, всё должно быть строго на территории кампуса. Я не настолько льщу себе, чтобы думать, что ты захочешь встречаться со мной за его пределами, но на всякий случай, если ты задумал убить двух зайцев: я не собираюсь становиться запасным вариантом из-за чьей-то подставы, и не буду отмечать с твоей семьёй Рождество или День Благодарения, или… 

— Рош ха-Шану**. 

— Что? 

— Мне больше нравится отмечать Рош ха-Шану, чем Рождество. Хотя, — он пожимает плечами, — вряд ли я буду что-то из этого праздновать. 

— Оу. Наверное, твоя фиктивная подружка должна знать об этом. 

На его губах проскальзывает тень улыбки, но он ничего не отвечает. 

— Хорошо. Второе правило. Хотя его можно интерпретировать как продолжение первого. Но, — Рей прикусывает губу, заставляя выдавить это из себя, — никакого секса. 

Бен какое-то время не шевелится. Ни на миллиметр. Затем его губы приоткрываются, но из них не вырывается ни звука, и тогда Рей начинает понимать, что она только что лишила Бена Соло дара речи. В другой ситуации это было бы забавно, но поскольку он определённо потрясён тем, что Рей не хочет включать секс в их фиктивные отношения, заставляет всё внутри сжаться. 

В конце концов, с его слов — у него есть _мотивы_ заключить сделку, но он никогда не уточнял, что это за _мотивы._ Поэтому, вполне возможно, что именно _в этом_ они и заключаются. Вероятно, по какой-то необъяснимой _причине,_ Бен хочет заняться _с ней_ сексом, а она… она… она просто… 

_Какашка._

— Почему ты так удивлён? Ты… ты думал, что мы будем… Потому что, если ты так думал, я… 

— _Нет!_ — Кажется, что отрицание отчасти вылетает из него. — Нет, я… — Он пару секунд подбирает слова. — Откровенно говоря, я шокирован, что ты посчитала нужным упомянуть об этом. 

— Оу. — Рей чувствует, как от негодования в его голосе у неё начинают полыхать щёки. _Да уж._ Естественно, он не ожидает ничего такого и не хочет _этого_ делать. С ней. _Конечно._ Стоит лишь взглянуть на его индекс Хирша***… Да и _на него самого._ Зачем ему это? — Прости, я не хотела… 

— Нет. Нет, это… здравая мысль, я думаю. Просто… удивился. 

— Понимаю. — Рей кивает, потому что… да, она и сама слегка удивлена. Она сидит в кабинете Бена Соло и говорит о сексе… не о мейозе, как о разновидности размножения, а о потенциальном половом акте между ними. _Это твоя жизнь, Рей. И твои решения. Только ты во всём виновата._ — Я… да. Извини. 

— Всё в порядке. — Молчание слегка затягивается, и через несколько секунд Рей замечает, что Бен… зарделся. Совсем немного. Это всего лишь лёгкая краснота, но он выглядит таким… таким… 

Рей не может оторвать от него глаз. 

— Никакого секса, — подтверждает он, снова кивая, и Рей вынуждена тряхнуть головой, чтобы не пялиться на цвет его скул. 

— Никакого секса, — вторит она. А потом чувствует странный позыв прочистить горло. — Ладно. Третье. Это не совсем правило, но… Я не буду с кем-то ещё встречаться. То есть, по-настоящему. Это слишком напряжённо, только всё усложнит, и… — Рей колеблется. Стоит ли сказать? Не слишком ли много всего? _Нужно_ ли ему знать? 

Что ж. Почему бы и нет? Как будто она не _целовалась_ с этим мужчиной. 

— В любом случае, я не хожу на свидания. Я никогда… никогда раньше ни с кем не встречалась всерьёз, не интересовалась этим, так что… — Последние слова звучат так, будто она оправдывается. 

Бен просто смотрит на неё и не говорит ни слова. 

— Но ты, конечно же, можешь заводить отношения, — поспешно добавляет она. — Хотя я была бы признательна, если бы ты никому не говорил об этом на кафедре, чтобы я не выглядела идиоткой, а тебя не посчитали изменщиком. Тогда слухи не станут раздуваться до вселенских масштабов. 

— Не буду. 

— Хорошо. Отлично, спасибо. Я знаю, что скрывать правду тягостно, но… 

— Я имею в виду, что не буду встречаться ещё с кем-то. 

Его тон уверенный и твёрдый, и это застаёт Рей врасплох. Она может только кивнуть, хоть и хочется возразить, что он не может знать наверняка. В голове вертится миллион вопросов. Девяносто девять процентов из них абсолютно бестактны, и в любом случае её не касаются, поэтому она заставляет себя выкинуть их из головы. 

— Ну, если ты… Хорошо. Ладно. — Рей замечает, что заламывает руки, и решительно кладёт их на колени. — Четвёртое и последнее… — Так. Самое сложное. Именно из-за него она боится, что он будет против. — Нам, наверное… нужно чем-то вместе заниматься. Время от времени. 

— Чем-то? 

— Чем-то. Всякой всячиной. 

— Всякой всячиной, — с сомнением повторяет он. 

— Ага. Например… Как ты развлекаешься? 

_Боже._ Наверняка он занимается чем-то ужасным, вроде таксидермии, или экскурсиями «Сбей с ног корову», или битвами японских жуков. А может, он коллекционер фарфоровых кукол. Или заядлый геокэшер****. А возможно, он тусуется с вейперами. 

— Развлекаюсь? — Он повторяет это слово так, словно никогда его раньше не слышал. Как будто Рей только что говорила на языке урду. 

— Ага. То есть… чем ты занимаешься, когда не на работе? 

Время, которое проходит между вопросом Рей и его ответом, уже само по себе тревожит. 

— Я… дома тоже иногда работаю. Ещё сплю. И тренируюсь. 

Рей активно запрещает себе сделать фейспалм. 

— Э-э. Супер. Что-нибудь ещё? 

— А как _ты_ развлекаешься? — спрашивает он, скорее всего в защиту. 

— Много чем. Я… 

_…хожу в кино._ Хотя нет, в кино она не была с тех пор, как Ласло в последний раз вытащила её на сеанс. _Настольные игры?_ Но с некоторых пор все её друзья заняты, так что это тоже отпадает. Она участвовала в соревнованиях по волейболу, но это было больше года назад, как и концерт Тэйлор Свифт (хоть ходить на концерты не хобби, но она могла бы преподнести это как «прослушивание живой музыки»). 

— Э-э… Тренируюсь? 

Она бы с удовольствием стёрла самодовольное выражение с его лица. _С огромным. Удовольствием._

— Неважно. Нам надо постоянно что-то делать вместе. Не знаю, может, пить кофе? Например, раз в неделю. Всего пять минут. Там, где все могли бы нас запросто увидеть. Так они не будут думать, что мы расстались, или что всё это время притворялись. Знаю, звучит надоедливо, как пустая трата времени, но это совсем недолго. Фиктивные свидания будут казаться правдоподобнее, и… 

— Конечно. 

_Оу._

— Конечно? 

— Да, конечно. 

Рей думала, что ей понадобится больше весомых доводов. _Гораздо больше._

— Ладно. Э-э, в какой день недели? 

— Какой день тебе подходит? 

Она изо всех сил старается не удивляться тому, что он такой любезный и уступчивый, и пытается представить своё расписание. 

— Как насчёт четверга? 

Бен поворачивается на стуле лицом к компьютеру и открывает приложение-ежедневник, на которое Рей не может не обратить внимание. Там так много разноцветных квадратиков, что она чувствует, как в груди поднимается волна беспокойства за него. 

— Четверг — неудачный день. Я встречаюсь с большинством моих аспирантов и ещё в этот день общие собрания, которые иногда посещаю. И заседание комитета раз в две недели. И семинар по вечерам, но у тебя он тоже есть. 

— Среда? 

Он на что-то кликает и экран монитора переключается. 

— Есть время до одиннадцати утра и после шести вечера. 

— В десять? 

Он разворачивается обратно к Рей. 

— В десять нормально. 

— Э-э. Не запишешь это в свой ежедневник? 

— Я запомню, — невозмутимо отвечает он. 

_Ну ладно._ Рей пытается ему улыбнуться, но выходит не особо искренне, хотя гораздо искреннее любой другой улыбки, которую она могла бы изобразить в присутствии Бена Соло. 

— Окей. Отлично. Значит, назовем это фиктивной средой. 

Между его бровями появляется морщинка. 

— Почему ты всё время это говоришь? 

— Что говорю? 

— Фиктивное свидание. Как будто это в порядке вещей. 

— Потому что так и есть. Ты разве не смотрел романтические комедии? Или не читал романы для подростков? 

Молчание. 

— Даже фанфики не читал? 

Бен озадаченно смотрит на Рей, пока та не прочищает горло и не опускает взгляд на свои колени. 

— М-м. Ну конечно. 

Естественно, он не фанат AO3. Боже, у них нет ничего общего. Они никогда не найдут тему для разговора. Их пятиминутные перерывы на кофе будут самыми мучительными и неловкими моментами в её и без того мучительных и неловких неделях. 

Но Хакс теперь не при делах, и, в конце концов, это всё, что имеет значения. 

Рей встаёт со стула и засовывает руки в задние карманы джинсов. Но передумывает и протягивает ему одну, решая, что каждое фиктивное свидание должно удостаиваться хотя бы рукопожатия. Бен, колеблясь, пристально смотрит на неё пару секунд. Но потом решается и, поднявшись, сжимает её пальцы, глядя сначала на их соединённые руки, а потом в глаза Рей. Она приказывает себе не обращать внимания ни на жар его кожи, ни на то, насколько большая у него рука, ни… на что-либо ещё. Когда он, наконец, отпускает её, Рей приходится приложить все усилия, чтобы не разжать руку и не начать рассматривать свою ладонь. 

Он что-то сделал с ней? Такое чувство, что да. Потому что тело покалывает. 

— Когда хочешь начать? 

— Как насчёт следующей недели? 

Сегодня четверг. А это значит, что у неё меньше семи дней, чтобы морально подготовиться к кофе с Беном Соло. Она знает, что сможет это сделать: если уж вышло набрать девяносто семь процентов на вербальной части теста при поступлении в аспирантуру, то она так же хорошо может справиться со всем остальным. В то же время, всё это внезапно начинает казаться _ужасной_ идеей. 

— Звучит неплохо. 

Это случится. Это уже происходит. 

— Давай встретимся в кафе «Еда для ума»? Многие аспиранты пьют там кофе. Кто-нибудь обязательно нас заметит. — Рей направляется к выходу, касается ручки двери и останавливается, чтобы взглянуть на Бена.— Значит, увидимся на фиктивном свидании в среду? 

Он по-прежнему стоит за столом, скрестив на груди руки. И смотрит на Рей. Он уже не такой раздражённый из-за всей этой истории, чего Рей никак не ожидала. Он… милый. 

— Увидимся, Рей.

— Передай соль. 

Рей хочет это сделать, _правда_ хочет, но у Финна такой вид, будто у него уже посолено хлеще некуда. Поэтому она просто прислоняется бедром к кухонной стойке и складывает на груди руки. 

— И перец. 

— Финн. 

— И масло. 

— Финн… 

— Но только если у нас есть оливковое масло первого отжима. Мне не нужно твоё виноградное дерьмо. 

— Слушай. Это не то, что ты думаешь… 

— Прекрасно. Сам возьму, если ты… 

— Пожалуйста, давай поговорим? 

— Мы говорим. 

— Нет, _ты_ готовишь, а _я_ просто стою здесь и пытаюсь заставить тебя признать, что я встречаюсь с Б… 

Финн отворачивается от готовящейся запеканки и тычет пальцем в сторону Рей. 

— _Не. Говори. Это._

— Что не говорить? 

— Не произноси _эти слова_ в этом доме. 

— Какие слова? 

— Ты _знаешь,_ какие. 

— Бен С…? 

— _Не произноси этого!_

Рей вскидывает руки. Просто _безумие!_

— Это всё _фейк,_ Финн. 

Он отворачивается к спарже, которую нарезал до этого. 

— Передай соль. 

— Ты вообще меня слышал? Это не по-настоящему. 

— И перец, и… 

— Эти отношения — _фальшивка._ На самом деле мы не встречаемся. Просто притворяемся, чтобы все _думали,_ что мы встречаемся. 

Руки Финна останавливаются на полпути. 

— Что? 

— Ты слышал. 

— Типа друзья с привилегиями? Потому что… 

— Нет! — Рей делает глубокий вдох. — Всё как раз наоборот. Нет никаких привилегий. Нет выгоды. Нет секса. 

Он пристально и слегка прищурившись смотрит на неё. 

— Для ясности, оральные и анальные штучки относятся к сексу в моём… 

— _Финн!_

Он шагает к ней, хватая тряпку для мытья посуды, чтобы вытереть руки. Его ноздри слегка раздуваются. 

— Я… боюсь спрашивать. 

Рей кивает. 

— Я знаю, звучит абсурдно. Он помогает… притворяться, что мы встречаемся, чтобы Хакс отвалил от меня. И… с некоторыми другими вещами, которые сложно сейчас объяснить. Но всё это подделка. Мы виделись ровно… — Рей решает опустить хоть какую-то информацию, относящуюся к той Ночи, — три раза, и я _ничего_ о нём не знаю. Кроме того, что по каким-то причинам он согласился помочь разобраться с этим уродом, и я ухватилась за шанс. 

Финн строит _такую_ мину, какую обычно делает, когда Рей говорит, что будет есть витаминные мармеладки на ужин, или когда люди надевают сандалии с белыми носками. Надо признать, он немного пугает. 

— Это… вау. — У него на лбу пульсирует венка. Рей вспоминает посещаемые в университете занятия по неврологии, и все возможные варианты, которые могут привести к разрыву ослабленного кровеносного сосуда. И, похоже, что-то из этого точно произойдёт. Запросто. — Рей, это _до безумия_ глупо. 

— Может быть. — _Да. Да, глупо._ — Но так уж вышло. И ты мой лучший друг, поэтому… 

— Да ну? А разве не _Бен Соло_ теперь твой лучший друг? 

— Брось, Финн, ты же знаешь, что это не так. Он — мудак. Но… вообще-то, он был довольно мил со мной, и… 

— Я даже не… — морщится Финн. — Я не собираюсь в это вникать. 

Рей вздыхает. 

— Ладно. Ладно, не вникай. Ты и не обязан. Но… не нужно меня ненавидеть. Очень прошу. Я хочу, чтобы только ты и Роуз знали правду. Но не могу ей сказать, потому что… 

— …все узнают через десять секунд. 

— …все узнают через десять секунд, — заканчивает Рей одновременно с Финном, и начинает улыбаться. 

Финн пристально смотрит на неё и осуждающе качает головой. Но его лицо смягчается — таков уж _её_ Финн. 

— Знаешь, я не задумываясь ходил бы с тобой на фиктивные свидания, чтобы избавить от проклятого Соло. Держал бы за руку, укрывал пиджаком, когда холодно, и у всех на виду дарил шоколадные розы и плюшевых мишек на День Святого Валентина. 

Как приятно разговаривать с кем-то, кто _понимает,_ что такое троп. 

— Я знаю. Но ты каждую неделю приводишь домой какого-нибудь парня или девушку, и тебе это нравится. Я бы не хотела тебя стеснять. 

— Хм, резонно. — Финн слегка улыбается и, похоже, он вполне доволен: то ли оттого, что действительно часто приводит гостей, то ли оттого, что Рей в деталях знает его поведение на свиданиях. Она понятия не имеет. 

— Не надо ненавидеть меня, пожалуйста. 

Он вздыхает, бросает кухонное полотенце на стойку, и подходит ближе. 

— Кнопка, я никогда не смогу тебя ненавидеть. Даже за всё виноградное масло в мире. Даже если ты выпустишься раньше меня. Даже если будешь ходить на фиктивные свидания со Сноуком. 

— Фу! 

Он притягивает её к груди и крепко обнимает. Поначалу, когда они только познакомились, она поражалась насколько он силён. Теперь это её «домик» — самое безопасное место на свете. 

Рей кладёт голову Финну на плечо и улыбается, уткнувшись в его хлопковую футболку. 

— Спасибо. 

Финн только крепче обнимает её. 

— Обещаю: если я когда-нибудь приведу его домой — попрошу вести себя потише и... _ай!_

Спустя минут сорок пять, они устраиваются на крошечном диванчике, плечом к плечу, и смотрят повтор «Закусочной Боба», поедая недосоленную запеканку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Троп — риторическая фигура, слово или выражение, используемое в переносном значении с целью усилить образность языка, художественную выразительность речи.  
> **Рош ха-Шана́ («голова года») — еврейский Новый год.  
> ***Индекс Хирша — количественная характеристика продуктивности учёного, группы учёных, научной организации или страны в целом, основанная на количестве публикаций и количестве цитирований этих публикаций.  
> ****Геокэшер — игрок геокэшинга (туристская игра с применением спутниковых навигационных систем, состоящая в нахождении тайников, спрятанных другими участниками игры).


	4. Chapter 4

В их первое Фиктивное Свидание по Средам, в кофейне собираются три аспиранта-биолога, постдок-фармаколог и младший научный сотрудник, с недавних пор работающий в лаборатории с Рей. И все они внимательно их разглядывают. 

На дворе разгар лета, но уже три дня подряд льёт дождь. Бен появляется в чёрном джемпере в стиле Хенли, и выглядит в нём так, будто этот фасон придуман, разработан и изготовлен специально для его торса. Рей моментально заливается краской. И причина даже не в хорошо сидящей одежде, а в том, что она с первого взгляда это замечает. 

На неё не похоже. 

Она почти два года наблюдает, как он ходит мимо её учебного корпуса, не считая того, что последние пару недель они сталкивались и разговаривали бесчисленное количество раз. И даже _целовались._ Поэтому, когда они вместе встают в очередь за кофе, охватившее осознание всего происходящего вызывает трепет и волнение в душе Рей. 

Бен Соло _красив._

Это не тот заезженный образ нежненьких, приторно-смазливых мужчин, с которыми ежедневно приходится контактировать и работать. Бен Соло действительно _очень и очень_ хорош собой. Рей понятия не имеет, как не замечала этого раньше. И вот, когда он надевает простой чёрный джемпер за двадцать баксов, на неё вдруг находит озарение. 

Рей буквально заставляет себя оторваться от созерцания его груди и наконец-то выбрать напиток из меню. 

— Ну и как твои дела? — спрашивает она единственное, на что сейчас способна. 

Бен, по-видимому, слегка удивляется вопросу. 

— Отлично. А у тебя? 

— Прекрасно. 

Сейчас середина утра и перед ними стоят не меньше восьми человек. Рей приходит в голову, что, _возможно,_ она не продумала всё настолько тщательно, насколько могла бы. Стоять рядом друг с другом и молчать, пытаясь изобразить безумно влюблённых — едва ли таким поведением кого-то обдуришь. А Бен… что ж. Вряд ли он начнёт разговор первым. 

— Ита-ак… — Рей пару раз качается с пятки на носок. — Какой у тебя любимый цвет? 

Он растерянно на неё смотрит. 

— Что? 

— Твой любимый цвет. 

— Мой любимый цвет? 

— Ага. 

На его переносице залегает морщинка. 

— Я… не знаю. 

— Что значит, ты не знаешь? 

— Цвета и цвета. Мне без разницы. 

— Наверняка есть хотя бы _один,_ который нравится тебе больше остальных. 

— Вряд ли. 

— Красный? 

— Не знаю. 

— Жёлтый? Блевотно-зелёный? 

Он прищуривается. 

— Почему тебя это интересует? 

Рей пожимает плечами. 

— Мне кажется, я должна знать. 

— Зачем? 

— Затем. Я ведь твоя фиктивная девушка. Если кто-то начнёт выяснять, действительно ли мы встречаемся — именно об этом в первую очередь могут спросить. Как пить дать, этот вопрос в пятёрке распространённых. 

Он пару секунд пристально на неё смотрит. 

— Тебе не кажется, что подобное вряд ли произойдёт? 

Рей задумывается. 

— Ну, вероятность что мы окажемся в фиктивных отношениях тоже была небольшая. 

Бен кивает, видимо признавая её правоту. 

— Ладно. Допустим, чёрный. 

Она фыркает. 

— Кто бы сомневался. 

— А что плохого в чёрном? — хмурится он. 

— Я тебя умоляю. 

— Чёрный — хороший цвет. 

— Фактически, это даже и не цвет. В нём нет никаких красок. 

Он раздражённо выдыхает. 

— Уж получше, чем блевотно-зелёный. 

— Да уж. Но он идеально ассоциируется с твоим характером. 

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?! 

— Доброе утро, ребята, — радостно улыбается бариста. — Что будете заказывать? 

Поразмыслив пару секунд, Рей понимает, что девушка ей знакома — они в прошлом семестре вместе ходили на практику ассистентов кафедры. Рей улыбается в ответ и жестом просит Бена сделать заказ первым. 

— Кофе. — Он бросает взгляд на Рей и смущённо добавляет: — Чёрный. 

Рей приходится наклонить голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Когда она снова смотрит на Бена, уголок его рта приподнимается. Она неохотно признаётся самой себе — ему это идёт. 

Без какой-либо задней мысли Рей заказывает самый высококалорийный и сладкий напиток в меню; и просит добавить туда ещё и взбитые сливки. Пока она размышляет, не разбавить ли сладость кофе яблоком, или же просто забить и добавить к сливкам печенье, Бен достаёт из кармана кредитку и протягивает кассиру. 

— О, нет. Нет, нет, нет. _Нет!_ Рей кладёт ладонь на его руку и, понизив голос, произносит: 

— Ты не должен за меня платить. 

— Почему нет?.. 

— Мы не в таких фиктивных отношениях. 

Он как будто удивляется. 

— Не в таких? 

Рей качает головой. 

— Не-а. Я бы _никогда_ не стала понарошку встречаться с типом, который думает, что только из-за своей гендерной принадлежности обязан платить за мой кофе. 

Он выгибает бровь. 

— Сомневаюсь, что существует язык, на котором ту хрень, которую ты сейчас заказала, можно назвать «кофе». 

— Эй! 

— И дело не в том, что я _тип…_ — Это слово он произносит довольно обиженно. — Я вообще-то думал о том, что ты всё ещё студентка. И о твоём годовом доходе. 

_Оу._

На секунду Рей колеблется, гадая, стоит ли разозлиться. Неужели это знаменитый мудак Бен? Он её что… опекает? Думает, она совсем _нищая?_ Но потом Рей вспоминает, что _и правда_ бедна, как церковная мышь, и что он, наверняка, зарабатывает в пять раз больше. Поэтому просто пожимает плечами и прихватывает к кофе шоколадное печенье, банан и упаковку жвачек. Надо отдать ему должное — Бен ничего не говорит. И в итоге, не моргнув и глазом, оплачивает восемнадцать долларов и тридцать девять центов. 

В ожидании напитков Рей оглядывает кофейню, обнаруживая, что младший научный сотрудник, постдок и ещё пару студентов ушли, но ещё двое аспирантов по-прежнему сидят за столиком у двери, время от времени поглядывая на них. 

_Замечательно._

Она прислоняется бедром к стойке и задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Бена. Слава богу, вся эта хрень всего на десять минут в неделю, иначе её шея просто онемеет. 

— Откуда ты? 

— М? 

— Где ты родился? 

— Это очередной вопрос с собеседования, где выясняют, является ли вступление в брак причиной для получения грин-карты? 

Рей только хихикает и он слегка улыбается в ответ, как будто рад, что смог её рассмешить. Хотя, наверняка, причина в чём-то другом. 

— Из Нидерландов. Родился в Гааге. 

— Оу. — На мгновение Рей задумывается об этом. — Ого! 

Он тоже прислоняется к стойке, прямо напротив неё. 

— Почему «ого»? 

Рей пожимает плечами. 

— Не знаю. Ну, мне казалось, что ты… из Нью-Йорка. Или может откуда-нибудь из Индианы. 

Он качает головой. 

— Моя мать занималась политикой. И на тот момент была послом США в Нидерландах. 

— Класс! 

Непривычно об этом думать: у Бена есть семья. Он был ребёнком. Родился в Нидерландах и наверное свободно говорит на голландском. Вполне возможно любит есть рыбу на завтрак. А может быть, его мать хотела, чтобы сын пошёл по её стопам и тоже стал дипломатом, но затем его яркая индивидуальность проявилась во всей красе и ей пришлось отказаться от своих мечтаний. 

— Что сейчас делает твоя мама? 

— По-прежнему занимается политикой. 

— Ты же сказал, «занималась»? 

Выражение его лица становится жёстче, хоть и незначительно. 

— Мы больше не общаемся. 

— Вот, держите. 

На стойке появляется их кофе. Рей уговаривает себя, что то, как белокурая бариста улыбается Бену и то, как откровенно разглядывает его задницу, когда он поворачивается снять крышку со стакана — абсолютно не её дело. А-б-с-о-л-ю-т-н-о. Ещё она говорит себе, что как бы не было любопытно узнать всё до мельчайших подробностей о его матери, на скольких языках он говорит, и любит ли тюльпаны — вся эта информация определённо выходит далеко за рамки их общения. 

Так что она просто прочищает горло и произносит: 

— Что ж. Это было забавно. 

Он отрывает взгляд от своего стакана. 

— Фиктивное Свидание по Средам подошло к концу? 

— Ага. К концу. Отличная работа, коллега. До следующей недели ты свободен. 

Рей втыкает соломинку в свой напиток и делает глоток, чувствуя, как во рту взрывается сахар. Что бы она ни заказала — это _до омерзения_ вкусно. Наверное у неё уже развивается диабет, пока она говорит: 

— И знаешь, спасибо, что купил мне еды на три дня. 

Он немного колеблется, а потом кивает. И просто мягко улыбается, глядя на неё сверху вниз. Не так, как улыбнулся бы обычный человек, но всё же. 

— Пожалуйста. 

Несколько часов спустя, когда она слушает Тэйлор Свифт и жуёт неоправданно дорогое печенье, оценивая тесты старшекурсников (которые, судя по всему, станут весьма сомнительными биологами), она понимает, что берёт телефон и ищет статью на Википедии о послах США в Нидерландах.

— А где _ты_ родилась? — неделю спустя спрашивает Бен, пока готовятся их бейглы. 

Сегодня в кофейне не слишком людно. Войдя в помещение, они прошли мимо доктора Акбара, и Рей почти уверена, что ярко-рыжий проблеск, который она видела вдалеке, был волосами Хакса. В общем, жаловаться не на что. 

— В Ливерпуле, — врёт она. 

Это довольно безобидная ложь. Практически полуправда. И, честно говоря, существует вероятность, что Рей всё же родилась в Ливерпуле. _Хотелось бы_ оказаться из родного города Битлз. 

— Когда ты переехала сюда? 

— Шесть лет назад. Чтобы поступить в университет. 

— Почему в Штаты? 

_Были причины._ Их слишком много, чтобы перечислять. 

— Поездку полностью оплатил университет. 

Бен немного возится с картонным подстаканником. 

— Ты часто туда приезжаешь? Я имею в виду, домой. 

Рей слизывает с трубочки взбитые сливки и удивляется, замечая, что он сразу же отводит взгляд. 

— Нет. 

_Никогда._ Она ни разу туда не вернулась и не жалеет об этом. 

— Ты планируешь поехать домой, когда получишь степень доктора философии? 

— Нет. Если всё получится, то нет. 

И даже если не получится. _Там не мой дом,_ — не произносит она. 

Бен кивает, по-видимому удовлетворённый ответом, и делает глоток кофе. 

— Твой любимый цвет? 

Рей открывает рот, чтобы сказать ему… сказать, что её любимый цвет _гораздо красивее_ его «чёрного». Вообще-то её цвет… 

Это… 

Чёрт. 

Он понимающе смотрит на неё. 

— Трудно выбрать, да? 

— Их так много. 

— Угу. 

— Я, наверное, выберу… голубой. Светло-голубой. Нет, подожди. Он не настолько мне нравится. 

— М-м. 

— Допустим, белый. Да, белый. 

Бен цокает языком. 

— Знаешь, не думаю, что меня это устроит. На самом деле белый не является цветом. Это сочетание всех цветов вместе взятых… 

Рей наклоняется и не слишком-то нежно щиплет его за мягкую часть предплечья. 

— Ой, — произносит он, явно не испытывая боли. Хитро улыбаясь, он поворачивается, чтобы взять у бариста их бейглы.

В третий раз они встречаются едва наступает сентябрь, но в воздухе уже витает запах ранней осени. Рей видит Бена, заходящего в кофейню, и сразу же всё _понимает._

Он в чертовски паршивом настроении. 

Джесс однажды рассказала ей историю о Бене — он швырнул чашку Петри* в стену и вдребезги расколотил. То ли от того, что окрашивание не дало никаких результатов, то ли электронный микроскоп нуждался в ремонте, то ли ещё по какой-то пустяковой причине. Рей с трудом подавляет желание залезть под стол. 

_Всё в порядке,_ — говорит она себе. _— Это того стоит. Хакс не звал тебя на свидания целую вечность, но помогает с проектом и почти к нему не придирается. Первый, второй и даже третий курс слишком тебя боится, чтобы красть твои реактивы, значит больше не нужно запихивать их в рюкзак и забирать домой на выходные. И у тебя есть первоклассная бесплатная еда. Так что, всё в полном порядке._

Она выдержит Бена Соло — даже Бена Соло с дерьмовым настроением. По крайней мере, десять минут. 

— Бен, — зовёт она, сидя за столиком, потому что он, кажется, не замечает её. — Я здесь. 

Он поворачивается, как только она его окликает, и идёт к ней — буквально _сама_ угрюмость. Пока он приближается Рей делает глубокий вздох, изо всех сил заставляя себя успокоиться. 

— Как дела? 

— Нормально. — Его тон резок, а выражение лица напряжённее, чем обычно. На нём красная клетчатая рубашка и джинсы, он такой… такой _большой,_ что Рей задумывается, шьёт ли он себе одежду на заказ. Его волосы… не то что _короткие,_ но короче, чем на прошлой неделе. Кажется немного сюрреалистичным, что они с Беном Соло находятся в таких обстоятельствах, где Рей может отследить его настроение… и стрижки. Тем не менее, с ними это действительно происходит — здесь и сейчас. 

Она сама сделала этот выбор. 

— Готов выпить кофе? 

Он рассеянно кивает, едва на неё взглянув. За столиком сзади за ними наблюдает Снап, делая вид, что протирает монитор компьютера. — Как прошла неделя? Хорошо? 

— Прекрасно. 

Так, ладно. 

— Э-э… развлёкся в прошлые выходные? 

— Я работал. 

Когда они занимают очередь, чтобы сделать заказ, Рей едва сдерживает вздох. 

— Погода чудесная, правда? Не так сыро, как в августе. 

Бен только хмыкает в ответ и продолжает смотреть прямо перед собой. 

Ну в самом деле — это уже чересчур. Существует предел тому, что Рей может сделать ради этих фиктивных отношений, и даже ради бесплатного фраппучино с манговыми мармеладками. Она вздыхает, прежде чем спросить: 

— Это из-за стрижки? 

По крайней мере это привлекает его внимание. Бен смотрит на неё сверху вниз и между его бровями протягивается глубокая морщинка. 

— Что? 

— Ты в таком настроении из-за стрижки? 

— В каком «таком»? 

Рей широким жестом указывает на него. 

— Вот в _этом_ плохом настроении, в котором ты сейчас пребываешь. 

— Я не в плохом настроении. 

Она фыркает, хотя это, наверное, не совсем подходящее слово для того, что она только что сделала, а именно — нечто громкое и саркастическое, больше похожее на смех. Смесь фырканья и хохота. 

— Что? — хмуро смотрит Бен, по-видимому не оценив её реакцию. 

— Да ладно. 

— Что? 

— Перестань. Ты _до невозможности_ угрюмый. 

— Вовсе _нет,_ — говорит он немного возмущённо, что странным образом кажется Рей… очаровательным. 

— Ещё как. Ты вошёл с таким выражением лица, что я сразу всё поняла. 

— Ничего подобного не было. 

— Нет было. Ты и сейчас такой. Но всё нормально. У тебя может быть плохое настроение. 

Подходит их очередь, поэтому она шагает вперёд и улыбается кассиру. 

— Доброе утро. Мне тыквенный латте со специями. И… вот тот датский сливочный сыр. Ага, этот, спасибо. А ему, — она показывает на Бена большим пальцем, — ромашковый чай. Без сахара. И он платит за нас обоих, — весело добавляет Рей. И тут же отходит в сторону, чтобы в случае чего пригнуться, если Бен вдруг вытащит чашку Петри из заднего кармана и решит запустить в неё. Она слегка удивляется, замечая, как он спокойно протягивает кредитку парню за стойкой. 

_Ей богу. Не так страшен чёрт, как его малюют,_ — думает она. 

— Терпеть не могу чай, — сообщает он, подходя ближе. 

Рей лучезарно улыбается. 

— Прискорбно. 

— Засранка. 

Он упрямо продолжает смотреть перед собой, но Рей почти уверена, что он вот-вот расколется и улыбнётся. О нём, конечно, можно многое сказать, но что-что, а чувство юмора у него имеется. 

— Значит… не из-за стрижки? 

— М-м? А, нет. Я… они были чересчур длинными. Постоянно мешались во время пробежки. 

Ого. Значит, он бегает. Как и Рей. 

— Ну понятно. Смотрится вполне неплохо. 

_То есть хорошо. Просто великолепно. Наверное, ты был бы самым красивым мужчиной, с которым я общалась за последнюю неделю, но теперь ты стал ещё привлекательней. Не то, чтобы меня это трогало. Мне всё это совершенно безразлично. Не понимаю, почему обращаю внимание на тебя, твои волосы, одежду, или на то, какой ты высокий и широкоплечий. Правда не понимаю. Обычно меня подобное не волнует. Обычно._

— Я… 

На мгновение он немного теряется, его губы шевелятся без единого звука, как будто он ищет подходящий ответ. Затем, как гром среди ясного неба, говорит: 

— Одно из наших предложений по гранту не было профинансировано. 

— Оу. 

Он кивает. 

— Мы знали, что так будет, это нормально, но… мы получили сегодня утром сводный финансовый отчёт. 

— Понятно. — Хотя и не совсем. Она ждёт, что он продолжит, а потом, когда становится ясно, что этого не произойдёт, спрашивает: — И? Всё так плохо? 

— Они такие… бестолковые. Эти проверки. — В его голосе слышатся гневные нотки, заставляя его стиснуть зубы. Рей хочет что-то сказать, хотя не уверена, что именно. 

— Хорошо. То есть подобное действует на нервы, но… это ведь обычное дело, верно? 

Бен бросает на неё оскорблённый взгляд и внезапно становится ещё более раздражённым. _О, боже._

— Я имела ввиду… сколько у тебя ещё грантов? Хотя, можешь не отвечать. Не уверена, что хочу это знать. 

Наверное, штук пятнадцать. А ещё у него немалый стаж в должности. И буквально миллион публикаций. И все эти достижения перечислены на его сайте, не говоря уже о том, что она точно читала в краткой биографии Бена о собственном патенте или что-то в этом роде. Рей старается не зацикливаться на том, насколько далеко он продвинулся в своей карьере в отличие от неё. Но какое же неизгладимое впечатление производит то, насколько он _хорош_ в том, что делает. _Бесит,_ как хорош. 

— Я думаю, что в итоге всё образуется, верно? Подготовишь тщательнее предложение на подачу гранта и, возможно, получишь его в следующий раз. 

_Конечно получит. А как же иначе._

Он пристально смотрит на неё. Доктор Бен Соло явно не любитель разумных доводов и работы над своими эмоциями. 

— Либо же, можешь и дальше продолжать злиться. Пойдём в твою лабораторию и пошвыряем друг в друга пробирки с ядовитыми реагентами, пока боль от ожогов третьей степени не заглушит твоё дерьмовое настроение. Звучит заманчиво, нет? 

Бен отводит взгляд и закатывает глаза, но по изгибу его щёк Рей замечает, что она его развеселила. Определённо, против воли. 

— Ты всё же засранка. 

— Может и так, но это не я проворчала в ответ на то, как прошла неделя. 

— Ну, ты же _заказала_ мне ромашковый чай. 

Рей начинает улыбаться. 

— Не благодари. 

Мальчик с лиловыми волосами лет тринадцати протягивает Рей сыр, и они с Беном пару секунд молчат, пока она откусывает свой первый кусочек — сладкий, терпкий и тягучий. Как только Рей его проглатывает, поднимает взгляд на Бена и произносит: 

— Сожалею о твоём гранте. — Обнаруживая, что это действительно так. 

Он качает головой. А затем неожиданно добавляет: 

— Прости за плохое настроение. 

— Ничего. Этим ты и знаменит. 

— Я? 

— Ага. Это вроде как твоя фишка. 

— Вот как? 

— Угу. 

Он поджимает губы. 

— Я хотел уберечь тебя от этого. 

Рей улыбается, потому что это и правда очень приятно слышать. И несмотря на то, что он не такой уж и хороший человек — большую часть времени, если не всегда, очень _с ней_ мил. Бен почти улыбается в ответ и смотрит так, что невозможно объяснить этот взгляд, но он заставляет думать о странных вещах. Это… Может он мог бы… 

Бариста ставит их напитки на стойку, и мгновение Бен выглядит так, будто его вот-вот вырвет. 

— Ты в порядке? 

Он смотрит на её стакан и делает шаг назад. 

— Эта штука _так воняет._

Рей глубоко вздыхает. _Боже!_

— Ты настолько терпеть не можешь тыквенный латте со специями? 

Он морщит нос и отодвигается ещё дальше. 

— Отстой! 

— Как ты можешь его ненавидеть? Это лучшее, что придумала ваша страна за последнее столетие. Или вообще когда-либо. 

— Пожалуйста, отойди. Запах невыносим. 

— Эй. Если встанет выбор между тобой и тыквенным латте со специями — возможно, нам придётся пересмотреть договорённость о фиктивных отношениях. 

Он смотрит на её стакан так, словно в нём радиоактивные отходы. 

— Может и к лучшему. 

— М-м… Хотела спросить. Ты собираешься на осенний пикник по бионаукам? 

Он придерживает для неё дверь, когда они выходят из кофейни, стараясь не приближаться к её напитку. На улице начинает моросить дождь; студенты второпях убирают свои ноутбуки и блокноты со стеклянных столиков, чтобы отправиться в класс или переместиться в библиотеку. Рей влюблена в дождь, сколько себя помнит — хотя это не так уж и долго, — и когда они с Беном становятся под навесом, она наполняет свои лёгкие петрикором**. 

— Придётся. 

— Поехать на пикник? 

— Угу. 

— И зачем тебе это? 

— Я состою в Комитете социальных сетей на биологическом факультете. 

Рей ничего не может с собой поделать и начинает громко хохотать. 

— Как _тебя_ туда занесло? 

Он приподнимает бровь и… _О, чёрт._ Почему она не может вести себя с ним как нормальный человек? 

— Извини… Я ни на что не намекаю… 

Он отмахивается. 

— Да ладно. Мне пришлось туда вступить. На год, с этого августа. 

— Вот как. Звучит… забавно. — Она сочувственно морщится и снова чуть не прыскает от выражения его лица. — Ну, я тоже поеду. Доктор Холдо нас всех заставляет, говорит, что это способствует сближению с коллегами или что-то в этом духе. А ты заставляешь своих студентов ехать? 

— Нет. Я издеваюсь над своими студентами другими, более продуктивными способами. 

Рей улыбается. Он такой смешной в этом своём странном мрачном образе. Хотя… почему смешной? Он красивый, умный и не должен казаться смешным. Ко всему прочему ещё и мудак. Это уж точно так. 

— Не сомневаюсь. Кстати, я еду с друзьями, так что если ты тоже там будешь мы могли хотя бы… Не знаю. Сказать друг другу «Привет»? 

Он кивает. 

— Я же говорил. 

— О чём? 

— Что «Привет» — это жизненно важная деталь в фиктивных отношениях. 

Он машет на прощание и уходит, неторопливо шагая в сторону здания, где находится его кабинет, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, как дождь барабанит по волосам и плечам. 

Несколько мгновений Рей смотрит на его широкую спину и понимает, что улыбается, заметив, как он делает глоток ромашкового чая.

— …и трое моих крыс не принимают кокаин самостоятельно. 

— Боже, почему? 

— А значит, у меня нет данных для записи. Полный ноль. Это даже… не бессмысленное заключение. Это вообще ничего. 

— Блин, хреново. 

— А крайний срок подачи докладов на конференцию «Общество за биологию» заканчивается через две недели и… 

— Ох, _ну и какашка._

Финн останавливается прямо перед входом в зал для семинара и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Рей. 

— Что? 

— Крайний срок «Общества за биологию». 

— Ты не знала? Я уверен, что мы получили не меньше семи уведомительных писем… 

— Нет, _знала._ Я просто забыла. 

— Что ж. Холдо сильно разозлится, если ты не представишь резюме своих докладов. 

— Понимаю. Чёрт. В моём материале по оптогенетике царит полный хаос… Надо что-то придумать. 

Финн сочувственно вздыхает. 

— У меня тоже. Ненавижу конференции. 

— И я, — с досадой говорит Рей. — Блин, не хочу клянчить деньги на поездку. Но Бостон _такой дорогой._

— А я не хочу тратить целую неделю на дерьмовый плакат, на который даже никто не посмотрит. 

— Боже. 

Рей закатывает глаза, толкает дверь из красного дерева, ведущую в аудиторию для семинаров, и… тут же сталкивается с Роуз, которая стоит рядом с небольшой кучкой людей. Воздух в зале спёртый и влажный, пахнет потом, сыростью и… человеческими телами. 

_Отстой._

— Ребята, а почему вы здесь стоите? — спрашивает Рей. — Люди войти не смогут, если… 

Роуз морщится. 

— Больше некуда двигаться. Идём. — Она хватает Рей за запястье и тянет через скопище студентов и постдоков, толпящихся у входа. — Мы должны попасть в список посещаемости, иначе всё будет впустую. 

Рей оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что Финн идёт за ней; но зал слишком переполнен людьми гораздо выше Рей и она понимает, что уже потеряла его из виду. 

— Господи, почему сегодня такая толкучка? 

— Вещать с трибуны — это целое событие, поэтому выступление с докладом они сделали обязательным для нас, иммунологов и фармакологов. И неврологов тоже, я думаю. А чуть ранее я заметила Ди’Эйси, которая _никогда_ не посещает семинары, и подозреваю, что они шантажировали преподов, чтобы те сюда пришли. Всё это длится дольше, чем обычно — шестьдесят минут, _плюс_ вопросы. 

— _Что?_

— Знаю, хуже некуда. А докладчик — это чувак с темой по кристаллографии белков, и это даже _не близко_ к моим научным интересам. Или к твоим. Или чьим-то вообще. — Роуз тычет ручкой в лицо Рей. — Вот, распишись. Нам надо двигаться влево, подальше от входа. Может там есть места. 

Конечно же, мест нет. А даже если и были, занять бы их не удалось. Существует негласное правило, которое Рей смекнула во время второй недели учёбы по программе: стулья, расположенные слева, зарезервированы для преподавателей, а справа и в центре аудитории обычно толпятся студенты. В нескольких метрах от себя Рей замечает Бена, увлечённого беседой с доктором Дэмероном. 

Возможно, это контраст между тем, каким она его представляла, и тем, как он себя ведёт наедине с ней. Или может быть это из-за того, что они разделяют общий большой секрет. Но каким-то образом за последние несколько Фиктивных свиданий по Средам Бен научился делать дружелюбное выражение лица. Когда их взгляды встречаются, Рей усмехается и машет ему рукой. Бен не машет в ответ, но его взгляд становится заметно мягче и теплее. Его губы изгибаются таким образом, что Рей научилась распознавать — это некое подобие улыбки. 

— Ох, мы простоим тут часа полтора, — несчастно вздыхает Роуз. 

Рей поворачивается к ней. 

— По крайней мере, здесь есть воздух. 

— Они вообще-то должны отменить семинар. Вся эта ситуация расценивается как пожароопасная. 

— Должны. Не могу поверить, что они не перешли в аудиторию больше. Тут почти нет мест для… 

— О, _нет._ Нет, нет, нет. 

Рей прослеживает за взглядом Роуз и видит, как в дверь входят не меньше пятнадцати человек, и чувствует, что вот-вот умрёт. Толпа тут же начинает толкать Рей в левую часть комнаты. Роуз вскрикивает, когда первокурсница с кафедры неврологии, которая явно весит раза в четыре больше неё, наступает ей на ногу. 

— Это просто _смешно._

— Я знаю. В голове не укладывается, что они принуждают нас… 

Бедро Рей упирается во что-то… или в кого-то. Она поворачивается, чтобы извиниться и… видит Бена, на которого только что наткнулась. Точнее, его плечо. Он переводит взгляд с По Дэмерона на Рей. 

— Привет… извини. Только что сюда пришла куча народу и места стало совсем мало. — Рей жестом указывает в сторону входа. — Боюсь, таков закон физики, или ещё чего-нибудь. 

Бен кивает. 

— Всё нормально. 

— Я бы отошла, но… 

Возле трибуны доктор Фазма берёт микрофон и призывает к тишине, начиная представлять приглашённого лектора. 

— Вот, — говорит ей Бен, поднимаясь со стула. — Садись на моё место. 

Ох. _Ох._

— Ох… 

На самом деле, это приятно. Действительно мило. Фиктивные-свидания-по-Средам-ради-спасения-её-задницы-от-Хакса, трата-двадцати-баксов-на-нездоровую-пищу-для неё-каждую-неделю очень подкупает, но… Но Рей никак не может согласиться на такое. К тому же Бен — профессор, а значит старше, и всё такое. Ему, как минимум, тридцать с хвостиком. Он выглядит подтянутым, но возможно у него больные колени и всего несколько лет до начала остеопороза. 

— Спасибо, но… 

— Вообще-то, идея так себе, — вставляет Роуз и переводит взгляд с Рей на Бена. — Не обижайтесь, доктор Соло, — шепчет она. — Но вы, наверное, раза в три крупнее Рей. И если встанете — зал просто лопнет. 

Бен смотрит на Роуз так, словно понятия не имеет, как истолковать то, что она сейчас сказала… и будто видит её первый раз в жизни. Рей любопытно, помнит ли он, что Роуз какое-то время работала в его лаборатории. И помнит ли, что он был членом комиссии на её комплексных экзаменах. И что просил её переписать огромный кусок цели под номером два в диссертационном проектном предложении, так как результаты анализа были «в лучшем случае, никудышные». _Скорее всего, не помнит._

— Но, — продолжает Роуз, на этот раз глядя на Рей, — было бы здорово, если ты сделаешь мне одолжение и сядешь на колени к своему парню. Только для того, чтобы я не наступала на пятки Долорес. 

Шум немного затихает, превращаясь в непонятный затяжной звон, который будто бы застревает в её ушах. Доктор Фазма продолжает представлять докладчика: _«…в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят шестом году получил степень доктора философии в Берлинском университете имени Гумбольтда, а затем, после защиты докторской диссертации, поступил на стажировку в институт имени Саклера, где впервые применил целый ряд методов в области рентгеновской кристаллографии…»._ Рей _в состоянии_ разобрать слова, но они будто бы звучат где-то очень далеко. В другое время она бы забеспокоилась, что это инсульт или гипоксия, но только не в этот раз. Потому как именно в данный момент, по вполне понятным причинам, её мозг совершает активный мыслительный процесс. 

Во-первых, Роуз явно разговаривает с Рей, но аудитория настолько битком, что Бен находится примерно в полусантиметре от них и не может не слышать, как Роуз называет его… угу, _её парнем._ Рей не впервой это слышать, и Роуз не единственная, кто говорит подобное. Но не при Бене. И если Рей раньше гадала, каковы могут быть ощущения от всего этого, сейчас знает наверняка: когда в её с Беном присутствии открыто признают их отношения, вся эта история … чертовски раздражает. 

А во-вторых… ну, во-вторых… 

— Я… Роуз, вряд ли это… хорошая идея, — бормочет себе под нос Рей, стараясь не смотреть на Бена. 

Роуз закатывает глаза и ещё больше понижает голос: 

— Серьёзно, Рей, всем плевать. И ты занимаешь место, которого у нас нет. Это довольно эгоистично с твоей стороны. Не буду же _я_ использовать Соло в качестве стула. 

На секунду Рей пытается представить, что станет делать Бен, если Роуз решит сесть к нему на колени — и приходит к выводу что это, скорее всего, приведёт к тому, что один убьёт другого. Точно нельзя сказать кто кого. Картинка настолько нелепа, что она почти хихикает вслух, пока не замечает, как Роуз выжидающе смотрит на неё. И понимает, что не сможет выбраться из этой ситуации. 

_Что за какашка?_

— Роуз, мне не кажется… 

— Пожалуйста, сделай это. Пока мы тут болтаем, локоть Флор давит мне в правое лёгкое. Я смогу дышать ещё секунд тридцать. 

_Какашка. Какашка, чёрт, какашка. Какая же это какашка._

— Ладно. 

Рей резко поворачивается к Бену, который, что неудивительно, смотрит на неё снизу вверх. Она не может разгадать его безэмоциональное выражение лица; за исключением того, что его челюсть напрягается, и Рей задумывается — возможно, вот она. Последняя капля. Момент окончания их договорённости. Момент, когда он аннулирует соглашение о фиктивных свиданиях. Потому что, на самом-то деле, не имеет значения насколько Бен ненавидит Хакса и наслаждается, наблюдая за его страданиями. Всё это просто _не стоит_ того, чтобы какая-то девчонка, которую он едва знает, сидела у него на коленях во время самого ужасного семинара в истории семинаров. 

_Не против ли он?_ — она пытается спросить его взглядом. _— Точно? Потому что для меня это ненормально. И к тому же гораздо больше, чем говорить друг другу «Привет», пить вместе кофе, и…_

Он отвечает ей кратким кивком, а потом… Рей, или точнее тело Рей, делает это. Шагнув к нему, она осторожно присаживается на бедро Бена, поджав колени между его слегка раздвинутыми ногами. 

Это происходит. Это уже произошло. Рей здесь. Сидит. На Бене. 

Да уж. Она выбрала это сама. 

— Прости меня, — шепчет она ему. Он такой высокий, что их головы находятся вровень, а её рот — рядом с его ухом. Она чувствует древесный запах шампуня, геля для душа и чего-то ещё: таинственного, приятного и свежего. Всё это кажется знакомым и через пару секунд Рей понимает: это из-за последнего раза, когда они находились так близко. Из-за той Ночи. Из-за _поцелуя._ — Пожалуйста, прости. 

Пару мгновений он не отвечает. Лишь напрягает челюсть и смотрит в сторону программы для презентаций PowerPoint. Доктор Фазма удаляется, а выступающий, из которого чуть ли песок уже сыпется, начинает брюзжать о бета-складчатых слоях. Рей и в любой другой день не стала бы интересоваться этой хернёй, но прямо сейчас она хочет буквально _сбежать_ отсюда. 

Потом Бен немного поворачивается к ней лицом и говорит: 

— Всё хорошо. 

В его голосе слышится некоторое напряжение: будто на самом деле ничего хорошего нет и _ему_ некомфортно. Что тут может быть хорошего? 

— Прости, я понятия не имела, что она это скажет, и просто не знала, как… 

— Т-с-с... 

Его рука скользит вокруг её талии, а ладонь останавливается на бедре в жесте, который, скорее всего, не должен быть приятным, а просто успокаивающим. Голос звучит низко, когда он добавляет: 

— Всё в порядке, Рей. — Слова вибрируют у неё в ушах, такие глубокие и тёплые. — Это очередной материал для моей жалобы по Разделу IX. 

_Какашка._

— Господи, мне так… 

— Рей. 

Она поднимает глаза, чтобы поймать его взгляд, и в шоке обнаруживает, что он… почти улыбается. 

— Это была шутка. Ты очень лёгкая. Я не против. 

— Я… 

— Т-с-с. Сосредоточься на лекции. Я понимаю, что ужасно тяжело. 

_Это просто…_

_Вся эта история, она абсолютно…_

_На самом деле…_

Так уютно. 

Как оказалось, колени Бена Соло — самое комфортное место на Земле. Кажется, он и правда не очень-то и возражает. Становится так приятно и спокойно, что она начинает буквально утопать в его тёплых и крепких объятиях. Вскоре Рей понимает, что аудитория действительно слишком переполнена, чтобы кто-нибудь обратил на них внимание. За исключением мимолётного взгляда По Дэмерона, который пристально изучает Бена, а потом тепло улыбается Рей, прежде чем повернуться и сосредоточиться на лекции. Она перестаёт притворяться, что может держать спину прямо дольше пяти минут и позволяет себе прислониться к Бену. Он не говорит ни слова, но немного меняет позу, чтобы помочь устроиться поудобнее. 

Где-то в середине семинара, между тем, как выступающий лет семь распинается про форму вторичной структуры белка и осознанием, что аспирантура _кромешный ад,_ Рей понимает — она соскальзывает с бедра Бена. Хотя, по правде говоря, он это чувствует: слегка её приподнимает, быстро и уверенно подтягивает, от чего Рей чувствует себя лёгкой, словно пушинка. Она вновь обретает равновесие, но его рука всё равно остается на её талии. Лекция длится уже тридцать пять минут, так что ничего страшного, если она ещё немножко к нему наклонится. 

Так хорошо. 

Даже лучше, чем хорошо. 

Это действительно… 

Да. 

Приятно. 

— Не засыпай, — шепчет он, и Рей чувствует, как его губы касаются завитков волос над её ухом. 

Вероятно это намёк на то, чтобы она немного выпрямилась, но: 

— М-м, не засну. Хотя на тебе так удобно. 

Его пальцы слегка сжимаются. Возможно, чтобы привести её в чувства, а возможно, чтобы прижать ближе. Кажется, что она вот-вот скатится с коленки и захрапит. 

— Ты выглядишь так, будто собираешься вздремнуть. 

— Я просто умираю от скуки. 

— Да уж. Тяжко. 

— Ты должен как-то оживить эту ситуацию. 

Бен чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы на неё посмотреть. 

— Я? 

— Ты мог бы задать какой-нибудь вопрос. Что-нибудь о статистике или выкатить жалобу насчёт экспериментального плана. 

— Здесь нет никакой статистики. Просто мутные картинки, трёхмерные структуры, и… Боже, чертовски уныло. 

Рей поворачивает голову, чтобы сказать ему на ухо: 

— Я уверена, что ты сможешь что-нибудь придумать. Просто подними руку и выскажи замечания своим фирменным тоном. И не забудь испепелить его взглядом. Я на восемьдесят процентов уверена, что лектора тяпнет транзиторная ишемическая атака и мы все пораньше свалим домой. Сделай это, ради общего блага. 

Он закатывает глаза. 

— Ты такая засранка. 

Рей с улыбкой смотрит на слайды. 

— Всё ещё злишься из-за своего гранта? 

Бен задумывается об этом. 

— Ничуть. Всё в норме. — Он на мгновение колеблется. — Хакс тебя не беспокоит? 

— Не-а. Хакс ведь такой Хакс. 

Бен бросает на неё полный понимания взгляд. 

— Ну, он мне помогает. И уже несколько недель не приглашает на свидания. 

Они замолкают и слушают последние минуты лекции. Рей видит, как перед ними дремлет пару человек, а кто-то украдкой работает на ноутбуке. Сидя рядом с Беном, По Дэмерон строчит сообщения и последние полчаса режется на своём телефоне в игру, похожую на свежую навороченную версию «Змейки». Роуз ушла минут десять назад вместе с несколькими студентами, которые стояли в конце аудитории — грубо, но вполне допустимо, поскольку лекция уже вышла за обычные временные рамки. Теоретически, Рей может встать и оставить Бена в покое. Теоретически, она вообще может уйти. Теоретически, где-то в последнем третьем ряду есть свободный стул. 

Теоретически. 

Вместо этого она вновь шепчет ему на ухо: 

— Признаюсь, меня всё устраивает. Все эти фиктивные свидания. 

Более чем. Она даже и не думала, что настолько. 

Бен бросает на неё взгляд и кивает. Кажется его рука, обнимающая её талию, немного напрягается. Возможно, это не так и воображение Рей просто играет с ней злую шутку. В конце концов, уже поздно. Она слишком давно пила кофе и ещё не полностью проснулась. Её мысли расплывчаты и беззаботны. 

— А тебя? 

— М-м? — Бен не смотрит на неё. 

— Тебя точно всё устраивает? 

Возможно, вопрос и звучит слегка требовательно, но Рей убеждает себя: это из-за того, что ей пришлось понизить голос при разговоре. 

— Или может ты хочешь разыграть фиктивное расставание? 

Пару секунд Бен молчит. Но потом, когда доктор Фазма берёт микрофон, чтобы поблагодарить выступающего и поинтересоваться, есть ли у аудитории вопросы, Рей слышит его ответ: 

— Нет. Нет, я не хочу разыгрывать фиктивное расставание. 

Бен действительно божественно пахнет. Он тёплый, уютный и забавный в каком-то своём странном, невозмутимом образе. Да, доктор Соло известный мудак, но достаточно дружелюбен с ней, чтобы не обращать на это внимания. К тому же тратит целое состояние на сахар для неё. Ей действительно не на что жаловаться. 

Рей устраивается поудобнее и переключает внимание на трибуну.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Чашка Петри — прозрачный лабораторный сосуд в форме невысокого плоского цилиндра, закрываемого прозрачной крышкой подобной формы, но несколько большего диаметра. Применяется в микробиологии и химии.  
> ** Петрикор — землистый запах, который ощущается после дождя.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ну и что сказала доктор Холдо? 

— Ничего. Ну, — Рей придерживает дверь для Кайдел и ждёт, пока подруга зайдёт в спортивный центр, — _сначала_ она ничего не сказала. Видимо тоже поняла, что всё это не важно. Конференция «Общество за биологию» — не обязаловка, один год её можно и пропустить. Я подумала: _Классно_. А вчера, где-то в два часа ночи, она снова мне написала. Как же я мечтаю, чтобы преподы перестали так делать! Знаешь, я бы не чувствовала вину за то, что… сплю по ночам. 

Рей вытаскивает телефон из-за пояса беговых шорт, нажимает на кнопку перехода на главное меню и загружает почту, чтобы показать письмо Кай. 

_**От:** Холдо, Э. _

_**Для:** Сандерс, Р. _

_**Тема:** Общество за биологию — Реферат-резюме. _

_Здравствуй, Рей. Немного поразмыслив, я пришла к выводу, что представить твой реферат на конференции «Общество за биологию» — это всё же очень хорошая идея, учитывая, что ты уже третий год в аспирантуре. Думаю, ты могла бы через интернет подключиться к конференции. Даже если твои данные до сих пор не выглядят многообещающе, мой совет — на следующей неделе проведи тесты на паре мышей, а затем запиши полученную информацию, как предварительный результат. Дай мне знать, если могу чем-то помочь._

— _Дай мне знать, если могу чем-то помочь._ — Кай нараспев читает последнюю строчку сообщения, морщась и закатывая глаза. 

— Понятно? — Рей качает головой и протягивает пропуск подрабатывающей студентке. Та открывает турникет и впускает её в спортзал. — Едва ли мыши успеют подрасти до следующей недели, а значит, я с трудом укладываюсь в сорок восемь часов, чтобы провести тесты и написать реферат. 

— Не говоря уже о том, что соавторы тоже захотят его увидеть. 

— Трэш. 

— Ещё какой трэш. 

— Вселенского масштаба трэш. Вот вообще ехать неохота. Всё равно ловить там нечего. Только уйму времени и денег потрачу впустую. 

Кай успокаивающе похлопывает Рей по плечу, пока они поднимаются на третий этаж, где есть беговые дорожки и большой выбор гантелей. Рей почти никогда не посещает спортзал кампуса, предпочитая бегать на улице, когда позволяет погода. _Но только не сегодня,_ — размышляет она, глядя на ливень за окном. 

— Зато круто потусим, — говорит ей Кай, пытаясь подбодрить. — Там соберутся почти все студенты факультета. Слиняем с конференции, забьёмся в какую-нибудь аудиторию. Заодно халявные примочки отхватим с выставочных стендов. Ну, как обычно. А вечерком зависнем где-нибудь, выпьем без угрызений совести, не торча в лаборатории, ковыряясь с саузерн-блотом* или литературными статейками. 

— Надеюсь. — Всё это, определённо, создаёт лишнюю суету, но хотя бы сглаживает последствия. — Уж напиться надо точно. 

— В хламину. 

— Помнишь, на «Генетике человека», когда Рива нажралась и начала дубасить прохожих тубусом, и… 

— Эй, — Кай пихает её локтем в бок, — погляди-ка, кто здесь. 

— Кто? 

— Твой бойфренд. 

— Кто?! 

— Доктор Соло. — Кай ухмыляется так, что Рей начинает нервничать. — Погоди, сорян. Я хотела сказать: _Бен._ Ты ведь зовёшь его Беном, верно? 

Рей оглядывается, ища тёмные волосы и высокую фигуру. 

— Э-э, я… 

— Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты зовёшь его доктором Соло. 

— Нет, я… 

— Впрочем, если у вас там типа школьная ролевуха, я хочу всё знать в мельчайших подробностях. Вон, Рей. Он там. 

Рей смотрит в сторону, куда указывает Кай, и, конечно же, видит Бена, который стоит между стойкой с гирями и тренажёром для прокачки ног. В той части тренажёрного зала всегда полно тестостероновых двадцатилеток, которые по какой-то неизведанной причине кряхтят каждый раз, как заканчивают подход упражнения на бицепсы. Бен здесь выше всех, как минимум сантиметров на пять, и теперь, глядя на него, Рей не понимает, как не заметила его раньше. Вполне возможно, это из-за того, что его голова слегка наклонена вперёд, а чёрные волосы падают на лоб, пока он вытирает с него пот. 

Подолом футболки. 

Ему бы разориться на полотенце, или на что-нибудь подобное, потому что то, как его футболка задрана ко лбу, и как низко сидят шорты, демонстрирует его полностью обнажённый торс. Ничего непристойного, но даже на расстоянии в несколько метров, невозможно не заметить… 

…«кубики» на животе Бена. Точнее, некоторые из них. Рей не собирается их считать — это было бы неуместно и стрёмно, и она… она не его девушка. А Бен — не её парень. По сути, он просто тип в качалке, который занимается своими делами и тренируется, а Рей предпочла бы думать, что ходит в спортзал, чтобы _позаниматься,_ а не поглазеть на мужиков. 

Так и было до того момента, пока она не увидела его. 

Доктор Бен Соло — весь — просто потрясающе выглядит. 

— Пойдёшь, поздороваешься? 

Рей резко оборачивается, внезапно вспомнив о существовании Кай. 

— Что? 

— С Соло? 

— Пойти…? _Что?_ Нет. _Нет._ Нет, не стоит, я… 

— Да ладно, иди. А я подожду тебя здесь. — Кай небрежно садится на один из жутких деревянных кубов, которые по авторской задумке, видимо, должны смотреться причудливее обычных стульев. 

— Нет, ты не обязана… 

— Но не больше пяти минут. Я должна пробежать пять километров за две недели. 

Кай начинает листать что-то на экране телефона, открыто демонстрируя, как мало её заботит тот факт, что Рей действительно не хочет сейчас идти и здороваться со своим фиктивным парнем. 

Совсем не хочет. И всё же… 

Рей делает глубокий вдох и трёт пальцами глаза, направляясь в сторону Бена прежде, чем струсить. _Было бы странно не подойти. Кай заподозрит неладное. Ты официально в кампусе,_ — говорит она себе. _Это не нарушает никаких правил фиктивных свиданий. Просто будет немного… неловко. И наверняка очень всрато._

Бен возвращает гирю на место и выбирает другую, побольше, с нижней полки стойки, когда Рей оказывается в пределах досягаемости. 

— Привет. 

Он тут же оборачивается, и… Ему просто необходимо полотенце. Несмотря на то, что он вытирал лицо несколько секунд назад, его кожа по-прежнему блестит от пота, волосы влажные, а щёки раскраснелись от упражнений. Его взгляд проясняется и кажется… ну, по крайней мере, он не выглядит _недовольным_ её появлением. Не то, чтобы Рей ожидала увидеть его таковым: они неплохо ладят последние несколько недель, но очевидно, что она довольно бесцеремонно прерывает его тренировку. А как известно, гнев и угрюмость — одни из главных особенностей Бена. Тем не менее, от происходящего его зрачки сначала слегка расширяются, но затем возвращаются к нормальному размеру; выражение лица становится мягким, а в глазах Рей замечает некое подобие искорок, что заставляет её смутиться. 

— Рей. 

— Я… я не хотела тебя беспокоить. Мы с Кай пришли сюда позаниматься, и она настояла… 

— Кай? — спрашивает он. 

— Кайдел. Конникс. Она аспирантка на кафедре биологии. Учится пятый год. 

Он непонимающе смотрит на неё. 

— В лаборатории доктора Слоуна, рядом с твоей. 

— А-а. 

Совершенно очевидно, Бен по-прежнему понятия не имеет, кто такая Кай, и даже не пытается казаться смущённым. Рей слегка в замешательстве, по большей части из-за того, что Кай признана чуть ли не суперзвездой в рамках учебной программы. Но опять-таки, видимо, Бен — это что-то среднее между поразительной забывчивостью и острой наблюдательностью за окружающими его людьми. Рей _абсолютно_ не желает знать, что он думает о ней или о её исследованиях. 

— Ага. Короче, она спросила, не хочу ли я подойти поздороваться, и я… 

Он кивает. 

— Конечно. 

Странно видеть его не в коридоре их учебного корпуса или не в «их» кофейне, как Рей начала о ней думать. Они проводят вместе время довольно часто, и находятся слишком _близко_ друг к другу, так что Рей привыкла к нему, к его размерам, и к специфическому поведению при нахождении с ней в одном пространстве. Но здесь, с непривычно потным и естественным Беном, в футболке с надписью «Гарвардские атлеты», всё вдруг _кажется_ немного другим. 

— Твоя подруга блондинка? 

— А? 

Бен смотрит поверх головы Рей. 

— С волосами… собранными в конский хвост, только по-другому? Ты иногда так делаешь, с тремя… 

— А-а, пучками. Да, это Кайдел. Ты узнал её? 

— Нет. Но она смотрит на нас. 

Рей вздыхает и сжимает переносицу. 

— Не сомневаюсь, что это она, — бормочет Рей. 

— И она ещё делает вид, что смотрит в телефон. — Он с любопытством наклоняет голову. — Хотя у неё это плохо получается. 

— Ага. Кай для тебя старается. Наверняка она всем на кафедре об этом настрочила. И дома ещё родителям расскажет, как вернётся. — Рей качает головой. — Мне пора. А ты можешь продолжать… _Заниматься тем, чем занимался. Чтобы стать ещё выше и сильнее._ …эм. Я просто хотела, чтобы она… ну, ты понимаешь. Видела наше общение. Раз уж мы… встречаемся не по-настоящему, и всё такое. 

Бен снова кивает, вытирая пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Ну правильно. 

Рей разворачивается, но тут её осеняет. 

— Может мы… — она пожимает плечами. — Обнимемся, например? 

— Эм… — Бен осматривает свои руки, потом ноги, потом всего себя, пока его взгляд не останавливается на гире, которую ранее поднимал. В ней чуть больше сорока пяти килограмм — почти столько же, сколько и в Рей. Что, чёрт возьми, Бен собирался с ней делать? — Не уверен, что ты этого действительно хочешь. Я сейчас отвратительно выгляжу. 

Возможно, с её стороны это чрезвычайно грубо и бестактно, но прежде чем она успевает остановиться, Рей оглядывает его с ног до головы: рассматривая бёдра, похожие на стволы деревьев, пятна пота, темнеющие на одежде, вьющиеся вокруг ушей волосы. Он… не выглядит отвратительно. Он… да. Совсем не отвратительный. Рей не фанатеет от парней, которые выглядят так, словно проводят в качалке по полдня, но даже она не может до конца отделаться от фантазии о том, что же находится под его футболкой. Потому что Бен… Он… 

Он _такой…_

Возможно даже лучше, если они не будут обниматься. Рей может натворить что-нибудь ужасно глупое. Скорее всего, так и случится. Она должна просто попрощаться и уйти — да, вот что нужно сделать. Хотя: 

— Может тогда просто поцелуемся? — выпаливает она. Услышав это от самой себя, у неё _тут же_ возникает желание, чтобы какой-нибудь случайный метеорит упал именно в то место, где она сейчас стоит. Она что, и впрямь только что попросила Бена Соло о _поцелуе?_ Реально это сделала? Окончательно _выжила из ума?_ — Я имею в виду _не совсем_ поцелуй, — поспешно добавляет Рей. — Короче, как тогда. 

Похоже, он не понимает о чем речь, и это вполне логично. Потому что тот поцелуй даже _поцелуем_ назвать можно с натягом. Рей старается не заморачиваться по этому поводу, но каждый раз в её голове мелькают вспышки воспоминаний именно тогда, когда она занимается важными делами, требующие предельной концентрации: например, когда имплантирует электроды в мозг мыши или пытается решить, какую пиццу заказать у «Джимми Джонса». Иногда воспоминания всплывают просто в тишине, например, когда она лежит в постели и собирается заснуть. Рей при этом чувствует одновременно смущение, недоверие и что-то ещё — что не намерена принимать слишком близко к сердцу. Вообще. 

— Ты… уверена? 

Рей кивает. Хотя она совсем не уверена. 

— Кай всё ещё смотрит на нас? 

Бен бросает взгляд в её сторону. 

— Да. Она даже не притворяется, что этого не делает. Я… Какая ей разница? Ты что, знаменитость, что ли? 

— Нет, Бен. — Рей тычет в него. — Скорее, _ты._

— Да ладно. — Он слегка стушёвывается. 

— В любом случае, можно и не целоваться. Я имею в виду, парочки же не всегда целуются при встречах, верно? То есть, я не особо в курсе, но… Ты прав, это, наверное, будет немного странно, если мы… 

— Нет. Нет, я не это имел в виду… — По его виску стекает капелька пота, и он снова вытирает лицо, на этот раз рукавом футболки. Где-то в катакомбах Пеннипэкер-Холла**, один покойный аристократ, пожертвовавший Гарвардскому университету половину своего состояния, совершенно точно переворачивается в гробу. — Мы можем поцеловаться. 

— Оу. 

— Если ты думаешь, что… Если твоя подруга… 

— Ну, — Рей сглатывает, — мы не обязаны. 

— Я знаю. Но… 

— Если только ты хочешь. — Ладони Рей влажные и липкие, поэтому она тайком вытирает их о шорты, края которых, как ей кажется, едва ли прикрывают задницу. К счастью, Бен вряд ли заметил. Впрочем, ему всё равно плевать. Ей реально нужна новая спортивная форма. — Под «хочешь» я имею в виду: если ты считаешь эту идею удачной. 

— Я… — произносит он, но тут же замолкает и поджимает губы. — Не знаю. 

— Ну ладно. 

Он смотрит мимо неё, явно на Кай, которая, вероятно, загружает о них сторис в Инстаграм. 

— Так-то можно. 

_Боже. Нет. Это ни разу не хорошая идея. На самом деле, ужасная. Как и все идеи Рей._

— Ну тогда давай. 

— Давай. 

— Что мы должны… 

— Я могу… — Он подходит ближе, и он _совсем_ не отвратительный. Этот мужчина, обливаясь потом, умудряется хорошо пахнуть — несомненно, тема, достойная кандидатской диссертации. Лучшие учёные умы в мире должны усердно потрудиться над этим. 

— Почему бы мне не… — Рей слегка прижимается к нему, её рука зависает в воздухе, но через мгновение опускается на плечо Бена. Она приподнимается на цыпочки, задирая голову. Особой пользы от этого нет, так как Рей по-прежнему не так высока, чтобы дотянуться до его рта, поэтому она пытается найти опору, положив другую руку ему на плечо. Она сразу же понимает, что _обнимает_ его — то, что он просил секунду назад не делать, и _чёрт…_

— Прости, слишком близко? Я не специально… 

Она закончила бы фразу, если смогла собраться сказать что-то разумное и осмысленное, и если бы Бен не сократил оставшуюся дистанцию между ними и просто… не поцеловал её. 

Без предисловий. 

Это всего лишь прикосновение губ к губам, не более, но чтобы поддержать Рей, он кладёт руку ей на талию. _Едва ли_ это назовёшь поцелуем, и уж точно он не оправдывает колотящееся в груди сердце, или тот факт, что внизу живота разливается что-то тёплое и тягучее. Ощущение неприятным вовсе не назовёшь, но всё же оно пугает и сбивает с толку. Через секунду Рей вынуждена отступить, чувствуя, как в голове мелькает: _ужасная, кошмарная идея._ Она опускается на пятки, и в ту же секунду Бен инстинктивно тянется за ней, пытаясь сократить расстояние между их ртами. Но к тому времени, когда Рей, проморгавшись, высвобождается от пелены поцелуя — Бен, как ни в чём не бывало, стоит перед ней с порозовевшими щеками, а его грудь в спокойном дыхании вздымается вверх и вниз. И Рей решает, что, должно быть, просто выдумала последние мгновения. 

Она должна немедленно отвести взгляд, и он тоже. Тогда почему они продолжают так пялиться друг на друга? 

— Окей. М-м… сработало. 

Челюсть Бена напрягается, но он ничего не говорит. 

— Хорошо. Я пойду к… э-э… — Рей показывает большим пальцем себе за спину. 

— К Кайдел? 

— Угу. Да, к Кайдел. 

Бен с трудом сглатывает. 

— Всё нормально. Да. 

Они только что _поцеловались._ Они целовались теперь уже дважды. _Дважды._ Не то, чтобы это имело значение. Никому нет дела. Но… 

_Дважды._

— Увидимся, да? На следующей неделе? 

Бен дотрагивается до губ, но затем сразу же опускает руку. 

— Да. В среду. 

Сегодня четверг. А это значит, что они увидятся через шесть дней. И это хорошо. Она в порядке. Какая разница, как часто они встречаются?.. 

— Угу. Увидимся в среду… Слушай, а что насчёт пикника? 

— Пик… чёрт! — Бен закатывает глаза, возвращая привычное выражение лица. — Точно. Сран… — он резко замолкает. — Ох уж этот пикник. 

Рей усмехается… по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, он забавный, когда чем-то недоволен, во-вторых, они справились с поцелуем, который был раздут поистине до вселенских масштабов, и в третьих, вроде бы никто от этого не умер. А ещё, она скоро снова его увидит и вовсе не против проводить с ним время. Приятно, когда он рядом — возможно, из-за огромного секрета, который они делят на двоих, а возможно… _просто так._

— Пикник в понедельник. 

Он вздыхает. 

— Я знаю. 

— Ты поедешь? 

Он смотрит на неё, и в его взгляде читается: _похоже, у меня нет выбора, хотя я бы предпочёл, чтобы вместо этого мне выдернули волосы, один за другим. Плоскогубцами._

Рей смеётся. 

— Ну, я тоже собираюсь. 

Он кивает. 

— Хоть что-то радует. 

— Увидимся там, хорошо? 

— Увидимся. 

Рей улыбается и машет на прощанье, а затем разворачивается и направляется к Кай. Она вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, словно пытаясь выкинуть из памяти факт того, что только что целовалась с Беном — _с доктором Беном Соло_ — второй раз в жизни. 

И в этом опять-таки ничего _такого_ нет. Это был всего лишь поцелуй. Не столь значительный. 

— Ну и ну, — говорит Кай, поднимаясь. 

— Что? 

— Ты только что целовалась перед всем тренажёрным залом. С доцентом Беном МакАртуром Соло. 

Рей подмечает две свободные беговые дорожки и хватает Кай за запястье. 

— Не уверена, что это его второе имя, и мы не делали этого. 

— Ты этого _не делала,_ но было видно как _хотела._

_Заткнись._

— Почему ты вообще на нас пялилась? 

— Да не пялилась я. Я случайно взглянула, когда он собирался наброситься на тебя, и просто не смогла отвести глаз. 

Рей фыркает, вставляя наушники в разъём. 

— Пока, Кай. 

— Честно говоря, я не понимала, что у вас может быть общего. Но теперь, когда увидела, как он смотрит на тебя, всё стало куда… 

— Я собираюсь послушать музыку, очень громко. Чтобы не обращать на тебя внимания. 

— …понятней. 

Лишь после того, как пар от душа заполняет собой всё пространство, а сладость аромата яблочного шампуня, позаимствованного у Кай, ударяет ей в нос, Рей вспоминает слова Бена: 

_Хоть что-то радует._

Она опускает голову и улыбается, глядя на кончики пальцев ног.

Рей приходит в лабораторию и видит плачущую Зари — конечно странно, но такое случается. Учась в аспирантуре, многие рыдают прямо у всех на виду. Обычно это происходит из-за причин, которые кажутся смешными для тех, кто никогда не вкушал всех прелестей науки. Но Рей то всё прекрасно осознаёт. 

«Они уже четвёртый раз подряд заставляют меня ассистировать на кафедре биологии». 

«Не могу поверить, что моё р-значение всего 0,051». 

«Статья, которая мне нужна, в платном доступе и межбиблиотечный заём здесь не проканает». 

«Центрифуга жутко гудит на высоких скоростях». 

«На встрече с моим куратором я нечаянно назвал её мамой». 

Есть у аспирантов и другие, более тонкие мотивы для отчаяния, которые нередко порождают скрытые проявления стресса: как правило, они смотрят в потолок и тихо рыдают, лёжа в постели посреди рабочей недели, либо уходят в запой, либо же гуглят «все существующие альтернативные варианты карьеры после получения учёной степени». 

Они с Зари довольно неплохо ладят, хотя подругами никогда не были — о причинах чего Рей, возможно, и поразмышляла бы, только вот ей всё равно. Вот почему, когда она входит и видит Зари, прислонившуюся лбом к скамейке, и Воля с тревожным выражением лица бережно похлопывающего ту по спине, Рей долго колеблется, прежде чем подойти ближе и спросить: 

— Что случилось? 

Она думала, что ответом будет что-то типа: «Мой реагент перестали производить», или «Доктор Холдо сказала, что я должна дописать диплом до следующей недели», или, возможно, даже «Аспирантура была ошибкой, но теперь слишком поздно отступать, потому что моя самооценка неразрывно связана с моей успеваемостью в науке. Что со мной будет, если я брошу учёбу?» Вместо этого она слышит в ответ: 

— Твой парень — вот, что случилось. 

К этому моменту у них было достаточно Фиктивных Свиданий по Средам, поэтому Рей уже привыкла, что кто-то называет Бена её парнем. И всё же, слова Зари столь неожиданны и полны яда, что Рей не может не спросить: 

— Кто? 

— Доктор Соло, — выплёвывает Зари. 

_Оу._

— Оу. 

— Он член её диссертационной комиссии, — поясняет Воль, значительно более мягким тоном, продолжая похлопывать её по спине. 

_Какашка. Какашестая какашка._

— А, понятно. 

— Он сказал, что я подала своё проектное предложение _с оговорками._

Зари произносит «с оговорками» так, будто кое-кого передразнивает. Впрочем, это никак не может быть Бен, потому что его голос не настолько высокий, и он обычно не размахивает указательным пальцем, когда говорит. 

— Какой изящный способ сказать, что я должна переделать две трети работы, и что мои исследования — отстой. 

Рей прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

— Мне жаль, Зари. 

— На корректировку уйдут недели. Это дорого мне обойдётся. А всё потому, что Соло просто надумал придраться. Я даже не хотела видеть его в своей комиссии, доктор Холдо _заставила_ добавить его в список. Она просто одержима его тупой вычислительной хернёй. 

Рей снова прикусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь разумное, но безуспешно. 

— Мне правда очень жаль. 

— Рей, вы обсуждаете это? — совершенно неожиданно спрашивает Воль, подозрительно глядя на неё. — Других студентов. Он говорил тебе, что хочет завалить Зари? 

— Что? Нет. Нет, я… 

_Я разговариваю с ним ровно пятнадцать минут в неделю. Ладно, я с ним целовалась. Дважды. И однажды я сидела у него на коленях. Ну просто… Просто, чтобы Хакс не донимал меня. А Бен — он крайне неразговорчив. Вообще-то мне хотелось бы, чтобы он говорил больше, так как я ничего о нём не знаю, но…_

— Нет, не говорил. Думаю, это незаконно, если бы он это сделал, и… 

— Боже, — Зари хлопает ладонью по краю скамейки, — он такой _говнюк._ Как же я его ненавижу. Что за садистский кусок дерьма? 

Рей открывает рот, чтобы… чтобы что? Для чего именно? Оправдать Бена? Да, он говнюк. И она видела, каким он может быть говнюком. Во всей своей красе. Может быть, не в последнее время и не с ней, но если Рей захочет пересчитать по пальцам, сколько её знакомых рыдали из-за Бена, что ж… Ей, наверное, понадобятся обе её руки, а потом ещё пальцы ног. 

И наверное придётся позаимствовать ещё и у Воля. 

— Он хотя бы сказал, что не так? Что ты должна изменить? 

— Что-то по поводу мощности и размера выборки. Он хочет, чтобы я изменила контролируемые условия и добавила ещё одно, от чего весь процесс будет протекать в десять раз дольше. И то, как он это сказал, с эдакой аурой превосходства… Боже, _какой же_ он высокомерный. 

Ну. Это и впрямь не новость. Рей почёсывает висок, стараясь не вздыхать. 

— Хреново. Мне жаль, — повторяет она снова, не зная, что ещё сказать. 

— Да. — Зари вытирает щёки салфеткой из коробки, которую ей протягивает Воль. — Тебе и должно быть жаль. 

Рей застывает, в полной уверенности, что ослышалась. 

— Что? 

— _Ты_ же его девушка. 

— Я… 

_На самом деле, нет._ Но, даже если и так. 

— И? 

— Ты его девушка, а он меня подставил. 

Рей хмурится. 

— Зари, ты ведь понимаешь, что я всего лишь с ним _встречаюсь?_ Я — не _он._ Какое я имею отношение к его словам?.. 

— И прекрасно с этим справляешься. Когда он ведёт себя как… Как мудак, дорвавшийся до власти. Тебе насрать, как он относится к тем, кто учится у него. Иначе ты не смогла бы его выносить. 

Воль кладёт рядом с ней коробку с салфетками и поднимает руки в миротворческом жесте. 

— Эй, слушайте. Давайте не будем… 

— _Я_ тебя не подставляла. 

— Возможно. Но тебя не заботит, что половина кафедры живёт в страхе перед твоим парнем. 

Рей чувствует, как в ней закипает ярость. 

— Это не правда! Я в состоянии отделять профессиональные отношения и мои личные чувства к нему! 

— Потому что тебе плевать на всех, кроме себя! 

— Это несправедливо! Что, по-твоему, я должна делать? 

— Может, заставить его перестать подставлять людей?! 

— Заставить его… Заставить его… — шипит Рей. — Зари, как это может быть адекватной реакцией на то, что Бен отправил тебя на доработку?! 

— Ах, _Бен,_ да? 

Рей стискивает зубы. 

— Да, _Бен._ Как я должна называть своего парня, чтобы угодить тебе? Профессор Соло?! 

— Если бы ты была хоть на половину достойным другом кому-нибудь из студентов на кафедре, ты бы _бросила_ своего грёбаного парня. 

— Что?! Как… Ты вообще понимаешь, что в этом нет ни капли здравого смысла и… 

Необходимость заканчивать фразу отпадает, потому что Зари внезапно выходит из лаборатории, хлопнув дверью, абсолютно не интересуясь тем, что могла бы добавить Рей. 

— Она не… Она не это имела в виду. Это не из-за тебя, — говорит Воль, почёсывая голову. Отличное напоминание о том, что он стоял здесь, в кабинете, на протяжении всего разговора. Место в первом ряду. _Очень мило._ Минут через пятнадцать все в лаборатории узнают об этой стычке. Зная его, он, наверное, уже настрочил об этом в Твиттере. — Зари должна получить диплом весной, как и её муж. Им нужно вместе найти работу постдоками, если они не хотят жить раздельно. Одна проблема на двоих. 

Рей кивает. Хоть она и не знала про это, но вполне может себе представить. Она чувствует, что гнев постепенно отступает. 

— Ага. 

_Т_ _о, что она ведёт себя как сука, не ускорит её дипломную работу,_ — не произносит она вслух. 

Воль поднимается со стула и обходит место, на котором сидела Зари. Встав перед Рей, он прислоняется к скамейке. 

— Ничего… Ничего личного. Но ты должна понять, что для нас это странно. Потому что доктор Соло… Я знаю, что он не входит в состав ни одной твоей комиссии, но ты ведь знаешь, что он за человек, верно? 

Рей кивает, не зная, что ответить. 

— А теперь вы встречаетесь и… — Воль пожимает плечами с нервной улыбкой. — Дело не в том, чтобы принимать чью-то сторону, но иногда именно так и кажется, понимаешь? 

Рей это понимает. Или, по крайней мере, верит, что понимает. Она думает об этом, когда прогоняет своих мышей по экспериментальному протоколу, и когда пытается понять, что делать с теми двумя исключениями, из-за которых невозможно объяснить результаты исследования. Она думает об этом, пока едет домой на велосипеде. Не по сезону горячий ветер нагревает её щёки и взъерошивает волосы. Она неторопливо ест два куска самой унылой пиццы на свете — потому что Финн последние три недели помешался на здоровом образе жизни, отказываясь признавать, что цветная капуста _совсем_ не вкусная и никогда вкусной не станет. 

Не учитывая Финна (который в курсе о фиктивных свиданиях, и балансирует между мнением, что вся эта ситуация в высшей степени ужасна и одновременно крайне увлекательна), Роуз, Кай и большинство друзей Рей, судя по всему, спокойно приняли её отношения с Беном. Рей не интересовалась, что думают другие студенты на курсе, по большей части из-за того, что всегда была немного одиночкой; уделять внимание людям, с которыми она редко общается, кажется ей нерациональной тратой времени и сил. И всё же, возможно, в словах Зари есть доля правды. Да, Бен для неё кто угодно, но только не говнюк. Но разве принятие его помощи, пока он ужасно ведёт себя по отношению к другим студентам, делает её плохим человеком? 

Рей лежит на своей незаправленной кровати, глядя на светящиеся в темноте звёзды. Прошло уже больше двух лет с тех пор, как она одолжила у Финна стремянку и аккуратно приклеила их к потолку. Клей уже не выдерживает, а в углу у окна огромная комета вот-вот отвалится. Не позволяя себе слишком много думать об этом, Рей скатывается с кровати и роется в карманах сброшенных джинсов, пока не находит мобильник. 

С тех пор, как Бен дал пару недель назад свой номер, она ни разу не воспользовалась им. 

«Если Хакс побеспокоит тебя, просто позвони мне. Это быстрее, чем электронная почта». 

Нажав на синий значок под его именем, перед ней высвечивается белый экран — чистый лист без предыдущих сообщений. Рей охватывает настолько странное волнение, что она начинает печатать текст, грызя при этом ноготь.

**Рей:** Ты только что завалил Зари?

У Бена _никогда_ нет при себе телефона. Никогда. Находясь рядом с ним, Рей никогда не видела, чтобы он проверял мобильник, хотя с такой собственной большой лабораторией он, наверное, получает писем по тридцать в минуту. По правде говоря, она даже не знает, есть ли у него мобильный. Может, он дал ей номер телефона своего кабинета, и поэтому-то и сказал, чтобы она звонила. Наверняка, он и сообщения не может получать, а значит Рей никогда не получит ответа… 

Она чувствует в ладони вибрацию.

**Бен:** Рей?

_А кто же ещё?_ — думает Рей с сарказмом, который он заслуживает. Это был долгий день: цветная капуста — отстой, её мыши должны уже были пройти через «водный лабиринт Морриса»***, на неё наорали _из-за Бена…_ Но вдруг её осеняет, что когда он давал свой номер телефона, ей и в голову не пришло дать ему свой. А это значит, что он не знает, кто ему пишет. Тот факт, что он всё же догадался об этом, говорит о почти сверхъестественной интуиции. _Будь ты проклят, Бен МакАртур Соло!_

 **Рей:** Ага. Я.

 **Бен:** Кто такая Зари?

Рей закатывает глаза. _Серьёзно?_

 **Рей:** Зари. Бенгель. Ты в составе её комиссии.

 **Бен:** А-а.

 **Рей:** Я встретила её сегодня днём, после заседания. Она была очень расстроена.

_И отразилось это на мне. Из-за тебя. Из-за глупости, которой мы занимаемся._

Наступает минутная пауза, во время которой Рей представляет, как Бен злорадно хихикает при мысли о пролитых после заседания слезах Зари. Затем, убедившись, что разговор уже окончен, она собирается встать с постели и пойти в душ, как вдруг приходит ответ:

**Бен:** Я не могу обсуждать с тобой диссертационные заседания других студентов.

Рей вздыхает, а затем обменивается напряжённым взглядом с чучелом песца, которого Финн подарил ей в начале лета после сдачи экзаменов.

**Рей:** Я не прошу тебя ничего мне рассказывать. Она уже сказала, что произошло. Об исправлениях, которые она должна сделать. Что ты в принципе завалил её, не заваливая.

 **Рей:** Не говоря уже о том, что именно я должна за это отдуваться. Так как я твоя девушка.

 **Рей:** Типа девушка.

На несколько секунд в нижней части экрана появляются три точки. Затем они исчезают, но потом снова появляются. И, _наконец,_ телефон Рей снова вибрирует.

**Бен:** Комиссии не заваливают студентов. Они сами проваливают свои проектные предложения.

Рей фыркает, почти жалея, что не слышит его.

 **Рей:** Ага. Скажи это Зари.

 **Бен:** Говорил. Я объяснил ей, в чём именно заключаются слабые стороны в её расчётных исследованиях. Ей придётся подкорректировать свой проект, и тогда я подпишу её диссертацию.

 **Рей:** _Ты_ подпишешь?

 **Бен:** Я.

 **Рей:** Значит, ты признаёшь, что за всем этим стоишь именно ты?

 **Бен:** Стою за чем?

 **Рей:** За решением её завалить.

 **Рей:** Или, как угодно… Завалить её _проект._

 **Бен:** Да, хотя бы потому, что кроме Эмилин, я оказался единственным членом комиссии, который ознакомился с проектом до начала заседания. И единственным, кто высказал своё мнение.

Рей прикусывает щёку, глядя на телефон, раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать разговор. То, что она хочет сказать — уже перебор. Несколько недель назад она бы наверняка подумала об этом, но Бен оказался чрезвычайно терпеливым к… почти ко всему, что она говорит. Не считая того, что кроме Финна, он единственный человек в мире, кому она честно рассказала о своём статусе отношений. Скрывать это просто странно. 

Поэтому Рей произносит вслух: «Хрен с ним», и печатает:

 **Рей:** Окей. **Рей:** Я тебя поняла.

 **Рей:** Но, возможно, ты мог бы высказать своё мнение повежливее.

 **Бен:** Зачем?

 **Рей:** Если бы ты это сделал, она бы не была сейчас так расстроена.

 **Бен:** Я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем.

 **Рей:** _Серьёзно?_

 **Бен:** Я не обязан заботиться об эмоциях твоей подруги. Она не школьница. Это докторская программа. Её будут заваливать отзывами, которые ей не понравятся, всю оставшуюся жизнь. И то, как она справляется с этим — её личное дело.

Рей проводит рукой по волосам, печатая ответ:

**Рей:** Хорошо.

 **Рей:** И всё же.

 **Рей:** Может быть, ты приложишь усилия и постараешься не делать вид, будто тебе нравится откладывать её диплом?

 **Бен:** Нет, в этом и проблема.

 **Бен:** Причина, по которой её проектное предложение должно быть доработано заключается в том, что его нынешний вариант обречён на провал. У неё нет никакой статистической обоснованности или надёжной экспериментальной разработки.

 **Бен:** С тем, что у неё сейчас есть, какие бы результаты она не получила, они ничего не стоят.

 **Рей:** Почему тебя это вообще волнует? Она не твоя студентка. Она просто пытается получить диплом. Доктору Холдо всё равно.

 **Рей:** Ты обламываешь людей больше, чем кто-либо ещё.

 **Рей:** И твоя критика неоправданно резкая. После такого стоит без-оглядки-немедленно-бросить-аспирантуру.

 **Рей:** Ты должен знать, как студенты тебя воспринимают.

 **Бен:** Нет, не знаю.

 **Рей:** Как неприступного врага.

Не больше и не меньше. _Ты ведь известный мудак,_ — напоминает себе Рей. _И пусть я знаю, что ты таковым можешь и не быть. И я не могу понять, почему со мной ты совершенно другой. Я ведь для тебя никто, так что незачем каждый раз менять свои привычки в моём присутствии._

Внизу экрана начинают мигать три точки, сначала десять секунд, потом двадцать, тридцать. Целую минуту. Рей перечитывает своё последнее сообщение и недоумевает, действительно ли всё так. Если она и правда зашла слишком далеко, и он решит в ответе напомнить ей, что оскорбления в пятницу в девять вечера — это не то, на что он подписывался, что всему есть предел, даже из ненависти к Хаксу… Наконец-то, появляется голубое поле ответа, настолько большое, что едва влезает в экран телефона.

**Бен:** Рей, я просто делаю свою работу. И это не означает, что я обязан давать обратную связь приятным способом или следить за тем, довольны ли собой аспиранты. Моя работа состоит в том, чтобы вырастить серьёзных учёных, которые не станут публиковать бессмысленную и потенциально опасную чепуху, тормозящую нашу сферу деятельности. Академический мир и так захламлён ужасными знаниями и посредственными учёными. Мне плевать, как твои друзья воспринимают меня, пока их работа не на должном уровне. Если они хотят всё бросить при малейших трудностях — так тому и быть. Не все могут стать учёными, и от тех, кому это не дано, нужно избавляться.

Рей пристально смотрит на телефон, ненавидя то, какие бездушные, бессердечные, гадкие… и… и… и… и какие _разумные_ слова Бена. Она понятия не имеет, что на это ответить. И, именно поэтому, она выдаёт ответ на уровне детского сада:

**Рей:** Что ж, прошу прощения, доктор Соло.

 **Рей:** Если мы тратим ваше драгоценное время, пока учимся, как заниматься наукой.

 **Рей:** И что мы недостойны ваших бесценных наставлений.

Рей ощущает в груди нечто обжигающее и тяжёлое, и через несколько мгновений осознаёт, что это гнев. На самом деле, она настолько сильно начинает злиться, что готова выбросить телефон в корзину для белья, чтобы избежать таких глупых поступков, как например, начать угрожать ему телесными увечьями или послать голосовое сообщение, наорав в него. Неожиданно, она видит ответ:

**Бен:** Я говорил не о тебе, Рей. **Бен:** Ты серьёзный научный сотрудник, и твоя работа отнюдь незаурядна.

 **Бен:** Как бы то ни было, я думаю, ты станешь великолепным учёным.

Она раз пять читает последнее сообщение, прежде чем до неё доходит его смысл. Как только он начинает просачиваться в её раздражённый усталый мозг, Рей чувствует, как начинают пылать её щёки. Наверняка, Бен написал это из вежливости. Чтобы успокоить её. Откуда ему знать о её исследованиях? Он не знаком с её работой и пропустил её выступление на коллоквиуме в прошлом году. Рей ясно помнит накрывшее чувство облегчения, когда она окинула взглядом толпу и заметила, что большинство преподавателей не присутствуют из-за какого-то назначенного в последнюю минуту заседания.

**Рей:** Откуда тебе знать? **Рей:** Ты же не читал мою работу.

Лишь спустя двадцать минут Рей понимает, что Бен не собирается отвечать на её вопрос. В верхней части экрана выскакивает предупреждение о том, что у батареи осталось максимум пять процентов. Вздохнув, она встаёт с кровати и оглядывает комнату в поисках зарядного устройства. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Саузерн-блот — метод, применяемый в молекулярной биологии для выявления определённой последовательности ДНК в образце.  
> **Пеннипэкер-Холл — студенческое общежитие в Гарвардском университете, названное в честь Генри Пеннипэкера, бывшего председателя приёмной комиссии Гарварда.  
> ***Водный лабиринт Морриса — методика изучения способности животных к формированию пространственных представлений, которая проходит в бассейне с водой.


	6. Chapter 6

— Теперь поворачивай направо. 

— Понял, — Финн включает поворотник, и в небольшом салоне автомобиля раздаётся щёлкающий звук сигнала, — едем направо. 

— Нет, нет, нет… Не слушай Кай. Нам налево. 

Кай наклоняется вперёд и не слишком-то нежно шлёпает Роуз по руке. 

— Финн, доверься мне. Роуз никогда не была на ферме. Это в правой стороне. 

— Гугл-карты показывают, что в левой. 

— Гугл-карты _врут._

— Ладно, и что мне делать? — Финн корчит рожу в зеркало заднего вида. — Налево? Правильно? Рей, как мне поступить? 

Сидя на заднем сиденье, Рей отрывается от телефона и пожимает плечами. 

— Понятия не имею. Попробуй направо, если заедем не туда, просто развернёмся. — Она бросает на Роуз быстрый извиняющийся взгляд. 

Финн морщится. 

— Мы точно опоздаем. Боже, ненавижу эти дурацкие пикники. 

Рей фыркает. 

— Вообще-то мы… — она смотрит на автомобильные часы, — опоздали уже на час. Думаю, десять минут ничего уже не изменит. 

_Надеюсь, там осталась хоть какая-то еда,_ — не говорит она вслух, хотя её желудок урчит вот уже два часа, и наверняка все присутствующие в машине это заметили. 

Роуз вздыхает. 

— Просто поезжай направо. Когда-нибудь мы туда доберёмся. Если кто спросит, давайте просто соврём и скажем: дрозофилы Финна сбежали и нам пришлось потратить целый час, чтобы вернуть их в свои контейнеры.— Она бросает взгляд в окно. — Кто-нибудь взял с собой солнцезащитный лосьон? На дворе так-то уже осень, а солнце печёт как ненормальное. 

— Я! — торжествующе улыбается Кай. — У меня несколько, с защитой тридцать и пятьдесят. 

Финн хмыкает. 

— А почему бы _твоим_ Дамским чулкам* не сбежать? 

— Мне кажется, это очевидно. 

Финн снова хмыкает и поворачивает направо. 

Когда они приезжают, пикник уже в самом разгаре, и здесь всё битком, как и в предыдущие два года. В основном это связано с тем, что мероприятие практически обязательное для студентов сразу нескольких факультетов. Рей не уверена, для каких именно, и её не очень-то это заботит — она направляется прямиком к столу с едой. Прежде, чем она до него добирается, её взгляд встречается со взглядом доктора Холдо, которая сидит в тени гигантского дуба с кучкой других преподавателей — Рей едва их узнаёт. Доктор Холдо машет рукой, без сомнения крайне довольная тем, что её авторитет распространяется на распоряжение и свободным временем своих аспирантов — то есть, сверх восьмидесяти часов в неделю, которые они проводят в лаборатории. Рей машет в ответ и слабо улыбается, стойко пытаясь не выглядеть такой обиженной, как себя чувствует, а затем хватает гроздь белого винограда и кладёт одну ягоду в рот, блуждая взглядом по открытому пространству. 

Для сентября действительно на редкость жарко и солнечно. Студенты буквально повсюду: кто-то сидит в шезлонгах, разбросанных по всей ферме, кто-то лежит в траве или гуляет туда-сюда по амбарам. Кто-то ест из пластиковых тарелок, сидя на кучке раскладных стульев рядом с хозяйским домом. Но, очевидно, что обеденное время давно закончилось. Народ играет в игры, можно наблюдать как минимум три: странную версию волейбола с участниками, стоящими по кругу, футбол и нечто похожее на фрисби** с дюжиной полураздетых парней. 

— Во что они там играют? — спрашивает Рей у Роуз, когда та подходит и встаёт рядом с ней. Она замечает, как Снап перехватывает диск у кого-то из иммунологов, а потом сконфуженно оглядывается на стол. Выбор невелик — одни лишь объедки. А Рей просто хотела сэндвич или чипсов. Хоть _что-нибудь._

— Это Фрисби** «без правил», или что-то типа того. Не знаю. Ты нанесла солнцезащитный лосьон? У тебя майка без рукавов. И шорты короткие. Тебе-то он точно нужен. 

Рей засовывает в рот ещё одну виноградину — она даже не сладкая. И не особо вкусная. Не виноград, а одно название. И стол с едой тоже. Да вообще, всё, что здесь происходит — сплошная пародия. 

— Что взять с американцев? У вас весь спорт какой-то поддельный. 

— Я почти уверена, что есть и европейские турниры фрисби «без правил». А знаешь что точно не подделка? 

— Что?.. 

— Меланома. Намажься лосьоном. 

— М-м, намажусь, мамочка. Можно мне сначала поесть? 

— Что поесть? Там ничего не осталось. Ах, немного кукурузного хлеба всё же есть. 

— Где… О, ну клёво. Дай сюда. 

— Не вздумай есть кукурузный хлеб! — Между Рей и Роуз появляется голова Кай. — Джесс сказала, что первогодка-фармаколог на всё это чихнул. Роуз, вот. Возьми лосьон. Рей, намажься. А куда делся Финн? 

— Паркуется типа. 

— Кто? — Рей надувает губы, выкидывая то, что осталось от её кислого неполноценного винограда. В животе у неё снова урчит. — Скажи мне, _кто_ осквернил кукурузный хлеб? Я найду его и заставлю заплатить. 

— Хз, Джесс не сказала… охренеть! 

Рей отрывает изучающий взгляд от стола, встревожившись эмоциональностью тона Кай. 

— Что? 

— Просто… _охренеть._

— Да что… 

— _Это… охренеть._

— Ну это мы уже поняли! 

— Да потому что… _охренеть._

Рей оглядывается, пытаясь понять, что происходит. 

— Что… О, а вот и Финн! Может он раздобыл еду? 

— Это что, доктор Соло? 

Рей была менее чем в секунде от того, чтобы направиться к Финну — найти что-нибудь съестное и пропустить мимо ушей всю эту дурь с защитой от солнца. Но, услышав имя Бена, она замирает как вкопанная. А может, это не из-за его имени, а из-за того, _как_ его произносит Кай? 

— Кто? Где? 

Кай указывает на толпу, играющую во фрисби. 

— Это ведь он, да? _Без рубашки._

— _Ох-ре-не-ть!_ — Роуз подаётся вперёд. По-видимому, они обе исчерпали весь накопленный за двадцать шесть лет словарный запас. — Это что, шесть кубиков?! 

— Ага, — кивает Кай. — Вообще-то, может быть и все восемь. У него… реально такие плечи? Он сделал операцию по увеличению плеч? 

— О, да! Наверное, именно на это он и спустил премию МакАртура. Не думаю, что такие плечи существуют в природе. Боже… его _грудь!_ Эта штука всё время была у него под рубашкой? Даже когда он разносил в клочья мою диссертацию? 

— Как… Куда он девал её последние несколько лет? Что здесь происходит? 

— Он… Рей. Рей, Рей. Почему ты не сказала, что он такой охуенно _мускулистый?_

Рей просто стоит, приросшая к земле, а её руки бесполезно свисают по бокам. _Потому что не знала. Не думала. И вообще, понятия не имела._

Ну, может и знала, чуть-чуть. После того, как видела его на днях в спортзале. Хотя она пыталась подавить этот детальный мысленный образ, и даже тогда не могла _знать._ Просто… не могла. 

— Ну… надо сказать, что вся эта история между тобой и доктором Соло приобретает всё больший смысл. Вот. — Кай хватает Рей за запястье, потянув к себе, и опрокидывает бутылочку, чтобы вылить щедрую порцию лосьона на её ладонь. — Разотри плечи. И ноги. И лицо тоже. Ты в группе риска по всяким кожным заболеваниям, мисс Веснушка. 

Рей тупо кивает и начинает втирать лосьон в руки, шею и бёдра, чувствуя, как её обволакивает аромат кокосового масла. Она старается не думать о Бене и о том, что он действительно выглядит именно так, как они его описали. Не особо выходит, но что поделать. 

— А есть реальные исследования? — спрашивает Роуз. 

—М-м? — Кай завязывает волосы в пучок. 

— О связи между веснушками и раком кожи. 

— Понятия не имею. 

— Наверное, будут. 

— Наверняка. Но я типа хочу знать сейчас. 

— Слушайте, как вы думаете, здесь есть вай-фай? 

— Рей, у тебя есть инет? 

Рей вытирает руки салфеткой, которая выглядит почти неиспользованной. 

— Хм… вряд ли. Я оставила телефон в машине Финна. 

Она отворачивается от подруг, которые начинают изучать экран айфона Кай, и всматривается в команду из четырнадцати парней по фрисби. Отчего-то Рей не может понять, почему там нет девушек (хотя, возможно, это связано с переизбытком тестостерона, который наблюдается на факультете биологических наук). По крайней мере, половина из них — преподаватели и постдоки. Конечно же, там Бен. И Хакс. А ещё доктор Антиллес и доктор Дэмерон. И все, как один, полуголые. 

Хотя нет. Не как один. Бен, на самом деле, _не как все._ В нём нет… 

Ага. 

Нет. 

Это Рей не как все. _Вообще._ Она может по пальцам одной руки пересчитать количество парней, к которым её физически влекло. Точнее, на одном только пальце. И в этот момент, упомянутый парень бежит к ней, поскольку Алекс, которого Рей всегда недолюбливала, бросил диск самым неуклюжим образом, и теперь тот лежит на газоне примерно в десяти шагах от её ног. А Бен, _полуголый_ Бен, просто оказался ближе всех к месту его приземления. 

_Блядь. Блядь, какашка, блядь._

— О, взгляните на эту статью, — слышит Рей позади себя взволнованный голос Кай. — Роуз, кликни на неё. 

— Платный доступ. Подождите, а почему нельзя увидеть описание? 

— Посмотри в ПабМеде***. Халеси**** и др., 2013. Это мета-анализ. «Кожные маркеры фотоповреждений и риск развития базальноклеточной карциномы». В _онкоэпидемиологии, биомаркерах и профилактике._

Кай взмахивает кулаком. 

— А вот и описание. Эй, Рей, ты слушаешь? 

_Нет._ Нет, она не слушает. Она пытается освободить свой мозг, и глаза тоже. От своего фиктивного парня и от сводящего желудка, и… от всего вообще. Рей просто жаждет оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, прямо сейчас. Чтобы хотя бы ненадолго ничего не видеть и не слышать. 

— Слушайте: «Солнечный лентигиноз развивается не так выражено, но имеет вполне конкретную ассоциацию с базальноклеточной карциномой, с благоприятным исходом примерно 1:5». Так, мне это не нравится. Роуз, подержи мой телефон. Надо намазать Рей ещё больше. Вот тут защита пятьдесят — то, что нужно. 

Рей отрывает взгляд от груди Бена — он уже пугающе близко — и разворачивается, отходя от Кай. 

— Нет, подожди… _стой._ Я уже выдавила лосьон. 

— Рей, — говорит ей Роуз своим рассудительным материнским тоном, к которому прибегает всякий раз, когда из Рей вылетает признание: например, что из вегетарианской еды она признаёт только картошку-фри, или что стирает цветные и белые вещи вместе. — Ты же разбираешься в литературе. 

— Да _не разбираюсь_ я в ней… и вы тоже. Вы просто увидели _первую_ строчку _какого-то_ абстрактного описания и… 

Кай подходит к Рей и снова хватает её за запястье — на этот раз, выдавив половину бутылки ей в правую руку. Лосьона настолько много, что Рей приходится ловить его и левой, чтобы не дать вытечь сквозь пальцы — стоя, как идиотка, сложив перед собой ладони, чуть ли не по уши в чёртовом _лосьоне._

— Вот так, — лучезарно улыбается Кай. — Теперь ты защищена от базальноклеточной карциномы. Звучит, откровенно говоря, просто _ужасно._

— Я… — Рей бы изобразила фейспалм, если бы могла контролировать свои руки. — Я ненавижу все эти солнцезащитные средства. Липко и воняет пино-коладой, и его просто… чересчур много. 

— Вотри столько, сколько сможет впитать твоя кожа. Особенно места, где есть веснушки. А остатками с кем-нибудь поделишься. 

— Окей. Тогда, Роуз, поделюсь с тобой. 

— Что? Нет. Я и так уже целую тонну на себя вылила. 

— То-то и оно! Я тоже. 

— Найди кого-нибудь. Где Финн? 

Кай фыркает. 

— Клеится к Джуду. 

Роуз хмурится. 

— К Джуду? 

— Ага, к неврологу на пятом году обучения. 

— Божечки! К доктору медицинских и философских наук? 

— Угу. 

— _Боже._ Это ужасная идея. Разве он не встречался с постдоком из… 

— Ребят, — Рей изо всех сил пытается не закричать, — я не могу двигаться. Пожалуйста, сделайте что-нибудь с этим солнцезащитным гемором, который вы тут мне налили. 

— Господи, Рей. — Кай закатывает глаза. — Ты, порой, слишком драматизируешь. Погоди… — Кай кому-то машет позади Рей, и когда она начинает говорить, её голос звучит гораздо громче. — Доктор Соло, здрасьте! Вы уже нанесли на себя солнцезащитный крем? 

В секунду мозг Рей взрывается, а затем превращается в пепел. Как по щелчку пальцев, сотня миллиардов нейронов, тысяча миллиардов глиальных клеток, и кто знает, сколько миллилитров спинномозговой жидкости просто… перестают существовать. С остальным её телом тоже не всё в порядке, так как Рей чувствует, как все её органы отключаются в режиме реального времени. С самого начала её знакомства с Беном, Рей далеко не единожды хотела умереть прямо на месте: чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила её целиком, или обрушилось какое-нибудь стихийное бедствие и избавило её от неловкости их отношений. Впрочем, похоже на этот раз конец света случится по-настоящему. 

_Не оборачивайся,_ — говорят ей остатки нервной системы. _Не оборачивайся, притворись, что не слышала Кай. Всё обойдётся._ Но это невозможно. Роуз, Кай и Рей образовали своего рода треугольник, а Бен, наверняка (да точно) стоит позади неё. И не похоже, что у Рей есть выбор. Вообще, хоть какой-нибудь. Тем более когда Бен, который не знает ход мыслей Кай и не видит ведро солнцезащитного лосьона, покоящегося в руках Рей, произносит: 

— Нет. 

_Да уж. Ну и какашка._

Рей поворачивается и видит его — потного, держащего в левой руке оранжевый диск, с таким… 

Обнажённым торсом. 

— Отлично! — весело говорит Кай. — У Рей слишком много лосьона, и она не знает, что с ним делать. Она вас намажет! 

Бен смотрит на неё с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица, и Рей могла бы извиниться, спрятаться под стол или хотя бы помахать рукой, но она по понятным причинам не в состоянии этого сделать. Они с Беном не разговаривали с вечера пятницы — с тех пор, как она сорвалась, высказав ему в сообщениях, какой же он мудак, и получила ответ, что его мало волнует её мнение. Кроме того, это не так уж и отражает всю сложность их отношений — Рей _пыталась_ на него злиться, но, если честно, в последнее время на Бена Соло всё труднее и труднее злиться. 

Глядя на лицо Рей и на море белой жижи, которое поселилось теперь в её ладонях, он тоже не кажется сердитым — просто задумчивым и немного растерянным. Наверное, пытаясь понять, можно ли как-то слинять из этого цирка, но потом просто сдаётся. 

Он едва заметно кивает и поворачивается; мышцы на его спине перекатываются, когда он бросает доктору Дэмерону диск и кричит: 

— У меня передышка! 

Видимо, предполагает Рей, они и впрямь будут этим заниматься. 

_Конечно,_ чёрт возьми. Потому что это её жизнь, её жалкий идиотский, опрометчивый выбор. 

— Привет, — говорит ей Бен, терпеливо её ожидая, пока она подходит к другому концу стола. Он смотрит на её руки, на то, как она держит их перед собой, словно о чём-то умоляя. Стоящие позади неё Роуз и Кай явно посмеиваются, толкают друг друга локтями, или делают что-то уровня «взрослых людей». 

— Привет. 

Она стоит в шлёпанцах, а он — в кроссовках, и… он _всегда_ был высоким, но сейчас он ещё выше. Из-за этого её взгляд падает на его грудные мышцы и… нет. _Нет._ Не надо _этого_ делать. 

— Ты можешь повернуться? 

Мгновение Бен колеблется, а затем непривычно послушно поворачивается. Но это ни коем образом не решает ни одну проблему Рей, так как его спина не исключение — такая же впечатляюще широкая. _Какашка._

— Можешь, м-м… немного нагнуться? 

Бен наклоняет голову, пока его плечи не опускаются. Он всё ещё ненормально высокий — _чем именно кормила его мать-посол, пока он рос?_ — но дотянуться уже чуточку проще. Когда Рей поднимает правую руку, на землю капает немного лосьона. _Туда, где ему и следует быть,_ — в ярости думает Рей, а потом делает то, что и _представить_ не могла. 

Наносит солнцезащитное средство на Бена Соло. 

Ей не впервой прикасаться к нему — она дважды с ним целовалась и сидела на коленях добрые семьдесят пять минут, вставая только по крайней необходимости, поскольку окружающие их люди стали выходить из аудитории для семинаров. Так что она, наверное, не должна удивляться тому, насколько крепки его мышцы. Бен словно застывает. Рей вспоминает, как встретила его в спортзале, воображая, что он наверняка мог бы выжать вес в два раза больше неё, но потом приказывает себе остановиться, потому что подобные мысли недопустимы. Проблема в том, что между её ладонью и его кожей ничего нет. Его кожа разогрелась от солнца, но плечи расслаблены и неподвижны от её прикосновений. 

Даже при всех, находясь так близко друг к другу кажется, что происходит нечто интимное. Очень интимное. 

_Слишком_ интимное. 

— Итак. — У Рей пересыхает во рту. — Может быть, самое время сказать, как мне жаль, что мы всё время попадаем в подобные ситуации? 

— Всё хорошо. 

— Мне _правда_ очень жаль. 

— Ты не виновата. 

В его голосе слышится странная интонация. 

— Всё нормально? 

— Угу. 

Он кивает, говоря это, хотя движение кажется немного скованным. Отчего Рей понимает, что, возможно, он не так уж и расслаблен, как она изначально думала. Однако, да, он неподвижен. Но она чувствует вибрацию от какого-то странного напряжения. 

— Насколько сильно тебя это бесит по шкале от единицы до «соотношение равно причинно-следственной связи»? Скажи мне. 

Он удивляет её своим смешком… да. Но напряжение по-прежнему чувствуется. 

— Всё не так уж и плохо. И это не твоя вина. 

— Я ведь знаю, это самое ужасное, что могло произойти и… 

— Это не так, Рей. — Он немного поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, при этом в его взгляде прослеживается смесь веселья и уверенности. — Такое будет случаться и дальше. 

— Верно. 

Его пальцы мягко касаются её левой ладони, когда он забирает немного средства, чтобы нанести на переднюю часть своего тела. В общем-то, это и к лучшему. Она не хочет втирать лосьон в его грудь перед семидесятью процентами сокурсников. Не говоря уже о её руководителе — так как доктор Холдо, наверняка, наблюдает за ними, как ястреб. А может, и нет. Рей не собирается оборачиваться и проверять, кто сейчас на них смотрит. Она предпочла бы остаться в счастливом неведении. 

— По большей части потому, что ты общаешься с людьми, которым всё время неймётся. 

Рей начинает хохотать. 

— Я знаю. Поверь, мне искренне жаль, что я с ними подружилась. — Рей перемещается к его лопаткам. У него много мелких родинок и веснушек, и ей интересно, насколько было бы неуместно поиграться в «Соедини точки», водя пальцем по коже. Она готова поспорить, что вышла бы просто удивительная картина. — Но, знаешь, неоспоримая польза солнцезащитного средства была доказана учёными. И у тебя довольно светлая кожа. Так, нагнись ещё немного, чтобы я могла достать до шеи. 

— Угу. 

Рей обходит его, чтобы добраться до передней части плеч. Они такие огромные, что она действительно тратит весь этот дурацкий лосьон. Наверное, даже придётся попросить у Кай ещё немного. 

— По крайней мере, тебе вроде как весело. 

Бен неприкрыто наблюдает за тем, как её рука распределяет средство по его ключицам. Рей тотчас же начинает чувствовать, как вспыхивают её щёки. 

— Нет, я имею в виду не… не потому что я… Что ты играешь. То есть, ты как будто бы хорошо проводишь время, _играя во фрисби._ Типа того. 

Он кивает. 

— Это лучше, чем просто сидеть и чесать языками. — Он строит гримасу. — Со студентами. Или _коллегами._

— О, да. Разумное объяснение. Бьюсь об заклад, именно поэтому ты в такой хорошей физической форме. В детстве ты много занимался спортом, потому что это избавляло тебя от разговоров с людьми? И теперь понятно, почему ты, будучи взрослым, такой… — Рей резко замолкает. По правде говоря, она понятия не имеет — почему, проводя время вместе с Беном, она ненароком может сболтнуть лишнего. Однажды, он фиктивно бросит её. Или может быть выпорет, потому что она, наверное, этого заслуживает. — Э-э… я имела в виду… 

Бен выгибает бровь. 

— Враждебный и неприступный? 

_Какашка._

— Я _этого_ не говорила. 

— Конечно. 

— Я… 

— Ты просто это _написала в сообщении._

— Нет, я не хотела… Ты же знаешь… — она поджимает губы, заметив, как дёргаются уголки его губ. — Чтоб тебя. — Рей легонько щиплет его за внутреннюю сторону руки — он вскрикивает и широко улыбается, от чего Рей получает огромное удовольствие — и гадает, что бы стал делать Бен, если бы она в отместку написала своё имя солнцезащитным лосьоном у него на груди, чтобы участки кожи могли загореть только вокруг средства. На мгновение, она пытается представить его лицо после того, как он снимет футболку и в отражении зеркала ванны обнаружит три буквы, отпечатанные на его теле. Какое при этом у него будет выражение лица? Коснётся ли он кончиками пальцев? 

_Чокнутая,_ — говорит она себе. _Всё это сводит тебя с ума. Просто он красив и привлекает тебя. Подумаешь. Кого это волнует?_

Рей вытирает руки о его бицепсы, на которых уже почти не осталось лосьона, и отступает. 

— Вы свободны, мистер Враждебность. 

От него пахнет потом, им самим и лёгким ароматом жасмина. Рей вряд ли удастся поговорить с ним раньше среды. Она понятия не имеет, почему эта мысль приходит к ней со странным уколом в груди. 

— Спасибо тебе. И спасибо… Кайдел. 

Рей улыбается. 

— Смотри-ка, начал запоминать имена людей? Как хороший дружелюбный мальчик. 

Он качает головой, слегка улыбаясь в ответ. 

— Что не сделаешь для своей девушки. 

— М-м. Как думаешь, что они заставят нас делать в следующий раз? 

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Может быть, подержаться за руки. 

— Или покормить друг друга клубникой. 

— Было бы неплохо. 

— Хотя, возможно, ставки повысятся, и нам придётся сыграть фиктивную свадьбу. 

— Думаешь, они заставят нас купить дом? Чтобы мы подписали документы по ипотеке прямо у них на глазах. 

Рей смеётся, и замечает его взгляд, направленный на неё, тёплый, терпеливый и добрый... Должно быть, у неё галлюцинации. С головой явно не всё в порядке. Надо было взять с собой шляпу от солнца. 

— Увидимся в среду, Рей. 

Рей упорно старается не пялиться на его спину, пока он возвращается к своей команде, которая явно рада, что он снова в игре. Очевидно, ещё и в этом доктор Бен Соло превосходен. Как же несправедливо! Ей даже и спрашивать не нужно, чтобы знать, что Роуз, Кай и… вообще все вокруг глазели на них последние пять минут. Рей смиряется, что ещё больше народу будут о них сплетничать. Она достаёт «Солнце Капри» в ближайшем холодильнике, а затем находит местечко под кленовым деревом рядом со своими друзьями. И к чему вся эта суматоха с защитой от солнца, если они всё равно уселись в тени? 

Рей протыкает пакетик соломинкой и делает глоток. Малость мерзковато, но это не так плохо, насколько она помнит. Надо же, а она уже не так и голодна. Маленькое чудо, благодаря публичному вежливому применению солнцезащитного лосьона к её фиктивному парню. 

— Что он из себя представляет? 

Рей поворачивается к Роуз, которая сидит рядом с ней на чём-то, похожем на старое изодранное одеяло. Возле неё Кай пытается убедить Финна, что студенты-неврологи, как правило, психи, и что связываться с кем-то из них — ужасная идея. Кажется, Финн не собирается её слушать. 

— М? 

— Доктор Соло. Я так понимаю, с тобой он другой, чем со всеми остальными. Или он и _тебе_ вечно твердит, что шрифт надписей осей икс и игрек раздражающе мал? 

Рей улыбается, уткнувшись лицом в колени, потому что… она очень даже может представить себе то, как Бен это говорит. Она почти слышит его голос. 

— Нет. По крайней мере, пока. 

— Так какой же он? 

Рей открывает рот, чтобы ответить, думая, что нет ничего проще. Но, конечно же, только не это. 

— Он такой… ну ты знаешь. 

Роуз фыркает. 

— Вообще-то нет. 

— Да? 

— То есть… понятно, что в нём есть нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Поверь мне, судя по тому, что я знаю, я скорее _умру,_ но и близко к нему не подойду. Он такой агрессивный, злой и в нём столько негатива, и… 

— Вовсе нет, — перебивает её Рей. Но потом немного жалеет о сказанном, потому что это не совсем так. — Хотя… он _может_ быть и таким. А может и _не_ быть. 

— Как скажешь. — Роуз не слишком уверенно кивает. — Как у вас это началось? 

— Что? 

— Как вы начали встречаться? 

— Оу. — Рей смотрит в сторону с отсутствующим взглядом. Должно быть, Бен сделал что-то заслуживающее внимания, потому что он и доктор Дэмерон ударились ладонями поднятых рук. — Эм, мы просто… ну, разговаривали. А потом выпили кофе, а после… 

— Как _такое_ вообще произошло? — перебивает Кай, глядя на Рей поверх головы Роуз. — Как ты умудрилась согласиться на свидание с доктором Соло? В смысле, прежде чем увидеть его полуобнажённым. 

_Ты с ним целовалась. Ты с ним целовалась, а потом, не успев и глазом моргнуть, он спас твою задницу от Хакса. Он покупает тебе пшеничные лепёшки и со странной теплотой в голосе называет тебя засранкой. И даже когда он ведёт себя как угрюмый мудак — он не такой уж и плохой. Совсем не плохой._

— Он просто пригласил меня на свидание. 

_Хотя, очевидно же, что это не правда, потому что он ни за что бы этого не сделал. Никогда бы не пригласил меня на свидание. Тот, у кого есть публикации в медицинском журнале «Ланцет» и ярко выраженные спинные мышцы, никогда не пригласит такую, как я, на свидание._

— Значит вы познакомились не в Тиндере? 

— Нет! 

— Потому что все так говорят. 

— Меня _нет_ в Тиндере. 

— О… а доктора Соло? 

_Нет. Наверное. А если да?_

— Кто сказал, что мы познакомились в Тиндере? 

Кай смотрит на Роуз. 

— Вообще-то, я слышала, что они познакомились на Крейгслисте*****. 

— _Что?_

Кай пожимает плечами. 

— Я же не говорю, что поверила. 

— Кто… ребят, почему вы нас обсуждаете? 

Роуз похлопывает Рей по спине. 

— Не волнуйся, нас не так уж и много. Мы обсуждали, но потом доктор Акбар и доктор Слоун устроили тот прилюдный спор о тех, кто выбрасывает образцы крови в женском туалете, и интерес к вам почти погас. 

Рей массирует виски. 

— Правда? 

— Ага. Ну, видимо да. Эй, — Роуз обнимает Рей за плечо и притягивает её к себе, чтобы обнять. От неё тоже пахнет кокосом и жасмином. Дурацкий, дурацкий, _дурацкий_ лосьон. — Расслабься. Я знаю, некоторые студенты ведут себя странно, но Кай, Финн и я только за тебя рады, Рей. — Роуз приободряюще улыбается ей, и Рей чувствует, что успокаивается. — Главное, что ты наконец-то занимаешься сексом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Дамский чулок» — вид пресноводных лучепёрых рыб семейства карповых. Популярная аквариумная рыбка. Является модельным организмом в биологии развития и известна в англоязычной литературе как zebrafish.  
> **Фрисби — командный неконтактный вид спорта с летающим диском.  
> ***ПабМед — англоязычная текстовая база данных медицинских и биологических публикаций, созданная Национальным центром биотехнологической информации США на основе раздела «биотехнология» Национальной медицинской библиотеки США.  
> ****Мохаммед Реза Халеси — автор научных статей.  
> *****Крейгслист — сайт электронных объявлений, пользующийся большой популярностью у американских пользователей Интернета.


	7. Chapter 7

Номер тридцать семь — картофельные чипсы с солью и уксусом — распроданы. Это одновременно печально и совершенно необъяснимо, потому что когда Рей в восемь вечера заглядывала в комнату отдыха проверить торговый автомат, то заприметила минимум один оставшийся пакетик. Она отчётливо помнит, как похлопала по заднему карману джинсов в поисках четвертаков, и возликовала, обнаружив ровно четыре. Она так же помнит, как с нетерпением ожидала этого момента: примерно через два часа, по её подсчётам, она должна была закончить треть работы и вознаградить себя лучшим перекусом из предложенных в торговом автомате на четвёртом этаже. 

Картофельными чипсами с солью и уксусом. Запечёнными. 

Только вот когда момент настаёт, никаких чипсов не оказывается. И это проблема, потому что Рей уже вставила свои драгоценные четвертаки в монетоприёмник и _изрядно_ проголодалась. Она выбирает номер двадцать четыре (Твикс) — вполне _сносно_ для перекуса, хоть это далеко не картофельные чипсы с солью и уксусом, и слушает глухой и печальный стук, когда тот падает на нижнюю полку автомата. Затем она наклоняется, чтобы забрать шоколадку, и задумчиво смотрит на ладошку, на которой в исходящем от стекла автомата голубоватом свете поблескивает золотистая обёртка. 

— Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты оказалась чипсами с солью и уксусом, — шепчет она с ноткой обиды в голосе. 

— Держи. 

— _А-А-А!_ — Рей вздрагивает и мгновенно оборачивается, поднимая перед собой руки в защищающем жесте, предположительно даже готовясь напасть на того, кто только что говорил. Но вот нападать в комнате отдыха не на кого. Совсем не на кого, кроме Бена — он расположился на стоящем посередине диванчике и разглядывает её с мягким, слегка удивлённым выражением лица. 

Рей расслабляется и кладёт руку на грудь, желая, чтобы колотящееся сердце скорее успокоилось. 

— Когда ты пришёл? 

— Пять минут назад. — Он спокойно на неё смотрит. — Я сидел здесь, когда ты вошла. 

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? 

Он наклоняет голову. 

— То же самое могу спросить и у тебя. 

Рей прикрывает рот рукой, пытаясь прийти в себя от испуга. 

— Я тебя не видела. Почему… почему ты, как нетопырь*, в темноте то сидишь?! 

Бен лишь поднимает свой напиток — баночку Колы, на этикетке которой напечатано имя «Сандра». До Рей не сразу доходит смысл этого жеста, но потом она вспоминает, как Джесс жаловалась на чрезмерную строгость Бена по поводу еды и напитков в своей лаборатории, и кивает. 

— Но почему _в темноте?_

Зловещий голубоватый свет от торгового автомата и просачивающийся лучик из коридора создают некий эффект полумрака. И всё же, Рей не виновата, решив, что в комнате никого нет. 

— Я пробовал щёлкнуть переключателем. Наверное, он сломался. Я напишу письмо Шери об этом. — Он берёт что-то с подушки дивана и протягивает Рей. — Вот. Возьми оставшиеся чипсы. 

Рей прищуривается. 

— Так это _ты._

— Что я? 

— _Ты_ спёр мои чипсы. Бен кривит губы. 

— Прости. Можешь забрать остатки. — Он заглядывает в пакет. — Думаю, там было не так уж и много. 

Рей чувствует, что после всего сердце вот-вот перестанет биться. Тем не менее идея присесть весьма неплохая. Она на мгновение колеблется, а потом подходит к диванчику Бена и, забирая небольшой пакетик, плюхается рядом. 

— Ну, типа, спасибо. 

Он кивает и делает глоток. Рей пытается не пялиться на его шею, когда он откидывает голову назад, и отводит взгляд к своим коленям. 

— Разве можно пить кофеин, в… — Рей смотрит на телефон, — двадцать семь минут одиннадцатого? 

Если подумать, ему и вовсе не стоит пить кофеин, учитывая и без того резкий характер. Но, возможно, он наоборот повышает его настроение. И всё же, они здесь, вдвоём. Каждую среду пьют вместе кофе. Рей всего лишь катализатор. 

— В любом случае, вряд ли выйдет выспаться. 

— Почему? 

— Мне нужно провести ряд срочных анализов. Послезавтра нам дадут грант. 

— Оу. — Рей откидывается назад, принимая позу поудобнее. — Я думала, у тебя для этого есть приспешники. 

Он слегка улыбается. 

— Оказывается, когда просишь своих аспирантов поработать всю ночь за тебя, это вызывает массу недовольства. 

Рей улыбается в ответ. 

— Вот нелепость! 

— Точно. А у тебя какие причины? 

— Крайний срок «Общество за биологию» — завтра. 

— Вот оно что. 

— Ты идёшь? 

Он кивает. 

— Для симпозиума мы отлично подготовлены. 

— Мы? 

— Да… несколько человек из моей аспирантской лаборатории и я. Мы все проводим такого рода исследования, но они в разных учреждениях. У нас куча совместных грантов. 

Рей никогда не следила за биографией учёных и прочими подобными вещами, но смутно помнит, как кто-то — скорее всего, справочное бюро по имени Финн — рассказывал ей о том, что почти половину своей аспирантуры Бен проучился под курацией Люка Скайуокера, прежде чем перейти в лабораторию Сноука. По данным источников Финна, его уход был весьма резким. Поговаривают, что Скайуокер, некогда суперзвезда на факультете биологии, в итоге покинул научные круги. Впрочем, зная Финна, вполне возможно, он всё это выдумал. 

— По крайне мере, тебе не придётся нести бред сивой кобылы с собственным рефератом без адекватных данных. 

Он понимающе кивает. 

— Неужели Эмилин заставляет тебя этим заниматься? 

Он говорит «Эмилин». _Разумеется._ Ведь Бен — коллега доктора Холдо, а не её студент, и вполне логично, что он думает о ней, как об «Эмилин». Он уже не в первый раз так её называет, и Рей это не только сейчас замечает. Просто трудно смириться с тем, что, когда они сидят рядом друг с другом наедине и спокойно разговаривают, Бен — преподаватель, а Рей больше похожа на… нет. Они абсолютно из разных миров. 

— Угу. Логики в ее решениях ровно ноль, до кучи она заставляет всю лабораторию подчиняться всей этой фигне. Я имею в виду, _в добровольно-принудительном порядке,_ ну ты понимаешь. — Рей потирает виски. Она чувствует, как у неё начинает болеть голова. А ей предстоит долгая ночь. — Ты передашь ей то, что я тебе рассказала? 

— Конечно. 

Рей тяжело вздыхает. 

— Не надо. 

— Возможно, я ей расскажу и о поцелуях, которые ты вымогала, и о всей этой схеме фиктивных свиданий, в которую ты меня втянула, и в первую очередь о солнцезащитном креме… 

— _О, боже._ — Рей наклоняется вперёд и прячет лицо, уткнувшись в колени, руками обхватывая голову. — Господи. Солнцезащитный крем. Чёрт бы его побрал. 

— Да. — Голос Бена звучит немного приглушённо. — Да, это было… 

— Нелепо? — предполагает Рей, выпрямляясь и морщась. Бен смотрит куда-то в сторону, и Рей не может понять, не померещилось ли ей, что он покраснел. 

Он прочищает горло. 

— В том числе, — бормочет Бен себе под нос. 

Рей кивает. 

— Ага. — Были и другие мотивы. Их _куда больше._ Об этом она не будет упоминать. И они идут вразрез с его личными. Наверное, они _ужасные, шокирующие и агрессивные._ В отличии от её… — Солнцезащитный крем входит в жалобу по Статье IX? 

Он улыбается. 

— Можешь не сомневаться. Это будет прямо на первой странице. «Домогательства на рабочем месте с помощью солнцезащитного крема». 

— Ну, _формально_ мы даже не были в универе… 

— Может быть, в самом заголовке: «Принудительное применение солнцезащитного крема». 

Рей хмурится. 

— Ой, ну перестань. Я спасла тебя от базально-клеточной карциномы. 

— «Облапан под предлогом защиты от солнца». 

Она бьёт его по голове своим Твиксом, и Бен с озорным взглядом слегка уклоняется, избегая удара. 

— Эй, будешь палочку? — Рей протягивает шоколадку. — Потому что я планирую съесть оставшиеся чипсы. 

— Не-а. 

— Уверен? 

— Терпеть не могу шоколад. 

Мгновение Рей ошеломлённо смотрит на него. Потом осознаёт, что он абсолютно серьёзен, и в недоумении качает головой. 

— Ты ничего не любишь, да? 

— М-м? 

— Ты ничего не любишь. Ты ненавидишь всё вкусное, красивое и приятное. 

— Шоколад омерзителен. 

— Ты просто хочешь жить в своём тёмном, суровом мирке, сотворённом из чёрного кофе и обычных бейглов с простым плавленым сыром. И лишь изредка разбавляя всё это чипсами с солью и уксусом. 

— Несомненно, это твои любимые чипсы… 

— Не в этом дело. 

— …и я польщён, что ты запомнила мои заказы. 

— Ну, это несложно, потому что они _всегда_ одни и те же. 

Он выгибает бровь. 

— По крайней мере, я никогда не заказывал ничего под названием «Фраппучино единорога», засранка. 

— Это было _так здорово!_ На вкус, как радуга. 

— Ты имеешь в виду сахар и пищевые красители? 

— Да. Это моё самое любимое на свете. Кстати, спасибо, что купил его мне. — Глядя на него, Рей расплывается в улыбке, и чувствует, что ему хочется улыбнуться в ответ. — Может, возьмёшь полдоллара? За чипсы. 

— Оставь себе. 

— Отлично. Потому что это примерно треть моей месячной зарплаты. 

Ей всё-таки удаётся заставить его смеяться — и улыбка не просто преображает его лицо, она меняет всё пространство вокруг. Рей пытается убедить свои лёгкие не останавливаться и продолжать вдыхать кислород; не теряться в появившихся в уголках его глаз маленьких морщинках и ямочках на щеках. 

— Рад слышать, что аспирантская стипендия не увеличилась с тех пор, как я был студентом. 

— Ого! В аспирантуре ты тоже жил на лапше быстрого приготовления и бананах? 

Кажется, он задумывается об этом. 

— Временами, пожалуй. Я не очень люблю бананы, но помню, что ел много яблок. 

— Яблоки гораздо дороже. Ты финансово безответственный транжира. 

Рей склоняет голову и гадает, нормально ли будет спросить его о том, что ей _до смерти_ хочется узнать. Она говорит себе, что это ужасная идея, крайне неуместная, и вообще это не её дело. Она убеждает себя, что совершенно не должна этого делать — но всё равно делает. 

— Сколько тебе лет? 

Похоже, Бен не возражает против вопроса. 

— Тридцать шесть. 

— Оу, вау. 

Она думала, что он моложе. А может, и старше. Ей казалось, что он неподвластен времени. Так странно слышать эту цифру. Знать год рождения. Он на целых десять лет старше неё. 

— Мне двадцать шесть. — Рей не понимает, почему говорит ему об этом — он ведь не спрашивал. — Как-то странно думать, что ты тоже был студентом. 

— Вот как. 

— Ага. Ты тоже был таким же, когда учился на последнем курсе? 

— Каким таким? 

— Ты знаешь. — Она смотрит на него, не моргая. — Враждебным и неприступным. 

Он прищуривается, но Рей усвоила, что не нужно придавать его взглядам слишком большое значение. 

— Вообще-то, я мог бы стать и хуже. 

— Уверена, что да. 

Наступает непродолжительная уютная тишина, и Рей, откинувшись на спинку дивана, принимается рыться в пакете с чипсами. Это… и правда, всё, чего она хотела от торгового автомата. _Благослови тебя, Бен Соло._

— Ну и, разве ситуация улучшилась? 

— М-м? 

— Вся эта, — она начинает хаотично жестикулировать, — академия. Неужели после аспирантуры что-то улучшается при вступлении в должность? 

— Ох. Нет. Боже, нет. 

Он выглядит настолько испуганным из-за этого предположения, что Рей начинает смеяться. 

— Тогда почему ты не свалишь? 

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Не знаю. — В его взгляде что-то мелькает, и Рей не может понять, что именно — это и не удивительно. Она многого не знает о Бене Соло. Он может быть известным мудаком, но неизведанная глубина в нём определённо есть. — Наверное, ошибочность невозвратимых затрат. 

— Угу. Это печально. То есть… я знаю, что аспирантура — это паршиво, но грустно видеть штатного преподавателя здесь, во вторник вечером, вместо того, чтобы, не знаю… смотреть Нетфликс в постели, или ужинать со своей девушкой… 

— Я думал, ты моя девушка. 

Рей улыбается ему. 

— Не совсем. 

_Но, раз уж мы об этом заговорили. Почему же у тебя её нет? Потому что мне всё труднее и труднее это понять. Хотя, возможно, тебе это не нужно. Может быть, ты просто хочешь побыть в одиночестве, что очевидно по твоему поведению, а я здесь действую тебе на нервы. Мне бы следовало положить в сумку чипсы и шоколадку и вернуться к своим дурацким образцам белка, но это… ты… с тобой здесь комфортно. И, наверное, я…_

— Планируешь остаться в академии? — спрашивает он. — После окончания аспирантуры. 

— Да. А может, и нет. 

Бен улыбается, и Рей начинает смеяться. 

— Ещё не решила. 

— Понятно. 

— Просто… слишком много всего, понимаешь? Это утомляет. Всегда что-нибудь будет: рефераты, конференции, научные статьи. Обучение. — Рей жестом указывает на Бена. — Отказы в грантах. Провальные диссертации. 

Уголок его губ приподнимается. 

— Твоя напарница по лаборатории по-прежнему тебя достаёт? 

Рей с пренебрежением машет рукой. 

— Не-а. То есть… да. Но всё нормально. У неё это пройдёт. — Она прикусывает губу. — Я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. О нежелании растить новых паршивых учёных поколения девяностых. 

— Вряд ли я когда-либо употреблял выражение «паршивые учёные поколения девяностых»… 

— _Но._ Так, для информации. Я думаю, тебе будет интересно знать, что ты всё-таки не должен быть _таким_ суровым, когда высказываешь своё мнение. Мы уловим посыл твоих слов, даже если ты будешь критиковать более деликатно. 

Бен поворачивается и довольно долго смотрит на неё. Потом один раз кивает. 

— Замётано. 

— Прекрасно. Значит ты не будешь таким суровым? 

— Вряд ли. 

Рей вздыхает. 

— Знаешь, когда я лишусь всех друзей до единого, каждый будет ненавидеть меня из-за этой фигни с фиктивными свиданиями, я стану крайне одинокой и тебе придётся тусоваться со мной _всё время._ Уверен, что стоит быть таким ублюдком со студентами? 

— Абсолютно. 

Рей снова вздыхает, но уже с улыбкой на губах, и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Возможно, с её стороны этот жест лишний, но он кажется таким естественным: может быть из-за их таланта постоянно попадать в ситуации, требующие выражения чувств на людях, а может, из-за всего, о чём они говорили, или из-за того, что сейчас уже час ночи. И Бен… ведёт себя так, как будто не против, что Рей положила голову ему на плечо. Он рядом — спокойный, расслабленный и тёплый. Виском Рей чувствует крепость его мышц под хлопковым свитером. Кажется, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он нарушает молчание. 

— Я не жалею, что попросил её переделать диссертацию. Но мне жаль, что она сорвалась на тебе. И пока продолжаются наши отношения, это может повториться снова. 

— Я сожалею о тех сообщениях, которые тебе посылала, — говорит Рей. Ей уже пора оторваться от Бена. — Я не хотела быть такой… _Агрессивной? Дерзкой?_ ...И ты не такой уж и плохой. Даже если ведёшь себя враждебно и неприступно по отношению к другим. 

— Всё в порядке. Полагаю, ты расстроилась, потому что она твоя подруга. 

— Да уж. 

_Не сказала бы. Фишка в том, что у меня не так уж и много друзей. Не сказать, что я сильно общительный человек. Обычно я общаюсь с очень коммуникабельными людьми, такими, как Роуз или Кай, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно. Даже с моим лучшим другом Финном прошли недели, прежде чем мы привязались друг к другу после того, как стали соседями по комнате. А значит, что вся эта история с тобой для меня весьма парадоксальна, и я бы хотела понять почему, и… Может, ты расскажешь что-нибудь о себе? И о своих друзьях? У тебя они есть? Сколько? Чем вы занимаетесь вместе? И с чего бы ты вдруг стал самым интересным человеком, которого я когда-либо встречала?_

— Что ж. Мне пора в лабораторию. — Продолжая сидеть на диване, Рей начинает массировать нижнюю часть шеи. — Мой провальный блоттинг сам собой не исправится. 

Бен смотрит на неё, и в его взгляде мелькает нечто такое, будто он не думал, что Рей уйдёт так скоро, и будто хочет, чтобы она осталась. Кроме того, Рей уже стала сверх одержимым профи, следя буквально за каждым выражением лица Бена. Наверное, она просто придаёт этому слишком большое значение. Видит то, что хочется видеть. 

— А почему провальный? — спрашивает он. 

Рей тяжело вздыхает. 

— Это просто… Ох! 

Она тянется к телефону и нажимает на кнопку перехода на главное меню, затем смахивает пару несрочных голосовых сообщений от Финна и Роуз, и показывает фото своего последнего вестерн-блота. 

— Смотри! — Она показывает на целевой белок. — Вот. Этого не должно быть… 

Он задумчиво кивает. 

— А ты уверена, что с исходным образцом было всё нормально? И с гелем тоже? 

— Ага. По крайней мере, я так думаю. Он был не жидким и не пересохшим. 

— Хм. Похоже, что проблема может быть в антителах. 

Рей переводит взгляд с фотографии на Бена. 

— Думаешь? 

— Да. Я бы проверил раствор и буфер. Если дело не в этом, то это может быть испорченные вторичные антитела. Можешь пойти ко мне в лабораторию, если она всё ещё работает, и позаимствовать наши. 

— Оу, вау. Спасибо. — Рей тут же сожалеет о том, с каким удивлением прозвучали её слова, потому что… да, с самого первого дня, когда они встретились, он был с ней невероятно мил. — Ладно, теперь мне и правда немного жаль, что я не могу позвать тебя в свою диссертационную комиссию. Возможно, слухи о твоём сумасбродстве сильно преувеличены. 

Он поджимает губы. 

— А может, ты просто вытаскиваешь из меня всё самое лучшее? 

Рей ухмыляется, глядя на него. 

— Тогда, возможно, мне стоит остаться. Ну, знаешь, чтобы спасти кафедру от твоего отвратительного настроения. 

Бен бросает взгляд на фото вестерн-блота. 

— Ну что ж, похоже, в обозримом будущем ты не собираешься оканчивать аспирантуру. 

— Господи! Ты только что?.. — Рей ахает и едва не начинает смеяться. — Ты _монстр._

— Если объективно… 

— Это _самая грубая и подлая_ вещь… — Рей уже вовсю хохочет, держась за живот, и машет перед ним пальцем. 

— Я не сказал, что ты виновата, но… 

— …которую _кто-либо_ говорил аспиранту. _Когда-либо._

— Да ладно. Думаю, что могу сказать вещи и похуже. Если приложу к этому усилия. 

— На этом всё. Серьёзно, конец нашим фиктивным отношениям. — Рей старается не улыбаться. Возможно, тогда он отнесётся к ней всерьёз, вместо того, чтобы смотреть на неё с таким терпеливым и довольным выражением лица. — Правда. Пока, Бен. Было приятно иметь с тобой дело. 

Рей делает попытку встать и уйти, изображая притворную ярость, но он хватает её за рукав свитера и осторожно тянет, снова сажая её рядом с собой на узкий диван; возможно, даже ещё ближе, чем раньше. Она продолжает пялиться на него, а он смотрит по-прежнему ласково и невозмутимо. 

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы учиться в аспирантуре больше пяти лет, — произносит он более примирительным тоном. 

— Конечно. А сколько времени понадобилось тебе? 

Он колеблется. 

— Пять лет. 

Рей фыркает. 

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я осталась здесь навсегда. Пока у тебя не появится самое большое, толстое и убедительное дело по Статье IХ, когда-либо существовавшее. 

— Это и есть мой план. 

— Я так и знала. 

— Собственно, такой план у меня был с самого начала. Это единственная причина, по которой в ту августовскую ночь я внезапно тебя поцеловал. 

— Ой, заткнись. — Рей опускает голову, пряча лицо, и прикусывает губу, надеясь, что он не заметит её идиотскую улыбку. — Слушай, можно тебя кое о чём спросить? — Бен выжидающе смотрит на неё, что он обычно и делает в последнее время, поэтому она продолжает, говоря более мягким и спокойным тоном. — Зачем ты это делаешь? 

— Делаю что? 

— Встречаешься со мной не по-настоящему. Ты говорил, что у тебя есть на то причины. Теперь ты можешь сказать? — Рей кусает губу и играет с дыркой на джинсах, открывающей её колено. — Я имею в виду, мы… раньше были друг другу никем, но сейчас мы друзья. Ведь так? 

— Разве? 

Рей кивает. _Да. Да, мы друзья. Ну же!_ А потом наклоняет голову. 

— Ну, ты только что нарушил один из священных принципов университетской дружбы, а именно: никогда не упоминать о сроках окончания учёбы другого человека. Но я тебя всё же прощу, если ты скажешь мне, какова твоя выгода. 

— Скажу. 

— Серьёзно? 

— Да. — Кажется, он честен. Бен не лжец — Рей дала бы голову на отсечение. 

— И что же это? Не считая приставаний с использованием солнцезащитного крема и возможности пожертвовать сотни долларов в универскую кофейню. И, кстати, Хакс теперь ненавидит тебя ещё больше, чем раньше. 

Он едва улыбается. А потом перестаёт делать и это. Бен смотрит куда-то в сторону смятой полиэтиленовой обёртки, которую Рей бросила на стол несколько минут назад. Куда угодно — но только не на неё. Она замечает, как напрягается его челюсть и он сглатывает. 

— Рей. — Он делает глубокий вдох. — Рей, я… 

— _Ах, Боже мой!_ Ты меня до смерти напугала! 

Они оба вздрагивают — Рей гораздо больше, чем Бен — и поворачиваются к выходу комнаты отдыха. Там стоит Талли, драматично прижимая к груди руку. 

— Господи, что ты здесь делаешь так поздно? Сидя в темноте. 

_А ты то что здесь забыла,_ — сварливо бормочет про себя Рей. 

— Свет не включается, — говорит она вслух, не отвечая на вопрос, так как… Что она вообще может сказать? 

_Мы просто разговаривали ни о чём, хотя завтра в полночь по североамериканскому восточному времени у меня крайний срок подготовки к конференции, и я, скорее всего, не смогу заснуть. Хотя у Бена тоже есть свои неотложные дела и мы должны встречаться только по средам примерно на пятнадцать минут. Мы просто разговаривали, потому что… потому что мне нравится с ним разговаривать. И нет, всё не так, как ты думаешь. Мы даже не встречаемся по-настоящему. Мне просто нравится этот мужчина. Он забавный и приятный, с ним весело. Мне мало кто симпатичен, и, готова поспорить, ему тоже. Я не понимаю, что здесь происходит. Совсем._

— Ну, ты напугала меня, — снова повторяет Талли. _Даже слегка раздражённо,_ — думает Рей. Учитывая, что они с Беном никого не трогали. — Рей, ты готовишься к «Обществу за биологию»? 

— Угу. — Она украдкой бросает взгляд на неподвижного и невозмутимого Бена. — Просто решила немного передохнуть. Но я уже собиралась возвращаться. 

— О, круто. Я тоже. — Талли улыбается и указывает в сторону своей лаборатории. Это лаборатория доктора Таркина, прямо рядом с лабораторией доктора Холдо. — Мне нужно разделить кучу неспаренных дрозофил. До того, как они перестанут быть неспаренными, ну ты понимаешь. — Она поигрывает бровями. Обычно, Рей нравится чувство юмора Талли. Но сейчас она просто хочет… Она сама не знает, чего хочет. — Рей, ты со мной? 

_Нет. Нет, мне и здесь хорошо. Рядом с Беном. Пожалуйста, оставь меня._

— Конечно. — Она с неохотой встаёт. Бен делает то же самое, собирая обёртки и пустую бутылку, и сортирует их по мусорным контейнерам. 

— Доброй ночи, доктор Соло, — говорит Талли у выхода. Бен лишь коротко кивает ей в ответ. И снова невозможно распознать его взгляд. 

_Похоже, на этом всё,_ — думает Рей. 

Откуда эта тяжесть на сердце — она понятия не имеет. Наверное, просто устала. Слишком много съела, или наоборот недостаточно. 

— Увидимся, Бен. Да?.. — еле слышно произносит Рей, прежде чем он направится к двери и выйдет из комнаты. Её голос звучит довольно тихо, чтобы Талли не услышала. Может, Бен тоже не слышит. Хотя, он на мгновение останавливается. А потом, когда проходит мимо Рей, ей кажется, что костяшки его пальцев задевают тыльную сторону её ладони. 

— Спокойной ночи, Рей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Нетопырь — род гладконосых летучих мышей.


	8. Chapter 8

На нём солнцезащитные очки, чёрные джинсы и один из его многочисленных чёрных свитеров, почти не имеющий отличий от других, но умудряющийся сидеть ну просто раздражающе идеально; чёрные ботинки и рюкзак за плечами фирмы «Северная Сторона» — тоже чёрный. Наверное, это означает, что в столь позднее время — 8:46 утра — его рабочий день только начинается. В прикиде Бена разбавляет всю эту черноту только пара воткнутых в уши Аирподсов, просвечивающие сквозь тёмные волнистые волосы. 

Видимо, старшекурсники либо дремлют на утренних занятиях, либо всё ещё спят в своих постелях, поскольку на сей раз в воздухе не витает беспокойный дух хаоса, которым они постоянно заряжают кампус. Лишь несколько человек слоняются туда-сюда без дела. И, как обычно, Бен оказывается самым высоким и широкоплечим на всей территории университета. Причём с весомой разницей. Рей обращает на него внимание именно в тот момент, когда он сворачивает за угол. Как только Рей его замечает, её губы расплываются в улыбке: она пытается представить, что же он сейчас слушает. Может быть, группу «Coil» или «Kraftwerk». А возможно, «The Velvet Underground». Или лекцию TED* о французской архитектуре семнадцатого века. Подкаст о водосберегающем ландшафтном дизайне. Шум тропического леса. 

Ради возможности заполучить его телефон хотя бы на пять минут, чтобы немного поколдовать в плейлисте, она готова до краёв залить жидким азотом целый миллион баллонов. Она добавила бы Тейлор Свифт, возможно, Бейонсе. Ещё Ариану. Надо же расширять его кругозор. 

— Эй! — окликает она Бена, когда тот оказывается в пределах слышимости, но продолжает свой путь к зданию университета. Не успев забеспокоиться, не намеренно ли он её игнорирует, потому что она его заколебала, Рей догоняет Бена и дёргает за рукав. 

Она не видит его глаз за тёмными линзами солнцезащитных очков, но ей и не нужно. Его губы изгибаются в улыбке, как только он замечает её. Она совсем лёгкая, но всё же заметная, и он тут же останавливается. 

— Рей. 

Она всё ещё не понимает, почему он так по-особенному произносит её имя. Будто бы за этим таится нечто, скрытое от посторонних глаз. Обещание. Глубина. Интересно, насколько происходящее реально, не выдумала ли она всё это, и отдаёт ли Бен отчёт своим действиям? В последнее время Рей о многом задумывается. 

— Эм, — она усмехается, прикусив нижнюю губу, — доброе утро. 

— Доброе утро. 

Должна возникать неловкость, когда они вот так пялятся друг на друга, улыбаясь, будто кто-то из них тонко юморнул и они разделили завуалированную шутку. Должна возникать неловкость, но её нет. 

— В лабораторию идёшь? 

Он кивает. Не имея возможности смотреть ему в глаза, неудивительно, что Рей залипает на губы Бена, и на то, как он прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, прежде чем спросить: 

— Хочешь выпить кофе? 

Что… очень мило с его стороны. Они не встречались с прошлой среды, и до завтрашнего утра не должны пить кофе на Фиктивных Свиданиях. За последнюю неделю Рей раз тридцать приходилось заставлять себя убирать телефон, чтобы не писать Бену то, до чего ему нет никакого дела. Ему незачем знать, что она отправила свой реферат для «Общество за биологию» буквально за тридцать три секунды до окончания подачи, или что Бен был прав и проблема с её вестерном была в антителах, или что она читала статью, статистические данные которой оказались настолько плохими, что чуть не отправила ему скриншот методического раздела. Бен ни за что бы не ответил, если в десять вечера субботы, до смерти желая узнать сидит ли он ещё на работе, она послала бы ему: «Привет, что делаешь?» — сообщение, которое дважды писала и удаляла. Она рада, что в конце концов сдрейфила отправлять ему статью из журнала «Фишка» о солнцезащитных советах, которая её изрядно повеселила в понедельник утром. Но сейчас Бен перед ней, хочет выпить кофе во вторник, и Рей вдруг осознаёт, что, возможно, можно было бы всё это сделать. Потому что они друзья. Так ведь? 

— Нет. — Рей зажмуривается. — Да, хочу. Но в десять я ассистирую. Надо кое-кого подменить, он не в городе. — Сейчас она уже немного жалеет, что согласилась. Вообще-то, сильно жалеет. — А перед этим мне надо сходить на Гриппчеллу. Ты уже там был? 

Между его бровями появляется морщинка. 

— Куда? 

— На Гриппчеллу. 

— Даже боюсь спрашивать, что это. 

— Гриппчелла, — повторяет Рей, хотя это явно бесполезно, судя по тому, как пересекающая его лоб линия только углубляется. Поэтому она просто указывает на один из сотни знаков, которые расплодились в кампусе за последний месяц: «ГРИППЧЕЛЛА: преподавателям, сотрудникам и студентам вакцинация от гриппа бесплатно». 

Бен морщится. 

— И это называется Гриппчеллой? — спрашивает он с сомнением. 

— Ага. Массовая вакцинация. Разве ты не получал на электронную почту письма от универа по этому поводу? Их приходило не меньше пяти. 

— У меня превосходный спам-фильтр. 

Рей хмурится. 

— А рабочие письма фильтр тоже блокирует? Потому что это не должно… он может отфильтровать важные сообщения от студентов и других преподавателей, которые хотят связаться с тобой, а ещё… _Ох._ — Бен выгибает бровь. _Прошу, не улыбайся. Не улыбайся. Он не должен знать, как сильно тебя смешит._ — Вот… Ты должен пойти и сделать прививку от гриппа. 

— Всё под контролем. 

— А… Ты уже сделал? 

— Нет. 

— Я уверена, что это обязательно. Для всех. 

Поза Бена явно говорит о том, что он _не все._

— Я никогда не болею. 

Рей скрещивает на груди руки. 

— Сомневаюсь. 

— Не сомневайся. 

— Эй! Грипп гораздо серьёзнее, чем ты думаешь. 

— Не всё так плохо. 

— Да, особенно для таких, как ты. 

— Для таких, как я? 

— Ты же знаешь… для тех, кто в возрасте. 

Он поджимает губы. 

— Засранка. 

Рей отворачивается, чтобы скрыть улыбку. 

— Да ладно тебе! — Она наклоняется, обхватив пальцами запястье Бена, и его ладонь ложится прямо под её большим пальцем. Они соприкоснулись, нарушая все правила. Одновременно публично и наедине. И это не кажется странным. Это приятно, естественно и… правильно. Они же друзья. Хорошие друзья. Должны же у них быть хоть какие-то привилегии. 

— Пойдём вместе. 

Бен не высвобождает руку из её хватки, но и не двигается с места ни на миллиметр. Он просто стоит; гора плоти и мышц, смотрящая на неё сверху вниз, и Рей не может понять его взгляд за тёмными линзами. 

— У меня нет времени. 

Рей наклоняет голову. 

— Ты только что спросил, не хочу ли я выпить кофе. Время у тебя наверняка есть. 

Он переминается с ноги на ногу и поджимает губы. Смотрит на другой конец дворика, по сторонам… в пустоту. Там ничего нет. 

— Лучше иди одна. 

С подозрением во взгляде она изучает его. 

— Почему ты не хочешь сделать укол? Ты антипрививочник, что ли? 

О, если бы взглядом можно было убить! 

— Я тебя умоляю! 

— Ладно. — Рей хмурится. — Тогда почему? 

Бен что… теребит край свитера? Прикусывает губу? 

— Не заморачивайся, — говорит он упрямо и немного жалобно. 

— Но я заморачиваюсь. Даже если ты думаешь, что не заболеешь, могут другие. 

— Нет. 

— Это займёт буквально пятнадцать минут. 

— Нет, — повторяет он. 

Рука Рей по-прежнему на запястье Бена, поэтому она сжимает его крепче и тянет к себе. 

— Ты придёшь, они отсканируют твой университетский пропуск и сделают укол. — Его мышцы напрягаются под её пальцами, когда она произносит последнее слово. — Проще простого и, самое главное, в течение года ты не подхватишь грипп. Абсолютно… _Оу._ — Рей прикрывает рот рукой. 

— Что? 

— О боже! 

— Что? 

— Ты… о, Бен. — Она подходит чуть ближе. 

— Что? 

— Ты боишься иголок? 

Бен стоит абсолютно неподвижно, не говоря ни слова. 

_Вау,_ — думает Рей. Он… не дышит. 

— Я _не боюсь_ иголок. 

— Всё в порядке, — говорит она, пытаясь приободрить его настолько, насколько это возможно. 

— Я знаю, потому что я не… 

— Здесь со мной ты вполне можешь испытывать страх перед иглами. 

— Это не страх перед… 

— Я тебя понимаю… иглы реально страшные. 

— Это не… 

— Это нормально… ты _можешь_ бояться. 

— Я не боюсь, — говорит он ей с долей настойчивости, а затем отводит взгляд, почесывая шею. — Они просто… отвратительные. 

Искушение обнять его становится почти непреодолимым. Рей ограничивается похлопыванием по руке. 

— О-о-о-х. 

Он пронзает её взглядом, который Рей не видит, но готова поспорить, что её мыши от него бы сдохли. — Не охай мне тут. 

_Очаровательно._

— Нет, правда. Я понимаю. Они отвратительные. Тебя ими тыкают, а потом ты истекаешь кровью. Пиздец ощущения. 

Бен непреклонен. 

— Серьёзно? 

— Ага. Ужас. 

Он кажется слегка недоверчивым. 

— Так и есть. 

— Просто жуть. — Рей берёт его за локоть и тянет к палаточному медпункту Гриппчеллы. — И всё же… Тебе нужно взять себя в руки. Ради науки. Я отведу тебя на прививку. 

— Я… 

— Это не обсуждается. Я буду держать тебя за руку. 

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты держала меня за руку. Потому что я не пойду. — Только вот он пойдёт. Он мог бы упереться ногами и стоять на своём, демонстрируя своё упрямство. Рей бы его и с места не сдвинула. И всё же… 

Она поднимает руку на его запястье и смотрит на него снизу вверх. 

— Ещё как пойдёшь. Бен выглядит огорчённым. 

— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня. 

Какой же. Он. Милый. 

— Это для твоего же блага. И для блага людей более преклонного возраста, которые могут оказаться с тобой поблизости. Даже старше тебя, я имею в виду. 

Бен вздыхает, признавая поражение. 

— Рей. 

— Ну давай. А потом я куплю тебе печеньки. 

— За печеньки буду платить я? — В его голосе звучат нотки безнадёжности. И покорности. 

— Скорее всего. Хотя, забей. Ты всё равно не любишь печенье. Так как всё хорошее, что есть в жизни, ты не любишь. — Рей продолжает идти, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу. — Может в кафетерии есть сырые брокколи. 

Бен снова вздыхает. 

— Не думаю, что вдобавок к прививке от гриппа заслужил ещё и словесные оскорбления. 

Рей лучезарно улыбается. 

— Ты просто кремень. 

— Рей. 

— Даже если огроменная игла проткнёт тебя насквозь. 

— Какая же ты засранка. — Он закатывает глаза, но не сопротивляется, когда она продолжает тянуть его за собой. 

Сейчас раннее октябрьское утро, девять утра, и со стороны Бена надеть солнечные очки было гениальной мыслью. Солнце печёт слишком сильно: в хлопковой блузке Рей становится чересчур жарко и ветровка уже не кажется удачной идеей. Листья амбровых деревьев всё ещё зелёные, без намёка на увядание. За последние несколько лет всё стало немного другим: кажется, что лето никогда не кончится. С приходом осени всё лишь сильнее наливается яркими красками — другими, но не менее приятными. 

Когда они переходят дворик, пальцы Рей соскальзывают с запястья Бена и обхватывают его ладонь. И пока они неспешно идут рядом друг с другом, она вдыхает аромат клумб и тихонько напевает себе под нос.

Рей мрачно смотрит на одну из своих нокаутных мышей, которая, с учётом её неспособности экспрессировать белки, _подозрительно_ долго держится за провода, как вдруг экран её телефона загорается от пришедшего сообщения. Краем глаза покосившись на дисплей, ей удаётся прочитать имя отправителя (Бен ФС, от «Бена Фиктивные Свидания», чтобы отличать его от Бена Харрисона, с которым Рей делала групповой проект для химобщества на старших курсах, и от Бена Ли — её нынешнего арендодателя), но не само сообщение. 

Сейчас среда, 8:42 утра. А это значит, что… 

Может он хочет отменить Фиктивные Свидания по Средам? А возможно решил, что если позволил Рей выбрать для него овсяное печенье после Гриппчеллы (которое сама и съела), то сегодня им не нужно встречаться. Вероятно, Рей не следовало заставлять его сидеть вместе с ней на скамейке и рассказывать о последних двух марафонах, которые он пробежал; и, наверное, она его выбесила, когда начала в мельчайших подробностях рассказывать о новом, только что скачанном приложении для бега. А, казалось, он был воодушевлён. Но… 

Рей смотрит на свои руки в перчатках, а потом снова на мышонка, который _всё ещё_ держится за провод. 

— Чувак, перестань так стараться. — Она опускается на колени, пока не оказывается глазами на одном уровне с клеткой. Мышонок дрыгает своими маленькими лапками, а хвост болтается взад и вперёд. — Предполагалось, что у тебя будет плохо получаться. А я типа должна написать диссертацию о том, насколько ты плох. Ты получишь кусочек сыра, а я настоящую работу, за которую платят реальные деньги, и удовольствие писать звание «доктор» всякий раз, когда буду покупать билет на самолёт. 

Мышка пищит и отпускает проводок, шлёпнувшись с изящным «бух» на дно испытательной клетки. 

— Вот. Этого хватит. 

Рей возвращает её в клетку, а потом быстро избавляется от перчаток и разблокирует телефон большим пальцем.

**Бен:** У меня рука болит.

На секунду Рей убеждается, что Бен добивается отмены их свидания, объясняя причину, по которой они не могут встретиться. Потом вспоминает, что, проснувшись, сама потирала больную руку.

**Рей:** Из-за прививки?

 **Бен:** Очень болит.

Рей… начинает хихикать. По правде говоря, она думала, что в жизни не будет таким заниматься — но вот она здесь, стоит и хихикает посреди лаборатории, как дура. Её нокаутированная мышка смотрит на неё снизу вверх, и в крошечных маленьких глазках читается смесь осуждения и удивления. Рей второпях закрывает клетку и возвращается к телефону.

**Рей:** О, Бен

 **Рей:** Мне так жаль

 **Рей:** Может, если я зайду и поцелую, станет полегче?

 **Бен:** Ты не говорила, что будет так больно.

 **Рей:** А-а-х

 **Рей:** Честно говоря, я не обязана заботиться о регулировании твоих эмоций

В ответ Бен присылает один-единственный смайлик: жёлтая рука с поднятым средним пальцем. Щёки Рей растягиваются от того, насколько широко она улыбается, когда… 

— Ах, эта первая любовь… 

Перепугавшись, Рей отрывается от телефона и видит стоящую в дверях лаборатории Зари. Она торопливо блокирует телефон и засовывает его в карман джинсов. 

— А, доброе утро. 

— Доброе утро. 

Мгновение Зари просто стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Потом она вытирает ладони о штаны и делает несколько шагов вперёд, старательно избегая встречаться взглядом с Рей. Складывается впечатление, что она не знает куда деть руки — сначала суёт их в карманы, потом скрещивает на груди, а после свободно вытягивает по бокам. Рей готова… _ко всему._

Зари прочищает горло. 

— У тебя есть минутка? Надо поговорить. 

_Боже. Ну не начинай._

— Конечно. 

Зари облизывает губы и сглатывает. 

— Я давно хотела извиниться. За тот день. 

_Оу._ Что ж. Неожиданно. 

— Всё в порядке. 

— Нет. Не в порядке. Мне не следовало говорить, — она взмахивает рукой, — _ничего_ из этого. Правда. Вообще ничего. 

Рей кивает, радуясь, что разговор не превращается в очередной конфликт. 

— Всё хорошо. Диссертационные встречи — это такой стресс. Я бы тоже расстроилась. 

— Да, но ты бы вряд ли стала на мне срываться. — Зари пожимает плечами. Её глаза подозрительно блестят, хотя, слава богу, она вроде бы не собирается снова рыдать. — Не пойми меня неправильно. Я остаюсь при своём мнении о докторе Соло. Но ты не виновата в том, как он себя ведёт. И… — её брови приподнимаются будто бы со смесью смиренности и недоверия, — полагаю, его личность многогранна. 

_Да. Это действительно так. Я сама сбита с толку._

— Извинения приняты. — Рей изо всех сил пытается улыбнуться. — Не парься. 

— Рей, я действительно за тебя рада. Правда. То есть, я знаю, что мы не близкие подруги, или что-то типа того. Ты как будто постоянно в своём мире и хочешь заниматься только собственными делами и оставаться в одиночестве, и я уважаю это. — Зари искренне улыбается. — Но я видела вас на пикнике. Когда ты шутила, после того как… — она стала что-то изображать, при этом выглядя смущённой, словно загнала себя в неловкую ситуацию, и Рей почувствовала себя так, будто вот-вот умрёт. Чёрт бы побрал Кай и её солнцезащитный крем. Чёрт бы побрал вообще всё это. — Было настолько очевидно, что вы влюблены друг в друга. 

Рей чувствует, как у неё напрягаются и застывают спинные мышцы. 

— В…влюблены? 

— Ага. Да и сейчас тоже. Ты так пялилась в свой телефон! 

— Я… Я просто… 

— Мы с мужем… Я так люблю его, но… Боже, столько лет прошло со школы. Но я помню, у нас это было так же. СМС-переписки. Желание быть постоянно вместе. — Она с грустью улыбается, в действительности уже не разговаривая с Рей. — В общем, я просто хотела извиниться. Хорошего тебе дня. 

Махнув рукой, Зари в последний раз улыбается Рей и поворачивается, направляясь в соседний кабинет, чтобы проверить своих зверьков. Какое-то время Рей стоит неподвижно, наблюдая, как та надевает перчатки и лабораторный халат, вытаскивает клетки и начинает взвешивать мышей. Затем она опускает взгляд в пол, плюхается на стул, стоявший позади неё, и прикрывает рот рукой, думая только об одном: 

_Твою мать._

Это не конец света. Такое случается. Даже лучшие иногда совершают непростительные ошибки, например, _влюбляются._ _Зари говорила про любовь — о боже! — про любовь_ к человеку, с которым она не встречается по-настоящему. Это ничего не значит. 

Кроме: _твою мать. Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать._

Рей запирает за собой дверь кабинета и плюхается в кресло, надеясь, что сегодня никто из её коллег не соизволит впервые за целый семестр появиться здесь раньше десяти утра. 

В конце концов, она сама во всём виновата. Это всё её глупое поведение. Она знала, _знала,_ что Бен начинает ей нравиться. Знала это с самого начала, а потом они стали _разговаривать,_ Рей начала _узнавать_ его, хоть это и не входило в её планы, и… чёрт бы его побрал за то, что он осмелился так чертовски отличаться от её представлений. За то, что вызвал желание находится с ним рядом всё больше и больше. Просто… чёрт бы его побрал! 

Всё это было с самого начала, сидело за ней в течение последних нескольких недель, а она не осознавала… Она была _идиоткой._ Просто идиоткой. 

_Чёрт, чёрт, какашка._

Впрочем, ничего страшного. _Наверное._ Наверняка это не продлится слишком долго. Иногда такое случается. Она увлеклась. Нафантазировала, что чуть ли не влюбилась. Например, однажды она… 

Она… 

Как-то раз она… 

Ладно. Возможно, Рей и не влюблялась никогда, но это не значит, что этот человек так уж ей важен. Бен… Боже. _Бен._ И Рей… Рей… 

_О, нет._

Она встаёт и роется в кармане в поисках телефона, тут же выуживая из контактов номер телефона Финна.

**Рей:** Нам надо встретиться

Боже, храни Финна, потому что ему требуется меньше пяти секунд, чтобы ответить.

**Финн:** Ок

 **Финн:** Позавтракаем?

 **Финн:** Я щас вожусь с нервно-мышечным синапсом у дюжины дрозофил

 **Рей:** Нет, мне нужно поговорить с тобой

 **Рей:** Сейчас

 **Рей:** Немедленно

 **Рей:** Пжл

Финн есть Финн. Он всегда рядом, и Рей может поплакаться ему. Собственно, это она и собирается сделать.

**Финн:** Ок

 **Финн:** Где?

 **Финн:** У тебя в лабе?

 **Рей:** Нет, только не в здании биолаборатории

 **Финн:** В кофейне?

 **Рей:** Да, нормально. В «Еде для ума».

 **Финн:** Ок, увидимся там в 10

— Я же тебе говорил. 

Рей даже не пытается поднять голову со своих рук. 

— Нет, не говорил. 

— _Ещё как_ говорил. 

— Уверена, что запомнила бы это. 

— Ну, я, может, не говорил: «Эй, не занимайся всей этой хернёй с фиктивными свиданиями, так как влюбишься», но сказал, что идея абсолютно идиотская и ты доиграешься. Собственно, это и произошло. 

Рей отрывается от холодной поверхности стола и прижимает ладони к глазам. Она никак не может заставить себя посмотреть на Финна. Она не готова. Возможно, уже никогда не будет готова. 

— Как это могло случиться? Мне это совсем не нравится. Это… Это происходит не со мной. Как я могла… и выбрать именно Бена Соло. Кто способен влюбиться в Бена Соло? 

Финн фыркает и отмахивается. 

— Кто угодно, Рей. Он высокий, пухлогубый, угрюмый молодой мужик с высочайшим IQ. Любой может влюбиться в высокого, пухлогубого, угрюмого молодого мужика с высочайшим IQ. 

— Но я-то не могла! 

— Совершенно очевидно, что смогла. 

_Какашка._ Рей крепко зажмуривается. 

— Ясно, — стонет она. 

— Не будь так строга к себе. Это в общем-то не твоя вина. — Он размеренно поглаживает её по голове. — Соло воплощённое определение секс-символа тысячелетия из учебника. 

Рей вздыхает и отрывает руки от лица. 

— На самом деле он не такой уж и угрюмый. 

— Сомневаюсь. Просто ты этого не замечаешь, потому что наполовину уже втрескалась в него. 

— Я не… — Рей хлопает себя по лбу. Снова и снова. 

_Какашка. Какашка, какашка, какашка…_

Финн наклоняется вперёд и берёт её за руку. 

— Эй, — говорит он ей тёплым и приободряющим голосом. — Успокойся. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. — Он даже улыбается, и… Рей так его любит. Даже с его: «Я же тебе говорил». — Сначала выясним: насколько всё плохо? 

— Я… Я не знаю. По какой шкале оценивать? 

— Ну… Есть симпатия, а есть любовь. 

Рей качает головой, чувствуя себя совершенно потерянной. 

— Он просто… нравится мне. Я хочу… Боже, я хочу проводить с ним время. 

— Ясно, но это ничего не значит. Ты ведь и со мной проводишь время. 

Рей морщится и чувствует, как краснеет, потому что… 

— Это не то. 

Финн на мгновение замолкает. 

— Понимаю. 

— Боже. — Рей просто хочет лечь на пол и отрубиться. Пробежать марафон. Начать писать диссертацию. Всё что угодно, только не копаться во всём этом. — Какое-то время да… но я думала… всё это было с самого начала, а я не догадывалась. Я просто считала его умным, привлекательным, с классной улыбкой, и что мы могли бы быть друзьями, и… — Рей прижимает ладони к глазам, желая повернуть время вспять и удалить из прошлого свой выбор. Да вообще два последних месяца. А если откровенно, то последние два года — с самого начала аспирантура была не самой лучшей идеей. — Ты ненавидишь меня? 

Кажется, Финн удивлён. 

— Я? 

— Да. 

— Нет. С чего мне тебя ненавидеть? 

— Потому что он… ужасно себя вёл с тобой, заставил тебя выкинуть кучу данных без какой-либо особой причины. Он… Я знаю, какой он, но со мной он не такой… 

— Я знаю. 

Рей поднимает взгляд. 

— Знаешь? 

— Ну, не то, чтобы знаю. Но да, я вполне верю, что с тобой он ведёт себя лучше, чем на моей треклятой студенческой консультативной комиссии. 

— Я… Ты _ненавидишь_ его. 

— Да, я его ненавижу. Но ты не должна ненавидеть его из-за меня. Впрочем, оставляю за собой право комментировать твой отвратительный вкус в мужчинах. Примерно каждые два дня. 

Не такую реакцию ожидала Рей. 

— Оу. 

— И я видел вас на пикнике. Он общался с тобой явно не так, как со мной. Тем более, знаешь, — добавляет Финн почти неохотно, — он… не какой-то обычный смазливый пацан. Я понимаю, почему ты на него запала. 

Рей хмурится. 

— Ладно. Но когда я впервые рассказала тебе о фиктивных свиданиях, ты мне не такое говорил. 

— Эй, я пытаюсь тебя поддержать! И тогда ты не была в него _влюблена._

Рей снова роняет голову себе на руки. 

— _Боже._ Ты можешь больше не произносить это слово? Вообще никогда. Это как-то слишком преждевременно. 

— Конечно. Как скажешь. — Финн делает глоток своего тыквенного латте со специями. — Кстати, всё это смахивает на романтическую комедию, только наяву. 

— Знаю. Терпеть не могу такие сравнения. 

— М-м-м… Ну и что ты ему скажешь? 

Рей выпрямляется и массирует пальцами висок. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Ну, — Финн делает широкий жест свободной рукой, — ты к нему неровно дышишь. И сказала, что вы друзья. Видимо, собираешься рассказать ему о том, что… запала. Это слово я могу произносить? 

— Нет. 

Он закатывает глаза. 

— Окей. Дело твоё. Ты ведь собираешься ему рассказать, верно? 

Рей фыркает от смеха. 

— Конечно, нет. Я не… Нельзя сказать человеку, с которым встречаешься не по-настоящему, что он… — её мозг судорожно подбирает слова — тщетно, — поэтому приходит в голову лишь: — нравится тебе. Просто так не делается. 

— Рей. 

— Рассказать ему об этом — вряд ли хорошая идея. Может стать только хуже. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что я… мне _не всё равно._ Я не могу ему сказать. 

— Да всё ты можешь. Именно поэтому… 

— Нет. — Рей решительно трясёт головой. — Нет. Он подумает… Он подумает, что я всё подстроила. Подумает, что я нарочно его целовала. 

Глаза Финна чуть не вылезают из орбит. 

— Так, стоп. _Что?.._ Ты его _целовала?_

— Да. Вот поэтому и началась вся эта бадяга. Я его поцеловала, чтобы избежать Хакса. Это было глупо. Я думала, он подаст на меня в суд за сексуальные домогательства. 

У Финна отвисает челюсть. 

— Ты не могла такое вытворить. 

— Но вытворила. Я сама всё это затеяла, и если скажу о своём желании встречаться с ним по-настоящему, он подумает, что я его преследовала. 

— Ладно. — Финн быстро трясёт головой, словно пытаясь выбросить весь этот бред о поцелуях. — Хорошо. Но что, если… ты тоже ему нравишься? Что, если он хочет большего? 

Рей горько усмехается. 

— Этого не может быть. 

— Почему нет? 

— Потому что. 

— Потому что, что? 

— Потому что это ОН. Бен Соло, а я… — она замолкает. Можно и не продолжать. _Никто. Я никто._

Финн долго молчит. 

— Рей, ты ведь даже не представляешь, да? — В его голосе сквозит грусть. 

— Что? 

Он наклоняется вперёд. 

— Ты _потрясная._ Исключено, чтобы Соло этого не заметил. 

— Нет. Он… Не пойми меня неправильно. Думаю, я ему нравлюсь, но мы просто друзья. Он думает обо мне, как о друге, и я… Что, если я скажу ему, а он не захочет?.. 

— Что не захочет? Не захочет больше фиктивных свиданий? Вряд ли тебе есть, что терять. 

Может, и нет. Может. Ведь все эти разговоры, взгляды, которыми Бен её одаривает, то, как он качает головой, когда она заказывает дополнительную порцию взбитых сливок; как позволяет ей себя поддразнивать, их переписки, и то, какой он раскованный с ней рядом — всё это просто разительная противоположность тому Бену Соло, которого она раньше практически боялась. Может… в этом нет ничего особенного. Может. Но она по-прежнему не в состоянии найти объяснение тому, почему так замирает сердечко при мысли от него отказаться. 

— И тем не менее. 

Финн вздыхает и берёт её за руку. 

— Значит, выводы неутешительные. 

Рей поджимает губы и быстро моргает, стараясь сдержать слёзы. 

— Наверное. Я не знаю… У меня никогда такого не было. И я не хотела влюбляться. 

— Но почему? — Финн улыбается, стараясь её подбодрить. Но сейчас Рей чувствует что угодно, только не это. — Слушай… я знаю, насколько ты замкнута. Знаю, что не любишь говорить о своей… личной жизни. А точнее, о её отсутствии. Но… необязательно, что всё плохо. 

Одинокая слеза скатывается по щеке Рей, и она поспешно вытирает её рукавом. 

— Это _самое худшее,_ что могло случиться. 

— Нет… наконец-то ты нашла того, кто тебе нравится. Пусть это Бен Соло, но всё может оказаться только к лучшему. 

— Не может. _Это невозможно._

— Рей, я знаю, к чему ты клонишь. Я тебя понимаю. — Финн крепче сжимает её руку, отчего становится тепло и спокойно. И в том, что он говорит, есть доля правды: если кто-то и может её понять, так это Финн. Рей до сих помнит, как она поразилась, обнаружив, насколько схожее у них прошлое. Она испытала чувство принадлежности. — Я знаю, что это пугает, но позволь себе это испытать. Ты можешь хотеть быть с кем-то. 

— Но я не могу. 

— А почему бы нет… 

— ПОТОМУ ЧТО, КОГДА МНЕ КТО-ТО СТАНОВИТСЯ НЕБЕЗРАЗЛИЧЕН, ОН УХОДИТ! — срывается она. Но тут же жалеет о сказанном и смягчает голос. — Это всегда происходит. — Вот так-то. Наконец, она выразила свои чувства словами, произнесла вслух, и оттого это звучит более правдиво. 

Финн вздыхает. 

— Ох, Рей. — Рей просто не выдерживает смотреть на его лицо, выражающее одновременно печаль, понимание и сострадание. Она отворачивается и начинает разглядывать баристу, крышки для кофейных стаканчиков, сложенные рядом со стойкой, стикеры с Чарли Брауном на Макбуке какой-то девушки, а потом убирает руку из-под ладони Финна. 

— Тебе надо идти, — Рей пытается выдавить улыбку, но выходит немного нервно, — закончить с операциями. Ты же знаешь доктора Фазму. 

Финн не отрывает от неё взгляда. 

— Рей, мне не всё равно. И тебе тоже не всё равно. Мы любим друг друга, поэтому я всё ещё здесь. И я не уйду. 

— Это совсем другое. 

— То есть? 

Рей не утруждает себя ответом и стаскивает салфетку, которую Финн взял вместе со своим напитком и вытирал ей щёки. Бен… С ним всё по-другому. Он другой, и Рей хочет другого, но она не может… и не хочет это озвучивать. Не сейчас. 

— Я ничего ему не скажу. 

— Рей. 

— Нет, — твёрдо произносит она. Выплакавшись, она чувствует себя чуточку лучше. Возможно, она не та, кем себя считает, но притвориться сможет. Даже перед самой собой. — Я не собираюсь ему ничего говорить. Это плохая идея. 

— Рей... 

— Как этот разговор вообще можно представить? Как это сформулировать? Какие подобрать слова? 

— Наверное, тебе лучше… 

— Сказать ему, что он мне нравится? Что я постоянно о нём думаю? Что я по уши в него влюблена? Что… 

— _Рей._

Вдруг Рей чувствует — что-то происходит. Это не из-за слов Финна или его панически испуганного выражения лица, и не из-за того, что он явно смотрит куда-то поверх её плеч. В конце-концов происходит нечто другое: Роуз выбирает этот самый момент, чтобы отправить Рей сообщение, которое высвечивается у неё в телефоне, что, в свою очередь, привлекает внимание Рей к цифрам на экране. 

_10:00_

Среда, десять утра. Она сидит в университетской кофейне — в той самой кофейне, где она проводит каждое утро по средам в течение последних нескольких недель. 

Рей резко оборачивается и… Бен стоит у неё за спиной. Очень близко. Настолько, что, если только у него не лопнули барабанные перепонки с момента их последней встречи, он наверняка слышал каждое слово, которое вылетело из её рта. 

У Рей возникает непреодолимое желание умереть на месте. Выползти из своего тела и из этой кофейни, превратиться в лужицу и просочиться сквозь напольные плитки, или просто раствориться в воздухе. Но всё это находится за пределами её возможностей, поэтому она нацепляет слабую улыбку и смотрит на Бена. 

— Э-э… привет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TED (аббревиатура от англ. technology, entertainment, design; технологии, развлечения, дизайн) — американский частный некоммерческий фонд, известный прежде всего своими ежегодными конференциями.


	9. Chapter 9

— Ты, эм… всё слышал? 

Рей с трудом дожидается, пока Бен сядет за столик, прежде чем задать этот вопрос. Хотя бы не выпаливает его второпях — и на том спасибо — в то время как Финн поспешно складывает свои вещи со стола и напряжённо бормочет, что уже собирался уходить; или перед тем как Бен обхватывает пальцами спинку стула и отодвигает его, спрашивая низким голосом: «Можно?». 

По крайней мере, ей удаётся держаться до тех пор, пока они не садятся друг напротив друга и не становится заметно его потухшего, уставшего и отстранённого взгляда, напоминающего Рей о человеке, которым когда-то казался Бен Соло. 

_Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт._

— Да, — отвечает он безлико и ровно, и Рей кажется, что она вот-вот рассыплется на миллион крошечных осколков, прямо здесь, на этом самом месте. 

Ей хочется, чтобы Бен забрал свои слова обратно. Хочется, чтобы он сказал «нет». «Нет, я не слышал ни единого слова». Рей жаждет вернуться к сегодняшнему утру, перемотать к началу весь этот адский день. Не читать сообщения в телефоне, не позволять заходить Зари, пока она предаётся мечтам о своём фиктивном парне, не изливать душу Финну, в то время как этот фиктивный парень стоит и слушает у неё за спиной. 

Он не должен узнать. Просто _не должен._ Бен решит, что она нарочно его поцеловала. Что специально устроила всю эту фееричную заварушку. Он подумает, что она им манипулировала и возненавидит её, и если так случится — Рей не знает, как сможет жить дальше. Последние десять лет своего существования она изо всех сил старалась ничего для себя не хотеть, но теперь хочет и… как она и думала, это чересчур опустошает. 

И вот, она совершает то единственное, что приходит ей в голову. 

— Речь шла не о тебе, — выпаливает она. Ложь срывается с языка, как грязевой оползень: непреднамеренная, быстрая, обречённая оставить после себя колоссальный хаос. 

_Колоссальный._

— Я знаю. — Бен мотает головой и… даже не выглядит удивлённым. Он просто кивает, и вдруг становится абсолютно ясно, что он действительно так думает; ему даже в голову не приходит, что Рей может им заинтересоваться. 

Но это ведь просто невозможно. Безусловно, он всё знает. Он _не может_ не знать, ведь… ведь… ведь… это всего лишь внешняя оболочка, которую Бен носит как броню. Он _не может_ не знать — а значит наверняка подозревает о её намерениях. Возможно, просто не спешит избавиться от неё, боясь задеть гордость, и это… невыносимо. Просто… нет. 

Рей хочется плакать — с самого утра это слишком часто возникающее желание. И из неё вырывается очередная ложь. 

— Просто… пунктик. На одного парня. 

Он снова кивает, на сей раз медленно. На мгновение его глаза темнеют, а челюсть дёргается — но лишь на мгновение. Рей моргает, и выражение его лица снова становится непроницаемым. 

— Этот парень… он… — Рей сглатывает. Кто он? Быстрее, Рей, _быстрее._ Иммунолог? Канадец? Жираф? _Кто_ он? 

— Можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь. — Голос Бена звучит немного необычно, но в то же время успокаивающе. Устало. Рей осознаёт, что заламывает руки, и когда после двух попыток не удаётся остановиться, просто прячет их под стол. 

— Нет. Я правда хочу тебе рассказать. Дело в том, что… 

— Всё в порядке. — Он одаривает её ободряющей улыбкой, и Рей… не в силах на него смотреть. Ни секунды более. Она отворачивается, отчаянно желая что-нибудь сказать, всё исправить. Хотя бы выиграть время. Прямо за окном кофейни кучка старшекурсников жмутся друг к другу и над чем-то смеются, глядя в экран ноутбука. Порыв ветра разбрасывает кипу записей, над которыми корпела девушка: она пытается поднять их с земли, прежде чем они разлетятся ещё дальше. Вдалеке Рей замечает идущего в кофейню доктора Дэмерона. 

— Таков… наш уговор. — Голос Бена возвращает её обратно — к их столику и ко всей этой лжи, к его нежному мягкому тону. Он добр к ней. Слишком добр. _Я раньше думала… думала о тебе самое плохое. А теперь…_ — Это должно тебе помочь. Когда придёт время прекратить… 

— Нет. — Рей качает головой. — Нет, я… — Она вздыхает и заставляет себя улыбнуться. — Всё не так просто. 

— Понимаю. 

Рей открывает рот, чтобы сказать — нет, нет, _нет,_ он не понимает. Он ничего не понимает, потому что она всё это выдумала. Ситуация — полный пиздец. 

— Я… я не скажу ему. — Рей проводит языком по губам, но это никак не помогает избавиться от сухости во рту. — Нам нет необходимости прекращать фиктивные свидания, ведь я не расскажу ему, что… о своей симпатии. Он вряд ли… Он не станет… 

— Чувак! — Чья-то рука решительно хлопает Бена по плечу. Получается нечто среднее между шлепком и ударом. — С каких это пор ты не в своей лаборатории или не в каби… _О!_ — Доктор Дэмерон переводит взгляд с Бена на Рей и заостряет на ней внимание. Секунду он просто стоит у столика и пялится на неё, явно удивлённый её здесь увидеть. Затем его губы медленно расплываются в улыбке. — Вот оно что. Привет, Рей. 

На первом году обучения в аспирантуре доктор Дэмерон являлся членом студенческой консультативной комиссии, предварительно назначенной для Рей. Правда, это был странный выбор, учитывая, что он вообще не имел никакого отношения к её исследованиям и не проявлял даже минимального интереса к наставничеству аспиранта без фармакологического образования. Но ещё тогда у Рей остались приятные воспоминания об их общении. Во время заседаний её комиссии, пока она нервничала и запиналась на описаниях своих методов, он всегда ей улыбался. Однажды даже сделал комплимент по поводу её футболки с «Закусочной Боба», а затем начинал напевать себе под нос мелодию из заставки сериала всякий раз, когда доктор Слоун заряжала одну из своих тирад против оптогенетики. 

— Привет, доктор Дэмерон. — Наверняка её улыбка не такая убедительная, как хотелось бы. — Как жизнь? 

Доктор Дэмерон отмахивается. 

— Пф-ф. Пожалуйста, зови меня По. Ты ведь больше не моя студентка. — Он с наслаждением похлопывает Бена по спине. — Встречаться с моим старым и нелюдимым другом — весьма сомнительное удовольствие. 

У Рей отвисает челюсть. Друг? _Старый_ друг? И… надо ли ей об этом знать? Должна ли _девушка_ Бена об этом знать? И что ей ответить? Но, слава богу, доктор Дэмерон — По, _боже,_ По — вроде бы не ждёт ответа. Он поворачивается к Бену, которого похоже не волнует, что его объявили нелюдимым, и спрашивает: 

— Ты видел отзывы читателей в журнале «Труды Национальной Академии наук»? — У него меняется тон: он звучит более низко, быстро, непринуждённо. Спокойно. Они в самом деле старые друзья. 

Бен морщится. 

— Да. 

— Они _абсурдны._

— Согласен. 

— Мы не собираемся _всё это_ делать. 

— Конечно. Нам следует написать редактору. 

— Или кому-нибудь повыше. 

— Возможно. 

— Кстати, хотел спросить: мы можем перенести наши вечерние дела на завтра? У меня… кое-какие планы… нарисовались. — Его беглый взгляд на Рей красноречивее всяких слов: _я бы тебе рассказал, потому что это очень интересно и пикантно, но твоя девушка и по совместительству моя бывшая студентка сидит за столом, и мне стоит избавить её от сенсационных подробностей личной жизни._ — В последнюю минуту. 

Бен невозмутимо кивает. 

— Конечно. 

— Ништяк! Сорян за это. — По ещё раз похлопывает Бена по спине, затем поворачивается к Рей с широкой улыбкой. — Сегодня вечером он весь твой, Рей. — Он делает акцент на «сегодня вечером» — уже нагоняя этим тумана — и подмигивает, отчего Рей вовсе заливается румянцем. — Не делайте того, чего бы я сам не стал делать, детишки. 

Бен закатывает глаза, когда за По закрывается стеклянная входная дверь. Словно зачарованная, Рей провожает его взглядом, пока тот проходит мимо дворика кофейни. Потом поворачивается к Бену с надеждой, что её щёки не кажутся такими разгорячёнными, какими их ощущает. 

— Эм… Что это было?.. 

— По для тебя старался. — Бен даже _почти_ не раздражён. 

— Это правда? Вы действительно старые друзья? 

— Нет. По идиот. — Должно быть, он замечает, как Рей озадаченно хмурится и вздыхает. — Да. Мы росли вместе. Ну, в каком-то смысле, — уточняет он. — Наши родители были близкими друзьями. 

— Оу. Я думала, ты вырос в Европе. 

Он качает головой. 

— Я где только не рос. Везде, где мы оказывались волей работы матери. — Он плотно сжимает губы. — У родителей По была аналогичная работа. 

Рей пытается вспомнить моменты, когда могла наблюдать общение По и Бена. Хотя она начала обращать внимание на Бена всего пару месяцев назад. Но несколько раз точно видела их вместе, и на пикнике они, похоже, дружно веселились, играя в эту дурацкую игру. _Как старые братюни._

— Ты ничего ему не сказал. О нас. Что это… понарошку. 

— Нет. 

— Но почему? 

Бен отводит взгляд. 

— Не знаю. — Он напрягает челюсть. — Думаю, что просто не… — Его голос прерывается, и он качает головой, прежде чем натянуто улыбнуться. — Знаешь, он очень хорошо о тебе отзывается. 

— Доктор Дэмерон? Обо мне? 

— О твоей работе. Исследованиях. 

— Оу. — Рей понятия не имеет, что на это ответить. _Когда ты обо мне говорил? И почему? И сколько ты уже этим занимаешься? И что он думает «о нас», когда «нас» на самом деле не существует? А что ты сам думаешь «о нас», Бен?_ — Оу, — бессмысленно повторяет она. 

За последние несколько недель любопытство Рей по поводу причин, побудивших Бена предложить план Фиктивных Свиданий, возрастает в геометрической прогрессии, но только сейчас, увидев, как Бен общается с По, она начинает догадываться, чего ему это стоит. Впервые за всё время, ей приходит в голову, что их договорённость отражается не только на её жизни, но и на жизни Бена. Он ежедневно врёт своим коллегам и старому другу. Каждый день его студенты приходят в лабораторию, свято веря, что он встречается с одной из их ровесниц. Считают ли они его гадким и похотливым? Изменилось ли их мнение о нём из-за его отношений с Рей? И что думают другие преподаватели на кафедре или в смежных программах? Формально встречаться с аспиранткой разрешено, но это не значит, что такие отношения не осуждаются. А что если Бен встретит — или уже встретил — кого-то, кто ему по-настоящему понравится? Когда они заключали сделку, он сказал, что не собирается ходить на свидания, но с тех пор прошли недели. Да Рей и сама была уверена, что не захочет ни с кем встречаться. Разве эта мысль, в какой-то степени удивительно несмешная, сейчас не вызывает желание рассмеяться? 

Правда в том, что Бен предложил помощь, когда она почувствовала угрозу со стороны Хакса, по одной-единственной причине: он хотел, чтобы она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Потому что он порядочный и, несмотря на заблуждения большинства людей, добрый. И из-за его доброты у Рей возникают мысли и чувства, которые наверняка заставят его ощущать себя неловко, и… 

— Хочешь выпить кофе? 

Рей отрывает взгляд от своих рук. 

— Нет. — Она прочищает горло, пытаясь избавится от жжения в груди. — Нет, я… — Она качает головой. Мысль о кофе вызывает у неё тошноту. — Думаю, мне лучше вернуться в лабораторию. 

Она наклоняется, чтобы поднять свой рюкзак с серьёзным намерением встать и немедленно уйти, но на полпути её накрывает какая-то неизведанная волна, и Рей понимает, что просто стоит и смотрит на Бена. Он сидит напротив неё с обеспокоенным выражением лица, слегка нахмурив брови. 

Она пытается улыбнуться. 

— Мы… мы ведь… друзья, верно? 

Он хмурится ещё сильнее. 

— Друзья? 

— Да. Ты и я. 

Бен одаряет её долгим взглядом. На его лицо ложится нечто новое — суровая и немного печальная тень. Но она слишком мимолётна, чтобы удалось растолковать, да и, возможно, ей просто почудилось. 

— Да, Рей. 

Она кивает, не зная, должна ли ощутить облегчение. Всё… пошло не так, как хотелось. Совсем не так. Рей чувствует в глазах странное давление, что заставляет её быстрее просунуть руки сквозь лямки рюкзака. С дрожащей улыбкой она машет ему на прощанье, и… уже давно бы ушла из этой чёртовой кофейни, если бы только он не произнёс: 

— Рей... 

Она останавливается прямо перед его стулом, смотрит на Бена сверху вниз, и… это так странно хотя бы разок быть выше. Какой же необычный и тревожный день! 

Бен пристально смотрит куда-то мимо её плеча. 

— Я понятия не имею, кто он, но… — он двигает челюстью и, моргнув, на секунду закрывает глаза. Словно собирается с мыслями. — Рей. Ты… необыкновенная, и я не могу себе представить, чтобы он не… — Бен замолкает, а затем кивает. Будто ставит точку. Его слова и то, как он их произносит, практически доводят её до слёз. 

Она вот-вот расплачется. Ещё чуть-чуть и начнёт рыдать, но больше всего на свете она не хочет делать это перед Беном. Просто _не может._

— Увидимся на следующей неделе, хорошо? 

Рей не дожидается ответа и быстрым шагом направляется к выходу, задевая кого-то плечом — она, наверное, должна извиниться, но не делает этого. Выйдя из кофейни, она глубоко вдыхает, а затем направляется к зданию биологии, пытаясь забыться, заставить себя думать о сегодняшней ассистентской практике, о заявлении на стипендию, которое обещала Холдо прислать завтра, о том, что на следующие выходные в город приедет сестра Роуз, планирующая приготовить на всех вьетнамские блюда. 

На улице холодно: промозглый ветер треплет листья на деревьях кампуса и свитер Рей льнёт к телу. Осень, наконец-то, началась.

— И он в это поверил? 

— Не знаю. Наверное. — Рей наблюдает, как Финн посыпает начос тёртым сыром, размышляя над тем, что он, в двух словах, её самый лучший друг. Стоит прийти к выводу, что она не сможет любить его ещё больше, как он делает что-то экстраординарное. Например, как сейчас: прерывает двухмесячный период здорового питания, чтобы приготовить её любимое блюдо. И это лишь потому, что у неё выдался до ужаса паршивый день. — Вон там, в уголке. Ты пропустил. 

— Прямо-таки _уверена?_

Рей вспоминает, как Бен сидел за столиком, поджав губы, и старался не встречаться с ней взглядом. «Я понятия не имею, кто он, но…» 

— Да. Уверена, что поверил. 

— Хорошо. — Финн пожимает плечами и наклоняется, чтобы поставить начос в духовку. — Это хорошо. 

Рей резко дёргается. 

— Только… не говори этого, пожалуйста. 

Финн выпрямляется. 

— Чего не говорить? 

— «Хорошо». Когда считаешь, что совсем у меня всё не «хорошо». 

— Рей, это всё несерьёзно. 

— Знаю. 

Финн вздыхает, установив таймер, и подходит к ней ближе. 

— Я просто думаю, что ложь таких масштабов бессмысленна, она не принесёт никакой выгоды. — Он потирает Рей плечо. — Да даже если и принесёт, не уверен, что пойдёт на пользу. 

— Да. 

— Я не понимаю… Ты впервые в жизни позволила себе чувства, и… 

— Не позволяла я! — Рей делает шаг назад. — Я ничего себе _не позволяла._ Просто так _получилось._

Финн наклоняет голову, изучая её с немного болезненным выражением лица. 

— Рей, позволь себе это. 

Рей никогда не испытывала такого облегчения от звонка Айфона. Она бросается в гостиную, где они оставили свои телефоны по возвращению домой, забирает их и приносит на кухню. 

— Это твой. — Она щурится, чтобы прочитать имя. — Кто такая Ванесса? 

Финн строит пренебрежительное выражение лица и поспешно идёт мыть руки. 

— Никто. Одна девчонка. 

Хм. 

— Я думала, ты встречаешься с доктором медицинских наук. 

— С кем? 

— Из неврологии. 

— А, не, это было на прошлой неделе. Постой… — он бросает на стойку кухонную тряпку, которой только что вытирал руки, — …я отвечу. 

— Я думала, ты ненавидишь разговаривать по теле… 

— Алло? О, привет, Ван. Нет, ничуть. — Финн тычет пальцем на таймер духовки, пока Рей не кивает, и выходит из кухни, разговаривая своим самым обворожительным голосом. — У меня _всегда_ для тебя есть время. 

Рей закатывает глаза и нажимает в телефоне на кнопку «Домой», обнаружив два сообщения от Воля («Ты видела мультиканальную пипетку?» «Неважно, уже нашёл. Спс»), три сообщения от Роуз («Скажи ещё раз пароль Финна от Нетфликса?» «Я уже вошла, просто забыла про чувствительность к регистру», а затем, позже: «Слушай, можно я одолжу у тебя кабель HDMI на следующий семинар?»), одно сообщение от Митаки («Ты не могла бы меня заменить в пятницу на ассистировании? Я с радостью подменю тебя потом»), и одно от… 

Бена. 

Рей тут же его открывает.

**Бен:** Ты быстро ушла, и я не успел сказать, что завтра уезжаю из города.

 **Бен:** Меня не будет две недели.

Последнее сообщение доставлено двадцать четыре минуты назад. Рей хмурится и незамедлительно набирает ответ, прежде чем осознать, что пишет.

**Рей:** Куда ты едешь?

Внизу экрана сразу появляются три прыгающие точки.

**Бен:** В Балтимор на исследовательский отдел, а потом в Калифорнийский университет на приглашённый доклад.

Не сказать, что это звучит неубедительно. Участие в исследовательских отделах проводится постоянно, где подтверждается, что штатному преподавателю будет предложено на рассмотрение кучу грантов. А приглашённый доклад… Рей понятия не имеет, что происходит на приглашённых докладах, но ведь это _Бен._ Он засветился в той нелепой статье в Форбс, в диапазоне «До 40», разделе «Кто есть кто в системе образования STEM»*; и все его полученные премии за чертовски короткую биографию — _конечно,_ его будут приглашать с докладами. Правда, выбрав совсем неподходящее время, Рей вроде бы довольно успешно убедила его, что все её глупые заявления направлены на другого человека. Но, возможно, она ошибалась. Подозрение, что он активно пытается её избегать, тяжестью давит на грудь, и Рей просто не может не спросить.

**Рей:** Это ведь не имеет отношения к тому, что я тебе сказала?

Ответ приходит через минуту, и всё это время она сжимает телефон вспотевшей ладонью.

**Бен:** Думаешь, Национальный Институт Здравоохранения экспромтом организовал исследовательский отдел из-за того, что ты сегодня сказала?

Рей медленно выдыхает. Очевидно, у неё паранойя. И слабоумие.

 **Рей:** Резонно.

 **Рей:** Значит… увидимся через две недели?

 **Бен:** Конечно. Если захочешь.

 **Бен:** Если в моё отсутствие Хакс снова будет приставать, дай мне знать.

 **Рей:** Не будет

 **Бен:** Если будет.

 **Рей:** Он уже давно ко мне не пристаёт

 **Рей:** Походу, направляет всю свою токсичную энергию на более эффективные дела, например, орёт на людей из техподдержки, или молча осуждает соседей по комнате, что те не пользуются подставками

 **Бен:** Звучит весьма правдоподобно.

Вероятно, на этом Рей стоит остановиться. Бен уже сказал всё, что хотел — чтобы следующие две среды она не ждала его в кофейне как какая-нибудь отвергнутая влюблённая идиотка, и это… ведь так и есть. Но на каком-то генетическом уровне Рей просто не может оставить всё, как есть.

**Рей:** Классно, наверное, уехать на целых две недели

 **Рей:** Но я буду ощущать себя странно, когда тебя не будет рядом

 **Рей:** Я имею в виду, так много студентов терпят неудачу, унижаются, бросают учёбу. А доктор Фазма и доктор Слоун этому только способствуют, понимаешь?

 **Бен:** Угу.

 **Бен:** Рей, я хотел кое-что спросить.

 **Бен:** О фиктивных свиданиях.

 **Бен:** (И я в ужасе, что термин «фиктивные свидания» теперь входит в мой лексикон)

Рей слабо улыбается.

**Рей:** Наконец-то ты заговорил, как представитель поколения двухтысячных, кем и являешься

 **Бен:** Нет.

 **Рей:** Да

 **Бен:** Рей.

 **Рей:** Постой, когда ты родился?

 **Бен:** В 1982.

 **Рей:** Тогда ты моложе Бейонсе. А это значит, что ты такой и есть

За этим следует пауза в несколько секунд, и Рей с наслаждением представляет, как Бен тычет в телефон, прокручивая страницу в Википедии о поколении двухтысячных. Она может угадать точный момент, когда он заканчивает просмотр раздела «Возрастной диапазон», потому что:

**Бен:** Я это отвергаю.

 **Рей:** С твоей стороны это совершенно ненаучно

 **Рей:** Ты можешь это отвергать до тех пор, пока рак на горе не свиснет, но это факт

Наступает долгая пауза, а затем:

**Бен:** Я включу это в жалобу по Статье IX.

 **Рей:** Ой

 **Рей:** ❤️ **Бен:** И сердечко тоже.

 **Рей:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **Бен:** Засранка.

 **Бен:** Я просто хотел сказать, что если у тебя есть кто-то, с кем бы ты хотела… встречаться по-настоящему, и если наша договорённость тебе больше не нужна, ты только скажи.

Рей прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как её снова охватывает тревога.

**Рей:** Нет

 **Рей:** Я не хочу ничего отменять. Потому что я не собираюсь с ним встречаться

 **Рей:** Это трудно объяснить

 **Рей:** Но

 **Рей:** Он в этом не заинтересован

_Он просто… не может этим заинтересоваться. И нет, нет, нет, я не хочу об этом говорить. Я не могу об этом говорить, особенно с тобой, мы просто должны перестать это обсуждать, и…_

Прежде чем Бен попросит её сказать об этом что-то ещё, Рей быстро печатает:

 **Рей:** Желаю кайфануть в Балтиморе!

 **Рей:** И в Калифорнии

 **Рей:** (Насколько ты вообще умеешь кайфовать)

 **Рей:** (Просто постарайся пореже быть таким угрюмым)

 **Рей:** И ❤️!!!

Она не удивляется, когда Бен не отвечает на её последние сообщения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *STEM-образование — полноценное планомерное обучение, включающее в себя изучение естественных наук совокупно с инженерией, технологией и математикой.


	10. Chapter 10

С отъездом Бена, даже в те дни, когда они обычно не пересекались, в кампусе ощущается странная пустота. Это абсурдно, ведь на самом деле кампус определённо _не пустует,_ изобилуя бегающими из кабинета в кабинет шумными, действующими на нервы студентами. Жизнь Рей тоже весьма насыщена: её мыши достаточно подрастают для поведенческих исследований; она, наконец-то, получает отзывы на собственную статью; доктор Холдо отправляет её вместо себя на гостевую лекцию в небольшой гуманитарный колледж неподалёку; а у курса, который Рей ведёт как ассистент, грядёт промежуточный экзамен, так что словно по мановению волшебной палочки к ней начинают заявляться взволнованные студенты с горой вопросов, на которые обычно отвечают преподаватели на первых трёх занятиях учебной программы. В пятницу вечером Кай и Роуз тащат Рей за пивом, а потом они вместе предаются мечтам о том, чтобы бросить академию и устроиться на нормальную работу, где платят достойную зарплату и признают факт существования выходных. «Дела» у Финна с Ванессой идут не так гладко, как он ожидал, и Рей проводит с ним десятичасовой марафон шоу «Американский воин-ниндзя», все серии которого они видели, как минимум, раза четыре. 

Жизнь Рей идёт своим чередом, за исключением того, что впервые за всё время у неё возникает желание заняться чем-нибудь другим. С кем-то другим. С тем, с кем предпочла бы находиться рядом. 

_Вот что значит втрескаться по уши,_ — размышляет она. С отъездом Бена пропадает смысл идти в кампус, ведь даже самый отдалённый шанс столкнуться с ним попросту испаряется. Рей часто озирается по сторонам: то мельком замечает в толпе чёрные как смоль волосы, то вдруг слышит такой же глубокий голос, как у Бена… но, конечно же, это _не он;_ думает о нём, потому что Джесс упоминает о запланированной поездке в Нидерланды, или когда по телику в викторине «Рискуй!» на вопрос «Как называется боязнь игл?» правильным ответом оказывается «Трипанофобия»; чувствует себя застрявшей в каком-то странном подвешенном состоянии, и ждёт, просто сидит и ждёт, ждёт… Того, чего никогда не произойдёт. 

Ведь когда Бен вернётся, она снова наплетёт о влюблённости в кого-то другого, и даже если этого не сделает, в любом случае предположение, что Бен когда-нибудь увидит её в романтическом свете, попросту нелепо. В итоге Рей осознаёт: она должна радоваться уже тому факту, что он хочет дружить с ней. А об остальном… да. Лучше забыть. 

Рей и раньше предполагала, что третий год обучения в аспирантуре добавит множество новых проблем, но рассчитывала, что, в основном, они будут крутиться вокруг выбора достойной диссертационной комиссии и контроля теплового действия опсина в опытах. И безответная… безответное «что бы это ни было» никогда не должно было встать в ряд с остальными трудностями. 

Проходит неделя, и в среду во время тренировки на беговой дорожке, Рей слышит звук доставленного сообщения. Она берёт телефон, ожидая увидеть смс-ку от Финна или обычное дружеское напоминание от Шери о том, что не стоит спускать апельсиновые корки в унитаз на кафедре… но, вдруг, в верхней части экрана выскакивает имя Бена. 

Останавливаясь, Рей запрыгивает на бортики дорожки, чтобы прочесть сообщение. Вот только читать особо и нечего. По большей части это картинка, вернее, фотография: огромный пластиковый стаканчик с напитком, увенчанный чем-то похожим на маффин. Внизу изображения гордо заявлено: «Фраппучино со вкусом американского вишнёвого пирога», а ниже — сообщение Бена:

**Бен:** Как думаешь, удастся протащить это в самолёт?

Рей и говорить не нужно, что лыбится она как идиотка, глядя в телефон.

**Рей:** Ну

**Рей:** Управление транспортной безопасности славится своей бездарностью

**Рей:** А может это и преувеличение

**Бен:** Очень плохо.

**Бен:** Тогда жаль, что тебя здесь нет.

Улыбка не сходит с лица Рей ещё долго. Но позже, когда она вспоминает про свою гору проблем, эта самая улыбка растворяется в тяжёлом вздохе.

Рей несёт поднос с образцами тканей в лабораторию с электронными микроскопами, как вдруг кто-то сильно хлопает её по плечу, чуть ли не заставляя споткнуться и уничтожить почти десять недель исследований и несколько тысяч долларов из государственного гранта. 

— Какого… 

— Привет, Рей! 

Она оглядывается и видит, как доктор Дэмерон смотрит на неё со своей очаровательной мальчишеской улыбкой — будто они лучшие друзья, собирающиеся пойти выпить пива и хорошо провести время, а не аспирантка и бывший член её консультационной комиссии, который так и не удосужился ознакомиться с её работой. 

— Доктор Дэмерон. 

Между его бровей собирается морщинка. 

— Я думал, мы остановились на По. 

_Разве?_

— Эм… конечно. По. 

Он довольно улыбается. 

— Твой парень уехал из города, да? 

— А? М-м, я… 

— Тебе туда? — Он указывает в сторону лаборатории с микроскопами, и Рей кивает. — Ну-ка, давай помогу. — Он проводит пропуском, открывает и придерживает дверь, пока она ставит поднос на скамейку, и экономит Рей кучу времени. 

— Спасибо. — Рей благодарно улыбается, засовывая руки в задние карманы джинсов. — Хотела взять тележку, но ни одной не нашла… 

— Знаю. На этом этаже осталось от силы штуки три. Думаю, кто-то утаскивает их к себе домой и… перепродаёт. — Он ухмыляется и подмигивает ей. — Честно говоря, я их не виню. Будь я аспирантом, то поступил бы так же. Ну, как жизнь? 

— Эм… хорошо. Хорошо. А у вас? 

По игнорирует её вопрос и небрежно прислоняется к стене. 

— Всё плохо, да? 

_Что?_

— Плохо? 

— В смысле, Бен уехал. Две недели — это долго. Чёрт, даже _я_ по нему скучаю. По этому засранцу. — Он посмеивается над собственными словами. — Ты как, держишься? 

— Оу. Эм, я… — Рей вынимает руки из карманов, скрещивает их на груди, но потом передумывает и позволяет им безвольно повиснуть по бокам. _Да уж. Просто супер. Поведение естественней некуда._ — Хорошо. Нормально. Я… в порядке. У меня всё отлично. Дел по горло. 

По явно успокаивается. 

— Здорово! Вы созваниваетесь? 

_Нет. Конечно же, нет. Разговаривать с кем-либо по телефону самая трудная и стрессовая вещь в мире. Я не могу этого делать даже с приятной женщиной, которая назначает мне чистку зубов, не говоря уж о Бене Соло._

— Оу… эм, ну… обычно, мы просто переписываемся. 

— Да, понимаю, — закатывает он глаза. — Но каким бы немногословным, замкнутым и угрюмым Бен ни был, пожалуйста, знай: он старается, с остальными ему в сто раз труднее общаться. Включая меня. — По вздыхает и качает головой, но за этим стоит какая-то нежность. Простая привязанность, которую Рей не может не отметить. — _Мой лучший друг,_ — говорит он, явно искренне, — стал с тобой гораздо лучше. Ну, с тех пор как вы начали встречаться. 

Рей чувствует, что в её груди что-то сжимается, и в попытке взять себя в руки прикусывает губу. Она не может честно ответить, это повлечёт за собой объяснения: «Нет, это невозможно, вы что-то путаете, потому что мы с Беном не встречаемся и никогда раньше не встречались, а значит, замеченные вами перемены либо не существуют, либо не имеют ко мне никакого отношения». В итоге, она обходится простым, мучительным и неловким: 

— Неужели? 

По кивает, не ведая о бушующем урагане в голове Рей. 

— Ага. Я так рад, что Бен всё же набрался смелости и пригласил тебя на свидание. Он упоминал, что на работе есть девушка, которую… он не был уверен… — По пожимает плечами и машет рукой. — В любом случае я очень рад, что всё разрешилось. 

Мозг Рей отказывается воспринимать информацию. Может быть, из-за неловкости ситуации, или из-за рассуждений и предположений По, а, возможно, из-за того, что он её бывший преподаватель и пока не получается воспринимать его по-другому. Какова бы ни была причина, из-за вялых, заторможенных нервных клеток, Рей требуется несколько секунд на осознание его слов. 

Бен хотел пригласить её на свидание. 

Но это невозможно. Такое просто не укладывается в голове. Потому что Бен никогда не приглашал Рей на свидание. Ещё пару месяцев назад Бен и понятия не имел о её существовании. До того момента ночью, когда она… подтолкнула его к разговору о Статье IX. И даже если бы они познакомились раньше, вряд ли он стал говорить о ней с По, а это означает, что… что… 

Это означает, что По говорит о ком-то другом. Следовательно, Бен, видимо, в кого-то _влюблён._ В кого-то, с кем работает. 

Не проходит и несколько секунд, как до оцепеневшего разума Рей начинает стремительно доходить смысл рассказа По. И это абсолютное вторжение в личную жизнь Бена, но Рей не может удержаться от подсчёта возможных последствий от их уговора. Если девушка, о которой говорит По, кто-то из коллег Бена, то вряд ли она не в курсе слухов об их «отношениях». Вполне возможно, она видела, как по средам они пили кофе, или как Рей сидела на коленях Бена во время того ужасного семинара, или — _о, боже!_ — как на том богом забытом пикнике Рей намазывала его солнцезащитным кремом. И как бы Рей ни относилась ко всему этому — перспективы у Бена незавидные, если только он не собирался заводить отношений с той девушкой из-за уверенности в безответности собственных чувств. Что делать, плакать или смеяться? 

— Кстати, — По отталкивается от стены и поднимает руку, чтобы почесать затылок, — думаю, надо как-нибудь устроить двойное свидание. Если у меня снова появится парень. 

_О, нет. Нет, нет, нет._ Камень на душе Рей разрастается ещё больше. 

— Это было бы… чудесно. — Она пытается улыбнуться. 

— Правда? — По ухмыляется. — А Бен пришёл бы в ужас от подобной затеи. 

_Да, именно так бы он и отреагировал. По очень многим причинам._

— О, да, да… вероятнее всего. 

— Я могу кучу пикантных историй о нём понарассказать за период от десяти до двадцати пяти лет. — Похоже, По просто в восторге от такой перспективы. — Но Бен не оценит. 

— Наверное, лучше не стоит. Потому что… — _Потому что он только притворяется, что у нас отношения и точно не хочет, чтобы я вмешивалась в его личную жизнь. А ещё, кажется, он влюблён в кого-то другого, и…_

— Ну, да, конечно. Дождусь его. Хочу видеть это лицо, когда буду рассказывать тебе о том, как он подрабатывал разносчиком газет. 

Рей смотрит на По, хлопая глазами. 

— Он?.. 

По со всей серьёзностью кивает, а затем поворачивается и закрывает за собой дверь. Рей остаётся одна в холодной сумрачной лаборатории, задаваясь вопросом, как, чёрт возьми, она до всего этого докатилась.

Когда Рей получает письмо, то сначала решает, что это, наверняка, ошибка. Или она просто не так поняла — плохой сон вкупе с непрошеной, безответной влюблённостью, чреваты глобальной рассеянностью. Однако, когда перечитывает его второй, а затем третий и четвёртый раз, то понимает, что первое впечатление не обмануло. 

Вполне возможно, это организаторы «Общество за биологию» ошиблись. Ведь не может быть — абсолютно точно _не может быть,_ — чтобы они взаправду решили проинформировать Рей о том, что её примитивный паршивый реферат выбран для участия в дискуссионном форуме. Это просто невозможно. Но когда она заходит на сайт конференции и загружает программу — да. Там есть её имя. _Там._ Напротив названия её примитивного паршивого реферата. Ниже перечислены ещё четыре имени, а в заголовке жирным шрифтом написано: 

**Раздел 3-Ф: Достижения в области оптогенетических исследований.**

Среди имён докладчиков только её имя не сопровождается никакими званиями. Не доктор медицинских наук. Не доктор философских наук. И не оба звания сразу. 

_Дерьмо._

Она выбегает из лаборатории и чуть не врезается в идущую по коридору Зари, которая тут же отшатывается и прижимает к груди словно щит ноутбук. Рей вихрем врывается в кабинет доктора Холдо, с трудом дождавшись «Войдите». 

— У вас есть пять минут? — Рей закрывает за собой дверь кабинета и направляется к её столу. 

— Конечно. Что… 

— Я не хочу выступать с докладом. Я не могу. Я не готова. — Рей качает головой, пытаясь казаться рассудительной, но прекрасно понимает, что выглядит как безумная паникёрша. — Я просто… _не могу._ Только не с такими данными. 

Доктор Холдо наклоняет голову и сцепляет в замок руки, демонстрируя ту видимость спокойствия, которая на Рей всегда действовала успокаивающе, но сейчас вызывает желание перевернуть ближайший предмет мебели. 

_Спокойно. Глубокий вдох. Финн постоянно нудит тебе о том, что нужно уметь брать себя в руки._

— Мой реферат на «Общество за биологию» одобрили… 

— О, мои поздравления. То есть… 

— … в качестве _доклада._ Не просто на стенде, а _докладом._ Докладом. Вслух. Стоя перед _публикой._

Доктор Холдо по-прежнему выглядит слегка озадаченной, поэтому Рей чуть ли не бросает свой ноутбук на стол и агрессивными движениями, рискующими необратимо навредить сенсорной панели, открывает в pdf-файле программу конференции. 

— Видите? Я в одном из списков устных слушаний. 

Несколько секунд зрачки доктора Холдо бегают туда-сюда, читая строки, на которые указывает Рей. Затем она отрывает взгляд от монитора, поворачивается к ней, и… улыбается. 

Немыслимо. 

— Это чудесная новость! 

Рей хлопает глазами. 

— Это… что? 

Доктор Холдо в поздравительном жесте треплет Рей за руку. 

— Это же потрясающе! Выступление с докладом даст гораздо больше наглядности, чем стенд, и в твоей дискуссионной группе есть двое известных учёных. Ты сможешь наладить связи для получения должности постдока. Я _так рада_ за тебя! 

У Рей отвисает челюсть. Да, доктор Холдо немного «с приветом», это так, и не слишком-то вовлечённый и активный руководитель, но даже она должна осознавать, что… 

— Нет. 

Доктор Холдо _по-прежнему_ улыбается. 

— Нет? 

— Нет. Я… я не смогу выступить с докладом. Он будет _ужасен,_ так что для налаживания связей это не самый лучший момент. 

Доктор Холдо хмурится. 

— Но почему? 

— Потому что. — _Потому что это не проект, а чёртова клоунада. Мои данные не имеют целостной картины для рассказа о них в докладе, а вы… вы заставляете меня его представить. Разберитесь с этим. Сейчас же._ — Я просто… Думаю, я не готова. 

— Оу. — Доктор Холдо наклоняет голову так, будто утешает ребёнка, который боится прячущегося под кроватью монстра, а не двадцатишестилетнюю аспирантку-паникёршу. Рей готова вцепиться в эти дурацкие _несуразные_ лиловые волосы Холдо, но тут же её накрывает чувство вины. Рей всегда нравились её волосы. Ну, или она думала, что нравились. 

— Я… Доктор Холдо, я правда считаю, что не смогу это сделать. 

— Рей, не волнуйся. — На этот раз она кладёт руки ей на плечи. Рей захлопывает ноутбук и прижимает его к груди, словно держась за спасательный круг в открытом море. — У нас есть две недели для подготовки. 

_Это вы так считаете. Вы говорите «мы», но именно мне придётся стоять перед сотнями людей и зачитывать дерьмовые данные. А потом кто-нибудь задаст трёхминутный вопрос, который в глубине души заставит меня признать свою работу слабо структурированной и никудышной, и я наделаю от страха в штаны._

— Ладно. — Надо собраться с силами и кивнуть, сделать глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнуть. — Хорошо. 

— Почему бы тебе не составить черновик? Выступишь на лабораторном собрании на следующей неделе, а я выскажу свои замечания. — Ещё одна обнадёживающая улыбка, и Рей снова кивает, нисколько не успокоившись. — Если возникнут вопросы, я всегда здесь. 

_Но на конференции вас же не будет,_ — с горечью думает Рей, закрывая за собой дверь кабинета доктора Холдо. Она приваливается к стене и крепко зажмуривается. 

Жизнь у Рей никогда нельзя было назвать лёгкой, и хоть она не горит желанием вспоминать свои первые семнадцать лет, хочется верить, что они сделали её сильнее, способной справляться с неудачами и неудобствами, и не принимать всё близко к сердцу. Но, наверное, это не так. Вполне возможно, это ошибка — она намного больше впечатлительна, чем думала. Последние несколько недель, со всей этой неразберихой с Беном, были до такой степени крышесносными, что… 

— Рей. 

Она распахивает глаза, услышав голос Финна. Он стоит перед ней вместе с Роуз и Кай, глядя на неё с наполовину удивлённым, наполовину обеспокоенным выражением лица. У них в руках кофейные стаканчики с логотипом «Еды для ума», и Рей чует аромат специй и мяты. 

Её желудок сводит. 

— Привет, ребята. 

Кай делает глоток из стаканчика. 

— Ты что, спишь у кабинета своего руководителя? 

— Я… — Рей отталкивается от стены и отходит на несколько шагов от кабинета доктора Холдо, потирая нос тыльной стороной ладони. — Мой реферат приняли. На «Общество за биологию»... 

Роуз начинает улыбаться. 

— Поздравляшки. Но это ведь было само собой разумеющимся, верно? 

— ... в качестве доклада. 

Пару секунд три пары глаз молча смотрят на неё. Рей думает, что Кай наверняка сейчас морщится, но, повернувшись проверить, обнаруживает, что на лицах её друзей появляются еле заметные улыбки. 

— Это… эм… потрясающе! И… немного страшновато. 

— Да. Ты вроде как говорила, что у тебя дерьмовые данные. — Роуз хмурится. 

— Так и было. Да и сейчас ничего не изменилось. Думаю, они выбрали мой реферат из-за того, что он вписывается в формат дискуссионного форума, но… — Она качает головой. 

— А что говорит доктор Холдо? 

— Она просто… — Рей трёт пальцами глаза. — В своём духе. Ну, ты её знаешь. Что всё будет хорошо. — Рей взмахивает рукой. — Кстати, конференция через две недели. И нам бы надо забронить номер в отеле… или, может, снимем квартиру? 

Воздух в коридоре тотчас же сгущается от неприятного напряжения. Рей переводит взгляд на своих друзей и видит, как Роуз кусает губу, изучая узоры на своём свитере, стаканчик Финна застывает на полпути к его губам, а Кай… а вот Кай откровенно поёживается. 

— Кстати, об этом… 

Рей хмурится. 

— Что такое? 

— Ну. — Кай шаркает ногой. Может быть, это не специально, но она как будто отходит от неё… Рей не уверена. 

— Мы уже. 

— Вы уже что-то забронировали? 

Кай кивает. 

— Да. — _Она что, отходит ещё дальше? И почему Роуз теребит кончики своих волос? А у Финна что, инсульт?_ — В отеле для участников конференции. Ещё на прошлой неделе. 

— Оу. Хорошо. Дайте мне знать, сколько я должна, потому что… 

— Вообще-то… 

Рей уверена, если она ещё больше нахмурится, её лицо навсегда застынет в таком выражении. 

— Что «вообще-то»? 

— Эм… — Кай теребит картонный держатель стаканчика и мечется взглядом с Финна на Роуз и обратно. Это уже начинает казаться более чем странным: эти трое стоят бок о бок напротив Рей, словно чудн **о** е нелепое сопротивление. — Это двухместный номер, но там уже шесть человек. Мы втроём, ещё Джесс, Талли и Снап. Поэтому… 

— Что… Что? 

— …кого-то ещё добавлять, наверное, лучше не стоит. 

— Вы серьёзно?.. 

— Ну. — Роуз находит в себе силы оторвать руку от края свитера и придвинуться к Кай. — Кровати все заняты, и мы вряд ли сможем поставить на пол больше двух раскладушек. Это ведь логично. К тому же, в комнате ограниченное количество кислорода, во время сна мы будем производить много углекислого газа, и… всё просто. Это же наука. — Она заканчивает свои разглагольствования с дрожащей улыбкой, и Рей начинает жалеть, что не может просто взять и уйти — _свалить нахрен_ от этого разговора. 

— Кай… Когда мы несколько недель назад обсуждали конференцию, ты сказала, что мы будем жить вместе. 

У Кай хотя бы хватает совести выглядеть смущённой. 

— Да. Да, но потом Джесс подметила, что вы с доктором Соло… ну ты понимаешь. 

— Я… нет. Нет, не понимаю. 

— Ну зачем тебе спать на раскладушке, если можно… не спать на ней? 

— Не могу. То есть… я не могу не спать на раскладушке. У меня сейчас единственный вариант — спать на улице. 

Роуз наклоняет голову. 

— Почему ты не хочешь жить с доктором Соло? 

— Потому что. — Потому что. _Потому что, потому что, потому что._ — Просто не буду. 

— Что ж… тогда тебе следует передумать. То есть… мне будет тебя не хватать, но мы же будем приходить в номер только для того, чтобы поспать. А если ты будешь жить со своим парнем, ты освободишь место ещё для кого-нибудь. 

Роуз смотрит на неё с выражением: «Извини, но разве это не разумно?», и Кай рядом с ней с энтузиазмом кивает, так что Рей ничего не остаётся, кроме как: — Ладно. — Она поджимает губы и добавляет: — Конечно. 

Кай и Роуз чуть ли не выдыхают от облегчения. 

— Классно! — Вот теперь их улыбки искренние. — Вы с доктором Соло остановитесь, наверное, в том же отеле, да? Будем вместе ходить в ресторан, и всё такое. 

— Ага. — Это всё, что Рей может ответить, чтобы не казаться обиженной настолько, насколько себя чувствует. 

— Окей, ладушки. Мне пора. У нас тут собрание комитета по связям с общественностью. 

— Оу. — Глаза Роуз округляются. — Я совсем об этом забыла. Я ведь там тоже состою. 

— Встретимся в выходные и наметим себе в Бостоне развлекательную программу. 

Рей дожидается, пока Кай и Роуз отойдут на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не слышать их болтовню, и только тогда разворачивается к Финну. 

— Ну спасибо тебе. 

— Оу. — Финн выглядит озадаченным. — Да не за что. 

Она впивается в него взглядом. 

— Это был сарказм, придурок. 

— Резонно. — Финн опускает голову. — Ладно. Во-первых, они всё это провернули, пока я контролировал двадцатичетырёхчасовой эксперимент. Меня даже рядом не было. И потом, что мне оставалось делать? Сказать: «Нет, она не станет с ним жить, потому что они не встречаются по-настоящему? Хотя, подождите-ка… они не встречались по-настоящему, но теперь она в него втрескалась, и теперь наверное захочет…» 

— Ладно, ладно. — Рей отступает и поднимает руки в защитном жесте. — Хорошо, я поняла. Но ты мог хотя бы рассказать. 

— Я и собирался. Но Ванесса совсем спятила и закидала мою машину яйцами, и это… вылетело у меня из головы. 

Рей вздыхает и качает головой. 

— Всё нормально. _Боже,_ — произносит Рей, почёсывая висок, — придётся найти другое место, где можно остановиться. 

— Я помогу, — с энтузиазмом говорит Финн. — Вечерком глянем в интернете. 

— Ладно. Конечно. Да я и сама в состоянии справиться. — Или нет. Возможно. Скорее всего. До конференции осталось две недели, всё уже забронировано. А свободные номера выходят за рамки её финансовых возможностей, так что Рей придётся продать для этого почку. Хотя, чем не вариант? В конце концов, у неё их две. 

— Ты ведь не злишься, правда? 

— Я… — _Да. Нет. Да._ — Нет. Это не твоя вина. — Она обнимает Финна, когда тот наклоняется к ней, приободряя его неловкими похлопываниями по плечу. Как бы не хотелось свалить на него вину, надо сначала начать с себя. Суть большинства её проблем заключается в идиотском опрометчивом решении начать всю эту туфту с фиктивными отношениями. И теперь она будет выступать с докладом на дурацкой конференции, после того как переночует на автобусной остановке и позавтракает мхом, и при всём этом не может перестать думать о… 

Да уж. 

_Пошло оно всё._

Вместе с ноутбуком Рей возвращается в лабораторию. Перспектива привести свои слайды для доклада в порядок одновременно пугает и угнетает. По дороге она поворачивает в уборную, заходит в самую дальнюю от двери кабинку, и прислоняется к стене, пока затылок не касается холодной кафельной поверхности. 

И впервые за долгое время позволяет слезам свободно катиться по щекам.


	11. Chapter 11

Апартаменты, которые предлагает «Эйрбиэнби», находятся в двадцати пяти минутах езды от отеля участников конференции. Но за сто восемьдесят баксов за ночь они могут предоставить лишь надувной матрас на полу подсобки, и даже если Рей смогла бы себе такое позволить, она вряд ли стала бы раскошеливаться на подобные «удобства». К тому же в одном отзыве говорится, что «хозяин постоянно уговаривал на ролевуху с викингами», а кто-то просто написал: «не оставайтесь здесь НИ ПРИ КАКИХ обстоятельствах». Рей находит недорогое местечко примерно в сорока пяти минутах езды на метро, но, собравшись забронировать номер, обнаруживает, что за какие-то считанные секунды кто-то опережает её и это вызывает безумное желание швырнуть ноутбук через всю кофейню. Прищурившись, она смотрит в монитор и как полоумная бабка в шапочке из фольги что-то бормочет себе под нос, пытаясь решить, что хуже — гостиница «Красная крыша» или дешманская конура на окраине города. Внезапно кто-то встаёт перед ней и загораживает свет. 

Рей поднимает хмурый взгляд, ожидая увидеть братюню-старшекурсника, который топчется рядом с целью умыкнуть её столик, или кого-то жаждущего воспользоваться занятой розеткой, но вместо этого приходится поднимать глаза выше, и ещё выше, и… 

— Ох! 

_Бен._

Бен здесь. Отблески вечернего солнца путаются в его волосах и окутывают плечи, пока он мрачно смотрит на неё сверху вниз, сжимая в пальцах Айпад. 

Прошло всего шестнадцать дней — чуть больше двух недель. Считанные часы и минуты. Пустяки, учитывая, что они знакомы каких-то пару месяцев. И всё же от осознания его присутствия — окружающее пространство, кампус, да весь город — всё вокруг словно преображается. Рей ненавидит осень; настроение этого времени года неизменно несёт за собой привкус неминуемой утраты, источая холод, тьму и неотвратимую тоску. Но вдруг короткие дни и пожелтевшие листья уже не кажутся настолько унылыми. 

_Возможности_ — вот цель общения Бена с ней. Только Рей не уверена, в чём они заключаются. 

— Ты… — У неё пересыхает во рту, и это явление представляет значительный научный интерес, учитывая, что несколько секунд назад она сделала глоток воды из бутылки. — Ты вернулся. 

— Вернулся. 

Она не забыла его голос. Его рост. То, как на нём сидят эти дурацкие шмотки. Попросту не смогла. Бен словно отпечатался на обоих её гиппокампах — полноценно функционирующих, глубоко сидящих внутри черепа парной структуры медиально-височных отделов полушария — а, значит, Рей прекрасно справляется с кодированием и хранением памяти. Она ничего не забыла о Бене и сейчас не понимает, почему ведёт себя в точности наоборот. 

— Я… Я думала… Я не… — _Да, Рей. Великолепно. Весьма красноречиво. Отличный способ продемонстрировать накопленный за двадцать лет уровень образованности._ — Я не знала. Что ты вернулся. До этого момента. 

С непроницаемым выражением лица он кивает. 

— Прилетел вчера вечером. 

— Оу. — Ей, наверное, следовало что-нибудь сказать, но Рей и в самом деле не ожидала увидеть его раньше следующей среды. В противном случае не стала бы надевать древние леггинсы, потрёпанную футболку с надписью «Забей», и наспех заплетать две косички. Она не питает иллюзии по поводу того, что Бен заметил бы, напяль она купальник или праздничное платье. И всё же. — Эм… не хочешь присесть? 

Рей наклоняется вперёд, чтобы придвинуть телефон и ноутбук поближе, освобождая место на другой стороне небольшого столика. Только после того, как Бен долго колеблется, прежде чем сесть, ей приходит в голову, что возможно — возможно — Бен вообще не собирался оставаться, а теперь просто вынужден. Словно огромный кот, он грациозно опускается на стул, хватаясь за край стола до побелевших костяшек пальцев. 

_Молодец, Рей. Кто же не любит, когда в нём нуждаются, когда ищут его внимания?_

— Тебе… необязательно это делать. Я знаю, ты занят. Наверное, получил грант Мак-Артура, и теперь на всех правах можешь терроризировать студентов и поедать капустные чипсы. — Рей заламывает руки, чувствуя себя _ужасно_ виноватой за то, что заставила его торчать тут с ней, хотя наверняка Бен предпочёл бы оказаться в другом месте, как вдруг он… 

_Улыбается._

Он улыбается, у рта появляются складочки, его лицо абсолютно меняется от улыбки, и… ей словно воздух выбивают из лёгких — Рей становится трудно дышать. 

— Знаешь, есть золотая середина между тем, чтобы питаться одними пирожными или одной капустой. 

Рей не может перестать ухмыляться. Только посмотрите. Он _здесь, с ней,_ и улыбается. 

— Брехня. 

Бен качает головой, по-прежнему кривя губы. 

— Как дела? 

_Теперь намного лучше._

— Хорошо. Как Вашингтон? 

— В порядке. 

— А Калифорния? 

— Доклад прошёл нормально, — поморщившись, произносит он. 

Рей безмерно забавляет мысль о гуляющем по Лос-Анджелесу Бене. 

— Ну что ж, я рада твоему возвращению. Целых две недели никто не рыдал у меня в лаборатории над своим агарозным гелем, и что-то мне подсказывает, что количество отчисленных резко снизилось. Это просто недопустимо! 

Бен одаривает её снисходительным взглядом. 

— У тебя усталый вид, засранка. 

— О да. Я… — Рей трёт щёку, приказывая себе не загоняться по поводу внешнего вида, и того, что думают о ней окружающие. Просто потому, что Бен… Неважно. Что бы он ни думал, вряд ли это польстит ей, и, конечно же, нелепо предполагать внешность девушки, о которой на днях упоминал По. _Возможно, эта барышня — блондинка, которой позарез нужно носить бюстгальтеры, и она способна нанести жидкую подводку, не испортив себе настроения._ — Я в порядке. Хотя прошла уже неделя. — Она массирует виски. — Даже целый семестр. 

— Хакс… 

— Нет. Ничего такого. Просто… у меня бестолковые друзья и я их ненавижу. — Рей тут же ощущает вину и морщится. — Вообще-то нет. Я ненавижу себя за то, что их люблю. 

Губы Бена изгибаются в усмешке. 

— Это ты про ту подругу с солнцезащитным кремом? Кайдел, верно? 

— Единственная и неповторимая. И ещё парочка: предательница Роуз и мой сосед по комнате, которого мне следовало знать лучше. 

— И что они сделали? 

— Они… — Рей трёт пальцами глаза. — Они забронировали себе номер к конференции. К «Обществу за биологию». И не учли меня. А это значит, что теперь мне придётся искать себе жильё. 

— А почему ты не можешь жить с ними? 

— Потому что… — Рей на мгновение закрывает глаза и вздыхает. — Потому что они думают, что… я хочу жить с тобой. Поскольку ты мой… ну, понимаешь. Парень. 

На пару секунд Бен замирает. А затем произносит: 

— Понятно. 

— Ага. По-моему, чертовски наглая заява, но… — Рей разводит руками и пожимает плечами. Она ничего не может поделать. Ведь это её жизнь, и её выбор. 

Бен с обеспокоенным видом прикусывает щеку. Или с задумчивым. Или ещё с каким-то. 

— Мне очень жаль, что ты не можешь поселиться в одном номере со своими друзьями. 

Рей отмахивается. 

— Да нет, нет… Я не о том. Просто вместе было бы веселее, хотя, если честно, к концу конференции из-за частого времяпровождения я уже начинаю их ненавидеть. Теперь мне надо найти что-нибудь неподалёку, а недорогого жилья по Эйрбиэнби в этом радиусе нет. Собственно, на этом можно ставить крест, потому что здесь его вообще нет. Мало того, что конференция «Общество за биологию» огромна, так ещё есть и другие запланированные на этой неделе мероприятия. И все отели полностью забронированы. Заглядывала в рассылку для студентов, узнать, не найдётся ли у кого-нибудь лишнего местечка, или, может, нужен сосед по комнате, но пока мне не везёт. — Рей смотрит на экран ноутбука. — Я подумываю забронировать номер в отеле в часе езды, и… 

— А разве они не узнают? 

Рей отрывает взгляд от темноватой, слегка размытой фотографии этого места, которое она… По правде говоря, она совсем не хочет там жить. 

— М? 

— Разве они не узнают, что ты вовсе не там, где остановился я? Или что ты вообще живёшь с другим человеком? 

_Оу._

— А где… ты остановился? 

— В отеле для конференции. 

_Кто бы сомневался._

— Ну. Да. — Рей почёсывает нос. — Вполне возможно. Но я им ничего не скажу. Они не станут пристально следить за тем, что я делаю или куда направлюсь после конференции и ужина. 

— Но они заметят, если ты будешь добираться целый час. 

— Я… — Да. Пожалуй. Они заметят и начнут задавать вопросы, и Рей из-за этого придётся выдумать кучу оправданий и отговорок — плюс ещё пару блоков к зыбкой башне лжи Дженга, которую она возводит вот уже которую неделю. Но это ничего. Она неплохо наловчилась. — Я что-нибудь придумаю. 

Бен медленно кивает, изучая её со странным выражением лица. 

— Мне очень жаль. 

— Да нет, ты здесь не причём. 

— Ну. — Он выгибает бровь. — Вообще-то, с этим можно поспорить. 

— Вовсе нет, я сама виновата. 

— Я бы предложил заплатить за твой номер в отеле, но вряд ли в радиусе пятнадцати километров что-нибудь осталось. 

— О, нет. — Рей решительно качает головой. — Я бы всё равно не приняла. Это тебе не чашку кофе купить. Или булочку. Или печенье. Или тыквенный фраппучино. — Рей хлопает глазами, глядя на Бена, и наклоняется вперёд, собираясь сменить тему. — Кстати, в меню это новинка. Если ты его купишь, оно поднимет мне настроение. 

— Конечно. — Похоже, его слегка тошнит от этой мысли. 

— Прекрасно, — усмехается Рей. — Сегодня он вроде бы дешевле, какая-то специальная акция, так что… 

— Ты могла бы остановиться у меня. 

Бен так спокойно и сознательно это произносит, словно ничего особенного в его предложении нет. И Рей уже чуть ли не ведётся, но мозг, наконец, подключаются к ушам и начинает анализировать его слова. 

Что Рей. Могла бы остановиться. У него. 

Первым жильём, которое Рей называла действительно своим, была съёмная квартира во времена, когда в двадцать три года она поступила в аспирантуру. Она прекрасно знает, что значит делить жильё с кем-то ещё, пусть даже на очень короткое время. Спать в одной комнате — это испытывать неловкость от лицезрения пижамы, по очереди ходить в ванную, слышать в темноте громкую и ясную возню под простынями, когда кто-то пытается найти удобную позу для сна. Спать в одной комнате — это… нет. _Нет._ Это ужасная мысль. Рей считает, что её лимит в данном вопросе уже исчерпан. 

Она прочищает горло и произносит: 

— Вряд ли это возможно. 

Бен невозмутимо кивает и спрашивает: «Почему?», и Рей хочется стукнуться головой об стол. 

— Потому что я не могу. 

— Номер, конечно же, двухместный, — сообщает он, как будто это что-то изменит. 

— И всё же. Это не очень хорошая идея. 

— Но почему? 

— Все будут думать, что мы… — Рей замечает, что Бен приподнимает бровь, и она тут же обрывает предложение. — Ладно, _хорошо._ Все и так уже так думают. Но… 

— Но? 

— Бен. — Она потирает лоб пальцами. — Там будет только одна кровать. 

Его брови сходятся на переносице. 

— Нет, я же сказал, что номер двухместный… 

— Да нет же. Нет. Там наверняка только одна кровать. 

Он озадаченно на неё смотрит. 

— На днях я получил подтверждение брони. Могу тебе переслать, если хочешь. Там написано, что… 

— Неважно что там написано. Я знаю этот троп. 

На лице Бена появляется недоумение. 

— Знаешь что? 

Рей вздыхает и обречённо откидывается на спинку стула. 

— Ничего. Забей. 

Слава богу, Бен так и поступает. 

— За день до начала основного мероприятия я выступаю на сопутствующих мастер-классах, а затем — в первый день текущей конференции. Я снял номер на пять ночей, но мне, скорее всего, придётся вернуться на следующий день после выступления на встречу лауреатов стипендии, так что трое суток номер будет в твоём распоряжении. Если ты не планируешь посещать сопутствующие мастер-классы, которые я, откровенно говоря, не советую посещать, и не улетишь в первый же день в Бостон, то мы проведём в номере только одну совместную ночь. 

Рей слушает, как логично и методично он перечисляет разумные причины, почему она должна принять его предложение, и чувствует, как её захлёстывает волной паники. 

— Ну… идея всё равно так себе. 

Бен на мгновение замолкает. 

— Ладно. Я просто не понимаю почему. 

— Потому. _Потому что я не хочу. Потому что мне и так плохо. Потому что после этого станет, наверное, ещё хуже._

— Боишься, что я без согласия полезу к тебе целоваться? Присяду на колени и буду тискать под предлогом нанесения солнцезащитного крема? Тебе следует знать, что я никогда бы так не… 

Рей швыряет в него телефон. Бен ловит его левой рукой, с довольным видом изучает блестящий футляр с аминокислотами, и затем осторожно кладёт рядом с её ноутбуком. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — угрюмо говорит Рей. Она могла бы даже надуться. 

Его губы дёргаются в улыбке. 

— Я знаю. 

— Неужели я когда-нибудь привыкну ко всему этому? 

— Вряд ли. А если и привыкнешь, наверняка появится что-нибудь ещё. 

Рей раздражённо фыркает, скрестив на груди руки. А потом… Потом они обмениваются улыбками. 

— Я могу спросить По, можно ли у него переночевать, чтобы оставить тебе номер, — предлагает он. — Но он знает о моём жилье, так что придётся честно ему рассказать, почему… 

— Нет, нет, нет. Я… я не собираюсь выгонять тебя из собственного номера. — Она проводит рукой по волосам и вздыхает. — Ты меня возненавидишь. 

Он наклоняет голову. 

— За что? 

— Ну, тебе не понравится жить со мной в одном номере. 

— Не понравится? 

— Ага. Ты похож на человека, который… — _Тебе, похоже, нравится держать людей на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ты бескомпромиссный, тебя трудно понять. Тебя мало волнует, что думают другие. Ты знаешь, что делаешь. Ты кажешься ужасным, но в то же время просто офигенным, и от мысли, что есть кто-то, кому ты хотел бы открыться и этот кто-то — точно не я… нет сил продолжать сидеть за этим столом._ — Как будто тебе нужно личное пространство. 

Мгновение он молчит, выдерживая её пристальный взгляд. 

— Думаю, со мной всё будет в порядке. 

— А если ты всё-таки не будешь в порядке, но… застрянешь со мной? 

— Это только на одну ночь, Рей. — Он стискивает челюсти, а потом расслабляет их, и добавляет: — Мы ведь друзья, верно? 

Её собственные слова, брошенные ей же в ответ. _Я не хочу быть тебе другом,_ — тянет её сказать. Но фишка в том, что не быть другом она тоже не хочет. То, что она желает, полностью выходит за рамки дозволенного, и Рей… ей нужно обо всём позабыть. Выкинуть это — _его_ — из головы. 

— Да. Да, друзья. 

— Тогда, как _друга,_ не заставляй меня волноваться о том, что поздно вечером будешь возвращаться на общественном транспорте в незнакомом городе. — Он отводит взгляд. — Я и так терплю твои велосипеды, — бормочет Бен, и Рей чувствует, как внутри поселяется неприятная тяжесть. Он ведь старается быть хорошим другом. Он добрый и заботливый, и вместо того, чтобы сказать «спасибо» за то, что имеет, приходится всё это разрушать и… хотеть _большего._

Рей на мгновение закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. 

— Ты уверен, что я тебя не напрягу? 

Он молча кивает. 

— Хорошо. — Рей облизывает губы. — Ладно. — Заставляет себя улыбнуться. — Ты храпишь? 

Бен фыркает от смеха. 

— Без понятия. 

— Ой, да ладно! Как ты можешь об этом не знать? 

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Ну, вот так. 

— Значит, видимо, нет. Иначе тебе бы кто-нибудь сказал. 

— Кто-нибудь? 

— Сосед по комнате, например. — Её осеняет, что Бену тридцать шесть, и у него, наверное, уже лет как десять нет соседа по комнате. — Или девушка. 

Он едва улыбается и опускает взгляд. 

— Вот пусть _моя девушка_ и скажет мне об этом после конференции. 

Он произносит это спокойным, смущённым тоном. Очевидно, пытается пошутить, но… мысль, что они спят в одной комнате, его низкий голос и то, как он снова называет её своей девушкой… 

Это всё её вина. Теперь, когда она это осознаёт… не может не желать, не воображать, что… 

Рей чувствует, как горят щёки, что не в силах больше смотреть на него. Вместо этого она теребит нитку на рукаве кардигана и ищет, что сказать. 

— Мой дурацкий реферат. — Она прочищает горло. — Его приняли в качестве доклада. 

Он встречается с ней взглядом. 

— Правда? 

— Ага. 

— И ты не в восторге? 

— Нет. Я… Это не… — Рей начинает массировать плечо, внезапно чувствуя напряжение. — В этих данных едва ли есть хоть какой-то смысл. Тяжело подготовить связную презентацию. Особенно когда у тебя меньше пятнадцати минут на рассказ. 

— Понятно. 

— Это будет катастрофа. 

Бен пристально смотрит на неё, не говоря ни слова. Не то, что всё будет в порядке, не то, что доклад, несомненно, пройдёт гладко, не то, что она слишком остро на всё реагирует и недооценивает столь фантастическую возможность. Но отчего-то его спокойное восприятие её тревоги даёт противоположный эффект воодушевления доктора Холдо: это расслабляет Рей. 

— Когда я учился на четвёртом году аспирантуры, — тихо произносит он, — мой научный руководитель послал меня вместо себя на симпозиум. И сообщил мне об этом за два дня. Он не дал мне ни слайдов, ни текста. Только название доклада. 

— _Ого!_ — Рей пытается представить себе, какого это — когда от тебя ждут, что ты сотворишь что-нибудь гениальное со столь малым количеством информации. И в то же время её изумляет тот факт, что Бен без прямого вопроса сам что-то о себе рассказывает. И оттого, в её груди расцветает нечто робкое и тёплое. — Зачем он это сделал? 

— Кто знает, зачем Сноук делает то, что делает. — Бен наклоняет голову набок, уставившись в одну точку над головой Рей. В его тоне слышится нотка горечи. — Потому что у него возник форс-мажор. Потому что он думал, что это бесценный опыт. Потому что ему всё дозволено. 

Рей уверена, что это правда. Сноук известен, как превосходный учёный… и как обладатель самых беспощадных методов наставничества. 

— Значит, так оно и было? Бесценный опыт? 

Бен снова пожимает плечами. 

— Как и всё, что заставляет тебя не спать двое суток напролёт. 

Рей улыбается. 

— И как ты с этим справился? 

— Справился… — он поджимает губы, — недостаточно хорошо. — Он долго молчит, устремив взгляд в окно кафе. — Впрочем, всё всегда было недостаточно хорошо. 

Трудно поверить, что научные успехи Бена могли кому-то показаться недостаточными. Что его можно было хотя бы раз посчитать чуть менее гениальным, чем он есть на самом деле. _Поэтому ты так суров по отношению к другим? Потому что тебя научили ставить перед собой недостижимые цели?_

— Он тебе нравился? Твой научный руководитель? 

— Это… сложный вопрос. — Бен потирает подбородок с задумчивым и отстранённым взглядом. — Нет. Нет, не нравился. Да и сейчас не нравится. 

Рей кивает. 

— Доктор Холдо… — Она колеблется. — Может, мне не стоит говорить с тобой о ней. Вы ведь оба преподаватели. 

— Говори, если хочешь. — Безмолвная фраза «Я никому не скажу» существует по умолчанию. И Рей… отчего-то доверяет Бену. 

— Просто… Она классная. Правда. Но иногда мне кажется, что она вообще не понимает, что мне нужно больше… — Наставлений. Поддержки. Каких-то практических рекомендаций, а не смутного проявления слепого оптимизма. — Я и сама толком не знаю, что мне нужно. 

Бен кивает и как будто тщательно подбирает слова. 

— Заниматься наставничеством непросто. На самом деле никто не учит, как это делается — мы, прежде всего, учёные. Всё остальное: студенты, преподавание, обязанности… это вторично. Что бы ты ни думала об Эмилин, я уверен, мои студенты то же самое думают обо мне. 

Рей фыркает. 

— Ну уж нет. О тебе они думают _гораздо_ хуже. 

Бен улыбается. 

— Ну вот видишь. 

— Они _ужасно_ тебя боятся. 

Бен пожимает плечами. 

— Страх — превосходный стимул. 

Рей никогда не умела нравиться людям, но отношение Бена к мнению окружающих настолько легкомысленно, что это почти завораживает. 

— Неужели тебе наплевать? — спрашивает она с любопытством. — Что твои студенты могут тебя не любить? 

— Ага. Мне они тоже не сильно нравятся. 

Рей думает о беновых подопечных Джесс, Алексе и Ласло, а также о других шестерых аспирантах и постдоках, которых она не очень хорошо знает. Наверное, не стоит об этом думать, но мысль, что Бен находит их раздражающими ровно так же, как они его деспотичным, заставляет её усмехнуться. 

— Тогда зачем ты их взял? 

— Это было необходимо. И если честно, мне люди вообще не нравятся. 

— Ну да. — _Не спрашивай. Не. Спрашивай._ — А я тебе нравлюсь? 

Долю секунды он колеблется. 

— Нет. Ты просто засранка, с отвратительным вкусом в напитках. — Он смотрит на уголок своего Айпада и на его губах играет лёгкая улыбка. — Пришли мне свои слайды. 

— Мои слайды? 

— Для доклада. Я взгляну на них. И отправь мне по электронке в каких именно ты сомневаешься, чтобы я знал, на чём сосредоточиться. 

Рей старается не сидеть с разинутым ртом. 

— Оу… ты… Я же не твоя студентка. Ты не обязан. 

— Я знаю. 

— Ты правда не обязан. 

— Я знаю. Но я _хочу,_ — говорит он низким голосом, глядя ей прямо в глаза, и Рей вынуждена отвести взгляд, чувствуя, как в груди что-то сжимается. 

— Ладно. — Нитка, которую она теребит на рукаве, так и не хочет отрываться. — Какова вероятность, что твой отзыв заставит меня плакать под душем, слушая Адель? 

— Адель? 

Рей… Господи! Она что, _хихикает?_ Опять? 

— Она британка. Пишет очень грустные песни. 

— А-а! Всё будет зависеть от качества слайдов. 

— Только не сдерживайся, ладно? 

— Уж поверь, не буду. 

— Хорошо. Здорово! — Она вздыхает, но то, что он будет проверять её работу, неимоверно её успокаивает. — Ты придёшь послушать доклад? — Она слышит, как слова бездумно слетают с её губ, и удивляется им так же, как и Бен. 

— А… ты хочешь? 

_Нет. Нет, это будет чудовищно, унизительно, полная катастрофа, а потом я стану постоянно прокручивать это в голове. Было бы лучше вообще запереться в туалете на время всего мероприятия. Чтобы ты случайно не забрёл туда и не увидел, как я выставляю себя полной дурой._

И всё же. Просто мысль о том, что он будет там, в аудитории… Любопытно, но выступление с докладом кажется уже не таким тяжким испытанием. Он не её научный руководитель, и вряд ли сможет что-либо сделать, если её завалят горой немыслимых вопросов, или если проектор перестанет работать прямо на середине доклада. Ей, наверное, нужно от него нечто другое. 

И тут до неё доходит, что же такого особенного в Бене. Несмотря на его репутацию, или на то, как нелепа их первая встреча, Рей с самого начала чувствовала, что он на её стороне. Снова и снова. Она никак не могла ожидать, что только благодаря ему перестала чувствовать себя настолько… 

Одинокой. 

Рей медленно выдыхает. Осознание этого должно потрясти, но оно действует на неё странно успокаивающе. «Да», — отвечает она ему, думая, что это… будет прекрасно. Возможно, Рей никогда не получит от Бена желаемого — но, по крайней мере, он есть в её жизни. И этого должно быть достаточно. 

— Тогда приду. 

Рей наклоняется вперёд. 

— Будешь задавать свои затянутые наводящие вопросы, которые заставят меня бессвязно мямлить и потерять уважение коллег, перечёркивая мою карьеру в области биологии? 

— Не исключено. — Он улыбается. — Купить тебе эту отвратительную… — Бен жестом указывает на кассу, — … тыквенную хрень? 

Рей ухмыляется. 

— О да! Если ты не против. 

— Я бы предпочёл купить тебе что-нибудь _другое._

— Жаль. — Рей вскакивает и направляется к стойке, дёргая его за рукав, чтобы он пошёл за ней. Бен покорно плетётся следом, что-то бормоча о чёрном кофе, но Рей предпочитает не обращать на это внимания. 

_Хватит,_ — твердит она себе. _Тебе должно быть достаточно того, что есть между вами сейчас._


	12. Chapter 12

В номере отеля две кровати. Если быть точнее — две двуспальные кровати. При виде их у Рей словно камень с плеч сваливается, но возникает желание сжать кулаки. _Успокойся, глупая._ Может она, как наивная дурочка, и влюбилась в своего фиктивного парня — тот даже об АО3 ничего не слышал — но, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время не разделит с ним постель. 

Учитывая всю катастрофу последних двух недель, она действительно крайне нуждается хоть _в каком-то_ везении. 

Самолёт Рей приземлился после обеда, и в полуденном потоке машин пришлось почти час добираться до отеля. Номер явно убрали — кровати застелены. Должно быть, Бен спал на той, что ближе к входу, благодаря некоторым подсказкам это сразу бросается в глаза: на прикроватной тумбочке очки в чёрной оправе и книга на языке, похожем на немецкий, однако, Рей не может толком понять изображение на обложке — вроде бы, скелет динозавра; с розетки свисает зарядное устройство от айфона, а рядом лежат флешка и айпад, который она пару раз замечала у него. У изножья кровати стоит чёрный и дорогой на вид чемодан, явно купленный не по дешёвке в «Волмарте», где Рей урвала свой. 

— Видимо, эта моя, — бормочет она, садясь на ближайшую у окна кровать, несколько раз попрыгав, проверяя упругость матраса. 

Номер вполне уютный. Без нелепой роскоши с золотыми люстрами, джакузи и смежной чайной комнатой, но Рей готова поспорить, что он куда больше забронированного её друзьями. В ней вдруг просыпается чувство благодарности к Бену за то, что на предложение оплатить половину стоимости, он лишь фыркнул и посмотрел на неё как на умалишённую. По крайней мере, номер просторный; находясь в одной комнате, им не придётся друг с другом сталкиваться при каждом движении и совместное пребывание не превратится в садистскую версию игры «Семь минут в раю».* 

Вряд ли они будут часто пересекаться в номере. Через пару часов Рей вышлет ему свой доклад, затем решит вопросы в отделе по связям с общественностью, а после — зависнет где-нибудь с друзьями, пока… в общем, до победного. Бен уже ушёл, скорее всего, запланировал кучу встреч: может, бегает за преподавателями из других учебных заведений, или пугает до усрачки ничего не подозревающего аспиранта, который за три с половиной часа наваял свой стендовый доклад в надежде, что никто не придёт его оценить. 

В любом случае это всего лишь на одну ночь. Может быть, они даже не увидятся. Либо Рей ляжет спать до его возвращения, либо Бен к её приходу будет в постели, а завтра утром один из них сделает вид, что всё ещё спит, пока другой будет собираться. Всё пройдёт хорошо. И прилично. По крайней мере, хуже, чем сейчас, уже не будет. 

Если есть куда становиться хуже. 

Обычно на конференцию Рей надевает чёрные джинсы и поношенный кардиган, но пару дней назад она поняла, что этот наряд для доклада слишком уж повседневный. После сопровождающего вздохами пятиминутного разглядывания своего гардероба, она выбирает чёрное платье с запáхом, которое купила на распродаже в «Лофте» перед собеседованием в аспирантуру, и чёрные туфли-лодочки, которые Кайдел сплавила ей в прошлом году, потому что те превратили её мизинец в «гноящийся скрюченный отросток». 

Либо Рей выросла с тех пор, как ей было слегка за двадцать, либо платье «село» после последней стирки. Она понимает это, как только проскальзывает в ванную и надевает его, обнаруживая, что подол больше не доходит до колен… на пару сантиметров. Но для конференции это всё же вполне уместная длина — _наверное_ — поэтому Рей не позволяет себе грузиться и сосредотачивается на завивке кончиков волос, а после на борьбе с высохшей тушью и затупившимся карандашом для глаз. 

— Вот что случается, когда красишься раз в год и покупаешь косметику в однодолларовом магазине, — бормочет она своему отражению. То в ответ просто смотрит на неё, и Рей замечает, что линия на правом глазу гораздо ровнее, чем на левом. 

Она думает о презентации, когда выходит из ванной и откладывает в сторону грязную одежду. Жалея, что помада мешает кусать губы, Рей размышляет, стоит ли пролистать четвёртый и пятый слайды, или четвёртый убрать вовсе? Это сэкономит около минуты, которую можно потратить на объяснение своих ненадёжных электрофизиологических данных. Впрочем, если кто-то ими заинтересуется, времени на вопрос будет предостаточно. Ответить не составит труда, к тому же это отнимет время у других, более сложных вопросов. 

Она не сразу понимает, откуда доносится пиканье. Ей требуется для этого несколько мгновений. С ключ-картой в номер входит Бен, и резко останавливается, как только замечает Рей. 

Он замирает за два шага от неё, открывает рот, и… 

И всё. Он так и остаётся с открытым ртом. 

— Привет. — Рей заставляет себя улыбнуться. Сердце в груди выделывает странные кульбиты, бьётся куда быстрее. Наверное, ей следует проверить его по возвращении домой. Перестраховка не помешает, ведь речь идёт о здоровье сердечно-сосудистой системы. — Здравствуй. 

Бен тут же закрывает рот и прочищает горло. 

— Ты… — он сглатывает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — … здесь. 

— Ага. — Рей кивает, по-прежнему улыбаясь. Как же неловко. И слегка мучительно. — Только что приехала. Удивительно, но рейс не задержали. — Вот. Неплохо сказано. Кому нравятся все эти перелёты и задержки? А Бен ненавидит всё на свете, так что наверняка найдётся с ответом. 

Только вот он не отвечает. Вполне возможно, прошлым вечером он напился со своими мультифинансируемыми друзьями из аспирантуры, или с таинственной девушкой, о которой говорил По, и теперь у него похмелье; либо устал после перелёта и его сердечно-сосудистая система ничуть не лучше, чем у неё самой. Бен просто молча стоит и смотрит на Рей, а потом лишь произносит: 

— Ты выглядишь… 

Рей опускает взгляд на платье и туфли, гадая, не размазался ли макияж. Она накрасилась всего три минуты назад, так что это весьма вероятно. 

— По-деловому? 

— Я не это… — Бен закрывает глаза и качает головой. — … да. Именно так. — Кажется, внутри него что-то щёлкает, он внезапно становится спокойнее. Бен улыбается ей и проходит в номер, бросая ключ на кровать. — Как дела, Рей? 

Она думала, что больше всего ему идут джемпера, пока не увидела его в блейзере. _Значит, всё это время у него был козырь в рукаве,_ — думает Рей, стараясь не пялиться слишком откровенно. — _И теперь он его продемонстрировал. Чёрт бы его побрал!_

— Вполне сносно. — Она смотрит на свои ногти. — То есть, хочется, конечно, сдохнуть. Помимо всего прочего. 

Бен фыркает от смеха и подходит ближе. 

— Всё будет хорошо. 

— Определённо. — Она откидывает волосы назад и улыбается, глядя на него. — После моей смерти. 

— Всё под контролем. — Теперь он тоже улыбается. — У тебя солидный экспериментальный проект и хорошие слайды. 

— Они были лучше, пока ты не заставил меня поменять фон Powerpoint. 

— Он был ядовито-зелёным. 

— Я знаю, но мне нравилось. 

— А меня тошнило. 

— Доктор Холдо сказала, что фон нормальный. 

— У доктора Холдо _розовые_ волосы. 

— Вообще-то, лиловые… — Рей замолкает, замечая взгляд Бена, и сжимает губы в попытке не улыбаться. — Короче. Я изменила фон на светло-голубой. И теперь всё донельзя уныло. И спасибо, что помог разобраться со слайдами. — _Спасибо, что ответил на уйму вопросов. Спасибо, что меньше чем за десять минут реагировал на письма, даже в полшестого утра, когда по несвойственной тебе привычке, неправильно написал слово «консенсус», и это навело меня на мысль, что ты даже не успел до конца проснуться. Спасибо, что сказал мне, как переделать первые два слайда — теперь мой доклад выглядит не таким сумбурным. И спасибо, что…_ — Ещё раз спасибо, что позволил у тебя переночевать. 

— Не за что. 

— Которая кровать… — Рей почёсывает кончик носа. — Ну, я решила, ты занял эту, поэтому бросила свои вещи, но если… — Она хаотично разводит руками в пространстве. 

— Нет. Нет… я спал на ней. Прошлой ночью. 

— Окей. — Конечно, она не считает, сколько сантиметров разделяют кровати. Точно нет. 

— Ну, эм… Как проходит конференция? 

— Как обычно. — Бен закатывает глаза. — Никакого толку. 

— А ты, эм, видел друзей из своего выпуска? 

Он кивает. 

— Кое-кого да, вчера вечером. С несколькими встречался сегодня за ланчем. 

При упоминании о еде у Рей громко урчит в животе. 

— Ой. 

— Ты в порядке? 

— Просто… кажется, я забыла пообедать. 

Бен выгибает бровь. 

— Не думал, что _ты_ можешь об этом забыть. 

— Эй! — Рей сердито на него смотрит. — Стабильный уровень отчаяния, в котором я пребываю последние две недели, требует непомерного количества калорий на случай, если… что ты делаешь? — Бен что-то выискивает в чемодане, а потом протягивает Рей. 

— Что это? 

— Калории. Чтобы подпитать твои отчаянные привычки. 

— Оу. — Она берёт протеиновый батончик, изучающе вертит его в руках, и старается не разрыдаться. Это всего лишь еда. Вероятно, он захватил его в самолёт, но так и не съел. Ему-то не надо впадать в отчаяние. Он же доктор Бен Соло. — Спасибо. 

Он не отвечает, и от растекающегося между ними молчания становится не по себе, хотя неприятного чувства при этом не ощущается. 

— Ты… — Обёртка батончика мнётся, когда Рей теребит его в руках. — Ты ведь придёшь на мой доклад? 

— Конечно. Когда? 

Чувство облегчения развязывает образовавшийся в груди тугой узел. 

— Сегодня в четыре, в 278 аудитории. Время, конечно, паршивое, но хорошо хоть совпадает с основным докладом. А значит, есть шанс, что на моём будут присутствовать единицы. 

Она замечает нарастание напряжения в спине и мышцах Бена, что говорит о том, как хорошо Рей успела его изучить. Насколько она может судить, он почти не двигается. Бен просто стоит и смотрит, как будто что-то произошло, хотя это не так. Разве что… 

— Оу. Ты… собирался пойти на основной доклад? 

Бен облизывает губы. 

— Я… 

Не исключено, что подсознательно она об этом знала с самого начала. _Точно знала._ Бейдж для конференции всё это время висел у него на шее — странно, но Рей сразу не приметила, что на нём написано. Ещё более странно, что именно сейчас она решает прочесть надпись.

**Бен Соло, доктор наук Ведущий докладчик**

— О боже! — Рей поднимает на него взгляд. Ну, хотя бы додумался изобразить смущение. — Ты… ты… почему не сказал, что ты ведущий докладчик? 

Бен почёсывает подбородок, не зная, куда себя деть от неловкости. 

— Я… не подумал об этом. 

Очень любезно с его стороны, ведь имя ведущего докладчика в программе печатают огромным шрифтом во всех промо-материалах, не говоря уже о приложениях для конференции и электронных письмах. Видимо, Рей слишком много о себе возомнила, чтобы это не заметить. 

Рей хочет потереть глаза, но тут же спохватывается. _Чёртов макияж. Бесполезная хрень._

— Бен. Моим фиктивным парнем не может быть ведущий докладчик «Общества за биологию». 

— Ну, формально их там _трое._ Две из них — замужние дамы лет пятидесяти. Одна живёт в Европе, другая — в Японии. Сомневаюсь, что Хакс купится на… 

Рей скрещивает на груди руки, и Бен замолкает. Ей остаётся только посмеяться. 

— Как это до сих пор не всплыло? 

— Ерунда. — Бен пожимает плечами. — Это и правда бессмысленно. Вряд ли первый их выбор пал на меня. 

— Ну да. — _Конечно. Благодаря кое-кому, кто отказался быть ведущим докладчиком на конференции._ Рей наклоняет голову. — Ты ведь наверняка подумал, что я идиотка, когда начала жаловаться на свой десятиминутный доклад, на который придёт-то два с половиной человека? 

— Нет. — Он подходит ближе. — Вовсе нет. Твоя реакция абсолютно оправдана. — Он как будто размышляет над чем-то. — Хотя, иногда я всё же думаю, что ты и правда идиотка, особенно когда вижу, как кладёшь на бейглы кетчуп и плавленый сыр. 

— Это классное сочетание! 

Он вздыхает с вымученным выражением лица. 

— Вообще-то нет. Когда у тебя выступление на сессии? Может быть, я всё-таки смогу… 

— Нет. Я уже почти смирилась. — Рей отмахивается, надеясь продемонстрировать равнодушие. — Всё в порядке, правда. — Так и есть. Если не считать того факта, который в очередной раз доказывает, насколько Бен оскорбительно _лучше_ неё. Рей и через десять лет не стать лидером даже в настольной игре. — Вот поэтому ты и живёшь в номере, который забронирован до конца конференции, хотя здесь даже не останешься. Потому что ты важная шишка. 

Он сдвигает брови. 

— Я не… 

— Важная шишка. 

— Рей… 

— Можно даже сказать — мегамозг. 

Он поджимает губы, одаривая её недвусмысленным взглядом. 

— Рей. 

— Да, _мегамозг?_

Он вздыхает и идёт к прикроватной тумбочке, убирая в карман флешку, которую она заметила ранее. 

— Мне нужно спуститься отнести слайды, засранка. 

— Окей. — Он может уходить. Всё в порядке. _В полном порядке._ Она не позволяет улыбке дрогнуть. — Тогда увидимся после моего доклада? 

— Конечно. 

— Ну и после твоего тоже. Удачи. И поздравляю! 

Кажется, Бену всё равно. Он задерживается у выхода, положив ладонь на ручку двери, и оборачивается на Рей. На мгновение их взгляды встречаются, прежде чем он произносит: 

— Не волнуйся, ладно? Всё будет хорошо. — Он улыбается. — А если нет, то хотя бы всё уже будет позади. 

Только через несколько минут, когда она садится на кровать, жуёт свой обед и смотрит на небо Бостона, Рей понимает, что протеиновый батончик, который дал ей Бен, покрыт шоколадом.

Всё не так уж и плохо. 

Даже несмотря на то, что она дважды запинается на слове «каналородопсин», будто ей не приходилось произносить его раз шестнадцать на этой затяжной неделе, и по какому-то злому умыслу проектора, окрашивание базального ядра смотрится как непонятная чёрная субстанция. 

— Хм, на моём компьютере всё выглядело иначе. — Рей с улыбкой поворачивается к слушателям. — Просто… поверьте мне на слово. 

Несколько человек начинают посмеиваться, и Рей немного расслабляется. 

Её опасения по поводу полной аудитории не оправдываются, и даже среди присутствующих особого интереса на сессионных докладах отнюдь не наблюдается: кто-то увлечённо печатает на своих ноутбуках, кто-то тайком проверяет телефоны каждые несколько секунд. Финн сидит во втором ряду, изображая крайнюю заинтересованность и кивая в нужный момент, а Роуз и Кай просто восторженно улыбаются, когда Рей нет-нет, да и посмотрит в их сторону. Сессия уже задерживается и у неё остаётся время только на один вопрос. Мужчина, который его задаёт, три раза подряд называет мышей Рей «крысами», но, кажется, удовлетворяется ответом, когда она объясняет причину колебаний в четыре герца, и вежливо её благодарит. 

Рей садится на своё место, улыбаясь Финну, когда тот показывает большой палец вверх, и отдёргивает подол платья, размышляя, что всё могло пройти _куда хуже._ Она откидывается на спинку стула, чтобы послушать последних двух докладчиков, и чувствует, как её охватывает облегчение. 

— Ты была великолепна! — говорит ей Кай по окончании сессии. — А ещё выглядишь очень секси. И такая высокая! Даже выше, чем обычно. 

— Ты смотрелась там как _настоящий профессор._ — Роуз тянет её к себе, чтобы обнять. — Пока ты говорила, я представляла твоё будущее в научных кругах. 

Рей обвивает её руками. 

— И что напредставляла? 

— Ты была крайне влиятельным руководителем клинических исследований, окружённый студентами, которые буквально смотрели тебе в рот. А на огроменное электронное письмо отвечала лаконичным «нет» с маленькой буквы. 

— Ого! И я была счастлива? 

— Конечно, нет, — фыркает Роуз. — Это же научная академия! 

— Я так и думала, — вздыхает Рей. 

— Ладно, встреча членов конференции через полчаса. — Финн наклоняется и целует Рей в щёку, прижимая к себе. Когда она надевает шпильки, он становится чуть ниже ростом, и Рей улыбается при мысли, что неплохо бы сфоткаться, стоя рядом друг с другом. — Мы должны отпраздновать халявным бухлом тот единственный раз, когда Рей сумела правильно произнести «каналородопсин». 

— Вот засранец! 

Он крепко её обнимает и шепчет на ухо: 

— Ты отлично справилась, Кнопка. 

— Ладно, народ! — Кай хлопает в ладоши. — Давайте нажрёмся! 

— Это ж типа бар с безлимитным алкоголем? 

— Вряд ли с безлимитным. 

— А еда там будет? 

— В прошлом году не было. 

— Погодите-ка. — Рей отстраняется от Финна и заглядывает в сумку с логотипом конференции. — Мне надо вытащить флешку из компьютера. Сейчас вернусь. 

— Окей. Мы подождём у выхода. 

Кто-то кивает Рей в приветствии, когда та идёт к трибуне. Она улыбается в ответ, чувствуя, как с плеч сваливается тяжкий груз, всю эту семестровую канитель нужно просто отпустить и вздохнуть с облегчением. Последние два участника дискуссии по-прежнему зависают у компьютера и Рей терпеливо стоит позади них и ждёт, пока те закончат со своими делами, думая о том, что съесть на ужин; о том, что когда выдастся свободная минутка, она отправит письмо доктору Холдо и расскажет о прошедшем докладе; о том, стоит ли написать Бену, что он был прав и она всё пережила; о том, как прошло его выступление и не тормозила ли презентация, спотыкался ли он о «микрочипы» или «кариотипирование», и пойдёт ли на встречу сотрудников кафедры. 

А потом… один из участников сессии начинает говорить и Рей вслушивается в разговор. 

— А кто та девушка? 

— Девушка? 

— Второй… нет, третий докладчик? Сандерс, вроде бы. 

— А! — Это «А!» неспроста. Оно явно с каким-то подтекстом, который Рей не совсем понимает, и, тем не менее, по спине пробегает холодок. — Вроде она аспирантка Эмилин Холдо. 

— Хм. Она тоже занимается оптогенетикой? — В его тоне что-то сквозит. Что-то… _странное._

— Я так не думаю. Наверняка курирует по совместительству, либо занимается сторонними проектами. 

— Что ж. Это объясняет уровень доклада. — Говорящий мужчина — доцент кафедры в государственном колледже, только вот Рей не может вспомнить, в каком именно: то ли в Канзасе, то ли в Аризоне. А ранее, когда она представилась, он тепло улыбнулся и пожал ей руку, сказав: «Приятно познакомиться». 

Она чувствует, как скручивает желудок, а ноги прирастают к полу. 

— Никудышное исследование. Абсолютно неоригинальное, без каких-либо интересных данных. 

— Я уже начал засыпать. 

— Да уж. Все знают, почему она участвовала в сессии. 

— Хочешь сказать, что им нужна была женщина? 

Раздаётся смешок. 

— Ну да. Надо же внести хоть какое-то разнообразие. 

— Из возможных вариантов они выбрали наихудший. — Мужчина выуживает из кармана телефон и пару минут стучит по дисплею. — Чёрт. Мне нужно встретиться с Алексом. Ты идёшь? 

— Конечно. 

— Вроде бы, он сказал, что будет в вестибюле… 

Они поворачиваются одновременно, и тот, кто из Канзаса — или Аризоны? — узнаёт её первым. Хотя бы сейчас у него хватает ума не улыбаться: он просто с ужасом смотрит на Рей, вне всякого сомнения прокручивая в голове всё, что наговорил за последнюю минуту. 

_Отлично,_ — с горечью думает Рей. — _На твоём месте и я бы тоже такую морду состроила, мудила._

— Прошу прощения, — произносит она спокойным тоном, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как её голос может звучать так ровно, в то время как сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Она лишь наклоняется вперёд, вынимает флешку из компьютера, а затем поворачивается, не желая смотреть никому из этих мужчин в глаза, сосредоточившись вместо этого на сером ковре, на весе сумки и на ритмичном цоканье каблуков, пока идёт к выходу. 

Она делает один вдох, второй, потом ещё. 

А после её руки начинают дрожать, ладони, сжимающие флешку, становятся холодными и потными, она чувствует в груди нарастающий жар и оседающую в животе неимоверную тяжесть. 

Ей нужно съебаться отсюда. Немедленно. Или… или… или она… 

— Так, это в пяти минутах отсюда. — Кай смотрит в телефон. — Джесс прислала смс-ку, говорит, там уже полно народу. 

— Чёрт. 

— То есть нам надо по-быстрому двигать. 

— Давайте скорее. Может, вызовем такси? 

— Ага, я уже приложение открыла. На четверых, да? 

— Рей. Рей, ты всё взяла? 

— Я… — Она просто… не может взглянуть в глаза Финну. _Вообще никому._ — Я кое-что забыла у себя в номере. 

Роуз отрывает взгляд от телефона и хмурится. 

— Что забыла? 

— Тебе оно прямо сейчас понадобилось? Может после собрания заберёшь? 

— Если ты забыла кошелёк, могу заплатить за тебя. —… знаю, но мне он позарез нужен. — Рей чувствует, как вся трясётся, будто вот-вот потеряет сознание. Рухнет прямо здесь и сейчас. — Мне нужно идти. 

— Ладно. — Финн с подозрением на неё смотрит. — Давай по-быстрому, мы тебя подождём. 

— Нет. — Она качает головой, сжимая сумку, и пятится к двери. — Нет, я просто… вы поезжайте. — Она резко разворачивается. — Увидимся там! 

Ответ друзей доносится до Рей, когда она уже вылетает из аудитории.

Она пытается стереть слёзы, когда слышит писк ключ-карты. Пытается как может. И наверняка удалось бы это сделать, если она удосужилась разыскать бумажные салфетки. Да пошло всё нахер! Даже туалетная бумага куда лучше, чем ладони или рукава платья. Обычно это прокатывает, если нужно смахнуть пару слезинок, а не когда ревёшь целых двадцать минут. Рей была уверена, что Бен не вернётся в номер после своего выступления, пойдёт на церемонию открытия или, минимум, на встречу сотрудников кафедры. Он же говорил, что входит в Комитет Социального и Сетевого взаимодействия, но Рей об этом знает. Значит, сейчас он должен быть точно не здесь, а социализироваться, сетиться, коммитетиться. 

Что ж. Наблюдающий за всем этим Бен — только усилит всю дерьмовость говённого дня. 

Раздаётся звук приближающихся шагов, а потом… ничего. Наверное, Бен останавливается у входа в спальню, а Рей по-прежнему сидит на стуле перед теликом, не поднимая головы и не встречаясь с ним взглядом. 

Она в полном раздрае. Опозоренная неудачница. И ей следует переключить внимание Бена от столь печального факта. Возможно, сказать ему что-нибудь. Что угодно. 

— Привет. — Она выдавливает улыбку, но продолжает смотреть на свои руки. — Как прошло… 

— Что случилось? — Его голос спокойный и низкий. Странно умиротворяющий и успокаивающий. А может, это вовсе и не «странно»? 

— Как прошло твоё выступление? — Рей по-прежнему улыбается. Вот так. Хорошо. Всё хорошо. — Ты только что закончил? Вопросы задавали?.. 

— Рей, что случилось? 

— Ничего, я… 

Ей не удаётся закончить фразу. А улыбка — если быть честной с собой, она никогда и не была такой уж улыбчивой — просто слетает с губ. Теперь её нет и в помине. Рей слышит приближающиеся шаги Бена, но не смотрит на него. Улыбаться нет больше сил, поэтому она просто закрывает глаза в очередной попытке не разрыдаться. Выходит паршиво. Но только на это сейчас и способна, поэтому Рей не смотрит на него и чуть ли не вздрагивает, когда замечает, что он стоит на коленях. Прямо перед её стулом. Его голова на одном с ней уровне и Бен с обеспокоенным хмурым видом изучает её. 

Она опускает голову, но Бен не позволяет этого сделать. Он касается её подбородка и тянет вверх, пока у неё не остаётся иного выбора, кроме как встретиться с ним взглядом. Затем его рука скользит вверх и обхватывает её щёку, и он снова задаёт вопрос. 

— Рей… Что случилось? 

— Ничего. — Её голос… дрожит. Он всё время куда-то пропадает, будто растворяясь в слезах. 

— Рей. 

— Ничего. Правда. 

Бен вопросительно смотрит на неё и не отпускает. 

— Кто-то купил последний пакет чипсов? 

Из неё вырывается плаксивый смешок. 

— Да. Это был ты? 

— Конечно. — Его большой палец скользит по скуле, останавливая катящуюся слезу. — Это я всё скупил. И съел тоже я. 

Теперь её улыбка намного живее, чем та, которую выдавливала из себя минуту назад. По капелькам. 

— Надеюсь, у тебя хорошая медицинская страховка, потому что такими темпами заработаешь диабет второго типа. 

— Это того стоило. 

— Ты монстр. — Она, вероятно, прижалась к его руке, потому что он снова поглаживает её большим пальцем. 

— Так вот как ты разговариваешь со своим фиктивным парнем? — Он выглядит таким взволнованным — это заметно по его взгляду, изгибу губ — и одновременно терпеливым. — Что случилось, Рей? 

Она качает головой. 

— Просто… — Рей глубоко вздыхает, стараясь успокоиться, прежде чем продолжить. — Я думала, что презентация прошла нормально. Мои друзья так сказали. Но потом… потом я услышала, что о ней говорят другие… — Он должен перестать к ней прикасаться. Его рука, наверное, уже вся мокрая, и рукав джемпера тоже. 

— Что они сказали? 

Рей действительно не хочет ничего рассказывать Бену. 

— Ничего. Что это было глупо. И скучно. И взяли меня только потому, что я женщина. Они просто… — Рей качает головой, иначе этому не будет конца. То, что они сказали — несправедливо. Она знает. И уверена в этом. Просто… 

— Кто? Кто это был? 

— … их было двое. Я стояла у них за спиной. Не знаю их имён. Не помню. 

— Ты видела их бейджи? 

— Нет. Я… не обратила внимания. 

— Они участвовали в твоей сессии? 

Его вопрос звучит почти безразлично, но в его тоне что-то кроется. Что-то давящее, намекающее на насилие, ярость и сломанные кости. Ладонь Бена всё так же нежно касается её щеки, но глаза сужены, а челюсть напряжена, чего раньше не было. Рей чувствует, как по спине пробегает дрожь. 

— Нет, — лжёт она. — Да это и неважно. Всё нормально. — Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, а ноздри раздуваются, поэтому Рей повторяет: — Мне всё равно, что думают обо мне люди… 

— Ну конечно, — усмехается он. Рей всегда считала Бена весьма раздражительным человеком, поэтому не понимает своего удивления, видя его настолько рассерженным. Может, потому что при ней он таким никогда не был? 

— Нет, правда, мне плевать, что говорят другие… 

— Я знаю, что плевать, но в этом-то и проблема, не так ли? — Бен смотрит на неё, и он _так близко,_ что Рей замечает, как в его глазах жёлтые и зелёные искорки сливаются в светло-коричневый оттенок. — Дело не в том, что они говорят, а в том, что думаешь _ты._

— Я… 

— Ты ведь считаешь, что они правы? Верно? 

У неё пересыхает во рту. 

— Я… 

— Рей. Ты хороший учёный. И станешь ещё лучше. — Его искренний и серьёзный взгляд выбивает её из колеи. — Что бы ни говорили эти придурки, прежде всего это характеризует их самих, а не тебя. Безрезультатные данные и скучные исследования будут существовать всегда, но они нам необходимы. — Он проводит пальцами по её коже, запуская их в волосы за ухом. — Твоя работа серьёзная и ты хороший исследователь. 

Рей даже не думает о том, что делает. А если бы и подумала, то всё равно вряд ли смогла остановиться. Она просто подаётся вперёд и зарывается лицом в шею Бена, крепко его обнимая. Идея до ужаса глупая и неуместная, он в любой момент может её оттолкнуть, но только… 

Кажется, он не против. Его ладонь скользит к затылку Рей, будто в порыве прижать её к себе, и она просто сидит вот так долгие минуты, чувствуя пальцами и всем своим естеством его надёжность, тепло и силу. 

_И надо было тебе взять и появиться, заставив в себя влюбиться,_ — думает она, задевая ресницами его кожу. — _Ты самый настоящий ублюдок._

Он не отпускает её, пока Рей сама не отстраняется. Она снова вытирает щёки, полагая, что возможно — _возможно_ — на этот раз сможет держать себя в руках. 

— Я в норме. — Она хлюпает носом, и Бен тянется за коробкой с салфетками, которая стоит по другую сторону телевизора. Ну, конечно. — То есть, всё в порядке. 

Бен лишь вздыхает. 

— Ладно, сейчас, может, и не в норме, но скоро буду. — Она выдёргивает салфетку и сморкается. — Я всё понимаю. Осознаю, что они придурки. Думаю, мне нужно немного времени… 

Бен изучает её и кивает, его взгляд снова трудно понять. 

— Спасибо за твои слова. И прежде всего за то, что позволил залить твой номер соплями. 

Он улыбается. 

— Всегда пожалуйста. 

— И твой джемпер тоже. 

Он всё ещё улыбается и смотрит на неё. 

— Пойдёшь на встречу сотрудников кафедры? Или на церемонию открытия? — спрашивает она, пытаясь сменить тему разговора и в то же время страшась момента, когда ей придётся встать со стула и выйти из номера. 

_Давай по-честному,_ — шепчет ей разумный и всезнающий голосок внутри. — _Ты просто не хочешь от него уходить._

— А ты? 

Рей пожимает плечами. 

— Говорила, что пойду. Но сейчас мне не хочется ни с кем разговаривать. — Она снова вытирает щёки и каким-то чудесным образом поток слёз прекращается. Бен Соло, мастер гидравлики, сотворил волшебство и совершил невозможное. — Но передо мной дилемма. Мне кажется, халявный алкоголь очень даже не помешает. 

Мгновение он задумчиво на неё смотрит, покусывая щёку. А затем кивает, словно принимая какое-то решение, и встаёт, протягивая руку. 

— Идём. 

— Оу… — Рей вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Я, пожалуй, немного подожду, прежде чем… 

— Мы не пойдём на встречу. 

_Мы?_

— Что? 

— Идём, — повторяет он, и на этот раз Рей не в состоянии отказаться. Она берёт его за руку и встаёт. И больше не отпускает. Просто не может, ведь его пальцы смыкаются вокруг её ладони. 

Бен недвусмысленно смотрит на её туфли, пока Рей не понимает намёк и не обувается, держась за его руку в попытке удержать равновесие. 

— И куда… куда мы идём? 

— Туда, где можно раздобыть тебе бесплатный алкоголь. Ну, — он пожимает плечами, — бесплатный для тебя. 

Рей судорожно вздыхает, когда понимает, что он имеет в виду. 

— Нет… Бен, ты должен идти на встречу сотрудников. Вообще-то… нет, на церемонию открытия. Ты… ты ведь ведущий докладчик! 

— Я уже своё доложил. — Он хватает с кровати Рей красное полупальто и тянет её к выходу. — Сможешь немного пройтись в этих туфлях? 

— Да, но я… 

— Ключ-карта у меня с собой. Твоя нам не понадобится. 

— Бен! — Рей хватает его за запястье и он тут же оборачивается, чтобы на неё посмотреть. — Бен, не нужно. Люди будут болтать, что ты… 

Он улыбается краешком губ. 

— Что я хочу провести время со своей девушкой? 

Мозг Рей отключается. Как по щелчку. А потом вновь оживает и… 

Мир будто преображается. 

Когда Бен снова тянет её за руку, она улыбается и просто идёт за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Семь минут в раю» — компанейская игра для вечеринок. Выбираются два человека (парень и девушка), которым нужно провести семь минут наедине в тёмной закрытой комнате. Во время этих семи минут они могут делать всё, что захотят.


	13. Chapter 13

На них смотрят — смотрят _так много_ людей. 

Те, с которыми Рей не встречалась ни разу; кого знает по постам из их блогов, научных Твиттер-каналов и других ресурсов в сети; кто с ней вместе на кафедре — преподаватели. Одни улыбаются Бену, называют по имени или «профессор Соло», кивают и говорят: «Привет, отличный доклад» или «Увидимся». Другие игнорируют Рей. А третьи смотрят на Бена, на неё и туда, где их руки соприкасаются. 

И По — единственный из всех людей, с кем Бен останавливается поболтать. 

— Что, ребят, валите с этой нудятины? — спрашивает он с лёгкой понимающей улыбкой. 

— Ага. 

— Тогда я выпью вашу долю алкоголя. И передам за вас извинения. 

— Не стоит… 

— Просто скажу, что вы покинули нас по срочным семейным обстоятельствам. — По ухмыляется и подмигивает. — Ну, в перспективе только _будущих_ семейных обстоятельств, но как звучит! 

Бен закатывает глаза и тащит Рей из отеля. Ей приходится ускориться, чтобы не отстать от него, но не потому, что он идёт слишком быстро, просто у него такие длинные ноги, что один его шаг равен её двум. 

— Эй, я вообще-то на каблуках! 

Он поворачивается и смотрит на неё, скользит взглядом по ногам, а затем быстро отводит глаза. 

— Я знаю. Ты не такая низкая, как обычно. 

Рей прищуривается. 

— Я довольно высокая. 

— М-м, — произносит он с бесстрастным выражением лица. 

— Я… что с лицом? 

— С чьим лицом? 

— С твоим лицом. 

— Обычное лицо. 

— Нет, на этом лице написано: «Ты низкая». 

Бен слегка улыбается. 

— Ты не можешь ходить в этих туфлях? Нам стоит вернуться? 

— Неа. Всё в норме. Но можно помедленней? 

Бен наигранно вздыхает, но замедляет ход. Он отпускает её руку и подталкивает за поясницу направо. Рей с трудом скрывает лёгкую дрожь. 

— Ну так что? — Она засовывает кулак в карман пальто, стараясь игнорировать покалывание в кончиках пальцев. — Бесплатные напитки, о которых ты говорил, приносят вместе с едой? 

Бен усмехается. 

— А что? Разве пять часов назад ты не съела целый протеиновый батончик? 

Рей приближается к нему, толкает его плечом, и словно каменную стену… никакой реакции. Этого невозможно не заметить. 

Он поднимает руку в примирительном жесте. 

— Я угощу тебя ужином. 

— Прекрасно. 

— Хотя обойдёшься ты мне недёшево. 

— Ну ещё бы. Я планирую заесть и запить своё горе. 

Ухмылка Бена становится ещё более выразительной. 

— Куда хочешь пойти, засранка? 

— М-м-м. А что ты любишь? Кроме воды из-под крана и варёного шпината? 

Он хмуро косится на неё. 

— Как насчёт бургеров? 

— Ну… — Рей пожимает плечами. — Можно. Если выбора больше нет. 

— А что плохого в бургерах? 

— Ну, не знаю. На вкус как подошва. 

— … что? 

— Как насчёт мексиканской кухни? Тебе нравится мексиканская кухня? 

— Бургеры не похожи на… 

— Или итальянская? Было бы здорово съесть пиццу. Возможно, ты мог бы заказать себе что-нибудь с сельдереем. 

— То есть бургеры. 

Рей смеётся. 

— А как насчёт китайской кухни? 

— Ел в обед. 

— Ну, люди в Китае едят китайскую еду по несколько раз в день, так что тебе ничего не мешает есть её… _оу._

Бену требуется целых два шага для осознания, что Рей остановилась посреди тротуара. Он резко оборачивается и смотрит на неё. 

— Почему ты… 

— Туда. — Рей указывает на красно-белый знак через дорогу. Бен прослеживает за её взглядом и долго смотрит на то место, хлопая глазами. А затем отвечает: 

— Нет. 

— Туда, — повторяет она, расплываясь в улыбке. 

— Рей. — Между его бровями появляется глубокая морщина. — Нет. Есть рестораны гораздо лучше, где мы можем… 

— Но я хочу пойти именно туда. 

— Почему? Есть… 

Она приближается к нему и хватает за рукав блейзера. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! 

Бен зажимает переносицу, вздыхает, а затем кладёт руку ей между лопаток, чтобы перевести на другую сторону улицы.

Пока они ждут свободный столик, Бен приглушённым голосом объясняет ей, что проблема не в движущихся по конвейеру суши, а в том, что это ресторан со шведским столом. 

— Это всегда не к добру, — говорит он, но его голос кажется скорее смирившимся, чем агрессивным, и когда хостес приглашает их внутрь, Бен послушно идёт за Рей к столику. Она смотрит с разинутым ртом на движущиеся по конвейерной ленте тарелки, которая тянется через весь ресторан, но, вспомнив о Бене, снова переводит на него взгляд — в выражении его лица прослеживается доля раздражения и снисходительности одновременно. 

— Знаешь, — произносит он, глядя на салат из морских водорослей, проезжающего мимо его плеча, — мы могли бы пойти в _настоящий_ японский ресторан. Мне было бы приятно заплатить за то огромное количество суши, что ты можешь… 

— Но будут ли они _перемещаться_ по кругу? 

Бен качает головой и прижимает ладонь ко рту. 

— Беру свои слова обратно. Ты обойдёшься мне не так уж и дорого. 

Она не обращает на него внимания и тянет стеклянную заслонку, хватая булочку и нечто, похожее на шоколадный пончик. Бен бормочет «очень аутентично», и когда подходит официантка, заказывает им обоим пиво, и то ли игнорирует, то ли просто не замечает, как девушка подмигивает и перебрасывает свои длинные волосы через плечо. 

— Как думаешь, что это? — Рей макает суши в соевый соус. — Тунец или лосось? 

— Не исключено, что паук. 

Она засовывает еду себе в рот. 

— Очень вкусно. 

Бен скептически на неё смотрит. 

— Неужели? 

По правде говоря, нет. Но нормально. Вполне себе сносно. 

— Ага. — Рей молча пододвигает к нему кусочек, осмелев предложить ему попробовать. Он расщепляет пару палочек и захватывает ими порцию, долго после этого пережёвывая. 

— На вкус как подошва. 

Рей оглядывается в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы в него кинуть, но её останавливает официантка, которая приносит пиво. 

— Вот. — Она хватает с ленты чашку с соевыми бобами. — Возьми. Всё равно что капуста. 

Бен подносит стручок ко рту и старается делать вид, что ему нравится. 

— Кстати, нам необязательно разговаривать. 

Рей склоняет голову. 

— Что? 

— Там, в номере, ты сказала, что не хочешь ни с кем разговаривать. Так что мы не обязаны, если предпочитаешь помолчать. 

«Ты не кто угодно», — Кажется, сейчас не стоит такое говорить. Поэтому она улыбается. 

— Бьюсь об заклад, тебе нет равных в способности молчать. 

— Пожалуй. Ты бросаешь мне вызов? 

— Нет. — Рей качает головой. — Я хочу поговорить. Просто… давай не будем обсуждать конференцию? Или науку. Или тот факт, что в мире полно придурков. 

Бен сжимает руку в кулак и стискивает челюсти, кивая в ответ. Рей не знает, на что или на кого он так злится, и ей приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не потянуться к нему. Но вместо этого, она лишь улыбается и пытается его отвлечь. 

— Можем поговорить об этом милом местечке. 

— Оно _ужасное._

— … или о вкусе суши… 

— Как подошва. 

— … или о лучшем фильме из франшизы «Форсаж»… 

— «Форсаж 5». Хотя, подозреваю, что ты сейчас скажешь… 

— «Токийский дрифт». 

— Ну конечно. — Бен, качает головой, вздыхая, и они обмениваются улыбками. А потом… потом улыбки исчезают, и они просто смотрят друг на друга. В воздухе появляется что-то густое и приятное, притягательное и прекрасное. Рей с трудом отрывает взгляд от Бена, потому что… нет. _Нет._

Она отворачивается, и её взгляд падает на пару за столиком справа, в несколько метров от них. Они словно зеркальное отражение Бена и Рей — сидят по обе стороны столика, одаривая друг друга тёплыми взглядами и робкими улыбками. 

— Как думаешь, у них фиктивное свидание? — спрашивает Рей, откидываясь на спинку дивана. 

Бен смотрит на парочку. 

— М-м, я думал, что подобные свидания случаются только в кофейнях. 

— Не, только лучшие из них. 

Парень наклоняется и переплетает пальцы с пальцами девушки, а та сжимает его ладонь и придвигается чуть ближе. Бен долго смотрит на них, не говоря ни слова. 

— Может, так и есть. Фиктивное свидание. — Его голос звучит задумчиво. Отчуждённо. — Я слышал, что этим занимаются все крутые ребята. 

Рей закусывает губу. 

— Тренд поколения двухтысячных. 

— И мне тут поведали, что я один из них. 

— Яркий представитель! От главного докладчика на крупнейшей конференции в своей области до участника фиктивного свидания в ресторане со шведским столом. Просто апофеоз культуры поколения двухтысячных. 

Он фыркает от смеха. 

— Что ж. — Бен переводит взгляд на стол и кладёт палочки параллельно друг другу. — Настоятельно рекомендую. 

Рей опускает голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку, а затем наклоняется и стаскивает с его чашки бобовый стручок.

Они стоят в лифте, и Рей держится за плечо Бена, снимая туфли весьма неизящным образом, пока тот наблюдает за ней и качает головой. 

— Ты же вроде сказала, что тебе в них не больно? 

Ему… любопытно? Весело? Он находит это увлекательным? 

— Это было _тыщу лет_ назад. — Рей подбирает туфли и позволяет им болтаться на пальцах. Когда она выпрямляется, Бен _снова_ становится невероятно высоким. — Теперь я готова отрубить себе ноги. 

Лифт со звоном останавливается и двери открываются. 

— Идея не очень. 

— Ой, ты даже представить не можешь, как мне больно… _Эй!_ Что ты… 

Рей взвизгивает, когда Бен поднимает её на руки, и ей кажется, что сердце пропускает дюжину ударов, а потом снова начинает бешено биться, отдаваясь где-то в горле. Он несёт её в номер, будто они _молодожёны,_ или ещё что-то столь же нелепое. А всё из-за мозоли на мизинце. Не имея особого выбора, она обвивает руками его шею и прижимается ближе, пытаясь убедиться, что выживет, если он её уронит. 

Его тёплые ладони поддерживают её за спину и колени; руки Бена довольно крепкие и сильные, чтобы она не волновалась, что он её выпустит. От него восхитительно пахнет. Даже лучше, чем раньше. 

— Знаешь, я _могу_ идти, номер примерно в двадцати метрах отсюда… 

— Понятия не имею, что это значит. 

— Бен. 

— Мы, американцы, думаем в футах, так что… 

— Я слишком тяжёлая. 

— О да. Безумно. — Лёгкость, с которой он перемещает её в своих руках, чтобы вытащить ключ-карту, полностью опровергает его слова. — Тебе следует исключить из рациона напитки со вкусом тыквы. 

Рей дёргает его за волосы и улыбается в плечо. 

— Ни за что. 

На тумбе для телевизора их бейджи — там, где они их и оставили, — а на кровати Бена лежит полуоткрытая программа конференции, не считая сумок-шопперов, горы флаеров и прочей ерунды, от которой никуда не деться при регистрации. Опустив её на пол, Бен всё это сгребает, уносит с глаз долой на стоящий у окна стул, и… 

Рей могла бы обнять его. Но не решится, ведь уже обнимала его днём, а потом ещё раз минуту назад. Она и правда могла бы. Но вместо этого плюхается спиной на кровать и улыбается, глядя в потолок. 

Она реально думала, что окажется неловко находиться с ним в столь небольшом пространстве целую ночь. Была в этом _уверена._ Хотя, это и правда так, совсем чуточку, ну или так казалось по приезде сюда. А сейчас возвращаются прежние ощущения рядом с Беном: чувство покоя, безопасности, расслабленности, и… минимум тревоги. Словно вечно беспокойный, хаотичный и привередливый мир останавливается. Наступает недолгая передышка. 

_Такое происходило с ними раньше?_

У неё над головой что-то шуршит, и Рей поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Бена. Он кажется расслабленным, когда вешает свой блейзер на спинку стула, а после снимает часы и аккуратно кладёт на столик. Непринуждённая домашняя обстановка, мысль, что их общий день завершается в одном и том же месте и в одно и то же время успокаивают Рей, будто кто-то медленно гладит её по спине. 

— Спасибо, что купил мне еды. 

Он смотрит на неё, сморщив нос. 

— Уж не знаю, была ли там вообще еда. 

Рей улыбается и перекатывается набок. 

— Ты больше никуда не пойдёшь? 

— Не пойду? 

— Ну да. Чтобы встретиться с какими-нибудь важными учёными. Зависнуть с По. Съесть ещё фунтов семь бобов. 

— Думаю, в этом десятилетии с меня хватит бобов. — Он снимает ботинки с носками и аккуратно ставит обувь у кровати. Рей замечает, что у него большие ступни. Но вполне пропорциональные. — А По я и так часто вижу. В принудительном порядке. 

— Значит, ты остаёшься. 

Он смотрит на неё, выдерживая паузу. 

— Если только ты не хочешь побыть одна? 

_Нет. Нет, не хочу._ Рей приподнимается на локте. 

— Давай посмотрим фильм? 

Бен хлопает глазами, глядя на Рей. 

— Конечно. — Он будто удивлён, но не раздражён. — Хотя нам лучше этого не делать. 

— Почему? 

— Если твои предпочтения в фильмах такие же, как и в ресторанах, то, наверное… 

Он не замечает, как в него летит подушка. Та отскакивает от его лица и падает на пол, отчего Рей хихикает, а затем спрыгивает с кровати. 

— Ты не против, если я сначала приму душ? 

Он хмурится. 

— Ты просто засранка. 

Она начинает рыться в своём чемодане. 

— Можешь выбрать фильм! Мне всё равно какой, лишь бы там не было сцен, где умирают лошади, потому что… вот _какашка._

Бен поворачивается к ней. 

— Что? 

— Я забыла пижаму. — Рей ищет свой телефон в карманах пальто, но не находит, а потом понимает, что не брала его с собой в ресторан. — Ты не видел мой… а, вот он. 

Она не проверяла сообщения уже несколько часов и увидела кое-какие непрочитанные смс в основном от Финна, но были парочку от Кай и Роуз, которые с озабоченностью спрашивали о том, где она и планирует ли пойти на встречу. Они написали, чтобы она тащила свою задницу как можно скорее, ведь «выпивка течёт рекой», а потом просто сообщили, что собираются в центр города в бар, который порекомендовал кузен Снапа. Финн, судя по всему, был почти в хламину, потому что его последнее сообщение следующего содержания: «Пзвни если захочешь прсоедиться ❤ к нам, копка». 

— Вот какашка, — повторяет она выдыхая. 

— Ты и в самом деле употребляешь слово «какашка», как ругательство? 

Рей поднимает взгляд и видит, что Бен смотрит на неё с восхищённым выражением лица. 

— А что? Ты нет? 

— Я… нет. 

— Оу. — Она почёсывает макушку. — Это странно? 

Бен закусывает губу. 

— Это… очаровательно. 

Внезапно щёки Рей начинают гореть, и ей приходится отвести взгляд. 

— Короче. Я забыла пижаму и хотела узнать, смогу ли одолжить что-нибудь у друзей, но вряд ли они скоро вернутся. Хотя, я тут подумала, может Джесс Пава с ними не пошла, отправлю ей смс и посмотрю… 

— Вот. — Бен кладёт ей на кровать что-то чёрное и аккуратно сложенное. — Можешь взять, если хочешь. 

Рей скептически разглядывает вещь. 

— Что это? 

— Футболка. Я спал в ней вчера, но думаю это лучше, чем в платье, которое сейчас на тебе. Я имею в виду, спать. 

— Оу. — Рей берёт футболку и разворачивает. Она сразу же подмечает три момента: она большая — настолько большая, что если надеть, то та дойдёт ей до середины бедра или даже ниже; она _божественно_ пахнет Беном и стиральным порошком, отчего возникает желание зарыться в неё лицом и неделями вдыхать аромат; и ещё спереди большими белыми буквами написано… 

— … ниндзя биологии?! 

Бен чешет затылок. 

— Я её не покупал. 

— Оу. Ты её… украл? 

— Я… нет. Это подарок. 

— Ладно. — Она усмехается. — Это чертовски классный подарок. Доктор Ниндзя. 

Он косится на неё. 

— Если кому-нибудь расскажешь, я буду лгать и всё отрицать. 

Рей начинает хихикать. 

— Ты уверен, что всё окей? Ты сам-то что наденешь? 

— Ничего. — Видимо, она слишком долго таращится на него, потому что Бен с удивлением смотрит на неё и качает головой. — Рей, я шучу. У меня под свитером футболка. И пижамные штаны есть. 

Рей одаривает его испепеляющим взглядом и надменно топает в ванную, стараясь не смотреть в глаза. 

Стоя под горячим душем в одиночестве, становится трудно сосредоточиться на пресных суши и косой усмешке Бена, не думая о том, почему же он всё-таки позволил ей издеваться над собой целых три часа. Поэтому Рей принимает душ как можно быстрее, отвлекаясь на чтение этикеток его шампуня и геля для душа (средства без запаха, гипоаллергенные и pH-сбалансированные, отчего она закатывает глаза), и вытирается полотенцем настолько быстро, насколько человек вообще способен. Она вынимает контактные линзы, а затем крадёт у Бена немного пасты. Её взгляд падает на зубную щётку, угольно-чёрную до самой щетины, и Рей не может удержаться от смеха. 

Когда она выходит из ванной, Бен сидит на краю кровати в клетчатых пижамных штанах и белой футболке. В одной руке он держит пульт от телевизора, а в другой — мобильник, попеременно глядя в экраны с хмурым видом. 

— Прямо в твоём духе. 

— Что в моём духе? — рассеянно спрашивает он, не поднимая глаз. 

— Чёрная зубная щётка. 

Уголок его губ дёргается. 

— Ты удивишься, но на «Нетфликсе» нет категории фильмов, в которых лошади не умирают. 

— Я _знаю._ Но это же беспредел! Нам нужно найти хотя бы один нормальный. — Рей комкает платье и засовывает его в сумку, наслаждаясь мыслью, что до конца конференции сможет носить конверсы и джинсы. — Если бы я была американкой, то баллотировалась бы в Конгресс именно на этой платформе. 

— Может нам устроить фиктивную свадьбу? Получишь гражданство. 

Сердце Рей начинает биться чаще. 

— О да. Думаю, пришло время перейти на следующий уровень фиктивности. 

— Угу. — Бен тычет пальцем в экран мобильника. — Гуглю «мёртвая лошадь», и ещё какой-нибудь фильм с нормальным названием. 

— Я обычно так и делаю. — Она пересекает комнату и встаёт рядом с ним. — Что у тебя? 

— Фильм про профессора лингвистики, которого попросили помочь расшифровать инопланетный язык и… 

Бен отрывается от телефона и тут же замолкает. Его рот открывается и сразу закрывается, а взгляд скользит по её бёдрам, ногам, по гольфам с рисунком карты сокровищ, и быстро возвращается к лицу. Нет, не к лицу, к точке выше плеча. Он прочищает горло, прежде чем произнести: 

— Рад, что… подошло. — Он снова утыкается в телефон и ещё крепче сжимает пульт. 

До Рей долго доходит, что он имеет в виду футболку, а потом усмехается. 

— Агась. Мой размерчик, да? — Футболка такая большая, что закрывает почти столько же, сколько и её платье — а ещё она мягкая и удобная, как разношенная обувь. Рей еле удержалась, чтобы не окунуться с головой в запах футболки, прежде чем её надеть. Поразительное достижение. — Вполне возможно, я не верну её тебе. 

— Она твоя. 

— Спасибо. Когда закончится конференция, я, наверное, прикреплю её к подушке и продам кому-нибудь из твоих студентов. На случай если им нужно будет выпустить пар после встречи с тобой. 

Бен улыбается. 

— Конечно. Надеюсь, ты на этом заработаешь. 

— Думаю, достаточно, чтобы бросить аспирантуру и есть каждый день суши в ресторане со шведским столом. — Она покачивается на пятках, гадая, нормально ли будет, если сядет рядом с ним. Так даже удобнее выбирать фильм. — Я правда могу спать в ней эту неделю? 

— Естественно. Я всё равно завтра уезжаю. 

_Завтра._

— Оу. 

Конечно, Рей знала. И уже давно. Она узнала, когда он впервые рассказал об этом пару недель назад; она знала сегодня утром, когда садилась в самолёт; и знала _час назад,_ когда утешалась фактом, что несмотря на неловкость и напряжение, их соседство с Беном продлится недолго. 

Хотя теперь, всё не так уж и неловко. И совсем не напряжённо. Не то, что мысль о разлуке с Беном на три дня. Остаться _здесь_ — да где угодно! — без него. 

— Эм… А у тебя большой чемодан? 

— А? 

— Можно мне поехать с тобой? 

Он с улыбкой смотрит на неё. Но потом, видимо, Бен распознаёт, что скрывается в её глазах за этой шуткой, ну или попыткой пошутить. Нечто уязвимое и умоляющее — то, что так и не выходит запрятать глубоко внутри. 

— Рей. — Он кладёт телефон и пульт на кровать. — Не позволяй им. 

Рей опускает голову. Она не будет больше плакать. Нет никакого смысла. Ведь она не хрупкая, не беззащитная, и не вечно сомневающаяся в себе особа. 

По крайней мере, не была такой раньше. 

— Не позволять?.. 

— Не позволяй им испортить тебе конференцию. Или уничтожить желание заниматься наукой. Или заставить не гордиться своей работой. 

Она опускает взгляд и рассматривает свои жёлтые гольфы, зарываясь пальцами в мягкий ковёр. А потом снова смотрит на него. 

— А что если они правы? 

Бен долго не отвечает. Он внимательно смотрит на неё с налётом печали и разочарования во взгляде и задумчиво поджимает губы, размышляя бог знает о чём. А затем произносит тихим и ровным голосом: 

— Рей… Жаль, что ты не видишь себя моими глазами. 

А после… 

Возможно, дело в словах. Возможно, в интонации. Возможно, всё из-за того, как он взял её за руку и спас от страданий — настоящий рыцарь в чёрных доспехах. Возможно, она ошибается, и всё это существовало с того момента, когда кто-то сообщил ей, что она влюблена в Бена. Да, возможно, всё так, однако… сейчас всё это неважно. Внезапно не имеет никакого значения ни _причина,_ ни _вероятность._ Да и потом… Всё, что волнует Рей — то, чего она _хочет_ прямо сейчас, и это кажется достаточной мотивацией. 

Всё происходит неторопливо: она делает шаг вперёд, встаёт между коленями Бена, подносит к его лицу руки и обхватывает пальцами подбородок. Довольно медленно, чтобы он мог остановить её, отстраниться, сказать что-нибудь — но Бен не делает этого. Просто смотрит на неё своими бездонными карими глазами, и сердце Рей одновременно подпрыгивает и пропускает удар, когда он наклоняет голову и прижимается к её ладони. 

Она ещё не трогала его раньше, по крайней мере, лицо. Но её не удивляет теплота и мягкость его кожи под отросшей за ночь щетиной. И когда Рей наклоняется, на сей раз будучи выше Бена, и её губы касаются его губ — это подобно старой песне, знакомой и лёгкой. 

Всё же, это не первый их поцелуй. 

Хотя, сейчас всё иначе — он спокойный, робкий и драгоценный. Рука Бена невесомо ложится на её талию, он нетерпеливо и настойчиво поднимает подбородок, будто тоже думал об этом, будто тоже этого желал. Это не первый их поцелуй, но это первый их _настоящий_ поцелуй, и Рей полностью отдаётся ощущениям. Процессу, запаху, близости. Прерывистому дыханию Бена, случайным паузам, движениям губ, прежде чем они подстраиваются и находят правильный угол. 

_Видишь?_ — хочется сказать ей с ликованием. Но даже не знает, кому именно. _Видишь? Так и должно было быть всегда. С самого начала._

Рей улыбается ему в губы. А Бен… 

Бен трясёт головой, когда она отстраняется, будто отказ всё это время ждал, чтобы слететь с губ, хоть он и отвечал на поцелуй. Его пальцы крепко сжимают её запястье, отводя руку от своего лица. 

— Это плохая идея. 

Её улыбка угасает. Бен… прав. Совершенно прав. 

Но одновременно и нет. 

— Почему? 

— Рей. — Он снова качает головой, а затем его рука покидает её талию и тянется к своим губам, будто в желании прикоснуться к разделённому поцелую, убедиться, что это действительно произошло. — Нам не нужно… 

Да, он прав. Но… 

— Почему? — повторяет она вновь. 

Бен прижимает пальцы к глазам. Левой рукой он по-прежнему держит её за запястье, и Рей рассеянно гадает, осознаёт ли он это. Понимает ли, что гладит по её пульсирующей венке большим пальцем. _Весьма противоречиво, доктор Соло._

— Мы здесь не для этого. 

Она чувствует, как раздуваются её ноздри. 

— Но это не значит, что… 

— Ты не в состоянии ясно мыслить. — Бен заметно сглатывает. — Ты расстроена, пьяна, и… 

— Я выпила всего _два_ пива. _Несколько_ часов назад. 

— Ты аспирантка, и на данный момент зависишь от меня в плане проживания и защиты от сексуальных домогательств, и даже если это было не так, моя власть над тобой может легко превратить всё это в принудительную ситуацию, которая… 

— Я… — смеётся Рей, — я не чувствую себя _принуждённой,_ я… 

— Ты влюблена _в другого._

Она чуть ли не отшатывается. Он выплёвывает эту фразу горячо и яростно — _словно совершенно чужой человек_ — и Рей вспоминает другого Бена, каким она считала его раньше, до того, как о нём хоть что-то узнала. Наверное, это должно задеть, отпугнуть, раз и навсегда вбить в голову, насколько ситуация абсурдна и губительна. Но нет. Теперь этот угрюмый мудак со скверным характером отлично гармонирует с _её_ Беном — с тем, кто покупает ей печенье, проверяет слайды и позволяет поплакать на своём плече. Хотя раньше она и подумать не могла о сочетании двух этих образов, но сейчас многогранность Бена настолько очевидна, что Рей не хотела бы этого лишаться. 

Ни одной из его сторон. 

— Рей. — Он тяжело вздыхает, закрывая глаза. Мысль, что Бен, возможно, думает о той девушке, в которую он… Это мелькает у неё в голове, а затем моментально исчезает, оставляя слишком болезненный след. 

Он должен знать. Она просто обязана сказать ему, что кроме него никого больше не существует. И никогда не существовало. Но ей страшно, Рей буквально парализована от страха и чувства, что сердце вот-вот разобьётся на куски. Настолько оно хрупкое. Он мог бы разбить его на тысячу осколков, так ни о чём и не узнав. 

— Рей, это всё лишь мимолётный порыв. Я не хочу, чтобы через месяц, неделю, или завтра ты поняла, что… 

— А как насчёт того, чего _хочу я?_ — Она подаётся вперёд, позволяя словам на долгие секунды пронзить тишину. — Как насчёт того, что _я_ хочу этого? Сейчас. Хотя тебе, наверное, это неинтересно. — Она распрямляет плечи, быстро моргая от покалывания в глазах. — Просто _ты_ не хочешь, верно? Ты… Я просто тебе не нравлюсь, _ты_ не хочешь меня, и… 

Она едва не теряет равновесие, когда он дёргает её за запястье и тянет к себе, прижимая ладонь Рей к своему паху, чтобы показать ей, что… ох. 

Ох. 

О да. 

Он напрягает челюсть, удерживая её взгляд. 

— Ты _понятия не имеешь,_ чего я хочу. 

У неё перехватывает дыхание. Низкий гортанный голос Бена, внушительных размеров выпуклость под её пальцами, бешеная голодная искра в его взгляде. Он почти сразу убирает её руку, но, кажется, уже слишком поздно. 

Дело не в том, что Рей никогда подобного не чувствовала… поцелуи, которыми они обменивались, были формальными, вовсе не сексуальными — ну, не до такой степени, а теперь… как будто что-то щёлкнуло. На протяжении долгого времени Рей считала Бена красивым и привлекательным. Она прикасалась к нему, сидела на коленях, смутно представляла их возможную близость. Она думала о нём, о сексе, о сексе с ним, но это всегда было… слишком абстрактно. Туманно и неопределённо. Словно чёрно-белые наброски: основа картины, которая теперь засияла яркими красками. 

Всё кажется невероятно естественным: влажное тепло, которое сочится между её бёдер, его невероятно огромные зрачки. Скользкие от пота тела во власти пьянящих ощущений. Они будут требовать и отдавать друг другу ласку и станут… невероятно близки. 

Теперь, когда Рей всё так явственно представила, она _по-настоящему_ хочет этого. 

Она подходит к нему совсем близко. 

— Что ж. — Её голос звучит тихо, но она знает, что он слышит. 

Бен крепко зажмуривается. 

— Я не для этого тебе предложил остаться у меня. 

— Я знаю. — Рей отводит с его лба чёрную прядь волос. — А я не для этого согласилась. 

Губы Бена приоткрываются, и он опускает взгляд на её руку, которая только что трогала его эрекцию. 

— Ты говорила: никакого секса. 

Говорила. Она действительно такое говорила. Рей помнит, как обдумывала свои дурацкие правила и перечисляла их, помнит, как была уверена, что никогда в жизни не захочет видеть доктора Соло больше десяти минут в неделю. 

— А ещё я сказала, что будем видеться только на территории кампуса. И вот мы сходили поужинать в ресторан. Так что… 

Бен может и знает, как лучше, но знать и хотеть — не то же самое. Рей почти чувствует привкус руин его самоконтроля, понимает, что тот медленно рушится. 

— У меня… — Бен слегка выпрямляется. Его плечи и подбородок слишком напряжены, и он по-прежнему избегает её взгляда. — У меня ничего нет. 

Слова немного обескураживают, и Рей требуется время, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду. 

— Оу. Это… неважно. Я принимаю противозачаточные. И я чиста. — Она закусывает губу. — Но если ты по-прежнему… мы можем заняться… другими вещами. 

Бен дважды сглатывает, а затем кивает. 

— Конечно. — Он сбивчиво дышит. И Рей сомневается, что он мог бы отказать. Наверняка, Бен сам этого хочет. И прикладывает немало усилий. — А если ты возненавидишь меня, когда мы вернёмся? Что если передумаешь? 

— Нет. Не возненавижу. Мы просто оставим это здесь. Ты мне ничего не должен, и мы не обязаны это обсуждать. Никогда. — Она делает шаг — _о боже!_ — ещё ближе. Она не станет думать, что будет после. Не хочет… не может. — Это будет как… как сплайсинг*. Мы просто… — Она улыбается в надежде, что он улыбнётся в ответ. — Мы просто вырежем это из нашего генома. Как ненужный участок ДНК. 

Бен по-прежнему выглядит серьёзным, его губы вытянуты в прямую линию. Но едва ли это имеет значение: в следующую секунду на своём бедре, под хлопковой футболкой, подаренной Беном, Рей чувствует прикосновение его руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сплайсинг — процесс вырезания определённых нуклеотидных последовательностей из молекул РНК и соединения последовательностей, сохраняющихся в «зрелой» молекуле, в ходе процессинга РНК.


	14. Chapter 14

Будто бы между ними двумя спадает лишняя мишура. 

Бен снимает футболку так, как это делают все парни: поднимает руки над головой, хватает ткань у затылка, стаскивая одним плавным движением, и кажется, что белый хлопок — не единственная вещь, которая отправляется в угол комнаты. Рей даже не может дать название происходящему, ведь чёткого определения просто нет; всё, что она знает — то, что несколько минут назад он сопротивлялся, практически не желал касаться её, а теперь — всё по-другому. 

Теперь Бен перехватывает инициативу. Обнимает Рей за талию своими огромными руками, скользит кончиками пальцев под резинку зелёных трусиков в горошек и просто… целует её. 

Рей думает о том, насколько голодными кажутся его поцелуи. Словно он долго ждал этого момента, но постоянно сдерживался. Словно подобная мысль прежде приходила ему в голову, но он отбрасывал её, прятал в глубокую тьму, пока та не превратилась в нечто зловещее и неуправляемое. Рей думала, что знала, как всё будет, ведь они уже делали это. Целовались. Только вот теперь понимает, что раньше целовала _она._

Может, это лишь богатое воображение. Вряд ли для него это что-то большее, чем случайная интрижка, да и что она смыслит в поцелуях? Но внизу живота что-то трепещет и растекается, когда их языки ласкают друг друга, когда он покусывает нежную кожу на её шее, и из его горла вырываются гортанные звуки. Его пальцы обхватывают её задницу сквозь трусики, а под её футболкой рука Бена скользит под грудь, и Рей, задыхаясь, улыбается ему в губы. 

— Ты уже делал так раньше. 

Бен смотрит на неё своими расширенными тёмными зрачками и растерянно моргает. 

— Я… что? 

— В тот вечер, когда я поцеловала тебя. В коридоре. Ты тогда тоже так делал. 

— А что я делал? 

— Ты прикоснулся ко мне. Здесь. — Её ладонь скользит к рёбрам, чтобы накрыть его руку сквозь ткань. Она издаёт тихий смешок. — Наверное, странно, что я это помню. 

Бен качает головой, глядя на неё из-под своих чернющих ресниц, и начинает приподнимать край её футболки от бёдер и выше, пока та не оказывается прямо под грудью. Он наклоняется, прижимаясь губами к нижней части рёбер, и Рей судорожно вдыхает. А потом у неё и вовсе перехватывает дыхание, когда он начинает нежно покусывать кожу и следом зализывать то же самое местечко. 

— Здесь? — интересуется он. 

У неё кружится голова: то ли от близости с Беном, то ли в комнате просто жарко. А может, оттого что стоит перед ним почти голая, в одних только трусиках и гольфах. 

— Рей. — Он скользит губами немного выше, меньше, чем на сантиметр, и прикусывает зубами кожу под грудью. — Здесь? 

Рей и не думала, что сможет так быстро промокнуть. Даже не подозревала. Впрочем, она ничего подобного и представить не могла. 

— Сконцентрируйся, милая. — Он вбирает губами чувствительное местечко, и… у неё дрожат колени. Ей необходимо придерживаться за его плечи, иначе у неё подкосятся ноги. — Здесь? 

— Я… — Рей нужно немного времени, чтобы сосредоточиться, но она кивает. — Наверное. Да, здесь. Это был… прекрасный поцелуй. — Её глаза закатываются, и она даже не сопротивляется, когда он снимает с неё футболку. В конце концов, она его. К тому же, выражение его лица не оставляет места для стыда. — Ты помнишь его? 

А теперь отвлекается Бен. Он пялится на её грудь, словно это какое-то захватывающее зрелище, его губы приоткрываются, а дыхание становится слишком коротким и учащённым. 

— Помнишь? Наш первый поцелуй? 

Бен не отвечает. Вместо этого смотрит на неё застывшим взглядом и произносит: 

— Хочу остаться с тобой в этом номере на неделю. — Его рука тянется вверх, чтобы отнюдь не нежно обхватить её грудь. Жест слишком резкий, отчего её влагалище сжимается вокруг пустоты. — На год. 

Она не успевает ответить ему, что да, _да,_ пусть так и сделает, Бен надавливает ладонью на её лопатки, заставляя выгнуться навстречу, а потом обхватывает ртом грудь, касаясь её зубами и языком, _восхитительно_ вбирая губами сосок. Рей всхлипывает в тыльную сторону ладони, ведь не знала, не думала, что её грудь, учитывая ничтожно маленький размер, будет такой чувствительной. Но соски почти болезненно набухают от недостатка внимания, и если Бен _что-нибудь_ не сделает, она… 

— Рей… ты такая аппетитная. — Он поглаживает свой член — нет, просто _сжимает_ у основания. 

Его ладонь давит на позвоночник, и Рей наклоняется ещё ниже, будто делая ему подношение. 

— Пожалуй, это оскорбление, — выдыхает она с улыбкой. — Учитывая, что ты любишь только ростки пшеницы и семена Чиа… _Ох._

Грудь Рей могла бы поместиться в его рот. Вся сразу. Бен гортанно стонет и, очевидно, _хочет_ того же — поглотить её сиськи целиком. 

Рей должна прикоснуться к нему. Она сама просила об этом, а значит надо убедиться, что находиться рядом с ней не так уж и напряжно для Бена. Может, снова коснуться там, куда он притянул её руку раньше… и потрогать? Она никогда никому не дрочила, но Бен мог бы подсказать ей, как ему нравится. Возможно, они и договорились, что это произойдёт только один раз и обсуждаться не будет, но Рей ничего не может с собой поделать — она просто хочет доставить ему удовольствие, чтобы Бену понравилось _с ней,_ и… 

— Всё в порядке? — Должно быть, она слишком долго копается в своих мыслях, потому что Бен хмуро смотрит на неё, лаская большим пальцем её бедро. — Ты очень напряжена. — Его голос звучит обеспокоенно, а рука по-прежнему машинально обхватывает член. Время от времени он поглаживает себя, когда его взгляд падает на твёрдые вершинки её сосков, и когда Рей дрожит и извивается на месте, стремясь потереться бёдрами. — Мы можем не… 

— Нет… я хочу. Я же сказала. Я _попросила_ тебя от этом. 

У Бена дёргается кадык. 

— Неважно, что ты сказала. Всегда можешь передумать. 

Рей улыбается. 

— Тебе реально пора завязывать хвастаться своими знаниями по Разделу IX. 

Он со смешком выдыхает, и по его взгляду Рей делает вывод, что он снова будет отнекиваться — но Бен просто утыкается лбом ей в грудь. Тёплое дыхание обдувает кожу, которую он только что ласкал языком, а кончики его пальцев зацепляют резинку трусиков, проникая под тонкий хлопок. 

— Походу, я передумал, — бормочет Бен. 

Рей застывает. 

— Я… я знаю, от меня никакого толку, но если ты скажешь, что тебе нравится, я… 

— Всё-таки мой любимый цвет — зелёный. 

Она вдыхает, когда его большой палец вжимается в её промежность через потемневшую от влаги ткань, а потом взволнованно выдыхает, пока в лёгких не заканчивается воздух. От мысли, что теперь-то он всё понял, и от удовольствия, который дарит его крупный и грубоватый палец, скользящий по шву трусиков, её захлёстывает волна смущения. 

Её влагалище сжимается. 

Бен… возможно замечает это, потому что поднимает на неё остекленевший взгляд и учащённо дышит. 

— Твою мать, — тихо произносит он. — Рей… 

— Ты… — У неё во рту сухо, как в пустыне, и приходится тяжело сглотнуть. — Хочешь, чтобы я их сняла? 

— Нет. — Он качает головой. — Пока нет. 

— Но если мы… 

Он цепляет пальцем резинку, а потом отодвигает ткань трусиков в сторону, и… Рей собственными глазами видит, какие её складки блестящие и распухшие. Всё так быстро произошло, учитывая, что они почти ничего не делали. Она слишком его хочет. И это немного… стрёмно. 

— Прости. — Низ живота и щёки горят от жара, и Рей едва может отделить одно от другого. — Я просто… я… 

— Готова. — Это явно адресуется не ей. Бен будто говорит самому себе, восторгаясь, как легко погружается палец между складками половых губ, как он раздвигает их и кружит вокруг клитора, а затем ещё глубже, пока Рей не откидывает голову и не закатывает глаза. Наслаждение струится и растекается по всему телу, _пронзает_ её насквозь, и она не может… не может… _не может…_ — Ты так прекрасна. — Тихие слова срываются с его губ. Как будто он не собирался их произносить. Рей не в состоянии смотреть на Бена, потому что слишком хочет его, слишком сильно _течёт,_ а это вызывает непомерный стыд. Она до смерти хочет узнать, сжимает ли он всё ещё свой член, горят ли его щёки, и он… — Можно? 

Ей требуется несколько ударов сердца для осознания, что Бен имеет в виду свой средний палец, который кружит вокруг её входа и постукивает по нему, легко надавливая прямо на краешек. Как же она промокла. 

Из Рей вырывается стон. 

— Да. Ты можешь… делать всё что угодно, — выдыхает она. 

Он облизывает её сосок в знак молчаливой благодарности, и толкается пальцем внутрь. 

Точнее, пытается. 

Рей шипит, и Бен тоже, произнося тихое «Блядь». У него очень большие пальцы — видимо, поэтому они не помещаются. Ощущения даже от кончика слишком сильные: щиплющая боль и чувство влажной, неприятной наполненности. Она переминается с ноги на ногу, пытаясь приспособиться и предоставить ему лучший доступ, а затем ещё немного меняет позу, пока Бен не обхватывает её бедро другой рукой, чтобы она вела себя поспокойнее. Рей держится за плечи Бена, ощущая под своими ладонями его скользкую и разгорячённую от пота кожу. 

— Ш-ш… — Он касается клитора большим пальцем, и Рей всхлипывает. — Всё хорошо. Расслабься. 

Но это _невозможно._ Хотя, честно говоря, оттого, как Бен сгибает палец внутри неё, становится немного легче. Теперь уже не так больно, и, кажется, она ещё больше промокает, и если он коснётся её _там…_

Рей откидывает голову назад, и ей приходится вцепиться ногтями в его мышцы. 

— Здесь? Так хорошо? — Рей хочет сказать ему, что _нет_ — это слишком — _не надо,_ но прежде чем успевает открыть рот, он повторяет движение, пока она не выдерживает и не начинает стонать и всхлипывать, слушая собственные влажные, непристойные звуки. Бен пытается проникнуть ещё глубже, но Рей не может удержаться, чтобы не поморщиться. 

— Что такое? — Его голос… жутко хриплый. — Тебе больно? 

— Нет. _О-о-х._

Он смотрит на неё снизу вверх, его бледная кожа раскраснелась, контрастируя с тёмными волнистыми волосами. 

— Рей, почему ты такая тугая? 

— Я… 

— Ты ведь уже занималась этим раньше? 

— Я… да. — Она сама не понимает, что заставляет её продолжить. Любой дурак за версту увидит, что это хреновая идея — включая и Рей — но теперь, когда они так близки, для лжи словно не остаётся места. Она чувствует, будто обязана ему если не всей правдой, то хотя бы малой её частью. Поэтому отвечает: — Один раз. В старших классах. 

Бен словно _застывает._ Вообще не шевелится. Его мышцы под её ладонями напрягаются как тугой узел, и остаются в таком состоянии — напряжёнными и застывшими. 

Он поднимает на неё взгляд. 

— Рей. 

— Но это неважно, — поспешно добавляет она, потому что Бен уже качает головой и отстраняется от неё. — Я справлюсь. Я за пару часов выучила метод локальной фиксации потенциала. Секс вряд ли сложнее. И держу пари, ты _постоянно_ занимаешься сексом, так что сможешь подсказать мне, как… 

— Ты бы проиграла. 

В комнате вдруг становится холодно. Его палец больше не внутри неё, а рука покинула бедро. 

— Что? 

— Ты бы проиграла. Своё пари. — Он вздыхает, проводя по лицу ладонью. Та рука, которая трогала её, поправляет член. Сейчас он кажется просто _огромным,_ и Бен морщится, дотрагиваясь до него. — Рей, я не могу. 

— Конечно можешь. 

Он качает головой. 

— Прости. 

— Что? Нет. Нет, я… 

— Да ты, по сути, дев… 

— Нет! 

— Рей. 

— Нет. 

— Но почти, так что… 

— Нет. _Это не так._ Девственность не является непрерывной переменной, она из разряда категорий. Бинарна. Математична. Дихотомична. Ординальна, потенциальна. Я говорю о том, что она, как хи-квадрат или корреляция Спирмена, логистическая регрессия — логит-модель — и эта глупая сигмовидная функция, и... 

Прошло уже _столько_ месяцев, а у неё до сих пор захватывает дух от неровного изгиба его улыбки. Так всегда неожиданно видеть эти ямочки. Из лёгких Рей выходит весь воздух, когда его огромная ладонь обхватывает её лицо, притягивает к себе для неторопливого, тёплого поцелуя. 

— Какая же ты засранка, — говорит он, улыбаясь ей в губы. 

— Наверное. — Она тоже улыбается и целует его в ответ — а потом обнимает, обвивает руками шею, ощущая трепет от удовольствия, когда Бен притягивает её ближе. — Но я хочу этого. 

— Я тоже, Рей, — вздыхает он. — Ты даже не представляешь как. 

— Тогда давай, _пожалуйста!_ Прошу, не отказывай. — Она прикусывает свою губу, а потом и его. А после целует Бена в подбородок. — Пожалуйста! 

Бен глубоко вздыхает. 

— Не думаю что смогу, даже если… — Он качает головой, и Рей улыбается, опускаясь поцелуями ниже по изгибу шеи. Его рука скользит по её пояснице. — Но подойдём к этому немного иначе.

Ей требуется немало времени, чтобы понять его намерения. Не потому, что она глупа, или рассеянна, или настолько неопытна в сексе, просто… 

Возможно, да, всё же немного неопытна. До встречи с Беном она не думала об этом в течение многих лет, и всё равно никогда бы не смогла представить, что так будет: он встаёт на колени, кладёт ладони на внутреннюю сторону бёдер, широко разводя ей ноги, а затем начинает склоняться всё ниже и ниже, так низко, что она… 

— Что ты… 

То, как Бен раздвигает языком складочки — словно она масло, а он горячий нож. Он делает это медленными, уверенными движениями, и не останавливается, когда бедро Рей напрягается под его ладонью, и она пытается вырваться. Бен лишь издаёт какой-то низкий гортанный звук, а затем проводит носом по коже лобка, глубоко вдыхая аромат, и снова облизывает. 

— Бен, прекрати, — умоляет она, и на секунду он просто утыкается носом во влагалище, как будто ничего подобного и не собирается делать, но понимает, что _должен_ прислушаться к ней. Бен поднимает голову, встречаясь с затуманенным взглядом Рей, и на его собственном лице написано, что ему бесцеремонно прервали удовольствие, но он из вежливости старается этого не выказывать. 

— М-м? — мычит он прямо над клитором, и звук отдаётся вибрацией. 

— Я… ты должен остановиться. 

Кажется, его отвлекает гладкая кожа половых губ. 

— М-м. Я так не думаю. — Он нежно покусывает её, а затем осознаёт сказанное и замирает, сжимая её бедро. — Ты передумала? 

— Нет. Нет, я не о… нам просто нужно заняться… другим. 

Он хмурится. 

— Тебе не нравится? 

— Да. Нет. Нет, я… я никогда… — Морщинка между его бровями углубляется. — Это ведь я тебя надоумила, так что мы должны заниматься тем, что нравится тебе, а не всякой фигнёй… 

Он медленно обводит клитор языком, что Рей вся сжимается и резко выдыхает. Бен кружит вокруг него кончиком языка, но даже столь лёгкое движение заставляет её закусить большой палец. 

— Бен! — как будто не своим голосом восклицает Рей. — Ты слышишь, что я… 

— Ты сказала, чтобы я делал то, что мне нравится. — Его горячее дыхание обжигает ей влагалище. — Вот я и делаю. 

— Ты не можешь хотеть… 

Он стискивает её бедро. 

— Не припомню, чтобы я когда-нибудь этого не хотел. 

Это не похоже на «быстрый перепихон». Всё гораздо интимнее. Для Рей очевидно, что он пытается быть милым и доставить ей наслаждение, но всё, чего она хочет, — чтобы Бен тоже получил удовольствие. Но слишком трудно сопротивляться, когда он не раздражён и не напряжён. Бен заворожённо смотрит на неё, на влагалище, ноги и на остальные части её тела. Его огромная рука лежит у неё на животе, удерживая Рей, и миллиметр за миллиметром скользит наверх к груди, но не касается её. Лёжа вот так, Рей чувствует лёгкое смущение из-за слишком впалого живота и торчащих косточек. Но Бена… кажется, всё устраивает. 

— Может, лучше… 

Он щиплет её. 

— Нет. 

— Я же не сказала… 

Бен поднимает на неё взгляд. 

— Нет ничего, что я не захотел бы сделать с тобой. 

— Но… 

Он посасывает одну из складочек со звучным, влажным причмокиванием, отчего Рей начинает задыхаться. А потом… потом его язык проникает внутрь, и она стонет — наполовину от удивления, вызванного действиями Бена, наполовину от ощущений… _да._

Да! 

До затуманенного сознания Рей доносится, как Бен произносит «Блядь». Ощущения от его прикосновений просто невероятные! Неземные. Самые лучшие. Язык Бена двигается внутри, кружит и ласкает, а его нос касается нежной кожи; тихие глубокие звуки вырываются из его груди, когда её влагалище сжимается, и Рей… она… она… 

Она не думала, что сможет кончить. Ни с кем вообще, _но Бен… это же Бен._ Он здесь, в этой комнате. И _прикасается_ к ней. Рей никогда не делала этого раньше, так что… 

— Это может занять… какое-то время, — произносит она извиняющимся тоном, ненавидя себя за то, как беспомощно звучит её голос. 

— Блядь, да. — Его язык размашисто скользит по всей щели. — Пожалуйста. — Рей и не припомнит от него такого энтузиазма, даже из-за гранта или вычислительной биологии. Всё это доводит её до предела, но дальше — больше: она замечает его руку. Ту, которая не обхватывает её задницу. 

Он пока ещё не вытащил член из штанов, и Рей это видит. Разве честно, когда она лежит перед ним вся раскрытая? Но то, как его рука перемещается, движется вверх и вниз, медленно, останавливаясь только чтобы сжать у основания… и это просто… 

_Невыносимо._ Рей выгибается ещё больше, образуя идеальную, будто для уравнения, дугу и затылком вжимается в подушку. _Это уже за гранью добра и зла. Никто бы не смог выдержать такого…_

— Рей. — Он отстраняется на пару сантиметров и целует внутреннюю сторону её дрожащего бедра. Глубоко втягивает носом воздух, как будто хочет удержать в себе её запах. — Не кончай пока. 

Бен проводит губами по складкам и снова проникает языком внутрь, отчего она крепко зажмуривается. В животе Рей распускается тягучий, пылающий жар, разливаясь по всему телу. Её пальцы, в попытке удержаться на грани, вцепляются в простыни. _Но это невозможно. Слишком тяжело._

— Бен… 

— Ты обещала. Сказала, что дашь мне время. 

— Я… я не могу. 

— Нет. Ещё пару минут. — Он посасывает её клитор. — _Боже, да. Вот так._

— … прости. 

— Ещё немного. 

— Не могу… 

— Сосредоточься, Рей. 

В конце концов, именно его голос и прорывает плотину. Этот спокойный, властный тон, приказ, отданный хриплым шёпотом, и удовольствие накрывает её словно океанской волной. Разум отключается. Рей не сразу приходит в себя, лишь через несколько минут, и когда снова обретает ощущение реальности, он всё ещё ласкает её языком, только уже неторопливо, будто хочет насладиться. 

— Хочу вылизывать тебя, пока ты не потеряешь сознание. — Его губы кажутся безумно мягкими, касаясь её кожи. 

— Нет. — Рей сжимает подушку. — Я… ты не должен. 

— Почему? 

— Нам нужно… — Её мысли путаются. Пока что. Разум одурманен, заторможен. — Дело не в… 

Она чуть ли не кричит, когда он погружает в неё палец, и тот входит как по маслу — плавно и без помех, стенки влагалища тепло сжимают его, словно желая удержать внутри. 

— Господи! — Он снова лижет клитор, и… _невозможно,_ какая она чувствительная. Как выяснилось. — Ты… — Бен вводит палец ещё глубже, прижимая к слизистой, и её накрывает наслаждением, — такая маленькая, узкая, тёплая, и тебя так хочется _трахнуть…_

Внутри снова разливается жар, ослепляя Рей яркими вспышками и заставляя ловить ртом воздух. Бен стонет что-то бессвязное, погружает второй палец, вытягивая этой мучительно напряжённой растяжкой отголоски её оргазма. Её тело ей больше не принадлежит, перерождаясь в нечто поистине прекрасное, сотворённое из красочных, высоких вершин и цветущих долин. Ощущение покидает её, оставляя во всём теле приятную тяжесть и истому. Рей понятия не имеет, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем она подносит ладонь к его лбу и мягко отталкивает, заставляя остановиться. Бен бросает на неё хмурый взгляд, но подчиняется, и Рей тянет его наверх — ведь по выражению его лица понятно, что он совсем не прочь возобновить ласки, но почувствовать его рядом с собой было бы здорово. Наверное, Бен думает о том же: он приподнимается, опираясь всем весом на локти, касается телом её груди и крепко прижимает ногу ей между бёдер. 

На Рей всё ещё эти дурацкие гольфы, и, _о боже,_ Бен наверняка думает, что такого бревна, как она, он в жизни не встречал. 

— Можно я кончу на тебя? 

После этих слов он целует её, совершенно не заботясь о том, где были его губы несколько секунд назад. Она думает, что, наверное, её это должно оттолкнуть, но по-прежнему дрожит от удовольствия; влагалище сжимается от пережитых ощущений при воспоминании о том, что он сейчас делал — Рей ничего не может с собой поделать. 

Как же хорошо целоваться. Как приятно. 

— М-м-м. 

Она обхватывает ладонями его лицо и проводит по скулам большими пальцами. Щёки Бена раскрасневшиеся и разгорячённые. 

— Что? 

— Можно я кончу тебе на живот? 

Оу. _Оу._ Он спрашивает, можно ли… Рей опускает взгляд и видит, что его штаны слишком натянуты от крепкого длинного стояка. 

— Но мы можем… разве ты не хочешь?.. 

Он проводит языком у неё над ключицами. 

— Мне просто нужно снять напряжение. 

— Но если ты… 

— Пожалуйста. — Он дышит ей в ухо, и… невозможно ему отказать. Кажется, она сама этого желает. Рей кивает и тянется к его члену, но он опережает её, стягивает штаны и сжимает член в кулак. 

Он… 

Огромный. Больше, чем Рей представляла. Она и не думала, что у кого-то может быть такой… 

— Спасибо. Это недолго. — Он целует её в губы, нежно и целомудренно, и разум Рей пронзает мысль о том, как же всё это странно: он смотрит на неё добрым, благодарным, вежливым взглядом, в то время как трётся членом об неё, оставляя тёплые и вязкие следы на животе. Он не врёт: это занимает считанные секунды. Бен стонет ей в шею, прежде чем Рей набирается смелости предложить помощь, и бормочет: «да», «хорошо», «чёрт», выдыхая её имя снова и снова. Он не наваливается на неё, но Рей чувствует, как бьётся в груди его сердце, когда он протяжно кончает густыми тягучими струями. Рей обвивает руками его шею, думая, _как же ей хорошо._ Измазанные липкой спермой, они словно склеены друг с другом, но даже несмотря на всё это, невозможно не наслаждаться близостью Бена, его тяжестью и мощью. 

Она и правда слишком неопытна в сексе. Надеялась, что они начнут целоваться, или что он притянет её к себе и обнимет, но такого точно никак не ожидала: Бен, словно смазку, распределяет сперму по члену, направляет его между ног Рей, прижимаясь головкой ко входу, и… 

_Ох._

Рей предельно расслаблена и податлива. 

И всё же внутри по-прежнему туговато. 

— _Ах._

Не сказать, что больно. Немного некомфортно. Он слишком крупный. Отчего… его весьма трудно принять в себя. Но когда Бен толкается внутрь, в каждой частичке тела отдаётся судорогой предвкушения. 

— У тебя такой большой. 

Он стонет ей в шею, всем телом дрожа от напряжения. 

— Ты справишься. 

— Я знаю, — произносит она тоненьким голоском, и на втором слове у неё перехватывает дыхание. Да, она знает. Женщины рожают детей, и однокурсники Рей всё время говорили о здоровом размножении, так что она понимает — больше ребёнка вряд ли удастся найти хоть что-то. 

Хотя, не исключено, что с ней самой что-то не так. Потому что он… на самом деле не помещается. Даже наполовину. А места, как будто, больше нет. 

Рей поднимает на Бена взгляд. Его глаза закрыты — словно полумесяцы с тёмной окантовкой, — а челюсть напряжена. 

— Что, если я не смогу… что, если для меня это будет слишком? 

Бен склоняется к её уху. 

— Тогда… — Он пытается толкнуться — довольно резко, и всё же трение восхитительно. — Тогда я буду трахать тебя вот так. — Рей зажмуривается, когда он надавливает на какую-то точку, заставляя её всхлипнуть. — Боже, Рей. Ты внутри такая… 

Она вся дрожит. 

— Я… что я должна делать… 

— Просто… — Он целует её в ключицу. В тишине комнаты они оба дышат прерывисто и шумно. — Помолчи. Иначе я опять кончу. 

Рей приподнимает бёдра, и член снова трётся об чувствительное местечко. Ноги трясутся, и она пытается раздвинуть их шире, чтобы впустить его глубже. 

— Думаю, тебе стоит это сделать. 

— Стоит? 

Рей кивает. К этому моменту у обоих слишком затуманено сознание, чтобы нормально целоваться, но она чувствует, как он прижимается к ней своими горячими и мягкими губами. 

— Да. 

— Ещё глубже? 

— Если… — Бен обхватывает Рей под колени, и раздвигает ей ноги так широко, как она и подумать не могла. — Если хочешь… 

Внезапно её тело начинает принимать его. Оно охотно раскрывается, пока член Бена не погружается до основания, пока не оказывается так глубоко, что Рей начинает думать — это предел и её вот-вот разорвёт, но одновременно она ощущает восхитительную наполненность, близость, чувствует себя… 

_Идеально._

Они оба тяжело дышат. 

Рей поднимает руку и трясущимися пальцами обхватывает потный затылок Бена. 

— Ну привет, — улыбается она ему. 

Он улыбается в ответ. 

— Привет. — Его глаза окутаны лёгкой дымкой, словно Рей смотрит в витражное окно. Бен начинает двигаться внутри неё короткими толчками, заставляя влагалище сжиматься до тех пор, пока она не ощущает, как член дёргается и пульсирует внутри неё. 

Рей вжимается в подушку, слыша собственные гортанные неуправляемые стоны. 

А потом Бен выходит из неё и снова толкается, и правило «никакого секса» летит _ко всем чертям._


	15. Chapter 15

После секса, когда потная кожа остыла, а сердцебиение немного восстановилось, Бен встаёт с кровати и тихо прокрадывается в ванную, чтобы принести Рей попить. Он открывает кран, избегая своего отражения в зеркале, и наполняет стакан, вслушиваясь в журчащий звук. Когда вода доходит почти до краёв, он возвращается в спальню, но на пороге останавливается и прислоняется к дверному косяку, задержавшись там на минуту — заглядывается на дремлющую в центре кровати Рей. 

Она лежит на боку, подтянув колено к животу, и перед ним открывается потрясающий вид на её обнажённое тело: россыпь веснушек украшает кожу чуть ли не с головы до ног, прячась под распущенными волосами и по-дурацки милыми, нелепыми гольфами, и Бен… 

… столько хочет сделать для неё. Сделать с ней. Он никогда не считал себя хорошим человеком — но всегда надеялся, что способен на большее. 

Комнату освещает приглушённый свет, но краем глаза он видит, как на столике каждые несколько секунд ритмично мерцает индикатор уведомления мобильника. Бен не обращает на него внимания и подходит к кровати, пытаясь присесть как можно осторожнее. Но матрас прогибается под его весом и Рей, сонно моргая, постепенно просыпается, пытаясь сконцентрировать дезориентированный взгляд. 

Возможно, она спала гораздо крепче, чем думал Бен. А может и нет, ведь сразу же улыбается ему, протягивает руку и касается его бедра через штаны, которые он так и не снял. В памяти тут же всплывает момент, когда он впервые увидел Рей — её улыбку, затуманенный взгляд и дрожащие руки, отчего ему пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы прийти в себя. 

— Приветик. 

— Здравствуй. 

Рядом с ней он беспомощен. Сам не свой. Лучшая версия себя, но всё равно… безнадёжен. Абсолютно безнадёжен. 

— Долго я спала? 

— Всего несколько минут. 

— М-м-м. — Она потягивается, восхитительно изгибаясь, даря возможность рассмотреть веснушки и золотистую кожу. — Это для меня? 

Ах да. Вода. Он кивает и протягивает ей стакан, стараясь не пялиться на её сиськи, — или, не дай бог, ниже — когда она приподнимается на локте, чтобы попить. Тем не менее она благодарно улыбается ему своей ослепительной и обезоруживающей улыбкой, от которой совершенно невозможно отвести взгляд. 

— _Ты влюблён в неё?_ — спросил По несколько недель назад, заметив, что Бен не отрывает взгляда от мобильника, вместо того, чтобы смотреть футбольный матч по телевизору. Бен покачал головой, думая: «Какой же бессмысленный вопрос». Как и слово «Любовь». Его родители и Люк постоянно прикрывались им как оправданием, своего рода извинением, чем-то, за что можно спрятаться от своих ошибок и косяков. И всё же, избежать их практически не удалось. Бен никогда не заморачивался мыслями о _любви,_ и даже встреча с Рей… по правде говоря, почти ничего не изменила. 

— _Я просто хочу, чтобы у неё было всё, в чём она нуждается,_ — ответил он. По кивнул и многозначительно улыбнулся, и Бену, первый раз со времён школы, захотелось ему втащить. 

Рей возвращает ему пустой стакан и снова откидывается на подушку. Теперь она к нему гораздо ближе. 

— Хочешь спать? Я могу перебраться на свою кровать. 

Бен лишь качает головой, потому что не уверен в словах, которые могут сорваться с губ, если он откроет рот и скажет «нет». Нет. Он не хочет, чтобы она уходила. Никуда. И никогда. 

— Уверен? Моя мягкая игрушка наверняка думает, что я постельная эгоистка. 

Она ведь именно такая, не так ли? Отбирает. Захватывает. Всегда чего-то хочет, и Бен уже устал гадать, почему так происходит. Почему она такая. 

— Неужели нынче миллениалы* спят с плюшевыми мишками? 

— Эй! Не беси меня. Это песец. 

Бен улыбается и чуть ли не на автомате запоминает этот факт. В конце концов, именно этим он и занимается в последнее время: думает о Рей, впуская её в свою жизнь. 

— Всё нормально. Мне обычно не бывает холодно. — Он убирает прядь волос с её лба, как будто имеет на это право. — И, по словам одного человека, я, возможно, храплю. 

Рей ахает в притворном негодовании. 

— Как _посмели?_ Покажи мне, кто это ляпнул, и я лично отомщу за тебя… — Она визжит, когда Бен прижимает ледяной стакан к её шее, а потом заливается смехом, подтягивая к груди колени и пытаясь увернуться от него. Её очарование сбивает с толку — и это постоянное напряжение никогда его не отпускает. 

— Прости, прости. Ты не храпишь. Ты спишь, как фея! 

— Ты чертовски права. — Он удовлетворённо ставит стакан на прикроватную тумбочку, а Рей так и остаётся лежать, свернувшись в клубочек; её щёки горят, а на губах играет улыбка. 

Недавно она вот так улыбалась в его шею, обнимая, и это было… 

— Кстати, прости за гольфы, — произносит она морщась. — Я знаю, что это немного… сомнительно. 

Бен опускает взгляд и смотрит на жёлто-синюю вязку вокруг её подтянутых икр. 

— Гольфы? 

— Ну, не за сами гольфы. Просто за то, что занималась в них сексом. 

_Секс._ Они занимались сексом. Он трахнул её, и это действительно непростительно. Подло. 

— Так уж и сомнительно? 

— Да, и очень. Я это вычитала в журнале «Cosmopolitan», пока ждала парикмахершу Отом, чтобы постричься в «Great Clips». 

Бен выгибает бровь. 

— Я даже и не знал. 

— Да просто ты, наверное, читал «People», пока ждал парикмахершу Отом, чтобы постричься в «Great Clips». 

Какая же она _засранка._

— А ненависть ко всяким носкам — это очередная фишка миллениалов? Как фиктивные свидания и поедание лака для ногтей? 

— «Tide Pods»**, — смеётся Рей. 

— М-м? 

— Мы едим «Tide Pods». — Бен хмурится оттого, что Рей начинает хихикать. — Но типа не по-настоящему. Там какая-то раздутая история «BuzzFeed»… — Она качает головой. — Короче. Главное — извини за гольфы. 

Бен пожимает плечами. Возможно, желание сказать, что он захотел бы её трахнуть, будь она даже в термобелье и парке — не самое удачное решение в данный момент, поэтому он просто говорит: 

— Почему это вообще кого-то волнует? 

— Ну, _у меня,_ например, ужасно уродливые пальцы ног. 

— Да ладно? 

— Угу. Реально несуразные. До ужаса дурацкие. Напрочь отбивают всё желание. Мой встроенный контрацептив. 

Вот так всегда. Она постоянно его веселит. 

— Рей. Я видел тебя в шлёпанцах. Много раз. И кстати, они совсем не соответствуют лабораторному дресс-коду. 

— Думаю, ты ошибаешься, — хмуро отвечает она. 

— Да неужели? 

— Ага. И вообще, на что это вы намекаете, доктор Соло? Я очень серьёзно отношусь к рекомендациям по санитарным нормам окружающей среды и безопасности, и… что _ты…_

Рей такая _лёгкая,_ что он может одной рукой держать её за талию, пока сражается с ней, чтобы снять гольфы. Она не слабо отбивается, и завтра у него наверняка появится парочка синяков, но когда ему, наконец-то, удаётся это сделать, Рей уже вовсю задыхается от смеха. Бен гладит её маленькие идеальные ножки и кивает. 

— Что ж, ты была права. 

Тяжело дыша, она одаривает его суровым взглядом. 

— Твои ноги весьма чудовищны. 

— _Чего?!_ — ахает она и, высвободившись, вскакивает, толкая его в плечо с такой силой, что он оказывается на спине под ней. Она почти ничего не весит. Рей такая маленькая, но занимает _так много места_ в его голове. — Возьми свои слова обратно. 

— Ты сама это сказала. 

— Возьми свои слова обратно! У меня милые ножки. 

— Омерзительно милые. 

Её тёплое дыхание согревает его щёку, когда она заливается смехом. 

— Что за чушь? 

— Так и есть. Вроде бы было какое-то немецкое слово. Мило до омерзения. 

Она прикусывает его за губу немного болезненно, а Бен… ему остаётся лишь только то, что у него лучше всего получается рядом с ней — полностью терять над собой контроль и требовать больше, чем имеет на то право, больше, чем она, возможно, может ему дать. Он переворачивает её и накрывает собой, превращая укус в поцелуй, или, может, это делает Рей, ведь именно она проводит языком по месту своего укуса. 

Он должен попросить разрешения. Уместно ли это. Бен так и собирается поступить, но как же легко поддаться её рукам, которые обвивают его шею и тянут вниз; она тёплая, мягкая, _пылкая,_ окутанная их общим запахом от самого неземного и умопомрачительного секса, которым он когда-либо занимался. Бен думал, что секса в его жизни было достаточно, чтобы точно знать — ему это больше неинтересно. А потом, спустя более десяти лет, появилась Рей. 

Ничего он не знал. 

Она вся липкая по его вине. Он должен отнести её в душ и отмыть, позаботиться о ней, но понимает — единственное его желание, чтобы она такой и оставалась. Испачкать её ещё больше. Но позволит ли она трахнуть себя ещё раз? Если ей хорошо с ним, он кончит раз десять подряд и всё равно не сможет держать себя в руках больше пяти минут. Как опрометчиво было впустить Рей в свою жизнь. Просто пиздец. 

— Ты весишь целую тонну. — Так и есть. Он пытается отодвинуться от неё, но Рей обхватывает его ногами за талию, прижимая к себе. — Нет, мне нравится. Пожалуйста, не уходи. — Она улыбается ему, и… наверняка чувствует, что у него стоит. Насколько же сильно Рей способна свести его с ума. 

— Постельная эгоистка. 

Она целуется одновременно осторожно и несдержанно, улыбаясь ему в губы, а Бен никак не может понять, почему раньше считал поцелуи скучным и бессмысленным занятием. 

_Разреши мне ещё раз тебя трахнуть? Я хочу тебя._

— Да, я такая. — У неё над ключицами есть восхитительное местечко. Бен заметил, что когда ласкает его, Рей выгибается от удовольствия, задыхается, вжимаясь в подушку. Это идеальное зрелище. — Мне нужно пойти помыться. 

Но после своих слов, Рей даже не шевелится, и Бен перемещается вниз всего на пару сантиметров — достаточно, чтобы переключить внимание на её ключицы, а затем на плавную линию груди. Он думал о её сиськах, об их очертании, о том, как они будут смотреться в его ладонях. Он думал об этом, но потом напоминал себе, что она студентка, что на десять лет моложе его, что доверяет ему свою безопасность. Он не имеет права пользоваться Рей, должен оберегать её и не помышлять ничего дурного. Ему становилось стыдно от своих мыслей, он расстраивался и злился на себя и, если вдуматься, был до смешного глуп. Как же он низко пал. 

— Бен. — Он смотрит на её выступающие тазовые косточки и рёбра и хочет отвезти домой, накормить, согреть и защитить. Он сохранит в своей памяти гладкость её кожи, каждую, даже еле заметную веснушку. Надо запомнить сейчас, пока ещё есть возможность. Ему просто необходимо вобрать в себя её вкус, весь без остатка. — Я вся… Мне нужно привести себя в порядок. 

Она начинает ёрзать, и… Ему не стоит этого делать, но его ладонь ложится на её задницу, удерживая на месте. 

— Ш-ш. Я сам приведу тебя в порядок. 

Есть что-то в том, как Бен вводит в неё пальцы, чувствуя влагу Рей и вытекающую сперму. Он удовлетворён от того, что кончил на неё, — внутрь тоже — и она _позволила_ ему это. Рей вся в его сперме и совсем не против. Бен облизывает кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, теряя контроль под аккомпанемент тихих стонов и вздохов Рей, сжимающей его волосы. Когда она кончает, тон её кожи приобретает чистый ярко-розовый оттенок, от нарастающих волн оргазма внутри неё всё сжимается, заставляя бёдра дрожать под его рукой. 

И тогда он, наконец-то, решается спросить, хоть и не имеет на это права. 

— Можно я тебя трахну? 

Он не знает, что будет делать, если она откажет. Может, повернётся набок, не исключено даже, что на другой кровати, и заснёт. Может, будет умолять кончить на её нежную кожу, на задницу или между ног. Может, сделает что-нибудь ещё, о чём он и думать не хочет, особенно когда она так смотрит на него, вся разгорячённая от оргазма, кусающая губы, что наводит на определённые мысли. 

Он должен оторваться от неё. Перестать распускать руки, перестать давить на неё, собраться, и… 

— Я хочу этого. Правда… — Она касается пальцами его руки, на которую Бен опирается, и он замирает. — Просто… мне кажется, будет немного больно, и я… 

— Эй. — Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Рей, ведь перспектива отказа, кажется, волнует её почти так же сильно, как мысль начать этот дурацкий разговор, а Бен тоже хотел бы избежать подобного. И избежал, если бы не был таким ненасытным и необузданным, и просто _уступил ей…_

— Я правда хочу… 

— Рей. — Он ложится набок и обнимает её, стараясь не тереться о поясницу своим стояком. — Ты права. Давай спать. 

— Что? Нет! — Рей садится и хмуро смотрит на него сверху вниз. — Я не хочу спать. 

Какого чёрта он так пялится на неё? Не важно, что она голая. 

— Ты прилетела рано утром и наверняка устала после перелёта… 

— Но у нас всего _одна ночь._ — Она смотрит на него, и, глядя в эти большие, искренние глаза, _тяжело_ не обманываться, думая, что причина, по которой она пришла к нему, выходит за рамки какого-то отчаянного желания забыть этот ужасный пережитый день. Или что он согласился только в порыве утешить её. 

— Эй. — Он протягивает руку и убирает назад ей волосы. Они уже почти выпрямились, но как бы он ни был поражён волнистыми прядями, макияжем и этим коротеньким платьицем, ничто не сможет затмить её чистое розовощёкое лицо и эти нелепые пучки. — Ты ничего мне не должна. Давай немного поспим и… 

— Ты сказал, что у нас есть одна ночь. — Он чувствует прикосновение руки к своей груди, и в мгновение она оказывается на нём сверху, прижимаясь влагалищем, жар которого он ощущает даже сквозь штаны. — Я хочу всю эту ночь. 

— Ты не… 

Рей окутывает их обоих своими волосами, глядя на Бена сверху вниз с улыбкой. 

— Да брось, Бен. — Она прижимается лбом к его лбу, и это _так просто_ — обнять её за талию и трахнуть. А она будет течь, словно вода. — Я знаю, что ты уже стар, но ты не можешь просто взять и уснуть. 

— Я… — Его голос срывается, и ему приходится прочистить горло. — Я думал, что отношусь к миллениалам. 

Последнее слово он произносит слегка сдавленно, потому что маленькая и тёплая рука Рей немного неумело проскальзывает ему в штаны, и… если она и дальше будет продолжать в том же духе, ему, вероятно, не понадобится её трахать. 

— Возможно, престарелый миллениал. — Она должна перестать трогать его и стаскивать штаны. А он должен перестать позволять ей снимать их с себя, потому что… она не сделает с ним этого. Он не допустит. 

А потом она откидывает волосы назад и садится на колени между его ног. А он не может отвести от неё взгляд. 

— Ты такая красивая. 

Он не очень-то и хочет это обсуждать — нет необходимости излагать очевидные факты или что он идиот, который потерял голову, — но это получается спонтанно, просто само по себе выходит из-под контроля, как и всё остальное. 

— Я никогда этого не делала, — произносит Рей с довольно смелой улыбкой. 

— Нет. Иди сюда. 

— Так что, скорее всего, ничего путного из этого не выйдет. 

— … Рей. 

Она склоняет голову и улыбается ему своей очаровательной и счастливой улыбкой. 

— Да? 

— Я не… Не надо. Ты не обязана. 

— Приняла к сведению. — Она целует его в бедро, и это ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения. — Может быть, у тебя есть особые пожелания? 

_Не делай этого. Только не это, ведь ты погубишь меня._

— Рей. Я не хочу, чтобы ты… — Она проводит носом по коже его живота, и Бен чувствует, как в голову ударяет кровь. 

— Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь. 

_Рей. От меня ничего не останется._

— Рей... Медленно и аккуратно она обхватывает основание члена и рассматривает его из-под опущенных ресниц. Головка поблескивает от смазки, но это абсолютно не имеет значения. Бен и представить себе не может ничего более эротичного, чем её приоткрытые губы, россыпь красных пятнышек на груди и щеках. Он отчасти удивлён, что до сих пор не кончил, глядя на то, как она смотрит на него. 

— Тебе ведь делали это раньше, верно? 

Бен уже не уверен в силе своего голоса, поэтому просто кивает. 

— Хорошо. — Кажется, она не удивлена. — Тогда скажешь мне, если я налажаю. 

Последнее слово она произносит, скользя губами по уздечке, и ему кажется, что всё внутри плавится жидким огнём, а позвоночник накрывает всплеском удовольствия. Бен ритмично покачивается и вздрагивает короткой волной дрожи, что вот-вот готова зашкалить и взорваться, как только она коснётся его по-настоящему. Ему будет хорошо, слишком хорошо, но прежде чем накрыть губами головку члена, Рей смотрит на Бена и одаривает доверчивой, милой улыбкой. Это заставляет его застонать, дёрнуться и потянуться рукой к основанию члена, дабы удержать желание кончить раньше времени. 

Совершенно очевидно, что она никогда этого не делала. И от этого он возбуждается ещё больше. Бен твердит себе не подаваться бёдрами навстречу, не запускать пальцы в её волосы, не наклонять её голову вниз до тех пор, пока головка члена не упрётся ей в горло. Он приказывает себе перестать кряхтеть, перестать говорить, перестать ловить её взгляд и восхищаться тем, как она смотрит на него. Кое-что из этого он всё-таки делает, а потом и всё остальное, невнятно бормоча: «Да, Рей. Оближи его… Возьми… глубже. Заставь меня кончить». Похвала и нежные слова так и слетают с его губ: как она хороша, как прекрасна, как совершенна. Он шепчет непристойности о её рте, сиськах и глазах. Возможно, он вёл бы себя поприличнее, если не разливающееся по всему телу наслаждение и удовольствие, переполняющее мозг. 

Попросить Рей о том, что он так желает, вполне естественно, глядя, как она пытается его ублажить. 

_Скажи ей, что скоро кончишь. Скажи ей, чтобы она отстранилась._

— Можно я?.. 

Её зубы легонько касаются уздечки, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он уже достигает самого пика. 

— Кончу тебе в рот? — бормочет он. 

Она… она _улыбается._ _Чёрт!_

Это просто безжалостное удовольствие. Подобное атомной бомбе. Пронзает насквозь, наполняет, рвёт на части, раскаляет добела. Рей продолжает нежно ласкать его плоть и смотрит на него остекленевшим взглядом, пока он снова пытается вернуть контроль над своим телом. Бен обхватывает её щёку. 

— Открой рот, — хрипло произносит он. Просьба застаёт Рей врасплох. — Я хочу, чтобы ты открыла рот. Хочу это видеть. 

Она колеблется, но потом подчиняется. И он… он наверняка _сойдёт с ума._ Завтра она захочет выйти из номера, но он не отпустит её. Им обоим придётся физически сдерживать его. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, что я хочу сделать с тобой. 

Он даёт ей проглотить, массируя затылок и нежно поглаживая подбородок большим пальцем. 

— Может и представляю. — Она облизывает губы. — По крайней мере, кое-что точно. 

Бен ещё не до конца пришёл в себя, но точно уверен, что Рей не может этого знать. Он гладит уголок её рта и думает о том, что у них всего несколько часов, что ему придётся её отпустить. Он отказывается признавать, что просто этого не хочет. 

— Сомневаюсь. 

Рей наклоняется и утыкается в его бедро, пряча улыбку. 

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь делать всё. — Она покусывает его накаченный живот, а затем поднимает на него глаза. Серьёзный до предела взгляд оттеняют искорки озорства. — Сделай это. 

Она продолжает улыбаться, когда он прижимает её к своей груди, и на пару минут им удаётся заснуть.

Бен считает номер довольно неплохим: большие окна с видом на угасший в лучах солнца Бостон, транспортный поток и облачную пелену. К нему приходит ощущение, что где-то там течёт своя жизнь, и быть частью её он совсем не обязан, ведь он _здесь._ С ней. 

Он наблюдает за игрой уличных фонарей за рекой и слышит её голос. 

— На каком языке эта книга? 

Бен думал, что она спит. Он не видит её лица, оттого что Рей положила голову ему на грудь, и продолжает рисовать узоры на её бедре кончиками пальцев. 

— Какая книга? 

— Та, что читаешь. С окаменелым динозавром на обложке. 

Ах эта. 

— На голландском. 

Она хмыкает, лёжа на его груди, словно ожидая ответа, и Бен чувствует кожей её отклик. 

— Трудно его учить? 

Он вдыхает её восхитительный, потрясающий запах и пытается вспомнить. 

— Даже не знаю. Мне кажется, я всегда его знал. 

— Наверное, странно, разговаривать с детства на двух языках? 

Он качает головой. 

— Да не сказал бы. Помню, что думал в основном на голландском, пока мы не вернулись сюда. 

— М-м. Сколько тебе было? 

Бен никогда не задумывался об этом. 

— Вроде бы девять. 

— Ты говорил на нём со своими родителями? — Судя по её голосу, она улыбается. 

— Не особо. — Он медлит, прежде чем ответить. — У нас были… помощницы по хозяйству, иностранки. Довольно много. 

Рей приподнимается, чтобы взглянуть на него, и облокачивается руками на его грудь, положив подбородок на тыльную сторону ладони. Она _всегда_ так красива, _безумно_ красива, и ему никак не удаётся понять, почему она всегда такая прекрасная. Обнажённая, в мягком тёплом свете, она смотрит на него так, словно _понимает_ его. Её волосы распущены, кожа до сих пор разгорячённая, а под ключицами алеет след, которым он её пометил. И теперь она… 

Он умрёт за неё — да ради этих блаженных минут наедине с Рей он сам бы убил кого угодно. 

— Единственное, что я могу сказать по-голландски, это «Ik hou van jou».— Произношение Рей оставляет желать лучшего, оттого Бен долго не может понять, что она говорит. Но потом до него доходит сказанное, и его сердце пропускает удар. — У моей соседки по комнате был плакат с надписью «Я люблю тебя» на всех языках, — объясняет Рей. — И он висел прямо напротив моей кровати. Каждое утро, проснувшись, я видела его первым. 

Мой бог! Какая же у неё улыбка! 

— И к концу четвёртого курса ты знала эту фразу на всех языках? 

— К концу первого. На втором курсе она вступила в фемскую секту, и мы перестали общаться. И слава богу. Нам с Элли пришлось расстаться, потому что у неё была ужасная привычка приходить домой в три часа ночи вдрызг пьяной и сжирать все мои запасы тарталеток «Reese’s». 

Бен фыркает от смеха. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты не прибила её. 

— Я тоже. Я была молодой дурёхой. Но всё-таки отомстила ей, засунув сливочный сыр ей в дезодорант. 

Тишину комнаты пронзает вибрация телефона, скользящего по твёрдой поверхности, и не унимается в течение нескольких секунд. 

— Думаю, это твой. Ответишь? — Рей пытается отстраниться, но Бен не в состоянии её отпустить. Он просто не может это сделать, поэтому кладёт руку ей на поясницу и прижимает к себе крепче. — Вдруг что-то важное? 

— Нет. 

Рей заливается румянцем — весьма запоздалая реакция — но это зрелище настолько прекрасное, что он мог бы смотреть на неё _вечно,_ если бы его оставили, наконец, в покое. Возможно, так и случится. 

Она опускает взгляд и на мгновение утыкается носом ему в грудь, а затем снова смотрит на него. 

— Если вдуматься, это довольно глупо. 

— Глупо? 

— Говорить «Я люблю тебя» на разных языках, кому это надо? На своём бы умудриться. — Она поправляет ему волосы. — Иное дело — «Где здесь туалет?». 

— Угу, — соглашается он. Её прикосновения мягкие и успокаивающие. — Waar is de wc.— Рей лишь пару раз моргает, и он продолжает. — Что означает: «Где здесь туалет?». 

— Ну да. Я так и подумала. Просто… твой голос, когда ты говоришь… — Она замолкает и откашливается. — Короче, _такой_ плакат был бы очень даже полезным. 

— Может стоит сделать? 

— Точняк. Нахрен академию. Открою свой магаз на Etsy. Даёшь туалетные плакаты! Наживусь. — Бен понятия не имеет, о чём говорит Рей, и ему не впервой. Но оно и к лучшему. Он улыбается, когда она проводит пальцами по его лбу. — Откуда это у тебя? 

— Моё лицо? 

— Бен! Я про шрам. Над бровью. 

— А, это. — Он старается не напрягаться. Оставаться спокойным. — Просто дурацкая драка. 

— Драка? — Рей усмехается. — Кто-то из твоих студентов пытался тебя убить? — Насколько мне известно, нет. Хотя замечаю, как некоторые из них подливают мне в кофе ацетонитрил. 

— Не сомневаюсь! — Она кивает. — Тогда с кем ты дрался? 

Он не хочет врать, а это проблема. Только не ей. Но это противоречит тому, чего он делать не хочет — говорить о Люке. 

— С моим дядей. Много лет назад. 

Улыбка Рей тут же исчезает, и она просто изучает его в течение нескольких ударов сердца. Бен боится, что Рей спросит, и тогда ему придётся рассказать, всё испортив этим. А Рей обязательно спросит. 

А может, и нет. 

— У меня тоже есть. Почти на лбу. — Она откидывает волосы и показывает небольшой шрамик в форме полумесяца прямо у виска. Интересно, как бы Рей отреагировала, если сказать ей, что он уже знает о нём. Что заметил его ещё несколько недель назад. Что ночью, когда закрывает глаза, видит её лицо. 

Это наверняка ужасная идея. 

— А что случилось? 

Она пожимает плечами. 

— Не помню. Он всегда был там. 

Он мог бы спросить, что значит «всегда». Знают ли об этом её родители. Он мог бы поинтересоваться, почему она не рассказывает о доме в Великобритании, почему никогда не упоминает о своей жизни до переезда в Штаты, почему, когда она шутила о съеденном просроченном йогурте, то проговорилась, что телефон соседки по комнате забит в её мобильный как экстренный контакт. Он и правда мог бы спросить, но видит в её глазах ту же мысль, что проскользнула в его голове минуту назад. 

_Не надо. Просто… не надо._

Поэтому он молчит и лишь гладит большим пальцем её шрам, пока она не заговорит. 

— Бен? 

— Да. 

— Во сколько ты завтра уезжаешь? 

Он вовсе не собирается спать сегодня ночью. Пустая трата времени. 

— Рано. 

— Ладно. — Она наклоняется вперёд и прижимается к его шее. — Не буди меня, когда будешь уходить. 

Ему даже не нужно спрашивать почему. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты не потащишь мой чемодан на первый этаж? 

Рей смеётся, уткнувшись ему в шею и ещё крепче прижимается к нему, и это — лучший момент в его жизни, думает Бен.

Она сама уговаривает его трахнуть её. Ещё и ещё, отчего его чувство вины немного притупляется. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не замечает, как напрягаются мышцы её спины под длинными волосами, как резко перехватывает её дыхание, как пальцы впиваются в простыни из-за дискомфорта и, возможно, даже лёгкой боли. Он пытается отстраниться, но она просит его не делать этого. 

— У тебя… немаленький, и мне всё ещё немного больно, так что… — Она вздрагивает. 

— Давай не… 

— Нет. Нет, пожалуйста, я хочу. Просто… _очень глубоко…_ позволь мне… — Она слегка двигается, насколько это возможно — ведь он не может удержаться, чтобы не прижать её к матрасу — и Бен теряет голову от того, как играет свет на плавных складочках её поясницы и идеальной задницы. — Ох. — Она выгибает спину и насаживается на него, ещё и ещё, и его контроль над собой _испаряется._ Бен издаёт хриплый звук и начинает толкаться в неё, надеясь, что не причинит ей боли, хотя бы не слишком сильную. Надеясь, что она получит удовольствие. 

— Скажи, если тебе нравится, — хрипит он, — то, что я делаю. — Бен хотел бы быть более опытным в сексе. И теперь жалеет, что не интересовался этим, чтобы познать что-то новое. Для Рей. Он хотел бы не терять контроль и не выскальзывать из неё, вынужденный толкаться обратно; хотел бы сосредоточиться на том, чтобы довести её до оргазма, продлить удовольствие; сосредоточиться на ощущениях, которые охватывают с головой, на том, как плавно скользит член внутри. 

— Да. 

— М-м? — Он гортанно стонет, потому что Рей вздыхает и слегка меняет бёдрами угол, её внутренние мышцы сжимаются вокруг члена и он проникает ещё глубже. 

— Мне нравится. — Рей слегка поворачивается и улыбается. Она никогда толком не улыбалась ему, ни после их первой встречи, ни потом. Даже летом, когда вся эта кутерьма только начиналась. Она смотрела на него со странной смесью недоверия и враждебности. А потом всё изменилось, и он подумал… 

Бен и сам не знает, о чём подумал. Он вообще не должен был думать о ней. 

— Мне очень нравится. 

— Хорошо. Тогда хорошо. — Он склоняется над ней и кусает за плечо, начиная трахать ещё жёстче.

— Ты выдумываешь. 

— Не-а. 

— Это невозможно. 

— Это факт. Научный факт. Как изменение климата, или безопасность ГМО и атомной энергетики, или… 

— Как ты можешь об этом знать? 

— Как _ты_ можешь об этом не знать? Да все на кафедре уже в курсе. 

— Очевидно, _не все._ — Бен трёт глаза и притягивает Рей ближе. — Фазма и Базин? 

— Ага. 

— Господи. Понятия не имел. 

— Я за тебя переживаю. Негоже стипендиату Мак-Артура быть таким рассеянным. — Она нежно целует его, куснув за подбородок. — Но ты ведь знал, что доктор Акбар и декан Каната крутили роман прошлым летом? 

— _Что?_

Он не может перестать касаться Рей, не может оторваться от неё, и когда наступает рассвет, он вновь проскальзывает пальцами во влагалище. 

— Ты не против? 

Рей выгибается в молчаливом, нетерпеливом согласии. 

Он доводит её до оргазма большим пальцем, медленно, едва кружа подушечками по чувствительному месту; ощущения толкают её за грань, заставляя широко улыбаться. Бен проскальзывает внутрь и трахает её, пока она сонная, мягкая и спокойная. Она лежит абсолютно счастливая, раскинув руки и ноги, и просто принимает его, принимает то, что он ей даёт. Бен никогда не чувствовал себя более желанным. Ему требуется менее десяти толчков, чтобы кончить, а после он утыкается в её шею, только бы не произнести эти слова: 

_Если бы ты знала, на что я готов пойти ради тебя. На что готов, чтобы ещё раз тебя трахнуть. Ты бы наверняка испугалась._

Спустя несколько минут, когда её дыхание становится лёгким и ровным, он встаёт, собирается и уходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Миллениалы, или Поколение Y — поколение людей, родившихся с 1981 по 1996 год (к дате начала поколения причисляют 1977-1985 года, к дате конца — 1994-2003 года), встретивших новое тысячелетие в юном возрасте, характеризующееся прежде всего глубокой вовлечённостью в цифровые технологии.  
> **«Tide Pods» — На самом деле, всё было по-настоящему. В 2017-2018 годах были распространены мемы и челленджи про капсулы «Tide», очень похожие на конфетки. В связи с этим возникли шутки, что их можно есть. В соцсетях появлялись видео с поеданием этих капсул. Многие из участников челленджа оказались в больнице с химическими ожогами и отравлениями. Несколько человек скончались.


	16. Chapter 16

Его машина на долгосрочной парковке аэропорта в том же месте и состоянии, в котором он оставил её два дня назад. Поэтому Бен не понимает, почему стоит и несколько минут просто пялится на неё. Хотя, чему тут удивляться? 

В Бостоне было гораздо холоднее, чем дома, поэтому он запихивает пальто вместе с рюкзаком и чемоданом в багажник, садится за руль и открывает окно в надежде, что свежий воздух проветрит ему мозги. 

Всё тело гудит. Прошло уже немало времени, и Бен гадает, сколько ещё продлится эта дрожь — два, три, пять часов? Останется ли она, когда он будет заботиться о питомцах своих друзей, готовиться к заседанию по получению гранта, когда будет отвечать на десятки электронных писем, что, несомненно, накопились за последние пятнадцать часов. Когда жизнь вернётся в привычное русло. 

Он сдерживается, дабы не приложиться лбом о руль. Вся эта драматичная хрень присуща всем Скайуокерам, он пытается избегать её уже много лет — поэтому лишь позволяет себе потереть глаза, а затем вздыхает и берёт телефон, чтобы выключить Авиарежим. В правом верхнем углу в приложении электронной почты тут же высвечивается маленькая красная цифра «девяносто шесть», но Бен намеренно не обращает на неё внимания. Вместо этого он листает неотвеченные сообщения: от друзей с аспирантуры и коллег, с которыми обещал встретиться в последний вечер в Бостоне, быстро прокручивает приложение Slack для своей лаборатории (между его постдоками разгорелась бурная дискуссия об использовании центрифуги, сопровождающаяся поразительно огромным количеством гифок со Снуп Догом), и, наконец, нажимает на значок WhatsApp, чтобы прочитать сообщение от По, отправленное несколько минут назад.

**По:** Так.

 **По:** У меня к тебе вопрос.

Внезапно Бен начинает жалеть, что не ударился головой о руль.

**Бен:** Скорее всего, ответ нет.

 **По:** Братан, это не вопрос с ответом да или нет.

 **Бен:** Ответ по-прежнему нет.

 **По:** Рад, что ты успешно приземлился.

 **По:** Как долетел?

 **По:** Крендельки или печенюшки?

 **По:** Ох, чувак, я обожаю печенье у «Дельты».* Что там вообще давали?

Ему всё-таки надо было разбить башку о руль. Или сделать то же самое с По много лет назад.

 **Бен:** Что у тебя за вопрос?

 **По:** А, да. Короче.

 **По:** Вся эта возня со студентами.

 **По:** Как оно?

Бен вздыхает, заводит машину и выезжает с парковки, принимая не слишком разумное решение позвонить По. Ведь если подумать, именно этого он и добивается. 

— Слышь, а ты знал, что они веганские? Печенья от «Дельты»? — Учитывая, что сейчас раннее утро, голос По звучит до неприличия бодро. Впрочем, в Бостоне сейчас время более позднее. Вполне логично, что он уже встал, хотя всё равно достаточно рано, и наверняка Рей ещё… 

— Держу пари, ты их обожаешь. 

— Я не веган, — хмуро отвечает Бен. 

— Да не парься, бро. Можешь не скрывать. Никто тебя не осудит. 

— Я не… 

— Я знаю, что тофу ты любишь больше, чем меня. 

Бен фыркает. 

— Тебе стоило бы заткнуться, потому что в ближайшие три дня твоя собака будет в моей власти. 

— Бедняга БиБи, — усмехается По. — Ладно, к теме: ну так каково это, со студентами-то? 

— Ты удивишься, да я и сам-то с трудом верю, — Бен сворачивает на шоссе, — но, по сути, аспиранты — это Homo sapiens, а не какой-то отдельный вид. Поэтому они не только с нами биологически совместимы, но и их репродуктивная система тоже… 

— Придурок! Я про руководство. Ну там про бумажки всякие и прочее дерьмо. У студенческой организации же есть правила, да? Я не могу просто… ну, взять и трахнуть одного из студентов и никому об этом не рассказывать? Верно? 

Бен замирает и снижает скорость. Вероятно, обсуждая всё это, ему не следует гнать под 130 км/час. 

— Зачем тебе? 

— С кем ты говорил, когда… 

— Зачем тебе? 

Пауза наполняется каким-то равномерным непрерывным шумом. 

— Просто… надо. 

— По. Что ты там натворил? 

— Слушай, а где ты был прошлой ночью? 

Бен крепче сжимает руль. 

— А ты сам как думаешь? 

— М-м-м. Надеюсь, ты хорошо повеселился. Ну, ты же не занимаешься этим регулярно, но секс в отеле всегда… 

— По. 

— Кстати, там был Люк. На открытии. 

Чёрт. 

— Люк? 

— Ага. Мы все офигели. Он, наверное, тебя видел, потому что поинтересовался, как твои дела. И что за девушка была с тобой. Мне показалось, он вроде как сожалеет и раскаивается. 

Бен плотно сжимает губы. По всегда говорил начистоту, и уж тем более то, что, на его взгляд, Бену лучше закопать топор войны, который он так мечтает засунуть Люку в задницу. Со своей стороны Бен никогда не скрывал, что просто хочет, чтобы По к чертям заткнулся. 

— Почему ты спросил меня о правилах студенческой организации? 

— Да так. — По прочищает горло. — Вопрос не в тему: тебе декан давала своё согласие, прежде чем ты занялся сексом с Солнышком Рей? 

Да уж, не в тему. 

— Только не говори, что это кто-то из нашего… 

— Да брось, Бен. Ты ведь знаешь, что да. 

— Ну естественно. — Бен вздыхает. — Из твоей лаборатории? 

— Нет. — У По даже хватает наглости прикинуться оскорблённым. 

— С твоей кафедры? 

Он фыркает. 

— Не-а. С твоей. 

Бен не уверен, что из этого хуже. 

— По? 

— Ну что делать? Биологи — это мой кинк. 

Бен включает кондиционер и массирует висок. В конце концов, ему надо поспать. Хотя до сегодняшнего дня он и представить себе не мог, что у него будет на это время. Или даже кровать, если уж на то пошло. 

— Я понятия не имею, нужно ли оно. Если только это секс на одну ночь с кем-то совершеннолетним и не из твоей кафедры… Не знаю. Может, у тебя нет дурных мыслей и тебе вообще и не нужно говорить с руководством. 

— Вообще-то, я очень надеюсь, что это был не секс на одну ночь, потому что я уже наполовину втюрился. Кстати, он, вроде бы, друг Рей. Финн Шторм. Я раньше видел их вместе. 

Дерьмо. Ну что за хрень! Бен на мгновение закрывает глаза, а потом вспоминает, что он на чёртовом шоссе. 

— Да. — Боже, из всех людей… По умеет выбирать. — Он её сосед по комнате. 

По начинает ржать. 

— О нет. Да ты гонишь! 

— Ага. 

По смеётся ещё громче. 

— Охренеть! Господи, теперь я и правда надеюсь, что всё сложится. Как тогда в аспирантуре, когда ты свалил из лаборатории Люка к Сноуку. Снова соседи по комнате. Надо будет замутить какие-нибудь таблички на дверь. 

— По. 

— Каков будет утренний распорядок? Кто первый пойдёт в душ? Ты или я? 

— Не исключено, что я просто утоплю тебя в унитазе. 

— О, да. Как в старые добрые времена. 

Бен включает поворотник, размышляя о том, что вечному похуисту По очень сильно хочется врезать по роже, как и пятнадцать лет назад. 

— Вряд ли в них было что-то хорошее. 

— Они были классными! Слушай, а у Рей всё в порядке? 

Бен хмурится, свернув на следующем повороте. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

— Не знаю. Финн сказал что-то о том, что вчера вечером она была очень расстроенной. Хотя она выступила с докладом и, вроде бы, всё прошло нормально. 

— Он не сказал почему? — Бен притормаживает, сбавляя скорость, чтобы подстроиться под поток машин в центре города. — Почему она была расстроенной? 

— Нет, просто что она поговорила с кем-то из соучастников сессии, и после этого стала выглядеть расстроенной. И внезапно передумала тусоваться со своими друзьями. Он очень о ней беспокоился. Господи, Бен, ты только посмотри на нас! Связались с лучшими друзьями. Прям как в этой хренотени Джейн Остин. 

Соучастники сессии. 

— А именно? 

— Хз. «Гордость и предубеждение»? 

— Нет, я про… Ты можешь разузнать у Финна, с кем конкретно из соучастников сессии она разговаривала? Перед тем как уйти. 

— А может, ты у Рей сам спросишь?.. 

Он продолжает вести машину и молчит. 

— Бен, а помнишь, когда ты был второкурсником, а я учился на последнем курсе, тебя отстранили от занятий на две недели? Ты заехал по шее тому парню, который думал, что Большой адронный коллайдер уничтожит планету. 

— Конечно. Он с пеной у рта доказывал, что холодный синтез реален. Помнишь, тебя самого отстранили на такой же срок за то, что был тогда со мной и посодействовал? 

— О, да. Помню, — невозмутимо ответил По. — Короче. Хрен знает, зачем я всё это говорю. Делай то, что должен, но не избивай людей за то, что с твоей девушкой они вели себя как идиоты. Я слышал, что не всем это по нраву. Во всяком случае, вне твоей семьи. 

«Надо самому себе дать по роже», — думает Бен. Потому что он вполне может быть худшим злом, что когда-либо случалось с Рей. 

— Просто узнай у Финна, окей? 

По громко вздыхает. 

— Ладно. Ну так, с кем мне поговорить, если я хочу встречаться с этим парнем? 

— С завкафедрой. И с деканом Каната. И лучше не говори, что… вы уже. 

— Ну да. Эм… а как насчёт того, что он зайдёт за мной через пятнадцать минут, чтобы пойти позавтракать, а потом отправиться на Тропу Свободы?** Мне упомянуть об этом? 

Бену нисколько не стыдно, когда он вешает трубку.

БиБи не слишком-то и рад Бену. 

Он мчится к входной двери, как только По её отпирает, радостно лает и виляет хвостом, пока не замечает гостя. Пёс тут же прижимает уши, немного поскуливая, и долго колеблется, прежде чем последовать за Беном на кухню с мрачным и угрюмым видом. 

— В эти три дня я — единственное, что стоит между тобой и голодной смертью, — говорит он БиБи, поймав его подозрительный взгляд на еду, которую Бен насыпал в миску. — Хотя, конечно, решай сам. 

БиБи издаёт недовольный звук и с неохотой принимается грызть свой корм. Пусть скажет спасибо, что у Бена есть дела поважнее, чем отравить его, поэтому пёс начинает задорно прыгать, как только Бен берёт поводок, снуя под ногами оранжево-ванильным комочком. 

— Угомонись, иначе мы сразу же вернёмся домой, как только ты пописаешь. 

БиБи не обращает на него внимания и несётся на три метра вперёд с увивающимся за ним поводком, чтобы поскорее выйти на улицу. Бену ничего не остаётся, как возвести глаза к потолку и последовать за ним. 

Кожу покалывает. Как будто в венах начинает кипеть кровь, то и дело устремляясь потоком мощных вспышек по всему телу, и это не вызывает неприятных ощущений, просто странно. Необычно. Это не поддаётся контролю, к которому всегда стремится Бен. Впрочем, за прошедшие сутки секса в его жизни было гораздо больше, чем за последние пятнадцать лет — безо всякого преувеличения. Судя по всему, гомеостаз в его физиологии выбит из колеи. 

Стоит только подумать о Рей… О том, что она всё ещё в его постели, спит, пахнет цветами и морской водой, всё ещё ровно дышит в свою ладошку. О том, что его семя всё ещё глубоко внутри неё. 

«Сплайсинг», — сказала она. 

Значит пора отрезать. 

Как только они добираются до собачьего парка, БиБи приносит Бену палку и выжидающе на него смотрит. Бен качает головой, но потом бросает палку, один раз, другой, третий, снова и снова, размышляя о том, что, рано или поздно, эту ситуацию нужно будет как-то разрешить. Весь этот раздрай. Аморально думать о прошлой ночи не иначе как об ошибке, но его разум слишком выдохся, мозг будто расплавлен, чтобы полностью осознать последствия того, что он натворил. 

Что натворил с Рей. 

Она понятия не имеет. Рей называет его своим другом, и ей абсолютно невдомёк, насколько много для него значит — и пусть всё так и останется. Потому что это единственный вариант. Он не хочет уходить из её жизни, оставлять на растерзание Хаксу, или ещё кого-нибудь, если уж на то пошло. А значит, ему придётся встречаться с ней в коридорах, пить кофе по средам и притворяться, что не вспоминает о её тугом влагалище, о стройном теле под ним, о том, как горят её глаза, когда она кончает. Притворяться, что он не хочет её так сильно, как никого другого в своей жизни не хотел. 

БиБи напоследок приносит ему палку и шлёпается на землю, высунув язык. Бен даёт ему пару минут прийти в себя, а затем ведёт домой, впускает внутрь и наливает в миску воды. Он даже хочет погладить его по голове, но знает, что это поставит под удар почтительную враждебность, которую они оттачивали годами, поэтому Бен коротко кивает. БиБи в ответ делает нечто, похожее на качание мордой, и направляется на категорически запрещённый дорогой кожаный диван, чтобы свернуться там клубочком. Бен вспоминает, что По сейчас завтракает с соседкой по комнате — единственной женщиной, о которой он заботится с детства, — и позволяет БиБи остаться там. Просто из вредности. 

Найн, кошка Фазмы, выглядит куда счастливее, увидев Бена. Покончив с едой, она изящно увивается между его ног и подходит ближе, чтобы прижаться к нему; под ладонью подрагивает мягкий, чёрный мех, когда она начинает мурлыкать, готовясь подремать. Бен вспоминает, что Рей вчера сказала. Нет, сегодня утром. И окидывает взглядом кухню Фазмы в поисках хоть каких-то признаков присутствия Базин, даже толком не зная, на что они должны быть похожи. Затем он вспоминает ещё кое-что: Рей на нём сверху, сразу после рассказа о том, кто с кем трахается среди коллег Бена; её глаза закрыты, а бёдра двигаются вверх и вниз в неспешном, сбивчивом темпе, и он тут же теряет всякий интерес к личной жизни Фазмы. 

Телефон начинает вибрировать, как только он садится в машину.

**По:** Это были участники сессии под номерами 4 и 5, с которыми Солнышко разговаривала перед тем, как внезапно уйти.

 **По:** Так сказал Финн. Он не уверен, оба ли в этом участвовали или только один.

 **Бен:** Он может спросить?

На пару секунд зависает пауза.

**По:** Говорит, что он тебе не стукач.

 **По:** И он не обманет доверие Рей.

 **По:** Он говорит, чтобы ты сам у неё спросил.

 **По:** А ещё, что она вряд ли тебе что-то скажет.

 **По:** Слушай, а ты помнишь, что входил в студенческий консультативный комитет Финна? Короче, задница ты самая настоящая.

 **По:** У Финна к тебе целая простыня претензий.

 **По:** Довольно забавно это слышать.

 **По:** Однажды я услышал «ебучий ублюдок».

 **По:** А может, и трижды.

Бен вздыхает. Он и правда не помнит, что входил в студенческий консультативный комитет Финна, и даже не сомневается, что их взаимодействие наверняка прошло… не слишком гладко. Он не удосуживается ответить По и вместо этого загружает приложение конференции в поисках расписания сессии Рей. Найти имена и принадлежность к университетам не составляет труда, а научные резюме можно погуглить. 

Хотя бы заботу о ней он в состоянии держать под контролем. 

Он медленно выдыхает и начинает всё обдумывать.

Бен не спит уже тридцать два часа. Но ему не впервой. Это не самое долгое время, когда он пребывает без сна, потому что почти два десятка лет его жизни занимали заявки на гранты за абсурдно короткие сроки. Но сейчас он гораздо ближе к сорока, чем к двадцати, а это значит, что каждый час бодрствования даёт о себе знать. Твою мать, он ближе к сорока, чем к тридцати, и, наверное, именно поэтому в голове словно какая-то каша, а мышцы напряжены. Он массирует шею, щурясь в монитор и пытаясь понять, нарочно ли Митака помечает оси Х и Y настолько мелким шрифтом, и нужно ли его за это вышвыривать вон. Стоит ли оценивать это столь критично, заставлять аспирантов бросать учёбу за то, что они раздражающие мелкие засранцы? В конце концов, академия нуждается в прореживании. Да и весь мир тоже. 

Он так устал, что даже звук уведомления о сообщении кажется слишком резким и громким, пронзая мозг и заставляя вздрогнуть. В ту же секунду раздаётся стук в дверь, и Бену лишь остаётся вздохнуть, прежде чем перевернуть телефон и выкрикнуть: 

— Войдите. 

Хотя бы это не студент. Доктор Слоун. Из всех его коллег она меньше всего склонна болтать о всякой ерунде, и, скорее всего, у неё есть серьёзные основания для визита. — Рей.*** — Он встаёт и чувствует, что явно засиделся, о чём даёт знать его опорно-двигательный аппарат. Ему действительно нужно поспать. Или хотя бы съесть что-нибудь, помимо кофе. — Что ты хотела? 

Рей закрывает за собой дверь и прислоняется бедром к шкафу для хранения документов. 

— Кто-нибудь из твоих студентов выпускается в ближайшее время? 

— Ты имеешь в виду аспирантов моей лаборатории? Или ассистентов? 

— Аспирантов. 

Бен чешет затылок, вспоминая своих подопечных. 

— Джесс учится пятый год и, вероятно, через пару месяцев выпустится. Алекс тоже, но он может закончить позже. Всё будет зависеть от его проекта. Митака на четвёртом году, но его судьба ещё неясна. Остальные помладше. 

Рей кивает. 

— А Джесс, это которая? 

— Джессика Пава. Участвует в подготовке к гранту по теории молекулярной информации. 

— Ах да. С тёмными волосами? 

— Ага. 

— Тебе она нравится? 

_Мне никто не нравится,_ — чуть ли не вырывается из него. Хотя это не совсем так. Верно? 

— Она неплохая аспирантка. Довольно независимая. Быстро схватывает, а когда что-то не получается, ей хватает ума спросить, чтобы потом не облажаться. — Мозг Бена слишком переутомлён и он с трудом соображает, почему Рей интересует его мнение о Джесс. — А что? 

— Джесс собирается остаться, когда защитит свой проект? У неё здесь есть семья? Возлюбленный? 

Откровенно говоря, Бен понятия не имеет, откуда Джесс родом, в отношениях ли, есть ли у неё семья, и каковы её планы на будущее, помимо изучения ДНК-связывающих доменов регуляторных белков и их специфических сайтов. Его никогда не волновала личная жизнь своих студентов и сейчас мало что изменилось. 

— Я могу поинтересоваться. 

Рей кивает. 

— Было бы здорово. Мой постдок внезапно ушёл, и я как можно скорее хочу найти ему замену. 

Бен хмурится. 

— Внезапно? 

— Да. — Рей закатывает глаза. — Не знаю, что-то там делает в стипендиальной программе для научных сотрудников. Вместе с Национальным институтом здоровья. Пустая трата времени, скажу я тебе. — Бену действительно нужно было поспать. Насколько помнит его измученный мозг, у доктора Слоуна всего два постдока: во многом похожая на неё Базин и… — В общем, есть у меня вакантная должность постдока с жалованьем, но это примерно на один год, и мне очень не хочется брать кого-то постороннего, понимаешь? 

Ну да. Вполне логично. Бен открывает рот, чтобы это сказать, но вместо этого произносит: 

— Хакс? 

Рей наклоняет голову и одаривает его странным взглядом. 

— Хакс уходит? — спрашивает он и на удивление его голос звучит ровно и безразлично. 

— Хакс уже ушёл. Даже свои реактивы не поставил на полку. — Она снова закатывает глаза и одновременно пожимает плечами. Очевидно, что за столько лет она уже привыкла к подобному от своих подопечных, которые совершали гораздо худшие вещи. — Сообщи, что думает Джесс и каков у неё график. Я могу пойти на уступки. — Она приподнимает бровь. — Да у меня и выбора-то особо нет. 

Как только Рей уходит, Бену требуется немало времени, чтобы снова сесть за стол. Он не понимает, что происходит со временем: то ли минуты растягивают момент, когда он полностью осознаёт смысл того, что она ему сказала, то ли теряются в тишине, а может, ему просто нужно отдохнуть. Поспать. Чтобы избавиться от всего этого. 

Его взгляд падает на телефон, на котором мерцает красным индикатор уведомления, и Бен переворачивает его. На экране блокировки высвечиваются три сообщения.

**Рей:** Привет. Если что, ты забыл зарядное устройство для мобильника.

 **Рей:** Я отдам его тебе, как только вернусь, ок?

 **Рей:** Да… надеюсь, ты хорошо долетел.

Бен проводит рукой по подбородку и медленно выдыхает. 

Он не отвечает Рей ни в этот день, ни в последующие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дельта (англ. Delta Air Lines) — американская авиакомпания.  
> **Тропа Свободы, или Путь Свободы — исторический пеший туристический маршрут в Бостоне, штат Массачусетс, США.  
> ***Рей (англ. Rae Sloane) — Рей Слоун, персонаж вселенной «Звёздные войны». Хоть написание имён Rae и Rey несколько отличается, произносятся они одинаково.


	17. Chapter 17

— Короче! — Задница По ещё даже не касается стула, а он уже выдаёт Бену в ухо: — Я влюбился. 

— Мои поздравления. В ведомости посещаемости отметился? 

— Чёрт. — По вскакивает со своего места, а Бен… испытывает облегчение, что у него появляется пара лишних минут покоя. Студенты и преподаватели вернулись с конференции: после нескольких дней относительной тишины, кафедра кажется слишком маленькой, коридоры слишком переполненными, а болтовня на этом дурацком обязательном семинаре по развитию карьеры — слишком громкой. Бен просто пытается абстрагироваться от всего этого, сделать вид, что его здесь нет. 

Он молча наблюдает за Фазмой, когда та входит в лекционный зал. Она кивает ему, а затем садится как можно дальше ото всех остальных. Спустя несколько минут, через тот же вход проскальзывает Базин и находит место в противоположной стороне аудитории. 

Это почти смешно. А может и нет, но безусловно занимательно. Походу, Фазма и Базин в отношениях, но пытаются это скрывать — противоположность тому, чем он занимается с Рей. _Занимался._ Точнее, они занимались. До всей этой хрени, которая… 

— И что ты выбрал? — По плюхается на стул и указывает на бесплатный обед Бена. Соло не понимает, к чему так упорствовать на наличии второсортной бесплатной еды на преподавательских обязательных семинарах. От этого посещение подобных мероприятий не становится менее раздражающим, а кафедра могла бы потратить эти деньги на что-то более стоящее. Например, на стипендии, на унитазы, которые не будут засоряться каждый день, или на новые лампочки в комнате отдыха на факультете биологии. Может быть, на то, чтобы посадить пару клумб. 

— Понятия не имею. Взял первое, что попалось на глаза. 

По вторгается в личное пространство Бена и роется в коричневом бумажном пакете. 

— Тост с авокадо! — Он поднимает на него взгляд. — Ну ты прям как _миллениал._

Бен абстрагируется, ведь… в этом он мастер. Ну, по крайней мере, всегда хорошо с этим справляется. _Почти_ хорошо, только если не думать о… 

— В общем, как я уже сказал, я влюбился. 

Бен поджимает губы и смотрит вперёд. Название доклада — «Деловые отношения с проблемными людьми на рабочем месте» — написано ядовито-зелёным цветом и не фокусируется на экране проектора. 

— По. 

— Дай сказать. Когда я впервые услышал о вас с Рей… я слегка осуждал тебя. Она ведь лет на десять-двенадцать моложе? О чём вообще разговаривать? Но после прошедшей недели… 

— По. 

— Я хочу сказать, что теперь понимаю тебя. Плевать, что когда они ещё под стол пешком ходили, мы уже были подростками, надрачивающими на Спайс Гёрлз. 

— Боже. — Бен трёт переносицу, и По хотя бы понижает голос. 

— Я поговорю с деканом на следующей неделе. 

Бен поворачивается к нему, вскидывая брови. 

— Что? 

— Ты слышал, — улыбается По. 

— О… 

— О Финне. 

— Ты поговоришь с деканом Канатой. О Финне. 

— Ага. Именно это я и сказал. 

— Решил идти по служебным инстанциям? 

Обычно По такими вещами не занимается. Он не слишком хорошо ладит с руководством. Или с правилами. Или со всем, что может встать между его желанием и возможностью получить это. 

— Ага. 

Бен изучает его, и понимает, что за пределами обычной наглости По есть что-то ещё. Он выглядит счастливым, полным надежд и, возможно, даже серьёзным. Невероятно. 

— А Финн знает? — Последнее, чего хочет Бен — это нянчиться с По из-за его разбитого сердца. Но, возможно… 

— Ага. Он пойдёт со мной. — По наклоняется вперёд и снова заглядывает в пакет Бена. — Класс, белая шоколадка. Чёрт, у меня овсянка с изюмом. Можно я возьму твоё печенье? 

— Забирай. 

— Ты не будешь? Да что с тобой? 

Он действительно понятия не имеет, почему все так сдвинулись на этих печеньях. Рей тоже ест их тоннами. У него бы уже давно зубы заболели от такой сладости и тягучести. 

— Бен, я правда могу взять? 

— Да. Сэндвич тоже бери. — Бен понижает тон. — А ты знал, что Фазма и Базин… встречаются? 

По чешет затылок. 

— А Базин это кто? Постдок Рей Слоун? Та, у которой такой вид, будто она хочет надрать мне задницу и спереть мой флуоресцентный микроскоп вместе с моим завтраком? 

— Ага. 

— Тогда да, конечно знаю. Они уже тыщу лет вместе. Все это знают. — Его глаза расширяются. — А ты только сейчас это понял, что ли? Бен, когнитивность — это огромный камень преткновения для тебя. Ты должен развить в себе социальную вовлечённость и интерес к собственному окружению. Солнышко Рей тебе на пользу. — По хлопает Бена по плечу. — А можно я у тебя ещё и чипсы возьму? 

Взгляд Бена скользит вниз к остаткам своего ланча. Чипсы. С солью и уксусом. 

— Нет. Их я сам съем. 

Он открывает пакет как раз в тот момент, когда начинается семинар.

Как только раздаётся тихий стук, Бен знает — это она. Откровенно говоря, вряд ли это доказывает наличие у него экстрасенсорных способностей или хрени по типу шестого чувства. Он просто знает, что сегодня, до абсурда ранним утром, Рей вернулась с конференции. Он просто помнит, как она рассказывала ему о ночном авиарейсе — всё потому, что Бен беспокоился о… да почти обо всём, что имеет к ней отношение. И сейчас она хочет вернуть его зарядку. 

Рей очень много писала ему. 

У Бена есть дурацкая привычка садиться с телефоном в заднем кармане, ронять его на бетон, а однажды он даже умудрился спустить его в унитаз. У него накопилась целая гора зарядных устройств, так что забытое в бостонском номере отеля устройство ему не так уж и нужно. Он мог бы сказать это Рей. И наверняка сделал бы это, если бы не хотел увидеться с ней. По многим причинам. 

_Это как восстановление путём удаления повреждённого участка ДНК._

Он не разрешает ей войти, как обычно поступает со своими коллегами, или с постдоками, или со своими студентами. Ведь Рей… Рей на них не похожа, правда? Она ни на кого не похожа. 

На мгновение он закрывает глаза. Затем вдыхает и медленно выдыхает. И только после этого встаёт, чтобы открыть дверь. Когда он видит её, она уже уходит, пройдя несколько шагов по коридору; у неё изящная прямая спина, а в руке зажато белое зарядное устройство от мобильного. Рей резко оборачивается, как только он окликает её. 

Она долго изучает его. Сначала серьёзно, с тревогой прикусив губу, как бы оценивая. А потом широко улыбается. 

Давящая внутри тяжесть с тех пор, как Бен поговорил с Рей Слоун, становится ещё более ощутимой. 

— Привет. 

Она по-прежнему улыбается. 

— Привет. 

Рей немного робко подходит к нему, и… она такая юная! Такая _красивая._ Словно явилась из другого мира. Будто бы Бен не осмеливался и пальцем коснуться её. 

— Я принесла твою зарядку. — Она делает к нему пару шагов и протягивает её. Бен хватает конец провода, стараясь не прикасаться к Рей. 

— Спасибо. 

— Она была за тем стулом… рядом с окном. Наверное, поэтому ты её и забыл. — Она так озорно прикусывают губу, что это с лёгкостью могло бы стать его религией. Пожалуй, уже стало. — Или, может быть, всё из-за твоей старости. У тебя уже наверняка слабоумие. Всякие там амилоидные бляшки и нейрофибриллярные клубки. 

Бен одаривает её хмурым взглядом, и она старается не улыбаться, но потом начинает хихикать. Ему хочется закатить глаза, назвать её засранкой, и… 

Они опять это делают. Он _снова_ облажался. Но просто… просто невозможно держаться от неё подальше. И это вопреки тому, что он всю свою грёбаную жизнь был мастером держаться подальше _от всех._

Он сжимает в кулаке зарядное устройство и пытается скрыть эмоции. 

— Как прошла остальная часть конференции? 

— Да нормально. — Она пожимает плечами. — Сносно. То есть… ну, ты понимаешь. Один интересный доклад из… не знаю, примерно из семнадцати. А на третий день отопление в конференц-центре уже не работало. Так что всё было круто. 

Бен кивает. 

— Тебе удалось провести время с друзьями? 

— Ага. Пару раз мы ходили выпить. А ещё были на пристани и на импровизированном шоу. А Роуз и Джесс спали со мной в твоём… — она слегка краснеет, снова прикусив губу, и колеблется, прежде чем продолжить. Становится ясно почему, как только она снова начинает говорить, — … в нашем номере. 

Эта фраза как удар под дых. Всего лишь три незначительных слова, звучащие до боли интимно, как напоминание о времени, когда существовали «мы». Возможно, дело в потоке образов, которые они приносят с собой: _как он раздвигает ладонями её ноги, запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке; как острые зубки вонзаются в мышцу на его руке в попытке не кричать; как Рей смеётся, когда он говорит, что веснушки над изгибом её задницы напоминают углеводородную боковую цепь._ Именно это Бен и пытался вытеснить из своей головы, как только вышел из грёбаного гостиничного номера. Возможно, дело в том, как Рей начинает краснеть, будто думает о том же. 

А может в том, что она существует в таком же времени и пространстве, что и он, и Бен никак не может с этим свыкнуться. 

— Оу, — он осторожно выдыхает, — хорошо. 

Рей кивает. А потом делает паузу, словно не решаясь что-то сказать. 

— Мой друг Финн, он мой сосед по комнате. Ты ведь его знаешь, да? Он вернулся в Бостон… и встретился с доктором Дэ… с По. Впервые после поездки встретился с По. 

Бен поднимает взгляд и оглядывает коридор. Он кажется обманчиво пустым, но через три кабинета он слышит, как Джиал разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, а дверь Фазмы, как обычно, открыта нараспашку. 

Бен указывает через плечо. 

— Наверное, нам лучше зайти внутрь. 

В любом случае, им нужно остаться наедине. Чтобы поговорить. Ему необходимо с ней поговорить. 

— А, ну да. — Рей кивает, и мило, с ноткой таинственности, улыбается, прежде чем повернуться и войти в кабинет. Бену приходится последовать за ней. 

— Ну и насколько всё плохо? — спрашивает она, как только дверь закрывается. 

— Плохо? 

— То, что происходит между Финном и По? 

— А. — Бен прислоняется к столу, стараясь выглядеть спокойно. Непринуждённо. Пытаясь сжаться, насколько это возможно, дабы не занимать личного пространства Рей. Видит бог, он и так зашёл слишком далеко. — Не знаю. Я думаю, всё вполне даже неплохо. По крайней мере, для По. 

Брови Рей взлетают вверх. 

— То есть… вы уже говорили об этом? 

— Да он какой день не затыкается. — Бен закатывает глаза. — Я уже говорил, что в душе По двенадцать? 

Рей смеётся. 

— Финн тоже не затыкается! Он обычно… нормально справляется с событиями в собственной жизни. Весьма непринуждённо. Но эта история с По… он будто не может перестать думать о нём, или что-то типа того. Сегодня утром я занималась своими делами, готовила сэндвич с джемом, и тут он мне вдруг заявляет, что у По аллергия на арахис. Хотя сэндвича с арахисовым маслом не было и в помине. 

— У него нет аллергии. Он просто прикидывается, потому что ему не нравится вкус. — Бен вздыхает. — А По написал мне на днях в три часа ночи, что экскременты его собаки напоминают букву «Ф», — произносит он, массируя висок. — Он прислал фотку. 

Рей морщится. 

— Боже, они… 

— Просто пиздец. — Бен качает головой. — Но я думаю, что По это нужно. Ему нужно что-то, на чём можно сконцентрироваться. О ком можно позаботиться, и кто сможет также позаботиться о нём. 

Рей кивает. 

— Финну тоже. Я просто… беспокоилась, что Финн может хотеть большего, чем По готов предложить, понимаешь? 

— Поверь, это не так. Думаю, По готов совместно платить налоги, если Финн не будет против. 

— Хорошо. Я рада. — На её лице расцветает дивная улыбка. Но потом быстро исчезает. — В односторонних отношениях действительно нет ничего хорошего. — Она смотрит на свои ноги, и Бен понимает, да просто знает, что она подумала о нём. Кем бы она его ни считала. 

Это какая-то странная боль. Ревность. Всё это сбивает с толку, ведь подобные чувства ему чужды, он не привык к ним. Будто что-то режет его, дезориентирует, превращая всё в бессмыслицу — ощущение, отличное от одиночества, которое он чувствовал, когда рос, или от постоянного непринятия его семьи, или оттого, что он полон фальши и недостаточно хорош. На протяжении всей аспирантуры всё это тянулось за ним словно тень. Бен знал, как управлять этим, как обратить в силу, чтобы достичь новых уровней — отгородиться от родителей, разорвать все связи с семьёй, совершенствовать то, чем он занимался. 

Но вот с ревностью Бен ничего не сможет сделать, если Рей влюблена в другого. Беда в том, что ему некуда деть это чувство и никакой выгоды от него он не получит. Только лишь неугомонные мысли и эротические сны, которые заставляют его снова чувствовать себя пятнадцатилетним подростком, и что-то сжимающее его грудь, когда он думает о ней. 

О Рей, такой прекрасной и недосягаемой. 

— Да. — Бен опускает голову вниз. — Да, ничего хорошего. 

Он не может сказать, действительно ли последовавшее молчание искрит напряжением, или это просто ощущение неловкости, оттого что Рей начинает догадываться о чувствах Бена к ней. Хотя какое это сейчас имеет значение? Всё подходит к концу. Остаётся всего лишь несколько мгновений. 

— Что ж. — Рей заламывает руки, а потом спохватывается. — Мне нужно идти. Проверить своих мышей. Увидимся в среду? 

_Смотри-ка. Лучше и быть не может. Просто идеальная подводка._

И всё же Бену сперва приходится сглотнуть, чтобы ответить. И на долю секунды он не в состоянии открыть рот. 

— Рей, Хакс ушёл. 

Она долго смотрит на него. Будто он произнёс фразу недостаточно громко, будто это вообще не утверждение, или он сказал на каком-то другом непонятном ей языке. Потом она быстро смаргивает и, наконец, спрашивает: 

— … ушёл? 

Он кивает. 

— В экономическую сферу. Он уволился на прошлой неделе. 

— Он… — Рей снова смаргивает. — Хакс? 

При любой другой ситуации Бен бы рассмеялся. 

— Да. Армитаж Хакс. 

— Я не… — Рей делает шаг назад, как будто хочет отгородиться от этой информации. — Он мне ничего не сказал. 

— Да. Походу он и доктору Слоун ничего не сказал. Не думаю, что Хакс специально искал что-то вне академических кругов. Так что не стоит принимать это близко к сердцу. 

— Ну да, наверное. — Рей обнимает себя, засунув руки подмышки, а Бен просто хочет забрать её и отвезти домой. Он хочет трахать её. Много трахать. Больше, чем она сможет вынести. Но сейчас он больше всего хочет посадить её к себе на колени, накормить той дрянью, которую она так любит в себя пихать, и вместе с ней заснуть во время просмотра фильма… Фильма, где лошади не умирают. — Чёрт. 

— Ты справишься со своим проектом без его участия? 

— Да, я… — Она делает глубокий вдох. — Нет. Я не знаю. Думаю, я уже достаточно независима, но приятно знать, что кто-то всё разрулит, если что-то пойдёт не так, а теперь… — Она пожимает плечами, всё ещё выглядя обеспокоенной. Бену приходится ухватиться за край стола, чтобы не потянуться к ней. — Чёрт. 

Он качает головой. 

— Я познакомлю тебя с одним человеком, с которым учился в аспирантуре. 

Она поднимает на него взгляд. 

— Кто это? 

— Она начинала с биоинформатики, но потом занялась оптогенетикой. Судя по тому, что я слышал, она в этом преуспела. Её зовут Зори. Сейчас она преподаёт в Великобритании, и… 

— Зори Блисс? Из Университетского Колледжа Лондона? 

— Да. Она мой близкий друг. Я уже рассказал ей про твою ситуацию и спросил, может ли она стать твоим наставником, пусть и неофициально. Она сказала, что будет рада помочь. Конечно, условия неидеальны, поскольку она находится на другом конце света, но по крайней мере ты сможешь проконсультироваться с тем, кто хорошо знаком с этой методикой. 

Рей смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот. 

— Бен… 

— Это ведь поможет? 

Она фыркает, а затем начинает улыбаться. 

— Да. Да, конечно поможет! 

— Хорошо. Я отправлю ей письмо и напишу тебе, чтобы вы могли связаться. Мне незачем быть посредником. 

— Ты прав. Договорились. 

— Если тебе что-то понадобится — оборудование, финансирование или что-то ещё, что сорвалось из-за ухода Хакса… просто дай мне знать, ладно? У меня куча грантов, которые связаны с твоим исследованием, мы могли бы ими воспользоваться. Я всё улажу. 

— Хорошо. Спасибо, я… Спасибо тебе огромное. 

Бен отрывается от стола и выпрямляется, как обычно все делают, когда разговор подходит к концу. Потому что это — и всё, что было до — необходимо закончить. Прямо сейчас. 

— Я дам знать Эмилин. У тебя есть адрес моей электронной почты, так что ты знаешь, как со мной связаться, если что-то понадобится. 

Рей издаёт смешок и наклоняет голову. 

— Конечно. А ещё у меня есть твой номер телефона. И я вижусь с тобой каждую среду, поэтому… 

По исчезновению улыбки с её лица, Бен может точно сказать, в какой момент она начинает догадываться о вероятности, что не увидит его в эту среду. И в следующую тоже. Больше нет. 

— Не думаю, что нам стоит кому-то рассказывать, — произносит он и трёт глаз указательным пальцем. Он очень устал. Всё это слишком утомительно. — Никто не будет видеть нас вместе и спустя некоторое время все начнут думать, что ничего не вышло и мы расстались. А может, и нет. — Он пожимает плечами, и этот жест хорошо вписывается в данную ситуацию. Будто бы Бену всё равно. Верно? — Хакс ушёл, так что теперь это не имеет значения. Правильно? 

Он слышит, как она сглатывает. 

— Правильно, — говорит Рей. Она смотрит на свои бело-голубые кеды и вдруг кажется… очень маленькой. Слабой. — Это правильно. 

Бен кивает, хоть она этого и не видит, и отталкивается от стола. 

— Хорошо. Если тебе что-нибудь… 

— И несмотря ни на что, мы всё ещё можем встречаться. — Рей поднимает на него взгляд и делает шаг вперёд. — Разве нет? 

— Встречаться? 

— По средам. — На её глаза наворачиваются слёзы, щёки начинают пылать, а речь становится взволнованной. — Мы можем встречаться. Где-нибудь зависать. Ну, я ведь не могу учиться в аспирантуре и при этом самой себе покупать кофе, не так ли? 

Бен улыбается. 

— Явно нет. Знаешь, я бы с радостью подарил тебе сертификат в университетскую кофейню, но он ведь будет использован для покупок всякой тыквенной фигни, и я как педагог чувствую, что должен следовать своим моральным принципам… 

— … с тобой. Я хочу пить кофе с тобой. — Слова спешно слетают с её губ, как будто она не в состоянии удержать их в себе. — Мне кажется, я почти убедила тебя, что тыквенный латте со специями классный… 

— Нет, не убедила. 

— … и что тебе необходимо попробовать ароматный плавленный сыр… 

— Рей, я уже пробовал. 

— … тебе понравится, ведь это важно для моего психического здоровья, и я… я люблю проводить с тобой время. Я хочу проводить с тобой время. — Она с надеждой улыбается ему, и… она и правда такая ещё молоденькая, что даже не догадывается об этом. — Мы ведь друзья, да? Мы можем остаться друзьями. Даже если Хакс ушёл. 

Кажется, ей действительно жаль. Она расстроена, что это может закончиться. И Бен нисколько не удивлён, потому что с самого начала она была честна и прямолинейна, не скрывала, что в первый раз невзлюбила его, и никогда не стеснялась показывать это, пока не начала получать удовольствие от их совместного времяпровождения. Проблема в том, что… 

_Мы можем остаться друзьями._

— Рей, всё очень сложно. 

Она неестественно и нервно смеётся. 

— Но это не так! Вовсе нет. Быть друзьями совсем не сложно. Уж не сложнее фиктивных свиданий, и мы справились с этим довольно легко. 

Бен не уверен, что можно доступно и легко объяснить, каково это — впустить её в свою жизнь. Поэтому он просто молчит, удерживая на себе её взгляд, и наблюдает, как она повинуется его невысказанному «нет». 

Проходит всего несколько секунд. Рей поджимает губы и между её бровями появляется вертикальная линия, когда она немного нерешительно и мрачно задаёт вопрос: 

— Почему? Почему мы не можем остаться друзьями? 

Бен закрывает глаза. 

_Потому что, Рей. Потому что прошлой ночью я проснулся со спермой на простынях, и я практически уверен, что во сне вылизывал твоё влагалище. А друзья этим не занимаются._

— Это сложно. — Он старается казаться рассудительным и доброжелательным. Чтобы во всём этом была хоть какая-то логика. — Я воспользовался тобой в потенциально принудительной ситуации, и… 

— Что? — Она хмурится. — В какой ещё принудительной ситуации? 

Ему нужно сделать медленный глубокий вдох. 

— Рей. 

— Я не понимаю, что ты… _чёрт._ — Кажется, она краснеет и бледнеет одновременно, прижимает пальцы к губам, как бы сдерживая слова, чтобы они не вырвались наружу. — Нет. — Она так яростно трясёт головой, что волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Как же это мило. Теперь Бен знает каково это: взять и прижать её к себе, переплетаясь с ней пальцами. Он омерзителен. Просто омерзителен. — Это не имеет значения. Мы говорили… что ничего не изменится. Мы договорились, что после случившегося не будем ничего обсуждать. 

— Верно. 

_А что если я думаю об этом? Могу я об этом думать? Рей, что если это всё, о чём я думаю?_

— Что ж. Есть вещи гораздо сложнее. 

Она упрямо поджимает губы. 

— Мы ведь договорились притвориться, что ничего не было… 

— Это _ты_ договорилась. — Слова звучат резче, чем Бен бы этого хотел. И всё же… — Рей. Это куда более… 

— Сложно. Верно? — В её тоне сквозит нотка горечи, но больше всего… 

Да. Печаль. Она понуро опускает плечи, и в её взгляде читается осознание. Бен вряд ли когда-либо видел её такой расстроенной. Не настолько. 

— Да. Сложно. 

Рей подавленно кивает. 

— Слишком сложно для дружбы? 

— Я твой друг, Рей. — Бен вздыхает. — И я действительно забочусь о тебе. Просто я думаю, что некоторое… расстояние пойдёт на пользу. В данный момент.

— В данный момент… 

Он снова вздыхает, и кто знает, сколько длится это молчание. Бен просто стоит и смотрит на неё, наблюдая, как она смиряется с его словами. Однако, его почти ошарашивает то, как она кивает и спрашивает: 

— Значит… значит это всё? 

— Да. — Он хочет дать ей то, в чём она так нуждается. Всё, что пожелает её сердце. Больше всего на свете, он желал этого с самого начала. Но быть друзьями… это единственное, на что он пойти не в силах. Даже ради неё. — Да. Думаю, всё. 

Рей делает шаг назад, качнувшись на пятках. За дверью раздаётся звонок айфона, и через несколько секунд кто-то разражается смехом. 

— Что ж, спасибо. За всё. И не только за то, что помог мне избавиться от Хакса. Я… — Он уже видел, как Рей чуть не плачет, даже рыдает, но сейчас всё по-другому. Это разбивает ему сердце, что в какой-то степени поразительно, ведь Бен даже не был уверен, что у него вообще оно есть. — Я чувствовала себя такой одинокой, а ты… — Она отворачивается и вытирает ладонью щёку. — Спасибо, Бен. 

Его вдруг поражает её запах. 

Ещё до того, как она придвигается к нему ближе, как её тепло соприкасается с его собственным, Бена настораживает запах Рей: смесь аромата цветов и соли, едва уловимый, но такой знакомый. Ведь за всю свою сознательную жизнь Бен так охотно и так часто прикасался только к ней. Его мозг запечатлел её в памяти, сохранил во всех возможных смыслах. Глаза навсегда запомнили её улыбку, руки — нежность кожи, а её аромат будет сопровождать каждый момент его жизни. Именно запах Рей сражает его, когда она приподнимается на цыпочках, сжимает пальцами мышцы на руках и нежно целует в щёку. Поцелуй сладкий, тёплый и немного щекочущий; неожиданный, но приятный. 

Вполне удачный способ попрощаться. Уместный. Приемлемый. 

Но вот то, как рука Бена скользит к пояснице Рей, прижимая её к своему телу и не давая опуститься на пятки — неприемлемо абсолютно. Или то, как он поворачивает голову, когда её губы больше не касаются его щеки, и чувствует в уголке рта прерывистое дыхание, такое тёплое и ласковое. Глубоко внутри разливается удовольствие, когда он закрывает глаза и позволяет себе просто быть здесь, _с ней._

В тишине и покое. В последний раз. 

Время бежит, его не остановить и не растянуть, и стоя в кабинете, окутанном безмолвием, Бен не желает знать количество прошедших минут, продолжая держать Рей в своих руках ещё пару мгновений. А после, почувствовав что уже ничего не изменить и её больше ничем не удержать, Рей вдруг поворачивается к нему и с придыханием произносит ему в губы: 

— Пожалуйста... 

Он не понимает, что вообще происходит. Внезапно они становятся ближе, и один из них толкает другого к столу, скользит ладонями под одежду, касаясь оголённой кожи. Он слышит, как Рей твердит «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста», начинает тяжело дышать, впиваясь пальцами в его плечи, заставляя его разум отключиться. 

Совершенная пустота и ни одной связной мысли. 

Память его явно подводит, но Бен понимает, что всё это делает именно он, когда видит, как она склоняется над столом; её локти прижаты к дереву, а лоб — в пару сантиметров от стопки стикеров и от дурацкого зарядного устройства, которое он ранее бросил туда. Его сердце замирает в тот же момент, когда приходит осознание, что он удерживает её, а его рука касается спины Рей, не позволяя шелохнуться. 

Он делает это, хоть и сказал себе… чёрт. _Твою мать._

Но не предпринимает ни единой попытки, дабы что-то изменить. Бен наклоняется и прижимается к ней ещё сильнее. 

— Останови меня, — говорит он ей. Приказывает. 

Рей качает головой, а потом опускается, касаясь лбом стола. 

— Пожалуйста... 

— Рей… 

Она носит леггинсы, не заморачиваясь на грёбаные штаны и умоляет его трахнуть её, а он… он просто дурак, безумец, в конец себя загубивший. Он уничтожен. 

— Скажи мне, чтобы я остановился. 

— Бен... 

Она говорит почти бессвязно, и у него не остаётся выбора: он задирает ей футболку и спускает леггинсы, открывая вид на стринги, что обтягивают её красивую, сексуальную задницу, которую он не один год старался не замечать и не думать, что сделал бы с ней в этой позе, как заставил бы получить наслаждение и просить о… 

— Пожалуйста... 

Он не должен о ней так думать. И желать её настолько сильно. Он хотел бы забрать Рей к себе, хранить дома в шкафу, чтобы вынимать и пользоваться, когда ему вздумается. Как же это унизительно, держать её вот так, изолированной, ограждённой от всего мира, в безопасном месте, и трахать всеми возможными способами, просто владеть ею. Он не должен испытывать подобных чувств к девушке, которую любит, даже думать о столь извращённом, до беспредела похотливом желании. 

— Пожалуйста, Бен! 

— Тише. — Он наклоняется вперёд и утыкается носом в её затылок, целуя в изгиб шеи. Она выгибается ему навстречу — к его рту, яйцам и члену; её рука скользит по его руке на столе, а большой палец касается его собственного, словно требуя большего. — Всё хорошо. 

— Пожалуйста, просто… — Её идеальная задница трётся о него, но это не то, что ему сейчас нужно, помимо всего прочего. — Ты можешь… 

— Всё хорошо. 

— Пожалуйста, — тихо хнычет она, уткнувшись в деревянный стол, и он не может понять о чём она просит. Она хочет, чтобы он трахнул её — в этом нет сомнений, — но как будто этого будет недостаточно. Словно они оба желают чего-то большего. — Сделай это… 

— Да, — выдыхает он, накрывая тыльную сторону её ладони своей рукой. _Я здесь. С тобой. Я тоже это чувствую._ — Позволь мне… мне нужно подготовить тебя. 

— Нет, просто… пожалуйста, Бен. — В её голосе столько мольбы и боли, как будто она не может этого вынести. Кажется, что они близки к концу, и она просит его дать надежду, что, возможно, этого не случится. 

Больше всего на свете он хотел бы дать ей эту надежду. 

— Мне нужно… я не могу просто взять и трахнуть тебя. — Невозможно, чтобы Рей была настолько влажной. Даже если она задыхается от его слов, касаясь лбом поверхности стола, при этом недовольно мыча себе что-то под нос. — Позволь мне подготовить тебя. 

Он чуть ли не падает на колени, почти чувствуя вкус её влагалища, и когда он раздвигает пальцами складки… 

Чёрт. 

_Твою ж мать._

— Пиздец, Рей. — В его тихом голосе звучат благоговейные нотки, он даже сам это слышит. 

— Пожалуйста. — Бен не видит её лица, хотя очень этого хочет. Ему кажется, что она плачет. — Ты ведь сделаешь это? Ты… 

Он даже не снимает с неё нижнего белья, а просто отодвигает трусики в сторону и толкается до упора. Она податливая, мокрая и очень узкая, но по сравнению с их первым разом чувствуется существенная разница. Внутри слишком тесно, но идеально — как тогда, в их первую ночь, когда её тело и влагалище приспособились, чтобы полностью его удовлетворить. 

Это пугает. 

Он никогда не насытится, _и это пугает._

Бен делает глубокий вдох и останавливается, прижимая руку к её бедру. Он ощущает выступ косточек и на мгновение замирает, чтобы оттянуть волну удовольствия, такого острого, безжалостного, восхитительного и поразительно болезненного. 

Он будет терпеливым, будет сдерживаться. А после, попрощается с ней. И впервые за всю свою грёбаную жизнь будет вести себя достойно. 

Бен наклоняется и ласкает её шею, покусывая, облизывая и целуя кожу. 

— Слишком грубо? 

Она не отвечает, лишь только поверхностно дышит, сжимая влагалищем член, что заставляет его стонать, а тёплый маленький мизинец касается его большого пальца. 

— Я думала об этом, — с трудом произносит она. 

Бен кивает в ответ, уткнувшись ей в волосы. 

— Я тоже. 

Рей поворачивает голову, и в её затуманенном взгляде читается удивление. 

— Правда? 

Она такая тугая, и к этому моменту ему нужно было сделать хотя бы одно движение ещё пять секунд назад. Впрочем, он и так мог бы кончить от одного лишь взгляда на неё и от запаха её возбуждения. 

— Да. 

— Было хорошо, так ведь? 

Она имеет в виду секс. Но отчего-то его мозг хочет, чтобы это значило что-то другое: _солнцезащитный крем, дурацкий разговор про его любимый цвет, жалобы на академию, фраза «ik hou van jou», отвратительно пахнущий кофе_ — что угодно. 

— Да. — Его голос звучит слишком низко, и он опирается на стол, продолжая двигаться. — Было хорошо. 

После нескольких толчков ему приходится вытаскивать член, чтобы не кончить, а через пару мгновений снова продолжать. Рей жалобно стонет, дрожа от удовольствия и разочарования. Бен проскальзывает одним, а потом двумя пальцами внутрь, чтобы сохранить ощущение наполненности, пока пытается прийти в себя, болезненно сжимая её бедро. Он делает это снова и снова, не обращая внимания на послеобеденный свет, незапертую дверь и приглушённые голоса в коридоре. А потом, когда её возбуждение достигает пика, что даже один толчок заставляет её кончить, он наконец отпускает себя, позволяя удовольствию взять верх. Бен изливается в неё до последней капли, полностью теряя себя. 

Рей тихо плачет, а он становится на колени позади, натягивает на неё леггинсы, кусая губы, и пытаясь игнорировать семя, стекающее по бедру. Он разворачивает её к себе, поправляет на ней одежду, целуя нежную кожу, и держит в своих объятиях, приглаживая её блестящие волосы. Бен сцеловывает слёзы с её щёк, гладит по спине и прижимает к себе ещё ближе, пока она не успокаивается и не затихает водоворот их эмоций. 

Дышать нормально ни у кого не получается, но это всё, на что они сейчас способны. Бен прижимается губами к её лбу и мягко говорит: 

— А теперь тебе нужно уйти. 

Когда он слышит звук закрывающейся двери, ему кажется, что он падает с огромной высоты.


	18. Chapter 18

Она оборачивается, услышав, как по полу кто-то шаркает ногами, и уже собирается напомнить Финну, что платёж за арендную плату через два дня, а хозяин квартиры грозился оштрафовать их на пятьдесят баксов, если они ещё раз опоздают. Она оборачивается, и… 

Моментально отворачивается к своим хлопьям. Потому что, увидев доктора По Дэмерона — доцента кафедры фармакологии, бывшего члена студенческой консультативной комиссии Рей, члена редколлегии журнала «Pharmacological Reviews» (импакт-фактор*: 17.099), неспешно бредущего на её кухню в трусах нежно-голубого цвета и беззастенчиво почёсывающего свою задницу — совершенно не то, что Рей готова наблюдать в среду в семь утра. Да и вообще когда-либо. 

— Эй, Солнышко! Утречко до-о-о… 

Рей догадывается, что По собирался закончить фразу, но вместо этого смачно зевает. Это, без сомнений, самый громкий, широченный и эффектный зевок на свете, который продемонстрирован, благодаря этому растрёпанному, покрытому засосами мужику, удостоившему своим присутствием кухню Рей. 

Хэштег «благословение». 

Рей проводит рукой по лицу, думая, что если Бен смог выдержать По тридцать с лишним лет, то хотя бы тридцать месяцев, которые отделяют её от выпускного, она уж постарается потерпеть. 

Ещё это щемящее ощущение в груди, которое напоминает ей, что она не должна думать о Бене. 

—… доброе. Ого! — По расплывается в улыбке. Кажется, он наконец зевнул. — У тебя там что, кофе? 

Рей кивает, наливает ему напиток в первую попавшуюся чистую кружку (ту, что с прокариотической клеткой, делающей селфи) и пытается ему её вручить, не пялясь на его голые ляжки, что весьма проблематично. По делает Финна очень счастливым. И он действительно классный парень. Преданный. Привлекательный, весёлый, заботливый, добрый. И… 

Голый. 

Голый, _чёрт возьми._

— С лесным орехом? 

— С карамелью. — Рей отводит взгляд и смотрит на любимую кружку Финна с надписью: «А не похуй ли?» на фоне розовых фламинго. — М-м, Финн тоже будет? Я имею в виду кофе. 

— Не, он ещё спит. — По подходит ближе, снова зевает, потом открывает холодильник и наклоняется, начиная копаться внутри. И перед Рей предстаёт задница По, с которой ей приходится насильно познакомиться и смириться. — Вряд ли ему до десяти нужно куда-то бежать. Слышь, а у тебя есть… 

— Молоко? — Рей двигает ёмкость по столешнице в сторону По в надежде, что он хотя бы немного выпрямится. И естественно, он этого не делает. — Ещё есть сливки. Они на средней полке. 

— О, класс! Ты лучшая. 

_Ну, спасибо. А вы, доктор Дэмерон — известный учёный, бывший член моей комиссии, один из трёх профессоров, кто мог бы меня завалить, — теперь стоите у меня на кухне. Но здесь главная я._

— Э-э… ну и… ты утром поедешь в кампус? 

_Пожалуйста, пусть это скоро случится! Ты ведь собираешься одеться?_

— Ага. Надо будет. Тебя подвезти? 

— Да нет, спасибо. Я на велике. Пока погода хорошая. 

— М-м! Сто лет уже не катаюсь на велике, сил не хватает. Блин, встречаться с парнем моложе — это жесть. — По вздыхает, прислоняется к дверце холодильника и начинает чесать пузо. Рей в ужасе пялится на него, словно загипнотизированная. Шокированная. — Финн просто секс-машина. Чуть ли не до рассвета не давал мне спать. И это в будний день! 

_О боже._

— М-м. — Рей опускает взгляд в свою тарелку и зачерпывает ложкой простые маршмеллоу** в виде радуги. Хотя, возможно, это как раз то, что надо для фильтрации подробностей сексуальной жизни По. — Эм, думаю, я… 

— Непросто, когда тебе тридцать восемь. Вот послушай. — Он… ну да. Всё ещё почёсывает свою дорожку волос на животе. — Будь готова к тому, что у тебя будут сдавать колени, может даже спина, и ты будешь задыхаться, поднявшись всего на один этаж. Ты глотаешь Адвил, как будто это Тик-Так. И тебе необходимо как минимум восемь часов сна, чтобы хоть как-то функционировать и не задавить соседскую собаку, когда выезжаешь с подъездной дорожки. Но твой чертовски горячий бойфренд хочет попробовать что-нибудь новенькое во вторник в час ночи, и что ты ему скажешь? Ты не можешь ему отказать. Ну, так-то можешь, но… 

По счастливо улыбается и смотрит в свою кружку, а Рей… 

Она просто хочет утопиться в своей тарелке с хлопьями. Но поскольку это физически невозможно, она бы предпочла, чтобы По заткнулся и что-нибудь надел. Хоть что-нибудь. Футболку, халат. Да хоть бы обмотался бумажными полотенцами. 

— Конечно. Эм, может быть, мне… 

— Ты с Беном такая же? Вы же, миллениалы, все так делаете. Изощрённый тактический ход, чтобы избавиться от нас, стариков. Затрахать до смерти в будний день! У нас теперь вторник — это, типа, новое воскресенье, да? — Он усмехается, машет рукой и фыркает в свой кофе. Похоже, он не замечает, как Рей внезапно напрягается. — Впрочем, кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Чёртов Бен! Этот говнюк, поди, может трахаться всю ночь напролёт, с этими своими смузи из пророщенной пшеницы и семян чиа, которые он хлещет со старших классов. Готов поспорить, что между делом он только прерывается на то, чтобы ответить на имейлы по работе. Слушай… — По смотрит на Рей огромными счастливыми глазами, — он ведь тебе сказал? 

Она сглатывает застрявший в горле ком. 

— Эм, сказал?.. 

— Ну да. Сказал? 

Рей понятия не имеет, о чём это По, но, явно, Бен ничего ей не говорил. 

Скорее всего. 

Потому что они с Беном уже целый месяц не разговаривают. Вернее, три недели, четыре дня и четырнадцать часов, и это такой лютый пиздец считать сколько времени они не виделись. И ещё больший пиздец, что это время не может притупить её боль. Плевать, что Рей с головой в работе, что пять её нокаутированных мышей весят слишком мало, чтобы включить их в экспериментальную группу, что крайний срок сдачи рукописи, который установила доктор Холдо, истекает менее, чем через две недели. Плевать, что лучшая подруга Рей, с которой они сто лет не виделись, так увлечена своим парнем, что не нашла времени встретиться и поболтать. Что хозяин квартиры дал им понять, что в следующем году им стоит поискать другое жильё. Что её поставили на пост председателя комитета по связям с общественностью в «Ассоциации женщин с научной степенью», даже не спросив хочет ли она этого. Плевать, что её велосипед буквально разваливается на части, даже пришлось склеить его скотчем, и где-то надо будет наскрести денег на новый. 

Плевать, что она всю ночь не могла уснуть, вернувшись из Бостона. 

У неё так много насущных проблем, что пробирает на истерический смех, но в груди постоянно живёт какое-то острое чувство, которое заставляет её ощущать ко всему безразличие. 

Так что, нет. Бен ничего ей не говорил, хотя Рей видела его в коридорах, на семинарах, даже на защите диссертации Джесс, с тех пор как… это случилось. Бен ничего ей не говорил, просто игнорировал её, если не считать того раза, когда он проходил мимо клеточной лаборатории. Он тогда шёл вместе с доктором Хеккерсом, а Рей ждала, когда освободится CO2 инкубатор. 

Бен тогда кивнул ей и сказал тихим мягким шёпотом: «Привет, Рей», а после вернулся к разговору о вытяжном шкафе или что-то вроде того, а Рей уверовала, что её сердце расколется и разлетится внутри на мелкие кусочки. 

И всё-таки она не умерла. 

Рей прочищает горло. 

— Сказал о чём? 

— О гранте. Вчера вот узнали. Мы подозревали, что есть большая вероятность, но не были уверены насчёт выплат. 

— Оу. Ну да. 

— Это круто! Хотя он самый ужасный из соисследователей, которые у меня были. Так ему и передай. 

Рей улыбается из-за ухмылки По, как будто именно такой реакции он и ждёт, и старается не выглядеть слишком удивлённой. Это… Боже, прошло уже несколько недель, а она понятия не имеет, почему Бен до сих пор не сказал своему старому другу, что они с Рей больше не встречаются. 

Хотя Рей сама-то не смогла себя заставить рассказать Финну о том, что произошло в Бостоне. И в кабинете Бена. Так что… 

— Верно. Это круто. 

— Ну так. Грант офигенный! И ещё виртуальное моделирование, ты можешь в это поверить? Мне почти не терпится приступить к работе. 

— Не сомневаюсь. — У По такой восторженный вид, что Рей бы подошла к нему и обняла. Если бы он не был бывшим членом её комиссии и к тому же голым. — Правда, поздравляю. Ты наверное на седьмом небе от счастья? 

— Так и есть. Слушай, а может отпразднуем это все вместе? Вчетвером. Когда… 

И как же на удивление вовремя из спальни Финна доносится неразборчивый вопль. По и Рей одновременно поворачиваются к двери комнаты. 

— Что это было? 

— Не знаю. Думаешь, он… 

Финн снова подаёт голос, на этот раз чуть внятнее. 

— Это он так… кричит, чтобы ему принесли кофе? 

На лице По расцветает глупая улыбка влюблённого до безумия человека. 

— Господи, он такой соня! 

По берёт кружку с фламинго, напевая себе что-то под нос, наливает кофе, кладёт в неё столько сахара и сливок с корицей, сколько нравится Финну, и направляется к выходу с кухни. 

— Кстати, Рей. Через пару минут может быть очень громко, — говорит ей По и подмигивает. — Вряд ли тебе захочется это слушать. 

— Что ты… 

Но По уже испаряется. 

А Рей тяжело вздыхает. Потом ещё раз. 

Затем встаёт, выкидывает остатки хлопьев в мусорку, берёт рюкзак и велосипедный шлем, и выходит из дома.

Джесс говорит, что Бен был непривычно мил. 

Точнее, не «мил». Она использует слово «адекватный», объясняя Рей, каким он был понимающим, когда Джесс за день до защиты в панике рыдала в его кабинете; как неуклюже Бен протянул ей коробку салфеток и сказал хоть и натянуто, но вполне ободряюще, что уверен — всё получится; что его замечания по поводу рукописи хоть и строгие, но всё же изменились с «неправильно, переделывайте» на «вам следовало бы ещё раз взглянуть на этот раздел». 

— Видимо, он сейчас счастлив, — говорит ей Джесс, озадаченно жуя кончик соломинки. — Судя по всему, причина в тебе. Других объяснений нет. 

Рей делает глоток своего арбузного лимонада и меняет тему разговора о новом скалодроме, который недавно установили в спорткомплексе. 

Зори, подруга Бена из аспирантуры, весёлая и яркая — та, которой хотела бы стать Рей в будущем — интересуется, как дела у Бена, бегает ли он марафоны и играет ли в шахматы в свободное от лаборатории время. 

— Помню, как он волновался из-за Чемпионата мира, или как там это называется. А однажды заставил меня посмотреть его вместе с ним, пока мы ждали, когда центрифуга остановится. То ещё занудное дерьмо. — Она закатывает глаза, но на нечётком изображении Скайпа светится её нежная улыбка; и сквозь густую и уродливую ревность Рей выдавливает признание, что не знает, является ли Бен всё ещё фанатом шахмат. 

По каждый день остаётся на ужин, если только Финн не ночует у него дома. И нет-нет, да и рассказывает что-нибудь о Бене, и это происходит постоянно. 

Например, о том, как они целое лето путешествовали по Юго-Восточной Азии; как он сначала хотел получить инженерное образование; как им пришлось пойти на выпускной вместе, потому что По не смог найти себе пару, а одному идти не хотелось. 

Когда По рассказывает это Финну, пока она моет посуду после ужина, Рей узнаёт, что Бен на самом деле племянник Люка Скайуокера, что причина, по которой он покинул его лабораторию ради Сноука — совершенно необоснованные обвинения Люка в неправильном проведении исследований, и что это привело к тому, что он отдалился от своей семьи. Рей закусывает губу, чтобы удержаться от миллиона вопросов, потому что По думает, что она обо всём знает. А потом, оставшись в своей комнате одна, она бросает телефон в корзину для грязного белья и накрывает его тренировочными леггинсами, которые проносила три дня, просто чтобы не писать Бену о том, как она сожалеет, что всё так вышло. Что тоже была предана своей семьёй, тоже одинока. И если бы не та девушка, о которой По рассказал Рей, если бы он заинтересовался… 

Им же так хорошо было вместе. Разве нет? 

Детали о жизни Бена Рей впитывает словно губка. А ночью, глядя на Большую Медведицу, светящуюся на её потолке, чей кончик ковша слегка перекошен вправо, она складывает все известные о нём детали и вертит в голове. 

Бережно хранит. 

И как последняя дура думает, что, наверное, даже несмотря на всё произошедшее, если бы она могла вернуться в прошлое, то всё равно бы влюбилась в него.

За семестр аспирантам разрешается примерно два пропуска без уважительной причины. Что произойдёт, если их будет больше (исправительные работы, исключение из программы, смерть от крысиного яда), Рей пока неизвестно, но любой вариант звучит крайне неприятно, дабы последние два года прилежно учиться. Тем не менее она предпочитала сохранять оба своих халявных пропуска как можно дольше, а затем тратить два последних четверга семестра, прячась в лаборатории и притворяясь, что она настоящий учёный, а не раб бессмысленных, необоснованных прихотей адской науки. 

Однако в этом году она, видимо, сделала что-то не так. Ведь в предпоследний четверг семестра, в три сорок семь вечера, Рей получает лаконичное, отчасти угрожающее письмо от Шери — секретаря кафедры, и понимает, что нужно поспешить в другой конец кампуса. Всю дорогу она бормочет что-то себе под нос и гадает, как ей удалось накопить два пропуска без уважительной причины. Ну ладно, был случай, когда в студенческом кафетерии сломались морозильные камеры, и персонал решил раздать бесплатное мороженое каждому посетителю. Рей вспоминает об этом с большой любовью и абсолютно ни о чём не жалеет, но вот второй случай… 

— Чёрт бы побрал эту птицу, — ворчит Финн, идя с ней в ногу. Рей понятия не имеет, о чём он говорит. 

— Какую птицу? 

— Со сломанным крылом. Мы нашли её перед семинаром рядом с корпусом иммунологии, когда сидели на улице, прежде чем… 

— … за ней приехал сотрудник по охране дикой природы. Чёрт возьми! Это должно считаться отсутствием по уважительной причине. 

— Должно, но я не уверен. — Финн пожимает плечами, придерживая дверь для Рей. — Наверное, Шери и сломала бедной птичке крыло. 

— Вполне вероятно. 

Аудитория почти пустая. Почти. Справа есть свободные места, любезно предоставленные студентам, которые в отличие от Рей и Финна оказались мудрее и сохранили дни пропусков. Здесь так много свободных мест, что с трудом верится, как несколько месяцев назад ей пришлось сидеть на чьих-то коленях, чтобы втиснуться в аудиторию. Слева, со стороны преподавателей, народу намного больше: в основном те, кто занимается биоинформатикой, следовательно сегодняшний семинар, скорее всего, будет посвящён вычислительным данным, и это означает, что через пять минут после начала доклада Рей захочет быть где угодно, только не здесь. 

В общем, всё как обычно. И это никак не связано с тем, что Бен сидит прямо здесь, позади доктора Фазмы и доктора Слоун, которые о чём-то с ним разговаривают и при этом улыбаются. 

Как бы там ни было, Бен работает на кафедре биологии, поэтому его можно встретить где угодно и когда угодно. Рей видит его, а он — её, и все эти взаимные «гляделки» вежливы, дружелюбны, очень по-взрослому профессиональны, и… 

В любом случае всё в прошлом. Она может находиться в той же аудитории, что и Бен, сосредоточившись на докладе… 

— _Блин,_ молекулярные шапероны. 

— _Боже._ Нельзя было вмешиваться в круговорот жизни. 

— Этой птице наверняка поделом. 

— Надо было забить на мороженое. 

— Но оно было с черешней! 

— _Знаю._ А ещё с амаретто. 

— Было классно, — вздыхает Финн. Они находят места, где смогут пялиться в свои телефоны хотя бы процентов восемьдесят доклада. — Я просто надеюсь, что птичка счастлива. Иначе все эти страдания, — он показывает на трибуну, где доктор Кенеди сражается с лазерной указкой, — коту под хвост. 

— Что коту под хвост? — На плечо Рей весьма ощутимо опускается чья-то рука именно в тот момент, когда до её ноздрей доносится аромат парфюма По. Узнать его очень легко, потому что в последнее время именно так пахнет ванная в её квартире каждое утро. — Как дела у моих любимчиков моложе тридцати? — По наклоняется, обхватив руками спинки стульев Рей и Финна, как будто в том, что посреди конференц-зала штатный профессор позволяет себе подобные вольности по отношению к студентам, нет ничего сверхъестественного. 

Впрочем, наверное, так и есть. Ведь все знают о По c Финном и, по словам Кай, ходит слушок, что у них тройничок, а Бен состоит в полигамных отношениях. 

— Ужасно, — одновременно отвечают Финн и Рей и, улыбаясь, переглядываются. 

— Что так? О чём доклад? — По смотрит на экран. — _Блин._ Молекулярные шапероны. 

Он выпрямляется со страдальческим выражением лица, проводя рукой вниз по позвоночнику Финна. От этого лёгкого интимного жеста Финн прикусывает нижнюю губу, и Рей приходится отвести взгляд. Она бы тоже так хотела. 

— Увидимся сегодня вечером? — Голос По становится чуть тише. Это явно не предназначено для ушей Рей, хоть секрета тут никакого нет, но однозначно это не её дело. 

— Конечно. — Финн пытается казаться безразличным, а сам счастлив как ребёнок, пусть в своей сдержанной, спокойной манере. Без лишних эмоций, как будто не верит во всё это, не верит, что у него есть По. И Рей правда за него очень рада. Что он счастлив. По — хороший парень. Пусть даже и щеголяет временами чуть ли не голышом. — Можем поужинать у меня. Закажем что-нибудь. 

— М-м, почему бы мне не пригласить тебя куда-нибудь? — Рей уже подумывает отодвинуться на пару мест и оставить их вдвоём, но тут По толкает её в плечо. — И тебя тоже. Солнышко, позволь мне угостить тебя на сладенькие деньжата от Национального Центра Исследования Здоровья. 

Рей улыбается и качает головой. 

— Да нет, вы лучше… 

— Да, Рей. — Финн тоже её толкает сбоку. — Мне кажется, что в последнее время мы редко видимся. 

— Мы видимся каждый день. Когда я выгоняю тебя из ванной, после того, как ты там проторчишь сорок пять минут. 

— Я тебя умоляю. В последнее время ты просто ешь, а потом уходишь в свою комнату. Мы толком и не видимся. Давай сходим куда-нибудь поужинать. Будет прикольно! 

Но, кажется, не будет ничего _прикольного._ Хотя, возможно, стоит попробовать. Пусть и будет немного неловко и… тоскливо смотреть на влюблённых Финна с По, когда она… 

Что ж. Она тоже влюблена, только вот несчастлива. 

— Даже не знаю. Может, вам лучше побыть вдвоём? 

— Ой, да перестань. Трахаться на столике ресторана мы не будем. — По небрежно машет рукой. — И даже если мы это сделаем, ничего нового ты всё равно не увидишь… 

— По, — с упрёком произносит Финн. Удивительно, насколько строго он умудряется говорить с кем-то, кто на десяток лет его старше, и как озорно По ухмыляется, но слушается Финна. Как и всегда. — Рей, ну давай! Развлечёмся! За пределами кампуса. Или дома. 

Рей вздыхает. Потому что у неё стойкое ощущение, что из этого выйдет самая настоящая какашка. Довольно уныленькая. Хотя учитывая обстоятельства, какашка не должна быть глобальной. И может быть даже будет вполне ничего, и она отвлечётся от своих мыслей. 

— Ладно. Только чур без поцелуев, иначе я закажу целых трёх лобстеров и стейк. 

— Как скажешь, лапуля. Тогда уж ты тоже воздержись. — По подмигивает и упархивает, прежде чем Рей успевает спросить, с кем, по его мнению, она должна целоваться: с официантом или с картошкой фри? Финн крепко обнимает её, как только По исчезает. 

— Всё равно, у меня такое чувство, что мы с тобой давно уже не болтали. 

_Потому что так и есть._

— Всё нормально. — Рей сжимает его в объятиях в ответ, и пусть Финн — не родной ей человек в прямом смысле этого слова, но он ей очень-очень близок. — Просто… у тебя новые отношения. Конфетно-букетный период. Но это закончится, когда По попросит тебя выдавить прыщик у него на спине. 

— Фу! 

— Ладно. Правда, если серьёзно, я не против. — Рей надеется, что её улыбка выглядит искренней, ведь она говорит от чистого сердца. По большей части. — Я действительно рада, что ты счастлив. 

— А сама-то ты счастлива? 

Рей хмурится и проверяет свой телефон. Двадцать три процента зарядки. Чёрт! Придётся слушать этот доклад. 

— Да, конечно. 

— Не знаю. Такое ощущение, что ты… — Он качает головой, не находя слов. — Не знаю. Как будто устала. Ты какая-то отстранённая. 

— Нет. Нет, я… — Она снова улыбается и слегка смущённо похлопывает Финна по бедру. — Я в порядке. Просто проект по оптогенетике поджимает. Хакс ушёл, а мне в пять утра нужно провести все исследования, и… — Она пожимает плечами. 

_И, похоже, всё летит к чертям, но ничего. Наверное, обойдётся._

Финн долго смотрит на неё изучающим взглядом. 

— А с… Соло всё ведь нормально, да? 

— Да. — _Нет._ — Да, конечно. Всё по-прежнему. Правда, постепенно угасает. Я имею в виду моя влюблённость. 

И в доказательство своих слов, изобразив фальшивое безразличие, она переводит взгляд туда, где сидит Бен. По стоит рядом с ним, показывая ему что-то в своём телефоне, а доктор Слоун и доктор Фазма о чём-то разговаривают. 

— Ну, если так. — Финн как будто не верит её словам, но прослеживает за взглядом Рей. — А он вообще что-нибудь говорит? О… о По? 

Рей смаргивает и отводит глаза от Бена. 

— О По? 

— Ну да. Что-нибудь. Хрен его знает, почему они вместе тусуются, но они явно близки, так что, может быть, Соло знает… 

— Знает что? 

Финн вдруг становится взволнованным. Не слишком, но… 

— Не знаю. Как По относится к… 

— К чему? 

— Сама знаешь. К нашим с ним отношениям. 

Рей разражается смехом. А потом понимает, что Финн не шутит. 

— Подожди… Ты серьёзно? 

Он краснеет. Финн краснеет! 

— Слушай, я просто хочу знать, как По относится к тому, что мы вместе. 

— Да он на седьмом небе от счастья, что вы вместе! Он глубоко и безнадёжно влюблён. 

— Но он этого не говорил! 

— Но это же очевидно. Каждое произнесённое им слово, каждый взгляд. Он спит в твоей хреновой узкой кровати почти каждую ночь, чтобы быть с тобой, а потом просыпается ни свет ни заря, чтобы пойти погулять со своей миленькой собачкой и… 

— Но он… — Финн замолкает и проводит пальцами по губам. — Бен что-нибудь говорил? 

Рей сжимает губы. Улыбаться сейчас не лучшая идея. 

— Бен значит? 

— Ну… — Финн отводит взгляд. — … По называет его Беном, и он, пусть и не по-настоящему, встречается с моей лучшей подругой. Так что стрёмно называть его доктором Соло, когда я… 

— Он сказал, что По готов платить налоги вместе с тобой, если захочешь. — Рей дожидается, пока Финн посмотрит на неё, прежде чем продолжить: — И я думаю, что для этого вам нужно быть в законном браке, так что… 

На лице Финна расцветает широкая обаятельная улыбка. Рей так любит его! И не может удержаться, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Он правда это сказал? 

— Ага. 

_А потом он сказал уже не настолько радужные вещи. И кое-что делал со мной, о чём я просила сама. А после он велел мне уйти._

_И я ушла._

— Взаправду? 

— Финн. 

— Ты это не выдумываешь… 

— Доклад начинается. 

— … просто чтобы быть милой, потому что… 

— Будь добр, позволь мне узнать о роли молекулярных шаперонов в протеостазе. 

Финн шлёпает её по руке, закатывает глаза, и, наконец-то, затыкается.

Доклад оказывается гораздо хуже, чем Рей себе представляла по многим причинам: севшая батарея примерно через десять минут после начала; заунывный голос доктора Кенеди, от которого невольно задумываешься о том, когда в последний раз он горел собственными исследованиями; до неприличия нудный фолдинг белка. В общем, как ни крути, для Рей, которая пытается не так глубоко уходить в себя, сочетание не очень, да ещё _он_ в одной с ней аудитории, смотрит куда-то, явно увлечённый ужасно скучным монологом про кольцевой ТСР-1 комплекс. 

Но что есть, то есть. Даже если это слегка… какашисто. 

Когда доклад заканчивается, Рей выгибается и начинает потягиваться, сидя на своём стуле и скрывая зевок ладонью, пока все собираются уходить. 

— Хочешь прям щас уйти? — Финн трёт глаза, как будто только что пробудился после глубокого «шаперонового» сна. — Мне надо проверить своих мух. 

— И мне. Мышей. — Они выходят из аудитории, обходя встречающихся людей, кто выдержал весь доклад. В действительности таких очень немного. 

— Давай узнаем у По, когда он хочет… О, вон По. Лёгок на помине. Насчёт сегодняшнего вечера. 

Ничего удивительного, что По здесь. Да и вряд ли она бы удивилась, увидев его снаружи конференц-зала, в котором он был всего несколько секунд назад, поглощённый очень увлекательной беседой. И… 

И уж чему она точно не удивляется, что человек, с которым По разговаривает, это Бен. Неважно, что её сердце чуть ли не останавливается, выдавая вялые стуки, а потом сразу же снова начинает колотиться, слишком быстро набирая обороты. Она правда не удивлена. Она видела его в конференц-зале — такого серьёзного, красивого, заинтересованного, умного, и он работает здесь. А ещё он лучший друг По гораздо дольше, чем Рей живёт на этом свете. И это даже не первый раз, когда она сталкивается с ним с тех пор, что произошло в его кабинете, и нет абсолютно никаких причин, по которым её ладони начинают потеть, словно… 

— А, ребят. Ну что, сегодня вечером? Короче, нам надо решить. Собираетесь уходить? — Он похлопывает себя по поразительно плоскому животу, учитывая, что, минимум дважды, Рей видела, как в одиннадцать вечера он уминал маршмеллоу «Peeps». — Я бы перекусил. 

— Нам с Рей нужен часок, чтобы посмотреть своих животных. 

— Оу. Жаль, у вас нет аспирантов, на которых можно повесить это дерьмо. 

Финн с укоризной смотрит на него, и Рей тоже надо одарить его подобным взглядом, хотя бы из чувства солидарности, справедливо возмущаясь тем, что По зарабатывает в десять раз больше, чем они. Хотя ему не приходится вставать в четыре утра, чтобы убрать мышиные какашки. Она должна, но у неё нет на это сил, особенно сейчас, когда рядом Бен. 

Он смотрит на неё, а она на него. 

Их взгляды встречаются. Застыв на мгновение, он слегка улыбается: совсем пустяк, но как же нежно и тепло. Улыбка, томимая печалью, которую Рей не может понять. Знает ли он об этом? Жалеет ли её? Горюет ли о ней? 

Она отводит взгляд, потому что не может найти ответ, и краем глаза видит, как он засовывает руки в карманы джинсов и чуть отступает назад. 

Этот жест привлекает внимание По, и он поворачивается к Бену. 

— Мы собираемся где-нибудь поужинать. 

— Хорошо провести время. 

Голос Бена. Какой же у него _голос…_

— Ты ведь идёшь, да? 

Вопрос до ужаса идиотский. Ладно, не идиотский. Неудачный. Для почти всех участников разговора, кроме, наверное, По. Потому что Рей чувствует мгновенное напряжение, исходящее от Финна, который наверняка не желает во время обеда сидеть напротив Бена и вновь переживать травму из-за заседания его студенческой консультативной комиссии. Да и Бен впадает в ступор, слегка приоткрыв губы и подняв брови, пока вникает в суть вопроса. А Рей… Рей надеется, что никто не заметит её состояния. Лишь бы услышать, что, возможно, они с Беном могут побыть… 

— Я занят, — говорит Бен абсолютно ровным голосом. 

— Ага! Чёрта с два, братишка. Раз уж Рей идёт с нами, вряд ли у тебя есть какая-то другая личная жизнь. 

— У меня есть работа. 

— Уже пять часов. 

— Нужно кое-что доделать, — и глазом не моргнув, отвечает Бен. 

Только вот кое-кому, кто является лучшим другом более двух десятилетий, определённо есть что на это сказать. По поднимает голову и наклоняется так, чтобы не вмешивать в разговор Рей с Финном, и спрашивает: 

— Грант? 

— Рукопись. 

— Это которая? 

— Ты там точно не автор. 

— Но которая? 

— Вряд ли я говорил об этом. 

— «Current Opinions»? 

— Нет. 

— Статья в журнале «Neuron»? 

— Не-а. 

— Тогда в «PNAS». 

Бен раздражённо фыркает, и кажется его грудь и мышцы на руках увеличиваются в размерах под тёмно-серой футболкой. Но По это явно не напрягает, а Рей и Финн обмениваются встревоженными взглядами. 

— Ты, вроде, не мой секретарь. — Бен скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Почти. У меня есть доступ к твоему «Trello»*** и гугловскому календарю, придурок. И я знаю, что все твои поправки должны быть внесены не раньше следующей недели. Так что, если не хочешь потусить со мной, просто скажи честно… 

— Я не хочу с тобой тусить. 

— Гадёныш. Даже в мой _день рождения?_

Бен чуть ли не шарахается. 

— Что? У тебя сегодня нет дня рождения. 

— Нет, есть. 

— Нет. У тебя день рождения десятого апреля. 

— Да что ты говоришь? 

Бен закрывает глаза и почёсывает лоб. 

— По, мы с тобой общаемся последние двадцать пять лет ежедневно… 

— Это ничего не значит. 

— … и я побывал как минимум на пяти твоих днях рождениях, посвящённых Могучим Рейнджерам. Последний раз, кажется, когда тебе исполнилось семнадцать. — Бен косится на По, а Финн пытается скрыть свой смех кашлем. — Так что я _знаю,_ когда у тебя день рождения. 

— Ты никогда не угадывал, а я был слишком милым, чтобы сказать тебе об этом. — Он сжимает плечо Бена. — Ну так куда отправимся отмечать? 

— Давайте только без тайской кухни, — вклинивается Финн, обращаясь к По и игнорируя Бена. И винить его в этом Рей не может. Слишком всё сложно. 

— Что? Я думал, ты любишь Пад Тай'. 

— Люблю, но на один вечер давай обойдёмся без тайской кухни? Малыш, только на один. 

— Тогда куда? 

— Не знаю… куда угодно. 

По издаёт жалобный звук и говорит что-то о красном карри и лаабе", о чём бы Рей с удовольствием послушала, только вот… 

Бен смотрит на неё. Поверх По и Финна Бен смотрит на неё с выражением лица наполовину виноватым, наполовину раздражённым, но на самом деле в его глазах есть что-то очень сокровенное. Что-то очень знакомое, что они когда-то делили на двоих, и Рей… 

Ещё мгновение назад она была в панике. Боялась, что может выйти из этой встречи. Но сейчас она чувствует, как внутри неё что-то расцветает, и ей приходится подавлять улыбку. 

_— Всё в порядке,_ — шепчет она ему губами, пока По и Финн спорят о том, насколько вьетнамская кухня отличается от тайской, а затем гадают, стоит ли им попробовать зайти в новую бургерную. 

_— Ты уверена?_ — отвечает он, едва двигая губами, и она ободряюще улыбается. 

Они даже и не разговаривают по-настоящему. Но как же хорошо… как здорово снова чем-то делиться с ним, даже если он наверняка предпочёл бы провести этот вечер за чтением о потенциалозависимых ионных каналах. И от этого Рей чувствует эйфорию… и тоску. Но она так скучала по нему, и вот он здесь, в реальности такой же большой, каким он был в её воспоминаниях всё это время, и… 

_— По будет вести себя отвратно,_ — произносит он одними губами со смирившимся и недовольным лицом, и Бен при этом выглядит таким очаровахой, что Рей не может удержаться от смеха. 

По и Финн перестают спорить и поворачиваются к ней. 

— Что? 

— Ничего, — отвечает Рей, и уголок рта Бена… он тоже улыбается! 

Это невозможно. 

— Рей, над чем ты смеёшься? 

Она открывает рот, чтобы отшутиться, но Бен опережает её. 

— Ладно, мы идём. — Он говорит «мы», будто это «мы» существует, будто они не игнорировали друг друга больше месяца, будто всё между ними не было фальшивкой, и у неё вдруг перехватывает дыхание. — Но на будущий год избавь меня от всех этих вылазок с празднованием. А лучше, на будущие два года. И никаких новых бургерных. 

По поднимает кулак в победном жесте, а потом хмурится. 

— Погодь. Чё это ты бойкотируешь бургеры? 

— Потому что, — отвечает Бен, глядя Рей в глаза, — бургеры на вкус как подошва. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Импакт-фактор — показатель значимости научного издания, определяемый количеством ссылок на опубликованные материалы за определённый период.  
> **Имеется в виду маршмеллоу в сыром виде. В Соединённых Штатах маршмеллоу употребляют только поджаренные. Есть неподжаренные слишком странно, что соответствует, по мнению Рей, странным разговорам По.  
> ***Trello — облачная программа для управления проектами небольших групп, разработанная Fog Creek Software.  
> 'Пад Тай — классическое блюдо тайской кухни из обжаренной рисовой вермишели с овощами и ароматным соусом.  
> "Лааб — блюдо лаосской кухни, представляет собой мясной салат.


	19. Chapter 19

Когда Рей добирается до ресторана, Бена там ещё нет. Зато Финн и По уже втиснулись в кабинку, предназначенную скорее для двоих, а не четверых, и с глупыми улыбочками пялятся друг на друга в перерывах между поцелуями, слишком уж откровенными для публичного места. Рей благодарит хостес, которая провожает её к столику, и проскальзывает на диванчик напротив них, стараясь навести как можно больше шума. Теоретически, Финн и По просто не могут её не заметить, тем более когда она прочищает горло и театрально кашляет, втискиваясь на столь миниатюрное сиденье. Но они всё равно продолжают целоваться, словно шестнадцатилетки в раздевалках. Ну, а впрочем, чего ещё она могла от них ожидать? 

Рей вздыхает. Громко. А потом закатывает глаза. 

— Финн, как там твой герпес? 

В неё летит брошенная соломинка. Ну, хотя бы они отлепляются друг от друга. 

— А где Бен? — спрашивает По со счастливой улыбкой. Как будто она знает. Как будто _должна_ знать. Но Дэмерон убеждён, что она просто обязана быть в курсе. 

— Эм… — Рей переводит взгляд в широкое окно. Весь день, да и вообще всю неделю было солнечно, а теперь неожиданно набежали тёмные, зловещие тучи, неся в себе некую тревожность. Весьма необычная осень. — Думаю, едет. 

— Вы разве не вместе уехали из кампуса? 

— Нет, я… — Она берёт свой велосипедный шлем и покачивает его на указательном пальце. — Пришлось ехать на велике. Ну, его могут украсть, если оставить на ночь в кампусе. 

— А, ну да. — По наклоняется и обмакивает бесплатный жареный вонтон в неопознанный красный соус. — Обалдеть, и почему мы раньше этого не делали? 

— Этого? 

— Мы вчетвером, — произносит он, жуя с открытым ртом. — Не зависали нигде вместе. 

— Увольте, — вставляет Финн. 

— Пффф, — По толкает его локтем, — Бен безобидный. 

— Бен мудак. 

— Да ясен пень. — Дэмерон подмигивает Рей, которая внимательно изучает соус. — Но обычно совершенно безобидный. 

— Соло сказал мне, цитирую: «Опыты настолько сырые, что выглядят словно предательство всего научного метода». 

— Да, но ведь ничего личного. 

— Для меня стало личным. 

— Да ладно! Возможно, у него был хреновый день. — По пожимает плечами. — Или кто-то из его студентов неправильно составил предложение в имейле, или его салат из руколы был недостаточно органическим, или… 

— Привет. 

Все трое смотрят вверх, — поднимая взгляд выше и выше, — когда слышат голос Бена. Но задирать головы не было необходимости. Ведь он, почти не колеблясь, быстро оглядывает столик, прежде чем забраться в кабинку и усесться на единственное свободное место — конечно же, рядом с Рей. Дешёвенькая красная искусственная кожа скрипит и стенает под его весом, и Рей придвигается ближе к стенке, чтобы освободить для него место, но… 

Эта кабинка действительно маленькая настолько, что Бен умещается на сиденье только наполовину, а его колено касается её. Видно, как он пытается прижать свой локоть к телу, чтобы не вторгаться в личное пространство Рей. 

Впрочем, возможно, дело не в кабинке, а в том, что он просто сам по себе огромный. На серой хлопчатобумажной ткани футболки виднеются тёмные пятна, и от него доносится легкий запах петрикора. Значит, тучи сдержали своё обещание. 

— Ты вовремя. Бен, скажи, пожалуйста, Финну, что ты его не ненавидишь. 

Финн сидит с лицом лица. Бен растерянно хлопает глазами. По демонстративно ждёт ответа. 

Рей просто наблюдает за всем, что происходит, гадая, стоит ли взять телефон и заснять эту сцену. 

— Что? 

— Ты, вроде как, обозвал его предателем научного метода. На заседании студенческого консультативного комитета, или чего-то такого. 

— А. — Бен кивает. Надо отдать ему должное, что он даже не пытается отнекиваться. И вовсе не кажется смущённым. 

— Так ты это признаёшь? 

— Я не помню, но звучит вполне правдоподобно. 

— Прекрасно. Тогда скажи Финну, что ничего личного, чтобы мы это проехали и поели жареного риса. 

— Боже, — бормочет Финн, — По, _пожалуйста._

— Я не ем жареный рис, — говорит Бен. 

— Тогда можешь грызть сырой бамбук, а мы будем есть жареный рис. Но сейчас мой бойфренд думает, что бойфренд его ЛД и мой собственный ЛД к нему прикапывается, и это как бы меня напрягает. Так что, _пожалуйста._

Бен снова хлопает глазами, но уже медленнее. 

— … ЛД? 

— Ты знаешь, как это расшифровывается, и тебе такое по душе. — По показывает большим пальцем на сконфуженного Финна. — _Прошу тебя._

Бен тяжело вздыхает, но кивает и поворачивается к Финну. 

— Что бы я ни сказал или ни сделал, я точно не переходил на личности. Мне говорили, что я могу быть излишне враждебным. И неприступным. 

Рей не видит реакции Финна, ведь вся поглощена Беном, его лёгким изгибом губ, который превращается в подобие улыбки, когда он переводит взгляд на Рей. В конце концов она тоже улыбается, хотя на самом деле у неё нет для этого причин, и на секунду, лишь на долю секунды, она удерживает взгляд Бена, прежде чем тот отворачивается. Сейчас есть только они. Их общее прошлое, их глупые шутки, то, как они поддразнивали друг друга в лучах позднего летнего солнца. 

— Отлично! — громко хлопает в ладоши По, отвлекая на себя внимание. — Закажем спринг-роллы на закусь, ага? 

Рей и правда не испытывает ненависти: ни к этому вечеру, ни к столику, ни к самой ситуации. _Ни к чему._ Всё это могло казаться нелепым, неприятным, болезненным, и… Возможно, все перечисленные эмоции накроют её по окончании вечера, и она возненавидит всю эту затею. Но пока что между ней и Беном всё по-прежнему. Это как влезть в своё старое платье, которое годами валялось на дне шкафа, и обнаружить, что оно всё так же идеально сидит на тебе. И пусть Рей не может протянуть руку и пригладить пряди Бена — его волосы снова слишком длинные и чересчур густые, — или коснуться кончиком пальца капелек на его футболке, или прижаться к нему коленом под столом. В конце концов, ничего нового. 

— Я не против спринг-роллов, — говорит она. — А ты, Финн? 

— Пожалуй, — бормочет он, всё ещё слегка пришибленный. 

Рей поворачивается к Бену. 

— Дай-ка угадаю, ты терпеть не можешь спринг-роллы, как и всё самое классное в этом мире. 

Он вскидывает бровь и одними губами произносит «засранка» как раз в тот момент, когда официантка приносит им воду и кладёт на столик меню. А точнее, три штуки. По с Финном берут себе по меню, а Рей и Бен обмениваются напряжённо-удивлёнными взглядами и делят оставшийся на двоих. 

На самом деле лучше и быть не может. Бен наклоняет меню так, чтобы овощной раздел был на его стороне, а всевозможные жареные блюда — на её, что является вполне удачным решением, и Рей не может удержаться от смеха. 

— Что? — спрашивает По. 

— А, да ничего. 

Бен постукивает указательным пальцем по разделу с напитками. 

— Посмотри на эту гадость, — шепчет он. Его губы совсем близко к её уху, и она чувствует, как в потоки обдувающего кондиционера врывается его горячее дыхание, касающееся её волос, такое интимное и приятное. 

— Да неужели? — усмехается Рей. 

— Омерзительно. 

— То есть огонь, да? 

— На самом деле нет. 

— Теперь это мой любимый ресторан. 

— Рей, ты даже ещё ничего не пробовала. 

— Это будет круто. 

— Не уверен. 

— Я буду приходить сюда каждый день. 

— М-м-м. Возможно, они дадут тебе подработку. 

— Может я вообще брошу эту аспирантуру. Буду работать на полную ставку и получу скидку для сотрудников. 

— Планы на жизнь просто грандиозные. 

— Ага, ну спасибо… 

Кто-то прочищает горло, и они с Беном моментально отворачиваются друг от друга. 

Точно. Они же не одни. Финн и По пялятся на них: Финн с проницательным, подозрительным выражением лица, а По с понимающей улыбкой. 

— Ну и о чём это вы? 

— Ой. — Щёки Рей начинают пылать. — Ни о чём. Просто у них есть тыквенный чай-бабл со специями. 

Финн делает вид, что его сейчас стошнит. 

— Фу, Кнопка. Это _отстой._

— Заткнись. Это должно быть прикольно. 

— Думаю, звучит здорово. — По улыбается и наклоняется к Финну. — Закажем один на двоих. 

— _Прощу прощения?_

Рей пытается не рассмеяться, глядя на испуганное выражение лица Финна. 

— Не заставляй Финна пить бабл, — обращается она к По с наигранным шёпотом. 

— Какой кошмар. — По в притворном ужасе хватается за грудь. 

— Это вам не хухры-мухры. — Финн бросает меню на стол. — Шарики тапиоки — это дьявольские яйца Сатаны, предвестники апокалипсиса, и на вкус они, как задница — в самом плохом смысле этого слова. 

Бен медленно кивает, сидя рядом с Рей, как будто его тирада производит на него неизгладимое впечатление. 

— Точно, — говорит он себе под нос. 

— В них содержатся канцерогенные вещества — есть авторитетные научные исследования на эту тему, сами почитайте. 

Бен продолжает смотреть на Финна с неким восхищением. По встречается взглядом с Рей и заговорщически произносит: 

— У наших парней так много общего. 

— Абсолютно. — Рей игнорирует боль в сердце. 

— Надо их заставить пройти тест на тип личности, который с несколькими шкалами. Наверняка они оба окажутся INTP*. 

— Это тот тип, чья главная черта характера — свежевыжатый сок? И внутренняя ненависть ко всей категории безобидных продуктов? 

Финн указывает пальцем на Рей. 

— Типологический индикатор Майерса-Бриггса не является верным, надёжным или научно обоснованным. И шарики тапиоки не безвредны, они представляют опасность своими токсичными веществами, и как мы все знаем, застревают в кишечнике китов. А ты… — он тычет пальцем в По, — … ходишь по тонкому льду. 

— Что? А чё я-то? 

— Я не могу встречаться с тем, кто не уважает мою позицию по поводу шариков тапиоки. 

— Ладно, но если по-чесноку, позиция не сильно внушительная… — По замечает, что Финн смотрит на него волком, и резко замолкает, поднимая руки в защитном жесте. — Малыш, ну я понятия не имел. 

— А следовало бы. 

Бен задорно цокает языком. 

— Да, По. Исправляйся. — Он откидывается на спинку дивана и касается плечом Рей. 

По показывает ему средний палец. 

— Слушай, если Бен знает и уважает позицию Рей насчёт гамбургеров, а они даже не… — что бы Финн ни собирается сказать, у него хватает ума остановиться. — Короче, если Бен знает, то ты должен знать про шарики тапиоки. 

— Бен же, вроде как, двенадцать минут назад был мудаком? 

— Время отыграться, — шепчет Бен. Рей протягивает руку, чтобы ущипнуть его за бок, но он останавливает её, схватив за запястье. 

— _Злодей,_ — одними губами произносит она. Бен лишь улыбается, наблюдая за Финном с По с неприкрытым ликованием. 

— Да ну хорош! Сравнил жопу с пальцем, — говорит По. 

— А что такого? 

— Но Рей с Беном уже столько лет вместе, а мы познакомились всего-то недели четыре назад. 

Направление, в котором идёт беседа, может быстро свернуть не туда, думает Рей. По многим причинам. Поэтому она пытается этого не допустить. 

— Ребят, может нам просто договориться не обсуждать шарики тапиоки до конца… 

— Это не так, — говорит Финн, и Рей уже знает это выражение на его лице. Это тот самый принципиальный взгляд, когда Рей доказывает — если капелюшечка зубной пасты оказалась на зеркале в ванной, это ещё не конец света. Тот самый взгляд, который кричит, что он не отступит, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо вообще. Поэтому она просто откидывается назад и бросает взгляд на Бена, который, судя по всему, заинтригован и, наверное, немного очарован. 

Его пальцы по-прежнему обхватывают запястье Рей. 

— Нет так. 

— Лишь на пару месяцев больше, чем мы. 

— Ребят, может решим, что закажем и… 

— Но они знают друг друга много лет, — не унимается По. — Бен влюблён в неё уже целую вечность, так что наверняка втайне изучил все её пищевые привычки, создал семнадцать баз данных и построил алгоритмы машинного обучения, чтобы вычислить её кулинарные предпочтения… 

Рей разражается смехом. 

— Да ну нет. — Она делает глоток воды, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — Мы только начали встречаться. С начала осени. 

— Да, но вы уже знали друг друга раньше. — По упрямо хмурится. — Вы познакомились за год до того, как ты начала учиться в аспирантуре, приехав в выходные на собеседование. Разве нет? 

Рей качает головой и смеётся, поворачиваясь к Бену, чтобы разделить с ним веселье. Только вот… 

Бен смотрит на неё, и всё это его определённо не забавляет. В нём есть… что-то иное. Что-то, что Рей никогда не замечала — возможно, беспокойство, ощущение вины, смирение, или… 

Прямо сейчас в ресторане вдруг становится тихо. Стук дождя по окнам, болтовня людей, звон столовых приборов — всё это уходит на второй план; пол как будто наклоняется, слегка трясётся, и от кондиционера внезапно становится слишком холодно. В конце концов пальцы Бена отпускают её запястье. 

И Рей… Рей вспоминает. 

— Да, — произносит она, больше не улыбаясь. Но Бен всё ещё смотрит ей в глаза. — Да. Так и есть.

_Два года, одиннадцать месяцев ранее._

По её лицу градом текут солёные слёзы, которые всё никак не хотят прекращаться, и, что ещё хуже, именно в этот момент в дурацкую уборную кто-то входит. 

Её жизнь — сплошная какашка. 

Рей выпрямляется и пытается хоть немного вытереть щёки, но материал её платья с запáхом — дешёвая синтетика и не так хорошо впитывает, как настоящий хлопок, или блейзер, который она купила в прошлом месяце в комиссионке рядом с закусочной, где работает официанткой… кто знает, где его посеяла? Наверное, на кафедре в комнате отдыха. 

Ну и ладно. Пофиг. Рей нашла дальний туалет, чтобы никто из абитуриентов не мельтешил перед глазами, и надеется, что какая-то вошедшая чикса проигнорирует её и направится в одну из кабинок, или подправит мейкап, или что там ей надо сделать… 

— Ты в порядке? 

Из Рей вырывается писк. Она подпрыгивает, бросается обратно к стене и… гадает, какое подходящее слово здесь можно подобрать, чтобы описать звук, который вырывается из её рта. Просто писк. Пронзительный и в каком-то смысле унизительный. Хотя в этом нет её вины, потому что человек, который только что заговорил… 

— Ты что, _парень?_ — Она поворачивается на голос и пытается разлепить глаза. С трудом, но ей это удаётся, хотя, судя по всему, толку никакого. В глазах плывёт, и всё, что она может видеть, это размытые очертания кого-то очень высокого, темноволосого, одетого в чёрное и… всё. Реально всё, что Рей может разглядеть, прежде чем снова закрыть глаза от жжения в роговице. — Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Мне нужно… — Он замолкает. — А ты что здесь делаешь? 

У него низкий голос. Очень низкий. И это точно мужик. Если только… чёрт. 

_Чёрт._

Если только нет. Рей понимает, что это плохо и весьма грубо, она срывалась на людей за такое и… 

Какашка. 

— Прости, я… эм, это женский туалет? 

Наступает пауза. Тишина. А затем… 

— Не думаю. 

— Но здесь была девушка. Когда я вошла. 

— Это… гендерно-нейтральный туалет. 

— Оу. — _Оу._ — Ты уверен? 

— Да. 

— Серьёзно? 

— Совершенно. 

— Но на двери ничего не было написано. — Хотя, если честно, способности Рей к чтению сейчас весьма сомнительны. 

— Да. И тем не менее. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Потому что это уборная моей лаборатории. 

Опа… она в его лаборатории. 

— Оу… тебе нужно… — Она указывает на кабинку. Или… где они там находятся. Рей уже давно ничего не видит. Глаза щиплет, даже когда они закрыты, и ей приходится зажмуриваться, чтобы хоть немного притупить жжение. 

— Нет, мне просто нужно вылить реактив. — Наступает пауза, но Рей не слышит, как он двигается. Хотя, возможно, это из-за того, что она загораживает проход к раковине. Или он просто стоит там, смотрит на неё и думает, что она жуткая чудила, и ему наверняка стоит вызвать полицию кампуса. И тогда все стремления Рей получить докторскую степень быстро накроются медным тазом, не так ли? — Обычно мы не используем эту уборную в качестве туалета. В основном, чтобы утилизировать отходы. 

_О божечки._

— Прости. Я подумала… 

Плохо. Опять плохо подумала, прежде чем что-то сделать — это её проклятая привычка. Рей вздыхает. 

— Что-то случилось? — Должно быть, он высокий. Просто высоченный. Потому что его голос звучит так, будто доносится с трёхметровой высоты. 

— Нет. Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

— Потому что ты плачешь. В моей уборной. 

_В его уборной._ Рей возвела бы к потолку глаза, если бы они сейчас не адски горели. _Она больше похожа на уборную твоего частного детектива._

— Я не плачу. Ну, может, немного, но… это просто слёзы. Ясно? 

Пауза. 

— Нет. Неясно. 

Рей вздыхает и прислоняется к кафельной стене, принимаясь массировать веки. 

— Это всё мои линзы. Срок их годности уже истёк, да и не стоило вообще их носить. Глазам от них совсем паршиво. Я их сняла, но… — Она пожимает плечами, надеясь, что хотя бы стоит лицом к нему. — Нужно время, пока зрение восстановится. 

— … что? 

Походу этот чувак слегка тугой. 

— Ну, срок годности моих контактных линз истёк, но я всё ещё… 

— Ты носишь _просроченные_ линзы? — Он словно получил личное оскорбление. 

— Ага. Но они совсем чуть-чуть просрочены. 

— Что значит «совсем чуть-чуть»? 

— Ой, ну не знаю. Несколько лет. 

— _Что?_ — Согласные звуки резкие и чёткие. Словно чеканные. Музыка для ушей. 

— Думаю, пару. Я не уверена. 

— Пару _лет?!_

— Но всё норм! Срок годности — для слабаков. 

Слышится резкий звук — что-то типа фырканья. Возможно, насмешливое — Рей трудно разобрать. 

— Если бы срок годности был для слабаков, я бы не нашёл тебя в слезах в углу моей уборной. 

_Его_ уборная. Ну конечно. 

— Ой, да всё в порядке, — произносит она отмахиваясь. — Жжение обычно проходит через несколько минут. 

— Обычно? 

— Ага. Потом глазам становится лучше и… 

— То есть ты и раньше это делала? 

Рей начинает хмуриться. 

— Делала что? 

— Носила просроченные линзы. 

— Конечно. Слушай, линзы, вообще-то, недешёвые. 

— Глаза тоже. — В его тоне что-то есть, хотя трудно сказать, что именно, не видя его лица. Рей пытается взглянуть на него, но глаза протестуют и начинают слезиться ещё больше. — Ты учишься на последнем курсе? 

— _Нет,_ — возмущённо отвечает она. — В магистратуре. 

— А… ну ясно. — Он произносит это с лёгким оттенком снисходительности, словно разницы между последним курсом и магистратурой никакой нет. Наверняка он аспирант и думает, что лучше всех только потому, что у него есть сомнительная привилегия работать восемьдесят часов в неделю взамен дерьмовой медицинской страховки и сказанных невзначай оскорблений от своего научного руководителя. Все они так себя ведут. Однако Рей не собирается таковой становиться, когда — ладно, _если_ — будет учиться в аспирантуре. Мериться письками она не станет и гнобить магистрантов тоже, чтобы повысить чувство собственного превосходства, и уж _точно_ не будет называть уборную лаборатории _своей._

Хотя, кто знает. Она просто не может устоять и добавляет: 

— Не здесь, конечно же. Вообще-то, я тут на собеседовании. В аспирантский набор следующего года. Биология. — Она попала на собеседование в кампусе одной из самых престижных программ в стране. За это она должна заработать несколько баллов, верно? Боже, глаза всё ещё жжёт. — Ну, а ты? — спрашивает она, прижимая ладони к глазницам. 

— Я? 

— Сколько ты уже здесь? 

— Здесь? — Пауза. — Шесть лет. Плюс-минус. 

— Оу. Значит, ты в этом году выпускаешься? 

— Я… 

Рей улавливает его колебания и сразу же чувствует себя виноватой. 

— Постой… извини. Ты не обязан мне ничего говорить. Я знаю, что первое правило аспирантуры: не расспрашивать о диссертации. 

Удар сердца. Ещё один. 

— Верно. 

— Прости. — Боже, как бы ей хотелось его увидеть. Её способность к общению явно хромает на обе ноги, и последнее, в чём она нуждается, — это намёки, что ей пора проваливать. — Я, эм, не имела в виду подослать твоего дядюшку-злодея на День благодарения**. Или ещё что-нибудь. 

Он вздыхает и… смеётся. Хоть и тихо. 

— Тебе бы и не удалось. 

— Ладно, у тебя действительно был плохой дядюшка? 

— И кошмарные Дни благодарения. 

— Вот поэтому у вас, американцев, всё не так, как у нас в Великобритании. — Она протягивает руку, надеясь, что в его сторону. — Кстати, я Рей. Пишется через «е». Рей Сандерс. 

Она начинает сомневаться, а не представилась ли водосточной трубе, когда слышит, как он переминается с ноги на ногу и подходит чуть ближе. Ладонь, которая сжимает её руку, сухая, тёплая и… настолько большая, что она, наверное, могла бы обхватить весь её кулак. Наверняка всё в нём необъятных габаритов: рост, пальцы, голос. 

И это… создаёт приятное впечатление. 

— Бен. 

— Бен. — Милое имя. И он тоже кажется милым. Хоть и слегка самоуверенный. Но, наверное, это связано с тем, где именно они находятся. — Мы не встречались вчера вечером? На приёме? 

— Нет. 

— Ты не ходил? 

— Нет. Не люблю подобные сборища. — Он отпускает её, и Рей понимает, что до этого момента сжимала его руку. Блин. 

— А как же бесплатная еда? 

— М-м, это не стоит всякой болтовни. 

Как же он ошибается! Но Рей не станет ему этого говорить. 

— Слушай, если ты вдруг будешь с кем-нибудь общаться из приёмной комиссии, не рассказывай о моём позоре с линзами. Чую, из-за этого я не покажусь им столь звёздным кандидатом. 

— Ты так думаешь? — спрашивает он с невозмутимым видом. 

Она бы одарила его пристальным взглядом. Если бы могла. Но, видимо, у неё получилось, потому что он снова смеётся — это похоже на раздражающее фырканье, и Рей это понимает, но ей как будто бы нравится, — и спрашивает: 

— С кем у тебя было собеседование? 

— С доктором Холдо. Она клёвая. 

— Она хороший учёный, — говорит он так, будто делает одолжение, что явно перебор для аспиранта шестого года обучения, который, судя по всему, на стадии сбора данных для своей диссертации. Да уж, этот Бен много на себя берёт. Но, наверное, это не так уж и плохо. — Думаешь, тебя возьмут? 

Рей пожимает плечами. 

— Даже не знаю. — Но во время собеседования они с Холдо нашли общий язык. А результаты теста GRE почти идеальные. У неё есть исследовательский опыт и одна публикация на стадии рассмотрения, а также четыре балла за старший курс и магистратуру. — Думаю, да. Наверное. Я надеюсь. 

— Ты будешь записываться, если тебя примут? 

Да. Конечно. Надо быть совсем дурой, чтобы этого не сделать. Это же престижная программа — однозначно лучшая кафедра биологии. Но вопрос немного странный. Каждый, с кем Рей разговаривала последние пару дней, вёл себя так, словно это и ежу понятно, что она согласится, если ей предложат место. И вопрос о выборе даже сбивает слегка с толку. Потому что аспирантура — это то, чем она должна заниматься. Все так говорят. 

— Наверное. — Она прикусывает губу. Зрение постепенно восстанавливается. По крайней мере слёзы больше не застилают глаза. — А что? Разве ты бы не посоветовал? 

Кажется, он колеблется. 

— Это как посмотреть. Зачем тебе докторская степень? 

— Ну, у меня всегда был острый проницательный ум, и я думаю, что аспирантура — идеальное место для ещё большего развития. Это даст мне профессиональные навыки и… 

Он слегка фыркает, и Рей замолкает. 

— Что? 

— Только давай не по сценарию, который ты нашла в учебнике по подготовке к GRE и продемонстрировала Эмилин Холдо, или ещё кому-то, где ты проходила собеседования. Зачем тебе докторская степень? 

— Но это правда, — утверждает она. И, видимо, не столь убедительно. — Я хочу отточить свои исследовательские способности… 

— Это потому что ты не знаешь, чем ещё заняться? 

— Нет! 

— Уверена? 

Да. Вроде как. 

— Я могла бы выбрать производство, кое-кто из моего выпуска так и сделал, но это совсем другое. 

— Да, но ты можешь отточить свои исследовательские способности, а также приобрести профессиональные навыки и на производстве. И с гораздо большей финансовой поддержкой в своём распоряжении. 

Рей заливается румянцем от того, как непринуждённо он повторяет её же слова. И поэтому она пытается придумать достойный ответ, хотя это не так-то просто, как ей хотелось бы. 

Бен встаёт рядом с ней, чтобы вылить что-то в раковину, и Рей чувствует запах эвгенола, стирального порошка и аромат чистой мужской кожи. 

Как ни странно, но сочетание весьма приятное. 

— Зато свободы гораздо меньше. На производстве. 

— Занимаясь наукой, особой свободы у тебя тоже не будет. — Его голос слышится совсем близко, как будто он не вернулся на прежнее место. — Поскольку оплата твоей работы будет за счёт смехотворных грантов на конкурсной основе, зачем тебе докторская степень, зачем аспирантура? Почему бы не выбрать заработок побольше на работе с девяти до пяти, которая к тому же позволит развлекаться в выходные? 

Рей начинает хмуриться. 

— Ты пытаешься заставить меня отказаться от предложения? Это что, какая-то акция против тех, кто носит просроченные линзы? Потому что… 

— Да ну нет. — Она чувствует, как Бен улыбается. — Смею надеяться и верить, что вся эта история с просроченными линзами — просто недоразумение. 

— Я ношу их всё время, и они почти никогда… 

— Очевидно, это лишь один из эпизодов в списке недоразумений. Так зачем тебе докторская степень, Рей? — снова спрашивает он, и так необычно слышать то, как Бен произносит её имя. 

Хотя чего тут необычного? 

— Потому что все мои руководители, профессора и друзья тоже — все они говорили мне, что я хороша. — И точка. Таков её ответ. — Это единственное, что у меня хорошо получается. 

— Что? 

— Учёба. Исследовательская деятельность. 

— «Единственное». — Она чувствует, как колеблется воздух, и понимает, что теперь он стоит, прислонившись к раковине. 

— Да. — Во рту слегка пересохло, и голос звучит слабо. — В этом смысл моей жизни. 

— «Смысл твоей жизни», — снова повторяет он. — Неужели это так? 

Да. Наверное. А что же ещё? Господи… Ох уж эти пугающие вопросы, опасные мысли, которые возникают в присутствии чужих людей в темноте закрытых глаз. Рей разлепляет их; зрение всё ещё расплывчато, но жжение почти исчезло. 

Бен смотрит на неё. Его образ не совсем чёткий, но он близко, терпеливо ждёт ответа. 

У него красивые тёмные глаза. 

— Это… то, что у меня хорошо получается. То, за что меня замечают. — Единственное, что в ней неизменно. У Рей нет ни настоящей фамилии, ни дня рождения, который не был бы выдуман каким-нибудь перегруженным социальным работником в британской системе защиты детей, ни каких-либо воспоминаний о первых десяти годах её жизни. Ей не нужны ни выходные, ни приличная зарплата. Она просто хочет… чтобы у неё было своё предназначение. Принадлежность. — Да. Да, это так. 

Плечи Бена опускаются с выдохом; он кивает, но не говорит ни слова, а потом выпрямляется и идёт к двери. 

— Это достаточно веская причина? — спрашивает Рей вдогонку, ненавидя себя за то, как страстно жаждет чьего-то одобрения. Наверное, она ещё не готова его отпустить. 

— Я не знаю. — Он пожимает плечами и снова смотрит на неё. — Я всё ещё пытаюсь это понять. — Наверняка он улыбается, или ещё что-то в этом роде. Хотя она знает, что ему невесело. — Удачи на собеседовании, Рей. 

— Спасибо. — Он уже почти вышел за дверь. — Может быть, увидимся в следующем году, — выпаливает она. — Если я поступлю. И если ты ещё не выпустишься. 

— Может быть, — слышит она в ответ. 

И он уходит. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *INTP — тип личности. Интуитивно-логический интроверт, критик.   
> *Вероятно, имеется в виду следующее: существует такое понятие, как «bad uncle» (дословный перевод: «плохой дядя», который является родственником). В Соединённых Штатах на праздники такой вот дядюшка имеет весьма скверную репутацию. А всё потому, что горячо любимые племянники проказничают в доме за спиной у родителей, а добрый дядюшка покрывает все их милые шалости. Для родителей, естественно, праздник превращается в сплошную суматоху и заботы. Скорее всего, здесь идёт очень тонкое перекликание о запрете на расспрос о диссертации аспиранта и тайных проказах племянников, которые покрывает любимый дядюшка. 


	20. Chapter 20

__

_You've already won me over, in spite of me_   
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_   
_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_   
_I couldn't help it_   
_It's all your fault_

Когда медлительная официантка подходит к их столику, По увлечённо рассказывает приукрашенную историю о том, как однажды в августе они с Беном отправились с ночёвкой в детский лагерь недалеко от Гента, где проводились убийственные тренировки по выживанию и интенсивные курсы лидерства аж на трёх языках. 

— … и я просыпаюсь от этого… стекающего на меня _водопада…_

— Это была всего лишь капля. 

— … и такой спрашиваю себя: какого хрена в домике идёт дождь? И тут я понимаю — льёт-то с верхней полки, и что Бен, которому тогда было _тринадцать…_

— Шесть! Мне было шесть. А тебе восемь. 

— … обоссал кровать, и теперь моча просачивается сквозь матрас _на меня._

Рей резко закрывает рот руками. Если она и хочет скрыть свой смех, ей не удаётся, а может это и не входило в её планы. Это далеко не первая неприятная для Бена история об их детстве, которую за вечер поведал По, и Рей очень эмоционально реагировала на каждую из них. 

Наверное, он раздосадован. Или смущён. Возможно даже откровенно унижен, — но смех Рей того стоит. По крайней мере пусть лучше слушает о том, как щенок далматинца схватил его за задницу, прокусив джинсы, или о том, что в выпускном альбоме он был признан «мистером-заставь-людей-рыдать»; лучше, чем наблюдать за её ошеломлённым выражением лица, когда По открыл свою варежку и напомнил об их первой встрече. 

Рей тут же извиняется, изобразив наигранную улыбку, пока По и Финн спорят о корнях маниока, и легонько касается руки Бена. Он чувствует её тепло и мягкость сквозь хлопок футболки, и слышит, как она тихо просит позволить ей выскользнуть из кабинки. 

— Мне нужно в туалет. 

Спустя десять минут, приведя себя в порядок, Рей возвращается в разгар жаркого обсуждения компьютерной томографии и непроницаемости для рентгеновского излучения шариков чая-бабл. На её лице сияет немного неуверенная, но искренняя улыбка; она шутит с Финном и По, и даже с ним, как всегда жадно уплетая лапшу. А Бен заворожённо наблюдает за ней с неизменным желанием поставить перед ней как можно больше еды и… 

Просто хочет, чтобы её бедро не касалось его. Ну, хотя бы не так часто. 

— Охренеть, шесть лет. — Финн качает головой и трёт глаза. 

— Я болел. 

— И тем не менее. Чувак, мне кажется, ты был уже здоровым детиной, чтобы попасть в такой просак, разве нет? 

Бен просто смотрит на него, пока Финн не опускает взгляд и не откашливается. 

— Ну может, не таким уж и здоровым, — бормочет тот. 

— Не хочу вас выгонять, но мы закрываемся через десять минут. — До жути знакомая и пугающе безликая официантка, как это часто бывает у людей чуть старше двадцати лет, неуверенно им улыбается. — Может вы… — Она машет чеком и оглядывает столик, пока По не указывает на Бена пальцем. 

— Платит он. 

— Малыш, разве не ты собирался оплатить ужин? — склонив голову, спрашивает Финн. 

— Да. 

— … и? 

— Но потом кое-кто при бабле решил пойти с нами. 

Бен закатывает глаза и щиплет себя за переносицу. 

— По. 

— Не, ну серьёзно. Университетский трастовый фонд этого чувака мог бы с потрохами купить ВУЗ, в котором он получил свою степень. И там ещё херова туча осталась бы. Я никогда не плачу, когда хожу с Беном, и ты не должен. 

Бен снова закатывает глаза, кивает официантке и протягивает ей свою кредитку. Он чувствует, как Рей смотрит на него, пока По и Финн спорят, возможно ли в теории купить «Лигу плюща»*. Но разумнее всего игнорировать её, игнорировать их всех и просто допить свой последний глоток пива. 

В задней части ресторана кто-то уже моет пол, поэтому они уходят, как только Бен выписывает пятьдесят процентов чаевых в качестве безмолвного извинения за идиотизм По и за то, что тот трижды передумал насчёт закусок. Когда они оказываются у выхода, Финн тянет Рей за руку и притягивает к себе за плечи. Бен наблюдает за ними, за тем, как беззаботно они обнимаются и тихо смеются. Вот она — настоящая близость, дружеские отношения, которые… 

Не сказать, что это ревность. Не совсем так. Всего лишь острая боль, которую он так давно пытается унять. Сегодня вечером было даже приятно снова притвориться, что она рядом, слышать её голос и вдыхать аромат её кожи, — господи, как же он жалок и неуместен! — но вечер подходит к концу. Бен вернётся домой и займётся кое-чем, — и это будет отнюдь не сон — что совершенствует с самого Бостона. Он убедил себя, что расстояние помогает. Немного. 

По крайней мере, надеется, что всё-таки поможет. 

— Я чё, облажался? — шёпотом спрашивает По, что для него весьма несвойственно. Рей и Финн на несколько шагов впереди. 

— Уж не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но, скорее всего, да. 

— Рей… она такая… — почти виновато произносит По, будто сожалеет. Наверное, впервые в своей жизни. — Будто не знала, что ты уже давно собирался пригласить её на свидание, и… 

— Да не собирался я приглашать её на свидание. Ты выпытал из меня всю эту историю по пьяни, а потом попытался заставить… 

— О боже, _ребята!_ — Рей отпускает Финна и разворачивается на каблуках с широкой улыбкой на губах. 

Сердце Бена замирает. Когда-то он целовал эти губы. А ещё они целовали его там, где… 

— Печенья с предсказаниями! — Рей опускает руку в огромную вазу у кассы и выуживает четыре штуки в полиэтиленовых обёртках. — _Обожаю_ печенье с предсказаниями. — Она раздаёт по одному Финну с По и протягивает печенье Бену. Когда их взгляды встречаются, в глазах Рей появляется озорная искорка. — Их ты тоже ненавидишь, да? 

Бен пожимает плечами, но берёт печенье. 

— Я такого не говорил. — Хотя очевидно, что да. Всё равно, что пенопласт жевать — вкус одинаковый, и наверняка питательные свойства у них на одном уровне. 

— По тебе и так всё ясно. — Рей снова улыбается ему и выскальзывает за дверь в прохладу позднего вечера. 

Дождь закончился, но оставил за собой на дорогах скользкую гладь, переливающуюся в свете фонарных столбов. Лёгкий ветерок шелестит листьями, а с неба по-прежнему то и дело падают редкие капельки. Для ноября совсем даже не холодно, и после душного ресторана воздух наполняет лёгкие приятной свежестью. Рей достаёт из велосипедного шлема мятый зелёный кардиган и, изящно изогнув плечи, надевает его, прикрыв футболку для полумарафона с надписью «Zoo Run Run». Бен даже собирался о ней расспросить. Когда Рей поднимает рукав, её рука касается его накаченного живота, отчего она улыбается ему, игриво извиняясь. 

Бен отводит взгляд. 

— «У того, кто может над собой посмеяться, всегда есть повод для веселья». — По отправляет в рот печенье и недоумённо смотрит на послание. — Это чё за намёк? — Он с негодованием оглядывается по сторонам. — Это печенье решило меня скомпрометировать, что ли? 

— Ага, — одновременно отвечают Финн и Рей. А после, хихикая, обмениваются взглядами. 

— Какая-то хреновая партия печений. 

— А по-моему, что надо, — бормочет Бен. Рей слегка толкает его локтем, а По начинает хмуриться. 

— Несомненно, хреновая. Финн, а у тебя что? 

Раздаётся звук шуршащей обёртки и сухой хруст. А после Финн фыркает в ладонь. 

— «Не жди, когда это сделает кто-то другой — устрой себе праздник сам!» 

— Да ладно? 

— Вау, малыш. Знатно компрометирует! — Финн качает головой, стараясь не рассмеяться. — А что если мне последовать совету печенья и вернуться домой одному?.. 

— Эй! Это ужасная-ужасная партия. Наверняка они сейчас сидят и ржут. — По указывает на Бена и Рей в панике, что Финн вернётся домой и устроит там себе праздник — что бы это ни значило. И Бен не уверен, что хочет это представлять. — А у вас что за предсказания? 

Рей открывает своё печенье, надорвав зубами уголок обёртки, и вытаскивает клочок бумаги. Бен не может разобрать слова, только понимает, что это какое-то предложение. И довольно короткое. Поэтому гадает, почему она так долго его читает, и почему улыбка тут же слетает с её лица, заставляя Рей поджать губы. Её взгляд смягчается, а зрачки бегают туда-сюда снова и снова. 

После долгой паузы она смотрит на По. 

— Моё норм. 

— Быть того не может. 

— Ага. — Она пожимает плечами. 

— Врёшь. 

— Не-а. 

— И что там? 

Рей сминает в пальцах бумажку, пряча в кулаке. Читать это ещё раз ей явно не требуется. 

— «То, что ты ищешь — в грядущем». Только это. — Она снова пожимает плечами и отворачивается, чтобы выбросить обёртку в мусорку у входа в ресторан. Краем глаза Бен замечает, как она засовывает что-то в задний карман джинсов. 

— Малыш, смирись. Это уже личное. Печенье с предсказанием ненавидит тебя. 

— Ни за что. Бен, открывай своё. 

— Да ну. 

— Давай. 

— Я не собираюсь есть кусок картона только из-за того, что тебе стало обидно. 

— Ты дерьмовый друг. 

— По сведениям печенья с предсказаниями, ты дерьмовый бойфренд, так что… 

— Давай сюда, — перебивает Рей, становясь между По и протягивая Бену руку. — Я его съем. И прочту послание. 

Бен вздыхает, но как всегда делает так, как хочет Рей, когда она рядом. 

— Не принимай близко к сердцу. Ты же знаешь Бена, — успокаивающе говорит она По, открывая печенье. — Он ненавидит всю еду мира, кроме цветной капусты, а также всё, что не относится к вычислительной биологии. Уж тем более, если это что-то весёлое и забавное. Его самоотверженность быть несчастным всегда, прямо скажем… 

Рей замолкает. На несколько секунд. Она молчит и пристально смотрит на белый клочок бумаги в руках. А потом тихо смеётся. 

— … поразительна, — хрипло произносит она. — Просто поразительно. 

— Ну что там? — спрашивает Финн с налётом скуки. Кажется, он устал. Словно только что закончил зевать. 

— Тоже нормальное. 

— Нормальное? 

— Ну, тут написано: «Доктор наук По Дэмерон — лузер», а ещё… 

И тут начинается полное ребячество. По пытается вырвать послание из рук Рей, а та смеётся и отскакивает назад, убегая. По гонится за ней, и в конце концов она прячется за спиной Бена, сунув бумажку ему в ладонь для сохранности. Финн пытается их разнять и отчитывает, раздражённо закатывая глаза. — Успокойтесь уже, _детишки._

Бен и не помнит, когда в последний раз ему нравился бойфренд По. 

— Ладно, на сегодня, я думаю, хватит теорий заговора. — Финн хватает По за руку и тащит к парковке, обращаясь к нему, словно к ребёнку. — Пора этому параноидальному дитятке поехать баиньки, прежде чем он начнёт болтать о высадке на Луну и о людях-ящерах. 

Рей дожидается, когда По как следует увлечётся лапанием задницы Финна и подобреет, а затем следует за ними. Сделав несколько шагов, она оборачивается на Бена. 

— Эй, ты идёшь? 

— Да. Да. — Ну вот и всё. Этот вечер, каким бы нервозным и волнующим ни был, подходит к концу. И это к лучшему. И Бен не должен оставаться с Рей наедине. Он усвоил урок. — Я сейчас. Просто… — Он вытаскивает телефон, делая вид, что ему нужно проверить почту, или поиграть в «Ruzzle», или сделать ещё какую-нибудь фигню. Рей кивает и бежит, чтобы догнать По с Финном. 

Бен смотрит на смятую и почти порванную полоску бумаги, позабытую в его ладони; разворачивает её, подносит к глазам, а затем наклоняет так, словно пытается выкрасть тайну у света, просачивающегося сквозь окно ресторана. 

«То, что ты ищешь — не в прошлом»**.

Парковка оказывается совершенно пустой, не считая машин Бена и По. А ещё прикреплённого к стойке велосипеда — дешёвого, ржавого и старого, — по которому сразу можно догадаться, что его хозяин аспирант. Бен выуживает ключи от машины из переднего кармана и слышит ругательства — вернее, то, что в своеобразном мире Рей таковым является. 

— _Пельмень контуженый!_

Он оборачивается и видит, как со странной гримасой на лице, она тычет указательным пальцем в велосипедное седло. 

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Финн, уже забравшись на пассажирское сиденье в машину По. 

— Седло моего велика насквозь промокло. 

— У тебя что, нет на него чехла? 

— Есть. Остался в лаборатории. 

— А-а. Ты когда покупала велик, к нему прилагалась инструкция? 

— Эм, не знаю. А что? 

— Ну, видать, производитель думал, что это очевидно — надевать на сиденье велосипеда чехол, чтобы оно оставалось сухим. 

Рей шикает на Финна, и, Бен не уверен, но наверняка показывает тому ещё и средний палец. Она наклоняется, чтобы снять замок с велосипеда. 

— Ладно, пофиг. Отгоню его просто домой. В любом случае, это займёт меньше десяти минут. 

— Нет, — срывается с губ Бена твёрдое и резкое решение прежде, чем понимает, что не имеет на это никакого права. Он бы с удовольствием взял его обратно, но уже слишком поздно: Рей с удивлением смотрит на него, так же как и Финн с По. — Уже темно, — добавляет он, стараясь смягчить тон. — И небезопасно. 

— Ага. Откровенно говоря, не самый лучший район для вечерних прогулок. — По чешет подбородок и переводит взгляд со своей машины на машину Бена. — Можем впихнуть твой велик в багажник Бена. Хотя мой попросторнее. А я отвезу тебя домой. 

— Нет, не стоит. — Рей качает головой и пристёгивает шлем к одной из петель джинсов. — Колёса большие и грязные, да и вода с них капает. Пройдусь пешком. Тут идти-то минут десять. И я в состоянии о себе позаботиться. 

— Кнопка, я провожу тебя. Не поеду с По. Он отправится к себе, погуляет с БиБи, а потом приедет к нам. 

— Ой, да нет. Ни к чему. Морока одна. 

— Да ладно. 

— И тем не менее. 

— Нет. — Финн подмигивает и отталкивается от машины По. — Печенье с предсказанием утверждало, что мне нужно побыть какое-то время без своего парня-лузера. _Позаботиться о себе,_ так сказать. 

— Заткнись, — мягко говорит По. Он явно не против, чтобы его подразнили. Дэмерон — классный парень. — Ладно, потусуюсь с БиБи и вернусь через пол… 

— Вообще-то, — перебивает Рей, и тут же замолкает. Она явно хочет что-то сказать, но молчит, облизывая губы, и переводит взгляд сначала направо, — на Финна и По, а затем налево — на Бена, который всё ещё стоит у своей машины, как идиот, и сжимает потной ладонью ключи. Когда Рей встречается с ним взглядом, её лицо озаряет некая решительность — хотя понять трудно, так как через секунду та исчезает. — Вообще-то, Бен проводит меня домой. Так ведь? 

Как только Рей произносит эти слова, она начинает улыбаться. Неуверенно и многозначительно одновременно, по-прежнему глядя ему в глаза. Она улыбается ему, стоя на едва освещённой парковке, пахнущей дождём, солидолом и ночью, и Бен с трудом сглатывает. 

Идея так себе. В последний раз, когда они остались вдвоём, он нагнул её над столом и трахал до белых пятен перед глазами и сдавленного дыхания в груди. А до этого он… он имел её восемь часов подряд, вжимая в матрас. Рей просто в хлам уничтожает всю его выдержку, и когда она рядом, доверять ему никак нельзя, никогда. Она просидела бок о бок с ним почти три часа, тихо смеялась и подразнивала, поедая возмутительно отвратительную пищу. И плюс ко всему она кое-что узнала, — о чём поделился с ней По, хотя и не должен был, — и Бен не понимает, как она может чувствовать себя в безопасности, оставаясь с ним наедине. Так что да, идея плохая. 

Но. Он не позволит ей добираться до дома одной, в потёмках. 

— Конечно, — спокойно произносит он, не сводя с неё глаз. Бен суёт ключи в карман джинсов, делает к ней несколько шагов и… 

Десять минут. Край — пятнадцать. Он сможет это сделать. Они будут на виду. Это не должно оказаться сложным — не прикасаться к ней. Хотя, не сказать, что несложно, но хотя бы выполнимо. Если он постарается. Изо всех сил. 

— Ну, как бы, — обращается По к Финну, — он её парень. И это его обязанность. 

Финн не отвечает. Потому что точно знает, что на самом деле нет. Вся эта показуха, этот вечер, весь этот фальшивый ужин исключительно для По. И разве По будет приятно узнать, что весь этот спектакль был поставлен исключительно для его удовольствия? 

Оказавшись рядом с Рей, Бен берётся одной рукой за велосипедный руль, ощущая его влажность и холод, что даже к лучшему. Небольшой дискомфорт только на пользу. 

— В какой стороне твой дом? — шепчет он. 

Рей молча указывает направление. 

— Я могу на велике поехать. Тебе не стоит… 

— Спокойной вам ночи и спасибо за ужин! 

По и Финн уже садятся в машину, хлопая дверцами и споря о том, кто будет держать поводок БиБи. Рей радостно машет им рукой и следует за Беном — тот разворачивает велосипед в указанном направлении. 

— Сюда, верно? 

Она кивает и старается шагать с ним в ногу, когда они покидают парковку. Их молчание то и дело разбавляют покачивающийся на её бедре шлем да цепляющиеся за мокрый асфальт подошвы конверсов. Машина По заводится и трогается с места, и уже через несколько секунд проезжает мимо них. Из окон По и Финн машут им на прощанье. А после… 

Всё затихает. Хотя вряд ли такое возможно, разве что в какой-нибудь звукопоглощающей комнате, и уж точно не на довольно оживлённой улице после захода солнца. Рей идёт рядом с Беном, а велосипедный шлем — словно защитная стена между ними. И почему же так трудно просто открыть рот и нарушить эту тишину, прежде чем она не станет мучительно неудобной? Мать твою, он вырос в посольствах. Уж ему ли не знать, как вести светские беседы. 

Но нет. «Нет» — не потому, что не может, а потому что не хочет. До безобразия убого болтать о непривычно тёплой погоде в этом году, о недавних выборах мэра, или спросить её, как идут дела с экспериментами, работает ли она над чем-нибудь новым. Всё это слишком убого, а Рей… нет. 

— Спасибо, — говорит она мягким, но отнюдь не робким голосом. — За то, что проводил домой. И за ужин тоже. — Она убирает волосы за ухо, отрывает взгляд от своих ног и мило ему улыбается. Как будто он ей нравится, как будто она рада находиться здесь, с ним. Но подобное невозможно, особенно после недавних событий. 

— Да не за что. — Не сказать, что он не наслаждается моментом на каком-то первобытном, интуитивном уровне — этим дурманящем маревом, появляющимся каждый раз, когда она рядом. Рей так близко, живая и настоящая. Просто он хочет быть уверенным, что у неё есть хоть капля самосохранения. Что когда он исчезнет из её жизни, она будет в безопасности, что о ней позаботятся. А для этого ей следует избегать таких людей, как Бен, и не оставаться с ними наедине. 

— Кстати, ты был прав. 

Что случается весьма редко. 

— Насчёт этой тыквенной жижи? 

— Извини, но жижа была классной. — Она строит обиженное лицо. — Насчёт По. Он и правда невыносим. 

— А, да уж. Ну, ты к нему привыкнешь. Лет так через десять. 

— Серьёзно? 

— Да ну нет, конечно. 

Приятно красть её тихие, фыркающие смешки. Такие знакомые. Всё равно, что вновь заняться любимым хобби после долгого перерыва. 

— Он… я знаю, он только из-за лучших побуждений, но чересчур уж навязчиво. Всё время спрашивает, почему ты никогда не ночуешь у меня. 

— Я знаю. — Бену тоже приходится это терпеть. Однажды во время ужина у него просто руки чесались воткнуть нож для масла в череп По. Ну или хотя бы самый кончик в оболочку мозга. 

— Он… он не остановится. Приходится выдумывать миллион оправданий. Позволять ему думать, что я с тобой, хотя на самом деле у друга. — Рей качает головой. — Ну кто так делает? 

Бен запрещает себе думать о том, что это ещё за друг. 

— Я знаю, это… доставляет неудобства. — Мягко говоря. — Я расскажу ему всё как есть. Скоро. 

— Всё как есть? 

— Ну, не всё. Кое-что. Что мы оба заняты. И что мы расстались. — Если бы он ещё хотел что-то рассказывать. — Может быть, завтра. 

— М-м. — Рей прикусывает губу и загадочно улыбается. Бену кажется, что в её глазах мелькает искорка, но он едва успевает её уловить, прежде чем она отворачивается, не говоря уж о понимании, что это было. Словно он увидел еле заметную лазейку в тайны её души, которую ему никогда не удастся постичь. — Бедняга По. Это разобьёт ему сердце. 

Возможно. Начнёт ещё переживать.   
— Прекрасно. 

— Злодей, — фыркает Рей. 

— Ладно, я позабочусь, чтобы Финн был рядом, — делает он одолжение. — Это сгладит его боль. 

— О, несомненно. Кстати, когда ты это понял? 

— Что понял? 

— Что я забыла наш разговор. В туалете. 

Бен напрягается, и на долю секунды его шаги замедляются. Ненадолго, чтобы Рей не успела заметить. Она продолжает идти рядом — расслабленная и невозмутимая, словно ничего и не спрашивала… 

Конечно она вполне имеет право затрагивать эту тему, и Рей не кажется злой, смущённой или обиженной, и это даёт ему надежду, что, возможно… 

Что ж. 

Бен делает глубокой вздох. 

— Я долго не был уверен. 

— М-м. Как долго? — В её голосе звучит любопытство, и Бен пожимает плечами. 

— Наверное, пару лет. — Они так легко об этом говорят — вежливо и учтиво. Наверное, само беззвёздное небо и слабый блеск жёлтых ночных огней благоволят им. — Я не был уверен, пока ты не представилась после… Этой осенью. Я понял этой осенью. 

Он и сам неоднократно задавался этим вопросом. В первый раз, когда они встретились в коридоре на факультете биологии — её взгляд скользнул по нему, словно он мебель; ещё был случай, когда на научно-исследовательском симпозиуме она стояла перед ним в очереди, чтобы забрать свой бейджик; и после того как он открыл перед ней дверь и увидел, как она нырнула под его руку, прощебетав безразличное «спасибо». Он всё время гадал, узнала ли она его, помнила ли их разговор. А может, просто услышала о его, мягко говоря, неидеальной репутации и решила, что будет лучше — делать вид, будто они незнакомы. 

Он старался не думать обо всё этом. Не думать о ней. 

— Тебе не стоило врать, — говорит она без намёка на упрёк. 

Хотя Бен заслуживает всяческих порицаний, и, наверное, именно поэтому отвечает очередной откровенной ложью: 

— Я и не врал. — Бен поднимает велосипед и делает несколько шагов, чтобы избежать лужи. 

— Ну, ты вроде как соврал. Как минимум утаил правду. 

Как минимум. 

— Ты… — Бен старается расслабить челюсть. — Ты расстроена? 

Он не знает, зачем это спрашивает, и почему его так волнует ответ. В любом случае с сегодняшнего вечера они разойдутся по разным сторонам. И неважно, расстроена она из-за него или нет. Всё равно он не сможет её обнять, или трахнуть, или просто смотреть на неё и слушать, что она говорит, даже если не расстроена. 

— Бен, это… не настолько уж и ужасная ложь. 

— Нет? 

— Угу. — Рей на мгновение кусает ноготь большого пальца. — Я сама была не лучше. 

— И всё же, если ты чувствуешь… 

— Я не расстроена, — говорит она мягко, но решительно. Рей как-то странно смотрит на него — как будто он должен что-то понять. Как будто она хочет, чтобы он скинул с себя защитную скорлупу. Как будто она сама что-то поняла и ждёт, что он последует её примеру. — Вовсе нет. Я… о другом. — Её губ касается улыбка. — Я вот рада, что ты запомнил меня с того дня. 

— Ага. — На велосипедном руле кое-где скололась краска в виде звезды. Бен проводит по этому месту пальцами, ощущая влажную ржавчину. — Тебя трудно не запомнить. 

— Ха! На самом деле нет. Я никто. Была никем. Просто частичкой новой когорты людей с гораздо большим опытом и талантом, чем у меня. — Рей фыркает и смотрит себе под ноги. Ей приходится идти чуть быстрее, чтобы не отставать от широкого шага Бена. — Я люто ненавидела свой первый год. Думала… думала, не вывезу. Просто не смогу. 

И надо сказать — ничего удивительного. «Отсев очень жёсткий, особенно перед этапом выдвижения кандидатур», — хочется сказать Бену, но вместо этого он произносит: 

— Ты помнишь свой первый доклад? 

— Который я делала на первом году обучения? 

— Да. 

— Ага, помню. А что? 

Бен чувствует, как уголок его губ дёргается. 

— Свою короткую презентацию ты назвала сверхскоростной и вставила в слайд картинку из «Следующего поколения». 

— О да. — Рей тихо смеётся. — Не могу поверить, что ты это помнишь! 

_Тебя трудно не запомнить, Рей._

— Да, помню. 

— Никогда бы не подумала, что ты фанат «Стар Трека». 

— Угу. Был такой период. 

— А сейчас? 

— Да ну не знаю. — Бен украдкой смотрит на неё. — А ещё помню тот пикник. Когда мы попали под дождь. Ты играла в догонялки с детьми Кеннеди. Бог мой, казалось, что этому не будет конца. Они не унимались. Ему пришлось в буквальном смысле отрывать от тебя самого мелкого, чтобы затащить его в машину. 

— Ага. — Рей с любопытством смотрит на Бена. Лёгкий ветерок треплет ей волосы, но, кажется, она не возражает. — Не думала, что ты любишь детей. Скорее, наоборот. 

Он вскидывает бровь. 

— Я не люблю людей, которым по двадцать пять лет и при этом они ведут себя как дети. Я не против малышни. Даже если их трое. 

Бен и сам не знает, зачем это говорит. Почему он готов перечислять всё то бесчисленное количество раз, когда она появлялась в его жизни последние два года, — такая беспечная и ничего не замечающая — только для того, чтобы исчезнуть, когда Бен позволял себе изучить её, узнать её; разобраться в том, из-за чего так тянуло к ней, что заинтриговало в этой девушке, которая казалась слишком молоденькой, слишком прекрасной. По ошибался, впрочем, как и всегда. Особенно когда намекал, что Бен был страстно влюблён в Рей, что он вожделел, изнемогал от желания с того самого дня, как встретил. Нет. Он же едва её знал. 

Но он всегда замечал её. Замечал и наблюдал. Что, на самом деле, происходило впервые в его жизни. 

— То, что ты меня знал… Знал, кто я — это как-то связано с твоими… причинами? 

— Причинами? — спрашивает Бен, будто не догадывается о чём речь. 

— Ты делал вид, что встречаешься со мной. Ты выручал меня. 

Это трудно объяснить. Просто Бен по своей сути низменное, эгоистичное существо, но он правда не думал, что из их договорённости что-то выйдет. Не было никакого плана, махинаций. Он просто хотел защитить Рей, да и просто узнать её. Познать, в чём же её секрет. 

Он и не предполагал, что… никогда. Никогда не предполагал. 

— Рей, я хотел, чтобы ты была в безопасности. 

— Я знаю. 

Он с облегчением кивает. 

— Я знаю это, — повторяет она вновь. Её пальцы тянутся к его губам, чтобы прикоснуться к ним. — Я знаю. Но неужели это всё? 

Бен с трудом сглатывает. 

— Нет. 

Каждый раз эта девчонка умудряется вытянуть из него правду. 

— Нет, — задумчиво повторяет она. А затем её глаза широко распахиваются. — Кстати, мы уже пришли. 

Рей показывает на высокое кирпичное здание — старое и немного обшарпанное, хотя не такое уж и ужасное, как могло бы быть, особенно учитывая, сколько сейчас платят аспирантам. Вход окружают зоомагазин и похоронное бюро, и Рей замечает, как глаза Бена бегают от одной вывески к другой, отчего она закусывает щёку. 

— Как бы остроумно ты сейчас ни собрался пошутить, я наверняка всё это слышала уже раз десять. 

— Понимаю. — Бен оглядывается по сторонам. Что ж, пора прощаться. — Мне отнести велосипед наверх? 

— Да нет, ему и здесь будет неплохо. В любом случае он мокрый. И я обычно прицепляю его тут. — Она указывает на небольшую стойку, прямо рядом с одинокой берёзой, которая наверняка повидала на своём веку немало. 

— И его не украдут? 

— Не, здесь точно нет. Тут можно спереть и что-нибудь получше. Например, велик Финна, у которого целых два функционирующих тормоза. 

— Ну просто высший пилотаж. 

Когда Бен опускается на колено, чтобы закрепить велосипед у стойки, он думает о том, что мог бы достать ей новый. Хороший и прочный, с более чем двумя скоростями и цепями, который не выглядит так, будто пережил Первую мировую войну. Велосипед, что прослужит ей хотя бы до окончания аспирантуры. Может быть, он просто купит его и привезёт сюда, перекусит хлипкий замок кусачками и выбросит эту колымагу; заменит на что-то получше и оставит в её жизни частичку себя. Или он мог бы просто попросить По передать велосипед Рей, придумать какую-нибудь отмазку, чтобы она не подумала, что всё это его рук дело. Да, именно так он и поступит. 

— Бен, — слышит он её голос, и, подняв глаза, он снова видит этот задумчивый, глубокий взгляд. Как будто она была погружена в себя, наблюдая за ним всё это время. — Ты не похож на других. 

Странное заявление. Совершенно не вписывается в ситуацию. Хотя вряд ли Рей что-то под этим подразумевает. 

— Разве все люди не разные? Генетика, динамика развития и всё такое. 

— Да, верно. 

Бен выпрямляется, неторопливо отходит от стойки и вот теперь Рей уже смотрит на него, подняв голову. Между ними больше нет велосипеда — лишь свежий ветерок и то расстояние, которое Бен заставляет себя держать. 

— Разве каждый человек не прекрасен и уникален, как снежинка? 

Рей улыбается, плотно сжав губы, и его сердце замирает. 

— Наверное, я ошибалась. И дело вовсе не в том, что ты другой. А в том, что ты такой же. 

— Такой же? 

— Как я. 

Бен мог бы сказать, что они настолько же разные, как ночь и день. Мог бы. Но у этих слов вкус лжи, поэтому они так и остаются невысказанными. 

— Рей… 

— Дело в том, что я ошибалась. — Она теребит прядь волос, а затем опускает руку. — И, как выяснилось, слишком сильно. 

— Я бы не стал так утверждать. — Бен старается говорить непринуждённо, но Рей не улыбается. Она просто смотрит на свою ладонь, не обращая на него внимания, погружённая в собственные мысли. — Рей, что ты… 

— Это просто… ошибка первого рода. И это пугает. Неимоверно пугает. 

Бен хмурится. 

— Ошибка первого рода? 

— Ошибочное отвержение. 

— Я знаю, что значит ошибка первого рода… 

— Да. Конечно. Просто… для меня это настолько ужасно. Что я могу неправильно понять ситуацию, убедить себя в том, что не соответствует действительности. Увидеть то, чего нет только потому, что я хочу это видеть. Не это ли худший кошмар для учёного? 

— Верно. — Бен не уверен, что понимает. — Поэтому в своих анализах ты устанавливаешь настолько низкий уровень значимости… 

— Но и ошибка второго рода — это тоже плохо. 

Её взгляд устремлён на него — неуверенный и твёрдый одновременно. Словно она боится того, что собирается сказать, но всё ещё полна решимости. Для неё это важно, но… 

Как в компьютерной программе Statistics 101. Бен озадаченно склоняет голову. 

— Да, — неспешно соглашается он. — Ошибочное принятие — тоже плохо. 

— В этом суть науки. Суть аспирантуры. Вы, преподаватели, занимаетесь количественным анализом и вбиваете нам в головы, что ошибочное отвержение — это плохо, но и ошибочное принятие не менее ужасно. — Рей сглатывает. — Не видеть то, что у тебя прямо перед носом. Намеренно не замечать чего-то, только чтобы не видеть большего. 

Бен и правда ничего не понимает. 

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что в аспирантуре не уделяют достаточного внимания статистической значимости? 

С губ Рей слетает смешок, и она прижимает ладони к щекам. Она вся горит, даже несмотря на вечернюю прохладу и сумерки. В глазах отражается яркий блеск. 

— Бен. Думаю, аспирантура не слабо на меня повлияла. 

— Рей. — Бен не хочет подходить ближе, вторгаться в её пространство. Её губы плотно сжаты, а в уголках рта виднеются складочки. Может быть, хотя бы на шажочек можно подойти? — С тобой всё в порядке? Я могу что-нибудь сделать? 

— Наука, несомненно, поимела меня. Но и не только она. Подобное и раньше случалось, ещё до того, как я поступила в универ. Если хочешь, я расскажу. Думаю… — Рей делает глубокий, прерывистый вздох. По её щеке скользит идеальная сферическая капля, оставляя ровный сияющий след. И словно хирургическим лезвием слеза будто рассекает сердце Бена пополам. — Я забыла, что я не пустое место. Забила на себя, потерялась в какой-то момент. 

Рей первая подходит ближе. Касается края его футболки и нежно тянет к себе, крепко держа ткань в ладони. А Бен не понимает, что происходит. Почему она плачет и улыбается одновременно. Почему она прикасается к нему. 

— Я хочу тебе сказать две вещи. 

— Рей, что я могу… 

— Пожалуйста, дай мне сказать. 

Это просто невозможно. Он стоит и смотрит на неё, смотрит в её влажные глаза, которые наполняются слезами всё больше и больше. Бен чувствует себя абсолютно бесполезным, его руки глупо свисают по бокам, а она… 

По-прежнему самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел. Начало и конец каждой его мысли. 

— Первая вещь заключается в том, что я солгала тебе. — Её слёзы теперь уже льются рекой, и Бену приходится стиснуть зубы. Он хочет дотронуться до неё, притянуть к себе. Но он не должен. — И я не просто утаила правду… 

— Рей… 

— … я намеренно тебе солгала. Это ужасно. 

Его рука вдруг обхватывает её лицо. 

— Что это была за ложь? 

— Но это не так уж и важно. 

— Нет? 

Бен просто хочет, чтобы она перестала плакать. Хочет, чтобы она успокоилась. Хочет проиграть эту никчёмную борьбу с самим собой, взять её на руки, поцеловать в лоб и сказать, что всё это неважно. Что бы ни заставляло её плакать, он всё исправит. Всё решит. Да, он недостаточно хорош, и его это никогда не волновало, но если она позволит ему заботиться о себе, он ничего не попросит взамен. «Всё в порядке, — хочет он ей сказать. — Моей любви хватит на нас двоих». 

Если он скажет ей всё это, возможно, она перестанет плакать. Возможно, стоит рискнуть. 

— Да, не сильно. — Она ослепляет Бена своей улыбкой, заставляя его сердце биться чаще, и они снова встречаются взглядами. — А вот вторая вещь действительно имеет значение. 

Он не собирался этого делать. Он не специально. Но она так близко; он чувствует её запах, её тепло, и его ладони ласкают её лицо; большие пальцы скользят туда и обратно, вытирая с щёк слёзы. 

— Рей, — выдыхает он. Его собственный разум и сердце уже неподвластны ему. — Что за вторая вещь? 

Рей широко улыбается. Её глаза сияют ещё ярче. И она произносит это с самым ужасным акцентом, который он когда-либо слышал. 

— Ik hou van jou, Бен. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Лига плюща» — ассоциация восьми старейших университетов Америки: Гарварда (Harvard), Принстона (Princeton), Йеля (Yale), Брауна (Brown), Колумбии (Columbia), Корнелла (Cornell), Дартмута (Dartmouth) и Пенсильвании (Pennsylvania). Считается эталоном престижности высшего образования в США.  
> **«То, что ты ищешь — не в прошлом, в грядущем». Кто помнит, это точный перевод из седьмого эпизода:)) Фраза Маз Каната, когда та разговаривала с Рей. Только автор разделила её между Беном и Рей. Такая вот небольшая отсылка;)


	21. Chapter 21

Вот так выглядят кольцо и свадебное платье Рей, которые подбирала Ever-so-reylo:

Причёска и букет невесты, использованные Анечкой для визуализации, также принадлежат автору.

— Так… стоит ли говорить, что я зарабатываю больше тебя? 

Бен бросает на Рей снисходительный взгляд и сжимает её руку, прежде чем подойти к стойке регистрации. Она с нежностью наблюдает, как Бен представляется, показывает свой ID, не отвечая на улыбку секретарши, а после они находят два места в переполненном зале ожидания, и Рей начинает лениво листать журнал «Vanity Fair» девятилетней давности. 

— Нет, — говорит ей Бен, усаживаясь рядом. 

— Что «нет»? 

— Нет, не надо об этом говорить. 

Пару секунд Рей соображает о чём речь. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что ты не зарабатываешь больше меня. 

— Ладно, — соглашается она, — но я всё равно зарабатываю больше, чем ты в моём возрасте. 

— В твоём возрасте я был старшим преподавателем. Любой зарабатывает больше старшего преподавателя. — Колена Рей касается рука Бена, и она чувствует её тепло сквозь тёмно-серые джинсы. — Не нервничай. 

— Я и не нервничаю, — отвечает она, ёрзая на старом, пластиковом, ужасно неудобном стуле. — Я подумала, что это может быть ценной информацией. 

— В каком смысле? 

— Ну, решат ещё, что я вышла замуж по расчёту. 

Бен хмурится. 

— Вряд ли это вообще имеет значение… 

— Бен Соло? 

Они поднимают глаза на женщину средних лет с длинными волосами серебристого оттенка и дружелюбной улыбкой. Она стоит в нескольких футах от них; её бейджик наклонён так, что Рей не может разобрать имя, когда они с Беном поднимаются со своих стульев. 

— Вы, должно быть, Бен. А вы… — она хмурится. — Не знаю, как правильно произносится ваше имя… 

— Рей. — Она улыбается и слегка прижимается к касающейся её поясницы руке Бена. — Рей Соло. 

— Рей. Необычное имя. Очень красивое. А я мисс Тано. Идёмте? Предыдущий клиент задерживается, комната для интервью сейчас занята, но мой кабинет недалеко. 

В действительности её кабинет за тридевять земель. Мисс Тано ведёт их как минимум по трём разным коридорам, которые похожи своими грязновато-белыми стенами, серыми именными табличками и слегка затхлым воздухом, а потом вверх по лестнице. Однако, добравшись до нужного места, обстановка сразу становится более располагающей. В кабинете стоят живые цветущие растения, а на стенах висят фотографии, на которых красуется спортивная мисс Тано на фоне захватывающих пейзажей. На её рабочем стуле виднеется радужный платок, а рядом с клавиатурой лежит недоеденный апельсин. В воздухе витает аромат цитрусовых и расставленных на подоконнике свечей с запахом хвои. 

Атмосфера неформальная и вполне приятная. Рей понимает, что её плечи расслабляются, и ей, наконец-то, нет необходимости сжимать руку Бена. Она садится на стул для посетителей рядом с Беном и медленно выдыхает. 

Ладно. Может быть, она и правда немного нервничала. До этого момента. Но сейчас уже всё хорошо. И Бену больше не надо смотреть на неё с удивлённым и одновременно приободряющим выражением — «Я здесь, с тобой». С ней всё в порядке… 

— Главная цель нашей встречи, — произносит мисс Тано заученными словами, будто повторяет их по несколько раз в день много лет подряд, — это оценить подлинность вашего брака. Я буду задавать вопросы о ваших отношениях, о повседневной супружеской жизни и совместных планах. Если я буду в достаточной степени уверена, что брак не является фиктивным, то одобрю получение грин-карты для Рей. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Рей, хотя её ни о чём и не спрашивали. Краем глаза она замечает кивок Бена. 

Она и вправду не напугана, не встревожена, или ещё что-то в этом роде. Хотя, наверное, чуточку жалеет, что вытащила руку из ладони Бена. 

— Прекрасно. — Мисс Тано тепло и приветливо улыбается. Она смотрит в свой планшет и несколько мгновений водит пальцем вверх-вниз. — Тогда давайте начнём. Итак, вы впервые встретились… сколько лет назад? 

— Шесть, — отвечает Бен. 

— Четыре, — с воодушевлением произносит Рей в тот же миг. 

В кабинете тотчас же воцаряется тишина. Мисс Тано отрывает от планшета широко раскрытые глаза и откашливается, в то время как Рей и Бен обмениваются наполовину удивлёнными (Бен), наполовину испуганными (Рей) взглядами. 

Кажется, её страх веселит Бена. 

— Похоже, вы… — мисс Тано неопределённо машет рукой, — не согласны? 

— Мы впервые встретились шесть лет назад на кафедре, где я работал, когда Рей пришла на собеседование в аспирантуру, — объясняет Бен, сжалившись над Рей. — Встреча была… очень недолгой. После мы не общались, и вот, четыре года назад, снова встретились. 

— Понятно, — кивает мисс Тано. Кажется, она верит. — И с этого момента вы начали встречаться? 

Рей и Бен снова обмениваются взглядами — более мягкими, интимными. 

— Сначала мы были… друзьями. — Рей слегка улыбается. — Несколько месяцев. А потом начали встречаться. 

Мисс Тано что-то пишет своим стилусом и спрашивает: 

— А куда вы ходили на первое свидание? 

— В китайский ресторан. С друзьями. — Рей смотрит на руку Бена. Его длинные пальцы обхватывают край подлокотника. На фоне тёмного дерева они кажутся слишком бледными. — А потом пошли домой. Всё… просто.

_— Не уходи._

_Рей ещё не совсем проснулась. Пять минут назад, когда Бен встал одеваться, она едва пошевелилась. Даже сейчас почти не двигается и вот-вот задремлет снова._

_Бен улыбается._

_Он подходит к кровати, садится на край и наклоняется, чтобы обнять её за плечи. Рей совсем сонная, с растрёпанными волосами, разметавшимися по всей подушке; её глаза почти закрыты, и она выглядит даже моложе, чем есть на самом деле._

_Бен проводит большим пальцем по её нижней губе._

_Возможно, это ошибка — то, что они вместе. Рей, несомненно, заслуживает лучшего, но Бен знает, просто знает, что никто и никогда не будет достоин её больше; уверен, что никто не будет заботиться о ней так, как он. К тому же, она сама этого хочет._

_Так что, ничего. Ему просто до конца дней нужно вести себя так, чтобы она не передумала._

_Бен дотрагивается пальцем до кончика её носа._

_— Мне надо идти._

_— М-м. — Рей поднимает руки и обхватывает его шею, прижимая Бена к своему телу. Она восхитительно тёплая. Просто поразительно, насколько сильно ему нравится прикасаться к ней. — Я так не думаю._

_— Любимая. — Он утыкается носом в ложбинку на шее Рей, вдыхая её аромат. По сравнению с Бостоном, с той ночи, которую они провели вместе, теперь всё совсем по-другому. Он отдохнул. Пусть и немного, но они поспали, есть ощущение времени, пространства. И между ними сладко пульсирует надежда._

_— По, наверное, придёт позже. Скорее всего. — Она зевает, и его щеки касается её тёплое дыхание. — Думаю, он будет счастлив увидеть тебя здесь._

_Бен качает головой._

_— У меня четыре встречи. В кампусе. Через полчаса. — Возможно, даже меньше, чем через полчаса. Он не удивился бы, узнав, что в пёстрой спальне Рей, в которой царит полный кавардак, время бежит с другой скоростью. Прошедшей ночью, в эти драгоценные часы, когда он целовал её, трахал и пытался прекратить повторять снова и снова, как любит, в мире словно пролетели столетия._

_— Что за встречи?_

_— С моими постдоками. И ещё конференц-связь._

_— Отмени всё. — На её лице расцветает озорная, потрясающе красивая улыбка. — Твоим постдокам это понравится. Ты сделаешь им день._

_Бен тихо смеётся._

_— Мои постдоки не заслуживают того, чтобы делать им день._

_— Тогда сделай день мне. — Постепенно улыбка сходит с её лица, но всё же остаётся тенью на губах. — Не уходи. Пожалуйста._

_— Рей._

_— Пожалуйста…_

_Бен вздыхает и качает головой. Всё уже неважно. Просто неважно. Он достаёт телефон из кармана и пишет короткий имейл в свою лабораторию, пока Рей покусывает его подбородок._

— Как мило. — Мисс Тано вежливо улыбается с выражением лица человека, который слышал истории о первых свиданиях тысячу раз, и считает, что Рей и Бен мало чем отличаются от остальных. — А как насчёт второго свидания? 

— Кофе, — говорит Рей. — Мы просто пили кофе. 

— Оу. Это было что-то особенное? 

— Нет. Это была университетская кофейня. Мы захаживали туда, ещё до того, как начали… встречаться.

_— Чувствую себя… странно._

_— Странно?_

_— Странно. — Рей пожимает плечами, прислоняясь к стойке. — Как будто… не знаю… Как-то тревожно, что ли._

_Бен бросает взгляд на баристу, которая занята приготовлением кофе для Рей._

_— Боишься, что Тай-Дай не оправдает ожиданий твоего столь изысканного вкуса?_

_— Нет, это здесь ни при чём. Просто… — Рей отводит от Бена взгляд, и когда начинает говорить, её голос звучит неуверенно, взволновано и капризно даже для её собственных ушей. — Что если в конечном счёте я тебе разонравлюсь? Когда ты узнаешь меня лучше._

_Нет, так нельзя! Если она хочет настоящих отношений. Бен старше, он красивый, умный — можно перечислять ещё кучу его потрясающих достоинств. И независимо от того, что он к ней сейчас чувствует, Бен вряд ли захочет встречаться с ней и дальше, если она будет вести себя как сопливая размазня. Она должна быть классной, утончённой, уверенной в себе. Но Рей чувствует всё что угодно, но только не это._

_— Мы будем встречаться по-настоящему, и я тебе перестану нравиться. — Просто железобетонный аргумент! Тем более сейчас, когда они не в её спальне, а в том самом кафе, где часто проводили время. Они здесь, в разгар дня, в реальной жизни, среди реальных людей._

_— Рей. — Вот опять он это делает: смеётся над ней, хотя на его лице нет улыбки. — Это вряд ли. Учитывая, что мы уже встречаемся._

_— Не по-настоящему и…_

_— Нет. — Он складывает руки на груди и прислоняется спиной к стене. — Нет, по-настоящему._

_Его тон не терпит возражений, и это должно её возмутить, но всё с точностью наоборот. Рей чувствует, как в груди разливается что-то тёплое. Это ощущение не покидает её с прошлой ночи, и она начинает думать, что оно так и останется с ней навсегда._

_Рей наклоняется вперёд и касается ладонями его плеч, широко ему улыбаясь._

_— Тогда, может быть, стоит беспокоиться тебе? Вдруг ты мне разонравишься?_

_Конечно, она шутит. И Бен это понимает, судя по его весёлому блеску в глазах. Но когда взгляд Бена скользит вниз, туда, где она его касается, его голос становится спокойным и серьёзным._

_— Ничего страшного. Ты мне нравишься достаточно, чтобы это компенсировать._

— Понятно. Расскажите о третьем свидании. Вы помните, что делали? 

Рей помнит. И судя по тому, как пальцы Бена на мгновение сжимают подлокотник, он тоже. 

— Мы просто остались дома. — Она почёсывает шею, глядя на свои колени. Её джинсы слегка потёрты, особенно с правой стороны. — Вроде бы, мы смотрели фильм у Бена. 

— Оу. Вы помните, что это был за фильм? 

Рей качает головой. 

— Нет. Что-то связано со взрывами. И… — Она смотрит на Бена. «Помоги мне, пожалуйста». 

Он прочищает горло. 

— Автомобильные гонки. 

— Да. Автомобильные гонки, точно. 

— Звучит неплохо, — уклончиво кивает мисс Тано. — Вам нравится экшн? 

Бен прикусывает губу. 

— Насколько я помню, нам понравился этот фильм.

_Рей начинает думать, что он от этого просто тащится. Хотя, конечно, сейчас она не в состоянии соображать, но пару минут назад, когда клетки мозга ещё функционировали, Рей поняла, что Бен явно на этом помешан._

_На том, чтобы она была в его власти, хотя бы частично. Подчинялась ему._

_Рей и правда хотела посмотреть фильм. В конце концов это был её выбор, она его купила (пусть и с прайм-аккаунта Бена, но это неважно), устроилась на диване у него между ног, прислонившись спиной к его груди, и планировала насладиться двухчасовой чудовищной игрой актёров и упоротыми боями. Рей и не предполагала, что они не продержатся и пятнадцати минут, прежде чем рука Бена скользнёт к её трусикам, а меньше, чем через двадцать минут — её шорты уже будут спущены к бёдрам, а бюстгальтер слезет с груди._

_По телику кто-то с лёгкостью взбирается по небоскрёбу даже глазом не моргнув. Глубоко во влагалище Рей два длинных пальца начинают сгибаться и тереться о то самое место, которое Бен каждый раз находит, и теперь творит там нечто немыслимое. Эти пальцы заставляют Рей выгибаться, вырывают из её рта тяжёлые вздохи и всхлипы. Комнату наполняют до неприличия громкие звуки. Они даже громче, чем внезапно появившийся на экране боевой вертолёт._

_— Ещё один? Сможешь?_

_Рей собирается покачать головой — нет, нет, нет, она не сможет принять ещё один палец, не сможет дать ему то, что он от неё хочет — и сжать его запястье, чтобы оттолкнуть, но ладонь Бена начинает надавливать на клитор; на этот раз трение совсем иное, нежели те деликатные движения его пальцев вверх и вниз по влагалищу, такие нежные, что Рей от них накрывало оргазмами. Она даже умудрилась намочить его джинсы и, может быть, даже диван._

_Рей кончала так, что из неё лило ручьём. Её бёдра, губы и даже сердце трепетали от огромных, влажных накатывающих волн._

_— Ещё? М, Рей? — вновь спрашивает Бен, слизывая одинокую капельку, что катится вниз по её шее. И когда ей всё-таки удаётся покачать головой, что «нет, серьёзно, нет», он нежно целует её и улыбается. — Тогда я тебя отымею, ладно?_

_Так приятно быть послушной. Позволить ему уложить себя на диван, быть мягкой и податливой, когда он обхватывает ладонями её грудь и проводит носом по рёбрам, и лениво наблюдать, как Бен вынимает стояк. И, кажется, тот причиняет ему жуткую боль. Член багровый, даже немного воспалённый и уже давно готовый._

_Бен накрывает её своим телом и с лёгкостью переплетает их пальцы у неё над головой. А после, задыхаясь от удовольствия, скользит внутрь — неторопливо, постепенно, тяжело. Нежно. Он всё ещё слишком большой. Давление просто восхитительное — чистое безумие._

_— Тебе придётся привыкнуть к этому, — шепчет он ей на ухо. — Привыкнуть ко мне._

_Рей хочется сказать: «Я знаю. Я привыкну», но словно теряет дар речи. Она тянется, чтобы убрать мокрые от пота пряди волос с его лба, и когда Бен начинает двигаться, раздвигает ноги настолько широко, насколько это возможно._

— Рей? 

— Оу, эм… да? — Она понимает, что грызёт ноготь большого пальца и опускает руку. 

— Я говорила о том, что вы учились на кафедре Бена, когда начались ваши отношения. И он был старшим преподавателем. У вас были с этим какие-то проблемы? 

_Да._

— Нет. То есть, было немного непривычно, — уточняет Рей. — Да, кто-то что-то говорил по этому поводу. Но мы с самого начала ничего не скрывали. Сделали всё как положено. Хотя были и те, кого всё это вообще не заботило. 

— Понятно, — кивает мисс Тано. — А у вас, Бен? Трудности были? 

Под чёрным свитером заметно, как приподнимаются его плечи. 

— Нет. И декан, и заведующий кафедрой были в курсе, но я никогда не участвовал в научной деятельности Рей. На работе никто никогда не упоминал при мне о ней. 

— Ну ещё бы, — бормочет она, — его же все боятся. 

— Да. Понимаю. — Мисс Тано делает несколько заметок. — Рей, но вы ведь бросили науку? 

— Да. 

— И сейчас работаете… 

— На производстве. Я специалист по связям с общественностью. Работаю по-настоящему в крутой компании, чья цель — изменить структуру и уклад академической науки и донести до широкой общественности ценность исследований. Моя роль заключается именно в том, чтобы люди, которые, как правило, не разбираются в науке, технологиях, инженерии и математике, стали… — Рей замечает улыбку Бена и заинтересованное выражение лица мисс Тано, и прикусывает губу. — Да, я бросила науку. Но это правда классная работа. Я чувствую, что это важно. Что у меня получается. 

— Наверняка так и есть, — говорит мисс Тано. Бен молчит, но за всё то время, что они вместе, Рей научилась понимать его без слов. Мягкая улыбка, открытый взгляд — он гордится ею. 

И вот она уже заливается румянцем. 

— А ещё у меня есть выходные и свободные вечера, — поспешно добавляет Рей. — И ко мне относятся… учтиво. С уважением. Проявляют элементарную человеческую порядочность. Это… приятно. 

— Значит решение уйти из науки не было трудным? 

Рей закрывает глаза и на мгновение задумывается. 

— Нет. На удивление, нет.

_— Ты не будешь думать обо мне хуже?_

_Бен усмехается._

_— Я видел, как ты литрами пила тыквенный чай-бабл со специями. Куда уж ещё хуже…_

_— Будешь. Ты точно будешь думать обо мне плохо. Уже думаешь._

_Он вскидывает бровь._

_— Серьёзно?_

_— Да._

_— Вот как? — Бен заканчивает резать яблоко и передаёт Рей через стол небольшую тарелку. — А что ещё я думаю?_

_Она хмурится и берёт кусочек яблока. Настроение в очередной раз на нуле, и сейчас он ничего не может сделать или сказать, чтобы вывести её из этого состояния, пока не узнает, что, чёрт возьми, происходит. Бен хватает кухонное полотенце и вытирает руки, терпеливо ожидая ответ, пока Рей с мрачным выражением лица жуёт яблоко._

_— Я чувствую, что так и будет. Что ты будешь плохо обо мне думать. Рано или поздно, это случится, потому что ты остался, а я… не иду по твоим стопам._

_— По моим стопам…_

_— Да. Выглядит так, будто я тебя осуждаю. И не уважаю._

_Бен понимает, что смеяться над ней крайне неразумно. Поэтому старается сохранить нейтральное выражение лица и произносит:_

_— Ничто не заставит меня думать о тебе плохо. Ничто. Только если это не будет твоим личным или профессиональным выбором, отличным от моего._

_— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что…_

_— Успокойся. — Он вздыхает, а затем наклоняется вперёд, берёт её руку, в которой нет яблока, и ненадолго подносит к губам. — Ты всё делаешь правильно. Рей, что скажешь на то, чтобы уйти из науки?_

— Вы это решили до или после свадьбы? 

— М-м… Думаю, вскоре после свадьбы. 

— Понятно. — Мисс Тано несколько секунд водит стилусом по планшету. Затем она переводит взгляд на Бена, чтобы задать ему следующий вопрос. — Когда вы решили пожениться? 

— Спустя несколько месяцев, как начали встречаться. 

— Несколько месяцев? 

Бен немного смущённо трёт шею. 

— Эм, где-то месяцев через девять. 

Брови мисс Тано слегка приподнимаются, но лишь на мгновение. И когда она спрашивает, её лицо вновь становится бесстрастным. — Была какая-то конкретная причина в подобной спешке? 

— Да нет. Я просто… спросил, а Рей согласилась. 

— Понимаю. В этом предложении было что-то особенное? 

Рей опускает взгляд на свою левую руку — на кольцо из розового золота с аквамаринами. Она начинает теребить его и слышит, как Бен отвечает: 

— Вовсе нет. Это был обычный… разговор.

_— Чего ты хочешь?_

_Он хочет…_

_Знать бы ещё, чего он хочет. Чтобы она не останавливалась. Чтобы двигалась быстрее. Да, да, он хочет, чтобы она двигалась быстрее. Он смотрит на неё, как она запрокидывает голову и кружит бёдрами, сидя на нём верхом. Её лицо просто прекрасно: прикрытые глаза словно тёмные полумесяцы, по щекам и груди разливается румянец, с губ срываются тихие стоны; её зубы впиваются в нижнюю губу, а пряди длинных волос мягко касаются её груди, задевая твёрдые соски. Когда они начали заниматься сексом, она опиралась на него, прижимая ладони к его груди, поднимаясь и опускаясь слишком медленно. Но Рей вдруг что-то понравилось, и теперь её руки лежат у неё на талии, как будто она сдерживает удовольствие внутри себя._

_Бен терпит изо всех сил. Пытается не двигаться, но ему кажется, что минуту назад он слышал, как порвал простыни, схватившись за них слишком сильно. Наверное, он мог бы промочить от пота матрас или вывихнуть челюсть. Бен чувствует, что сперма просто начнёт вытекать из него, если Рей продолжит в том же духе. Но она так очаровательна в попытке сконцентрироваться на том, что именно приносит ей такое наслаждение, повторяя свои движения раз десять подряд, используя Бена для своего удовольствия. Потому что знает — он ей позволит._

_Ему стоит винить только себя. Не нужно было давать ей кончать перед этим. Теперь она удовлетворена. Ну, может, не совсем, но точно торопиться ей некуда. В отличие от Бена._

_— М-м, Бен? — Её глаза всё ещё закрыты, а живот то надувается, то втягивается каждый раз, когда она двигает бёдрами. Это просто завораживающее порно. Чистый секс. — Чего ты хочешь?_

_Во рту у него как в пустыне — единственное сухое место на данный момент._

_— Ничего, — произносит он настолько хриплым голосом, что ему приходится сглотнуть. — Просто… продолжай, что тебе нравится._

_— Ах. — Рей меняет угол наклона и трётся о Бена. И это заставляет его судорожно хватать ртом воздух. — Уверен?_

_Нет. Не уверен. Но он кивает._

_— Может, мне повернуться?_

_— … повернуться?_

_— М-м-хм… Ох… — Угол проникновения меняется совсем чуть-чуть, и они оба выдыхают. — Может, тебе так больше понравится?_

_— Больше? — Господь. Тогда он просто сдохнет._

_— Если я повернусь, вид откроется что надо._

_Бен разжимает пальцы, что держали простыни, намереваясь дотянуться до неё и схватить за задницу, чтобы насаживать на член глубже, жёстче, быстрее. Слава тебе господи, в последний момент он умудряется не делать этого и хватает её за грудь. Наверное, слишком сильно. Рей стонет и…_

_Каким-то чудом он до сих пор не кончил. Стимуляции недостаточно, и Бен опасается, что так и будет ходить по тонкому краю оргазма, навсегда здесь застрянет, лишённый удовлетворения до гробовой доски._

_— Ты… Боже, как… м-м-м, Бен… Ты как будто… недоволен._

_Он рычит, точно животное. До чего же он опустился — ведёт себя как дикарь._

_— Ну что, открыть тебе божественный вид? Ты оценишь._

_Бен глубоко внутри неё. Это даже толчками нельзя назвать, она просто трётся о него, о его напряжённые тугие мышцы, издавая влажные, непристойные звуки. Это просто пытка — изысканная пытка._

_— Мне нравится так, — хрипло произносит Бен. Член внутри слегка покачивается — не то, что ему бы хотелось, он до одури хочет тереться сильнее. Хочет жёстче._

_Он на ней помешался._

_— Ты уверен? — Рей совсем перестаёт двигаться и открывает свои влажные янтарные глаза с огромными зрачками, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом._

_Бен и так возбуждён до предела, но, оказавшись в центре её внимания, становится на крайне опасный путь._

_Его ладони сжимают её талию._

_— Рей. — Его трясёт. Взгляд затуманен, мысли путаются в голове. — Рей._

_— Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, — говорит она, задыхаясь, — и я это сделаю._

_— Рей._

_Она наклоняется вперёд, пока её грудь не касается его, и… твою мать, во влагалище пульсирует ещё сильнее._

_— Ты всегда так смотришь._

_— Как?_

_— Как будто в чём-то нуждаешься._

_Походу, вот так он и кончит._

_— Возможно, я смогу тебе это дать._

_Ну или он просто свихнётся. Скорее всего, так и будет._

_— И если ты скажешь, в чём именно ты…_

_В его голове что-то щёлкает. Он ломается пополам словно ветка, и на несколько мгновений его разум опустошается. Бен даже не осознаёт, что они переворачиваются и он ставит колено Рей так, чтобы войти в неё по самые яйца, толкая член так глубоко, как только может._

_Бен не отдаёт отчёта своим словам, не понимает, почему они вдруг вырываются из него._

_— Я хочу тебя._

_Рей резко выдыхает, выгибаясь от толчка, и тянет руку к его шее._

_— Хочу, чтобы ты осталась… — ещё толчок, — хочу, чтобы ты жила здесь, — ещё один, — хочу, чтобы вышла за меня замуж. — Бен проталкивает член ещё глубже, чтобы она как следует прочувствовала его. — Хочу, чтобы взяла мою фамилию, потому что от твоей только одни страдания. Хочу, чтобы носила грёбаное кольцо. А ещё я хочу, чтобы ты прекратила так поздно ездить на этом своём велосипеде. Хочу знать о тебе всё, и чтобы ты…_

_— Хорошо._

_Её голос врывается сквозь странный туман в его мозгу, чтобы напомнить, что она здесь, под ним, что она слышит его. Что все эти слова не просто звучат в его голове. Он произнёс их вслух, обращаясь к Рей, и что теперь она…_

_… смотрит на него и смеётся. Как будто сквозь слёзы._

_Бен смаргивает._

_— … хорошо?_

_Он даже перестаёт двигаться. Потому что она сказала…_

_— Да. Хорошо._

_Бен чувствует, как его губы шевелятся, но он не издаёт ни звука. Рей поворачивается и слизывает капельку пота с его лица._

_— Ты это сделаешь? — Теперь он знает и сохранит это у себя внутри. Не потеряет._

_— Да._

_— Всё это?_

_— Да. — Она улыбается. — Да, да, да. Да. Ну, наверное, что касается велика — вряд ли, но всё остальное — да._

_Бен и сам не знает, что так ошеломило его — собственные слова, её ответ, захлёстывающая волна облегчения, как будто он развязал слишком тугой узел. В конце концов, всё это неважно._

_Он снова разворачивает её, пока она не оказывается сверху, чувствуя спокойствие, умиротворение, и роняет руки на кровать._

_— Хорошо, — произносит он, глядя на Рей. — Значит, мы…_

_Она кивает и наклоняется, чтобы нежно поцеловать его в губы._

_А затем выпрямляется и снова начинает двигать бёдрами._

— А церемония была… — мисс Тано снова проводит пальцем по планшету, — следующим летом? 

— Да. В июне. 

— Ах, ну да. Вот же дата. И в файле есть фотографии. — Минуту она разглядывает их, а затем мягко улыбается. — Рей, вы чудесно здесь выглядите. 

— Благодарю. 

— Церемония бракосочетания была еврейской? 

Видимо, она смотрит на снимок, сделанный Роуз — тот, где Рей и Бен стоят под хупой*. Бен на фото касается цветов в волосах Рей и выглядит чрезвычайно мрачным и неулыбчивым. А она смеётся над тем, что он только что сказал. Вечно постная мина «Мистера Мрачные Штаны»** — так По называет выражение лица Бена. Обычно, Бен в ответ показывает ему средний палец, хотя Рей подозревает — он даже не в курсе, что значит «Мистер Мрачные Штаны». 

Это любимая фотка Рей. Самая-самая. 

— Да, — отвечает Рей. 

— Она была пышной? 

— Нет, довольно скромной. Только мои друзья и ещё самые близкие университетские друзья Бена прилетели на свадьбу. И мама Бена. Всё прошло по-тихому.

_— Ладно, — шепчет Финн, обнимая одной рукой Рей за талию. Они делают первый шаг к хупе — навстречу Бену, хотя тот не оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на неё. Пока что._

_Он даже не видел её платья._

_— Рей, давай начистоту. Там что, стоит настоящий раввин?_

_— Конечно._

_— И это настоящая мать Бена? Быть того не может. Низенькая какая-то. Вы актрису, что ли, наняли?_

_— Финн, — шикает Рей. Она начинает немного волноваться. Ладони вокруг ромашек потеют; она крепче сжимает букет, и сладковатый аромат цветов обволакивает её ноздри ещё больше._

_— Нет, ну правда. Если вся эта липовая свадьба только из-за того, что ты не знаешь, как покончить с этим цирком, просто скажи мне._

_— Финн…_

_— Кнопка, я тебя пойму._

_— Финн._

_— Моргни дважды, если тебе нужно отсюда здрыснуть._

_— Финн, да не надо мне…_

_Она не успевает закончить фразу. Бен оборачивается, встречаясь с Рей взглядом, и мир словно останавливается._

— Тихие свадьбы — самые лучшие, не так ли? — Мисс Тано не дожидается ответа и продолжает. — Хорошо, давайте перейдём к вопросам о вашей совместной жизни за последние четыре года. Вы не против? 

В какой-то момент, когда взгляд Рей устремлён в другую сторону, мизинец Бена приближается к её пальцу на подлокотнике. Она сокращает оставшееся расстояние и кивает. 

— Конечно. 

— Итак. Рей, что вы с Беном едите на завтрак? 

— Оу… Бен вроде бы вообще не завтракает. Только пьёт кофе. Хотя я не уверена. Он просыпается гораздо раньше меня. — Бен кивает в знак согласия. — Я ем, что есть на кухне. Обычно это тосты или хлопья. — Она пожимает плечами. — Если только это не какой-то исключительный случай.

_— Это что… шоколадные чипсы?_

_Бен прочищает горло и потирает затылок._

_— Это черничное..._

_Нельзя смеяться. Ей и правда нельзя смеяться над тем, насколько подгоревшим это черничное нечто выглядит. Конечно, он старался. И самое малое, что она может сделать — проявить хоть немного уважения._

_— М-м-м, — она неопределённо кивает. — Люблю чернику._

_Бен пристально смотрит на неё, пока она поливает сиропом панкейки, разрезает их и жуёт жестковатый кусок. А затем спрашивает:_

_— Ну как, нравится?_

_Рей улыбается._

_— Не-а. Не очень._

_— Чёрт возьми, — сухо произносит он._

_Рей смеётся и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его._

_— Зато ты мне нравишься. Очень-очень нравишься._

— Следующий вопрос. Кто ведёт семейный бюджет? 

— Думаю, никто, — отвечает Рей. 

Мисс Тано вскидывает бровь. 

— _Никто_ из вас не ведёт семейный бюджет? 

— Я этим занимаюсь, — вклинивается Бен, глядя на Рей. 

— Что? Нет, не занимаешься. — Она встречается взглядом с мисс Тано. — Ну, то есть, он может и купил новую посудомойку, когда сломалась старая, но у нас нет каких-то _особых финансов,_ которые следует вести. 

Пауза. 

— Вообще-то, мы владеем акциями, — говорит Бен. 

Рей поворачивается и смотрит на него. 

— Что? Серьёзно? 

— Ага. 

— Ты никогда не говорил. 

Бен пожимает плечами. 

— Ты и не спрашивала. 

— Ну как бы… подобные вопросы нормальные люди не задают. 

— Это и не то, что нормальные люди думают о волонтёрстве. 

— Знаешь, неплохо было бы упомянуть, если ты, например, управляешь инвестиционным фондом в свободное время… 

Слышится ритмичное постукивание стилуса мисс Тано по экрану. 

Рей вздыхает, бросая на Бена прищуренный взгляд. 

— Ладно… может, Бен и ведёт _семейный бюджет,_ что бы это ни значило. Но у каждого свои деньги, — поспешно добавляет она. 

— М-м. 

— В смысле я вкладываюсь в общий бюджет. Покупаю продукты и всё такое. Плачу за электричество. Иногда. Когда не забываю проверить интернет, — добавляет она. — И я плачу за «Netflix». А Бен за «HBO». Или наоборот? Всё равно это не повлияло на моё решение выйти за него замуж. Ну, что он платит за «HBO». Или что у него есть… акции. Вообще нисколько. Да я даже не знала, что он… 

Мисс Тано смотрит на Рей не мигая. А Бен откашливается. 

Рей уже начинает паниковать. 

— Я зарабатываю больше, чем Бен в моём возрасте, — громко выдаёт она, и Бен прячет смех, уткнувшись в ладонь.

_— Особняк? Откуда он у тебя?_

_Бен пожимает плечами и включает поворотник._

_— Не знаю. Я его не покупал._

_— А кто тогда купил?_

_— Понятия не имею. Наверное, бабушка._

_— Ясно… а откуда у твоей бабушки деньги на особняк?_

_Он снова пожимает плечами и въезжает на шоссе._

_— Наследство._

_Рей хмурится._

_— И о какой сумме наследства идёт речь?_

_— О большой. — Лицо Бена становится немного страдальческим. — Точно не знаю. За имуществом Скайуокеров-Наберри следят определённые люди. Моя мать контролирует их работу. Дядя тоже в какой-то степени принимает в этом участие. Они связываются со мной, когда им нужна подпись._

_Рей возмущённо фыркает._

_— Не верится, что ты получил грант Мак-Артура. Он и нафиг тебе не сдался._

_— Ну, это всё из-за конфликта интересов, который возникает при использовании собственных финансов в научной деятельности. Поэтому и были введены системы грантов._

_— Ну да, ну да. — Рей закатывает глаза. — Что ж. Теперь, когда я знаю, что у тебя денег куры не клюют, мне уже не так стрёмно из-за тыквенных латте со специями за восемь долларов, которые я у тебя вымогала._

_— О, пустяки. Лучше постыдись самого латте. И той дряни с мускатным орехом._

_Рей шлёпает его по руке._

_— Ну так и что ты собираешься делать со всем своим богатством?_

_Бен улыбается ей и берёт за руку._

_— Не знаю. Что бы ты хотела сделать со всем нашим богатством?_

_Они вместе меньше полугода. Чёрт возьми, даже меньше трёх месяцев._

_Сердце Рей готово разорваться от счастья, и она улыбается в ответ._

_— Я подумаю._

— Уверена, вас это устраивает. — Мисс Тано со скептическим выражением лица кивает. — Часто ли между вами возникают ссоры? 

Бен и Рей быстро переглядываются. А затем ещё раз. 

— Нет. Вовсе нет. 

— Не очень часто. 

— Иногда. 

— Да, иногда. 

— Но редко.

_— Перестань обращаться со мной, как с ребёнком!_

_— Тогда перестань себя так вести. Ты недостаточно об этом знаешь, чтобы принять осознанное…_

_— Если ты старше, это не значит, что ты всё знаешь!_

_— Рей… я пытаюсь тебе помочь._

_— Нет, не пытаешься! Господи, Бен, иногда… — Она издаёт что-то невнятное и закидывает руки за голову. — Иногда я тебя просто ненавижу!_

_Бен отворачивается от неё и не видит, как Рей бросает пульт на кофейный столик и бежит. Он трёт глаза большим и указательным пальцами, делает глубокие вдохи и пытается заставить себя сосчитать до разумного предела, прежде чем идти за ней. Бен понимает, что она всё ещё в комнате. Стоит у порога, повернувшись к нему спиной._

_Её плечи напряжены и она так сильно цепляется за дверной косяк, что костяшки пальцев становятся белее белого._

_— Вообще-то, это неправда, — натянуто бормочет она._

_Бен кивает. И тут же понимает, что она не видит этого._

_— Я знаю, — произносит он. А потом остаётся один._

— Что ж, все ссорятся. Мне ли не знать. — Мисс Тано дружелюбно улыбается. — Ладно, что у нас дальше… ах да. Кто ложится спать первым? 

— Я. Всегда я. — Рей улыбается и тыкает мизинцем в руку Бена. — Он вообще спит часа три в неделю.

_В зоомагазине распродажа шмелей. И они просто огромные, размером с котят. Они со всех сторон покрыты мягкими волосками, кроме места на спинке, где торчат три жёлто-чёрных усика. Они изогнутые и в какой-то слизи, но странным образом выглядят мило. На вывеске написано, что шмели могут жужжать хайку***, что бы это ни значило, и Рей хочется купить одного. Она уверена, что Бену понравится иметь питомца, который жужжит хайку, но магазин принимает только турецкие лиры._

_— За углом есть пункт обмена валют. Но остерегайся лавы, — говорит ей, улыбаясь во все зубы, её учитель химии в шестом классе. А ещё она выглядит в точности как Митака, чего просто не может быть._

_— Что происходит? — спрашивает она. — Что…_

_— Ш-ш. Ты уснула за столом. — Рей чувствует на щеке дуновение тёплого воздуха, и… о нет. Шмели куда-то исчезают. Она должна поторопиться. — Я отнесу тебя в постель._

_— Бен. — Рей утопает в его объятиях. Он такой тёплый. И будет прекрасным папочкой для их любимицы. — Назовём её Биатрикс?_

_— Беатрис?_

_— Да._

_— Кого?_

_— Шмеля._

_— А-а. — Бен утыкается носом в её волосы. — Конечно, любимая._

_— М-м. Спасибо. Ты тоже идёшь в постель, да?_

_— Да, — он целует её в висок. — Спи, Рей._

— Бен, вы помните, что ваша жена подарила вам на прошедший день рождения? 

Рей совсем не помнит. Ей приходится на несколько секунд задуматься. Книга? Нет, это было до того. Бутылка с водой? Джемпер? Что, совсем ничего? Чёрт, неужели она забыла про день рождения Бена? 

А потом, наконец, вспоминает, и её щёки заливаются румянцем. 

Рядом с ней Бену каким-то чудесным образом удаётся сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, когда он отвечает: 

— Одежду.

_— Нет, так не пойдёт, — кричит она через закрытую дверь ванной._

_Бен снимает рубашку и комкает её, прежде чем бросить в корзину в углу спальни._

_— М-м?_

_— Просто… так не должно быть._

_— Почему же?_

_— Ты ведь не покупал мне подарки на свой день рождения._

_— Не покупал._

_— Вроде как да._

_— Ты спросила, чего я хочу. Я тебе ответил. — Бен начинает расстёгивать джинсы. — Всё, поезд ушёл._

_— Ну да, ушёл. Я просто надеюсь, что ты не разочаруешься. — Голос Рей звучит громче, и, обернувшись, Бен видит, что она стоит в дверном проёме._

_Он смотрит на неё._

_И продолжает смотреть и смотреть…_

_— Ведь нет?_

_Бен понимает, что стоит с раскрытым ртом, а потом закрывает его, больно стукнув зубами друг о друга._

_— … прости, что? — В голове полный хаос._

_— Ты не разочарован?_

_Бен снова окидывает взглядом золотистую кожу, чуть прикрытую изумрудным кружевом и чёрным шёлком, наслаждаясь мягкими изгибами тела и россыпью веснушек. Просто стоять и смотреть на неё не остаётся сил._

_— Нет, — отвечает он, опускаясь перед ней на колени. — Нет. Не разочарован._

— Что за одежда? 

— Ну… 

— Носки, — отвечает Бен, прежде чем Рей превратит это интервью в полнейшую катастрофу. 

— А, понятно. Носки — вещь полезная, правда? Следующий вопрос. Вы когда-нибудь наряжались в парные костюмы на Хэллоуин? 

— Да, — отвечают они в унисон, но в их голосах звучат совершенно разные нотки. 

— Скажем так, — с усмешкой добавляет Рей, — это были не совсем парные костюмы.

_— Я отказываюсь в этом участвовать._

_Позади Рей По, одетый в шубу из искусственного меха, теребит плюшевого лютоволка, пытаясь устроить его на плече._

_— Чувак, тебе и не надо это принимать, — объясняет он. — Просто заткнись и дай ей сделать тебе причесон._

_— С какого он должен быть Джоном Сноу? — шепчет Бен на ухо Рей. Учитывая, что По — до жопы любопытный придурок, он всё слышит._

_— Потому что у меня много волос. И рост в самый раз. И я первый его застолбил._

_— Тогда почему я не могу… Ай! — Бен бросает на Рей косой взгляд, но она невозмутимо продолжает наносить тонны геля ему на волосы. — Почему я не могу быть Браном? У меня вот нос подходящий._

_— Но у тебя нет Трёхглазого Ворона и стриженого под горшок парика. Бен, Финн уже Бран. Ты ведь не думаешь спереть костюм Рей и стать Сансой? Глянь, какая она красотка. Ты разобьёшь ей сердечко._

_— Не хочу я быть Сансой, — говорит Бен сквозь зубы. — Но есть ещё варианты: Робб или даже Рикон…_

_— Рикона вообще можно не считать, — замечает Финн. — И мы уже решили, что будем Старками, которые остались в живых._

_— Я своё согласие не давал…_

_— Рей за тебя согласилась._

_— … а Джон Сноу даже ненастоящий Старк._

_— Ой, да иди ты. Ещё какой Старк! — возмущается По. — Он сын Лианны. Что за чушь про все эти отцовско-материнские линии ты несёшь?.._

_— Так, всё готово. — Рей заканчивает приглаживать волосы Бена и тянет его за руку, пока он не встаёт с тяжёлым вздохом. — Великолепно._

_А вот тут можно поспорить._

_— Рей. — В его голосе звучит мольба. И, кажется, она идёт от чистого сердца, учитывая, как потрясающе Рей выглядит в образе королевы Севера._

_— Держи. — Она протягивает ему длинный, тонкий пластмассовый меч, а затем поворачивает к Финну и По. — Господа и джентльмены, представляю вам Арью Старк._

— Любопытно. А кто такие Финн и По? 

— О, это наши близкие друзья. 

— Понятно. Они тоже пара? 

— Да! В сентябре собираются пожениться. Мы с Беном будем свидетелями. 

— О, это здорово. — Надо отдать должное мисс Тано, она неплохо прикидывается, что ей не всё равно. — Ещё пара вопросов в моём списке. Что вы обычно делаете в канун Нового года? 

Они оба пожимают плечами. 

— Ничего особенного. 

— Да, мы не любители праздников. 

— Обычно мы остаёмся дома и смотрим фильм. И как правило, ложимся спать ещё до фейерверков. 

— Понимаю, — улыбается мисс Тано. — Я делаю так же.

_Бен стонет, а затем спрашивает:_

_— Больно?_

_— Нет, не очень. А тебе?_

_Он смеётся. Ему приходится укусить нежное местечко между её шеей и плечом, чтобы просто держать себя в руках._

_— О чём ты думаешь?_

_— О многом. — Бен уже не в состоянии дышать. — Тебе лучше не знать, Рей._

_— Но я хочу._

_Бен скользит рукой ей под живот и… В голове вертятся мысли, что он трахает её в задницу. Что она мокрая… чертовски мокрая. Он думает, что, слава богу, Рей подрочила ему, иначе он не выдержал бы. Думает о том, что ему уже не терпится ускорить темп, или…_

_На улице слышится громкий свист, сменяющийся гремящим взрывом._

_— С Новым годом, Бен, — шепчет Рей.  
_

— У меня есть… ещё один вопрос. Время пролетело незаметно. — Мисс Тано отрывает взгляд от планшета и улыбается, явно желая спросить о чём-то, что не относится к работе. 

Рей смотрит на часы: почти пять вечера. Пятница. Впереди уикенд, погода чудесная, и Рей чувствует предвкушение от предстоящих выходных. 

— Что вы делали в свою первую годовщину? 

— Какую именно? — спрашивает Бен, склонив голову. — Годовщину свадьбы? Первого свидания или… 

— Без уточнения, — пожимает плечами мисс Тано. — Просто расскажите интересную историю.

_— Стой здесь. Ты тогда стоял прямо здесь._

_— Да?_

_Бен слегка потворствует ей. Лишь одаривает многозначительным взглядом, нацепив очаровательное вымученное выражение лица, которое стало у Рей любимым._

_— Чуть ближе к фонтанчику. Идеально. — Она делает шаг назад, дабы полюбоваться своей работой, а затем подмигивает ему и достаёт телефон, чтобы быстренько щёлкнуть фотку. — Просто стой и говори: «Раздел IX»._

_Бен закатывает глаза._

_— А если сюда кто-нибудь войдёт?_

_Рей оглядывает кафедру биологии. В коридоре тихо и безлюдно, и в нерабочее время в тусклом свете, волосы Бена кажутся почти синими. Уже поздно, на дворе лето, да ещё и выходные вдобавок. Кто сюда может войти?_

_— Вдруг Хакс нарисуется. Поможет нам отпраздновать._

_Бен фыркает, а Рей начинает смеяться, глядя в телефон. Она настолько счастлива, что сама не знает почему._

_— Так. Ровно через минуту._

_— Ты не можешь знать точное время, — снисходительно произносит он. — Уж не с точностью до секунды._

_— Ошибаешься. В тот вечер я проводила анализ специфичных белков. Я просмотрела свои лабораторные журналы и рассчитала время и место вплоть до погрешности._

_— М-м. — Бен складывает руки на груди. — Чудесная информация для жалобы по Разделу IX._

_— Видишь? У тебя правильный настрой, — усмехается Рей. — Кстати, а что ты здесь делал?_

_— Ты о чём?_

_— Год назад. Что ты делал так поздно на кафедре?_

_— Я уже не помню. Может, дедлайн. А может, собирался уходить домой. — Он пожимает плечами и поворачивается, чтобы рассмотреть коридор, пока его взгляд не падает на фонтанчик. — Может, меня мучила жажда._

_— М-м. Может быть. — Рей подходит ближе. — А может, ты втайне надеялся на поцелуй?_

_Он долго смотрит на неё насмешливым взглядом._

_— Возможно._

_Рей делает шаг вперёд, а потом ещё один. Будильник на телефоне начинает сигналить как раз в тот момент, когда она подходит к нему совсем близко. Она в очередной раз вторгается в его личное пространство. Но теперь, когда Рей приподнимается на цыпочки и обнимает его за шею, Бен крепко притягивает её к себе._

_Прошёл год. Ровно год. Его тело уже так ей знакомо, она знает наизусть ширину его плеч, щетину, запах кожи, лукавый взгляд._

_Рей прижимается к нему, позволяя удерживать себя в объятиях, а затем тянется к уху, касаясь его губами, и шепчет:_

_— Можно я вас поцелую, доктор Соло?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хупа — балдахин, под которым еврейская пара стоит во время церемонии бракосочетания. Символизирует их будущий дом.  
> **Мистер Мрачные Штаны (в англ. яз. edgelord) — разновидность антигероя или злодея, в котором огромное количество «мрачных и зловещих» элементов антуража и кусков архетипов сочетаются с сомнительной характеристикой и клишированным поведением.  
> ***Хайку — жанр традиционной японской лирической поэзии.


End file.
